Kaléidoscope
by SakAmalis
Summary: Autour des soeurs Hyuuga gravitent de nombreux destins. Au gré des rencontres, des coups durs, des rires ou des trahisons, on finit par trouver le bonheur. UA, un peu OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

Comme promis me revoici avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que l'autre. Je l'ai classé **"T**" par prudence. Je pense que d'ici les prochaines chapitres cela s'expliquera. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent à propos du titre ( s'il y en a, lol!) je l'ai appelée ainsi à cause de la succession rapide et changeante du point de vue des personnages. Voilà! Cette fois-ci je reviens en compagnie de ma fidèle Hinata mais aussi de sa soeur Hanabi. Je vous souhaite de profiter de votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

**Disclamer:** Naruto, comme chacun le sait, est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Il était sept heures quinze quand Hanabi Hyuuga se gara ce matin-là. Elle était épuisée et prit le luxe de souffler un instant. Rien que de penser à l'escalier qui la mènerait de son garage à la maison, elle était à bout. Malheureusement pour elle, comme d'habitude, sa jumelle ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de se reposer. En effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, comme sortie de nulle part, Hinata Hyuuga ouvrit la porte de la voiture et lui dit :

_ Allez Hanabi, sors de là ! Je suis déjà en retard.

La tirant sans ménagements vers l'extérieur, Hinata prit sa place au volant de la petite mini bleue nuit.

_ Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Je t'ai laissé un mot. N'oublie surtout pas d'y jeter un œil à ton réveil. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la cuisine : il y a des restes dans le frigo et c'est à moi de faire à dîner ce soir. Par contre, c'est toi qui dois rendre visite à papa aujourd'hui. Tu as le temps de te reposer : les visites ne commencent qu'à quinze heures. Je file, à ce soir. Bisous. Je t'aime.

Hanabi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà sa sœur démarrait en trombe et s'éloignait dans un nuage de poussière. Elle ramassa son sac jeté à terre par les bons soins de sa sœur et décida de rentrer. Elle trouva la force de passer dans la cuisine pour prendre le message d'Hinata, auquel elle n'accorda pas la moindre attention, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau ridiculement vide et le morceau de papier sur sa table de chevet avant de se déshabiller. Elle s'octroya un moment de détente bien mérité sous une douche tiède, s'essuya longuement et s'installa sous les couvertures entièrement nue. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. S'accoudant sur un bras, elle régla son réveil à treize heures trente. En se réinstallant confortablement dans son lit, elle soupira d'aise. Elle pouvait enfin se reposer !

Au même moment, Hinata finissait de se préparer rapidement. Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui ! Etre en retard juste au moment où elle devait passer son examen. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et respira un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer. Après tout, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant d'être appelée. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle dramatise. Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne son diplôme pour aider sa famille. Son père et sa sœur avaient besoin d'elle et ce n'est qu'en réussissant cet entretien qu'elle pourrait les aider. Elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle maitrisait son sujet et s'était préparé de nombreuses fois déjà. Elle avait toutes ses chances. Elle jeta un œil aux autres candidates : certaines avaient le nez plongé dans leurs livres d'études -elle fronça les sourcils distraitement, il était trop tard pour ça !-, d'autres tentaient d'évacuer leur stress –nourriture, boisson, lecture, musique, téléphone : tout y passait- alors que d'autres encore attendaient stoïquement que le jury les appelle. Elle-même n'en menait pas large et préféra fermer les yeux afin de se calmer. Elle revit le visage tiré de sa jumelle ce matin. Aujourd'hui, Hanabi était si fatiguée qu'elle avait oublié que c'était un jour important. Pourtant Hinata ne lui en voulait pas. Sa sœur revenait de plus en plus épuisée de son travail ces derniers temps. Lorsque Hinata le lui en avait fait la remarque, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était montée de grade et qu'elle avait donc plus de responsabilités. Elle s'en était tenue là car Hanabi détestait parler de son emploi. Elle avait simplement déclaré à Hinata qu'elle était serveuse dans une boite de strip-tease et qu'elle n'aimait pas son boulot. Cependant, les pourboires dans ce genre d'endroits étaient plus que raisonnables et comme elles avaient besoin d'argent, il ne fallait cracher sur rien. Le fil de ses pensées la ramena à son examen : si elle décrochait son diplôme d'infirmière, Hanabi n'aurait plus à travailler là-bas et elles pourraient alors repartir de zéro. Ce serait à Hinata de prendre en charge la famille Hyuuga comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Elle restait l'aînée -de quatre minute mais première tout de même-, elle se devait de subvenir aux besoins des siens. Au lieu de cela, c'était Hanabi qui le faisait. Malgré son emploi comme femme de ménage et les petits cours qu'elle donnait aux enfants du quartier, Hinata ne parvenait pas à couvrir les frais de la maison. Ainsi très vite, les sœurs Hyuuga comprirent qu'il leur fallait trouver une solution. Quelques jours plus tard, Hanabi lui apprit qu'elle avait trouvé du travail. Tout d'abord soulagée, Hinata fut choquée en apprenant en quoi consistait le travail en question. Elle protesta et demanda à sa sœur de refuser mais celle-ci n'en démordit pas : elles n'avaient pas le choix. En y repensant, Hinata savait au fond d'elle que seul le salaire d'Hanabi leur permettait de vivre décemment. Surtout depuis que leur père était tombé malade quelques temps auparavant. Elle rouvrit les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise : Hinata n'aimait pas parler de la maladie de son père. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et se rendit compte que le nombre de candidates avaient bien diminué. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à…

_ Numéro 139 Mlle Hinata Hyuuga. Numéro 140 Mlle Lisa Namachi.

A l'autre bout du couloir, une jeune fille rousse au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur se leva en même temps qu'elle.

_ Je voudrais voir vos pièces d'identité s'il vous plaît ainsi que vos convocations, leur demanda le surveillant de sa voix nasillarde.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était en règle, il les conduisit dans une salle où trônaient deux tables face à un immense tableau noir.

_ Mlles, installez-vous. Je vais inscrire votre sujet au tableau. Vous disposerez alors de dix minutes pour y répondre. Je vous conduirai ensuite à votre jury. Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un stylo et un crayon. Je vais vous fournir du papier.

Il distribua trois feuilles de papier rose pour Hinata et trois feuilles de couleur jaune à Lisa. Il se retourna et inscrivit au tableau le sujet. Il le relut afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur :

_ « A l'âge où tous les espoirs et les rêves sont encore permis, certains adolescents se donnent la mort. Comment expliquez-vous ce phénomène et qu'en pensez-vous ? » Mlles, il est neuf heures vingt-cinq à ma montre, vous avez jusqu'à neuf heures trente-cinq. Allez-y et bon courage.

Hinata relut le sujet et se dit que c'était elle qu'on tuait en ce moment. Le bruit que faisait le crayon de Lisa sur son papier déchira le silence de la pièce et ramena Hinata sur terre. Elle expira et se reprit. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur !

Moins de deux heures plus tard, c'est la mort dans l'âme que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la table où l'attendait ses amies. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous à la cafétéria située en face de l'immeuble où elles travaillaient afin de discuter de son oral. D'ordinaire, elles se retrouvaient directement au travail mais aujourd'hui c'était particulier.

_ Tu parles, bougonna Hinata.

Elle traînait les pieds espérant vaguement ne pas trouver ses amies mais un puissant « On est là Hinata ! » l'acheva. Elle regarda en direction d'où provenait la voix et vit deux paires de bras lui faire de grands signes. Elle voulut battre en retraite et rentrer chez elle mais Hinata n'eut pas le cœur de les laisser tomber. Malgré sa déception, elle sourit intérieurement en voyant les deux têtes –l'une blonde, l'autre rose- disparaître derrière les buissons lorsque la patronne de la cafétéria se dirigea vers elles. De peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention, elle accéléra l'allure et s'installa rapidement à leur côtés. A peine installée, elle les entendit demander d'une même voix :

_ Alors ?

Hinata secoua tristement la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, demanda Ino Yamanaka. Que tu ne sais pas ou que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

_ Ino laisse là, elle a l'air déprimé, lui reprocha Sakura Haruno avant de demander : C'était si horrible que ça ?

_ C'était pire. J'ai eu un sujet trop difficile et j'ai à peine eu de quoi y répondre. Tenez, je vous l'ai ramené, dit-elle en leur tendant un de ses brouillons. Et je ne vous parle même pas des questions sur mes motivations, continua-t-elle en voyant les grimaces de dégoût de ses amies. Ils m'ont détruite.

_ Voyons tu exagères sûrement un peu non, tenta de la rassurer Sakura. Peine perdue.

_ Non je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de bien et que la seule chance qu'il me reste, c'est qu'il me donne la moyenne par pitié. Si j'ai la chance d'avoir eu une excellente note à l'écrit, ça pourra contrebalancer.

_ Tu vois tout n'est pas perdu, réconforta Ino.

_ Au contraire car même si ce que je venais de dire se réalisait, tu oublies qu'il restait cent cinquante candidats et qu'ils ne vont choisir que les quinze meilleurs. Il faudrait un miracle pour que j'en fasse partie, se lamenta Hinata.

_ Allons Hinata ne sois pas si défaitiste.

_ Sakura je suis réaliste, nuance.

Elle posa son front sur ses coudes et continua à se lamenter silencieusement. Ses deux amies se rapprochèrent d'elle et l'enlacèrent maladroitement.

_ Hinata ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours tenter ta chance l'année prochaine, avança Ino.

_ Oui et on t'aidera du mieux qu'on pourra, enchaîna Sakura.

Hinata se redressa soudainement faisant sursauter ses compagnes :

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, les filles. C'est maintenant que j'avais besoin de réussir. L'année prochaine c'est beaucoup trop loin !

En la voyant au bord des larmes, les deux jeunes filles ne surent comment réagir.

_ Hinata ne te mets pas dans cet état-là. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment et scruta le visage de la blonde de ses grands yeux blancs inondés de larmes.

_ Comment tu le sais, demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ J'ai une énorme confiance en toi et en l'avenir, reprit Ino sans se laisser démonter. Hinata tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je ne crois pas un seul instant que la vie te réserve plus de malheurs que tu n'en aies déjà connu.

Malgré ses larmes, la Hyuuga ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

_ Tu bluffes hein ?!?

_ Non, s'offusqua son amie. J'aurais apprécié que tu considères à sa juste valeur ma tentative de te remonter le moral.

_ Merci Ino. Vraiment, dit Hinata en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras. Merci à toi aussi Sakura.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment aidé, fit remarquer la jeune fille en embrassant à son tour Hinata.

_ Au contraire, je vais déjà mieux et c'est grâce à vous deux.

Elles discutèrent un moment et pour la motiver encore plus, Sakura lui offrit une part de moelleux au chocolat et un jus d'orange. Hinata accepta sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Ino jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et annonça :

_ Allons-y les filles, c'est l'heure.

_ Déjà, s'exclamèrent les deux autres en chœur.

_ Eh oui !

Elles prirent la direction du grand immeuble d'en face et se séparèrent au hall. Sakura, qui travaillait comme assistante de direction au service des ressources humaines, s'engouffra dans un ascenseur déjà bondé. Ino quant à elle s'installa derrière le grand bureau du hall puisqu'elle était hôtesse d'accueil. Hinata, femme de ménage de son état, la salua une dernière fois et prit aussitôt la porte de service pour se rendre au vestiaire. Dans un si grand espace qui recevait tant de monde, le nettoyage se faisait sans arrêt. La tenue du personnel de service se composait d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon assorti. Hinata noua ses longs cheveux en un lourd chignon, rangea ses effets personnels dans son casier et prit son matériel de nettoyage en soupirant. En sortant, elle se pointa en soupirant. Il était douze heures sept. Elle avait donc sept minutes de retard et ne rentrerait pas chez elle avant dix neuf heures.

_Vivement ce soir_, pensa-t-elle pour se motiver.

Un bruit persistant et dérangeant troubla le sommeil d'Hanabi. Son cerveau lui demandait expressément d'arrêter ce bruit mais son corps ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Au bout de longues minutes de calvaire, elle finit par ouvrir l'œil et à balancer son bras dans la direction de son réveil. Cela fait, elle se retourna vers la grande baie vitrée et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Il faisait un temps magnifique et elle voyait au loin le vent qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres. Elle se sentit revigorée. Il était temps de se lever. Elle s'étira paresseusement, tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pour y prendre le fameux mot d'Hinata. Elle venait à peine de commencer à lire qu'elle souriait déjà.

_ Bonjour ma petite sœur chérie, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée. Avant toute chose, je veux que tu t'habilles pour que notre voisin obsédé ne vienne pas profiter de la vue.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et reprit sa lecture en descendant à la cuisine.

_ A présent je vais te dire ce qu'il te reste à faire : quand tu auras fini de manger, mets le reste de vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et mets-le en marche. J'ai déjà tout réglé, il suffit que tu appuies sur le bouton.

Hanabi sourit. Sa sœur la traitait comme une enfant.

_ Ensuite, mets la machine à laver le linge en fonction également et ramasse les vêtements étendus sur la ligne. Je les rangerais à mon retour. Si tu peux sortir les poubelles, ce serait gentil. N'oublie pas de rendre visite à papa ! Sur la route, arrête-toi chez l'épicier. Je lui avais demandé de me préparer quelques courses, ce serait bien que tu les récupères pour moi. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Embrasse papa pour moi. Je t'embrasse aussi. A tout à l'heure. Hinata.

P.S : J'espère avoir une bonne nouvelle à te dire ce soir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait Hinata ? En ouvrant, la porte du réfrigérateur, elle comprit tout de suite : écrit en feutre rouge sur un post-it « le 25/05 : oral d'Hinata ».

Hanabi se frappa le front de la main. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? En plus, elle était rentrée tard ce matin. Pas étonnant que sa sœur l'ait quasiment arrachée de la voiture. Hanabi s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée partir sans l'encourager.

_ J'ai intérêt à me faire pardonner, s'entendit-elle dire.

Elle avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner et démarra le lave-vaisselle. Elle se rendit ensuite à la buanderie et enclencha le machine à laver. Elle sortit aussitôt pour ranger le linge, le plia et le posa dans le panier à repasser. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, fit sa toilette et se changea avec soin. Son père aimait la voir en robe : elle en choisit donc une aux couleurs vives. Elle rattacha ses longs cheveux au sommet du crane laissant ainsi les boucles se balancer librement sur ses épaules. Elle passa un léger gloss rose sur ses lèvres et une pointe de parfum plus tard, elle descendit. Elle repassa par le réfrigérateur pour y fouiller de quoi grignoter en chemin et prit le sac poubelle de la cuisine. Son sac à l'épaule, elle sortit. Elle refermait la poubelle extérieure quand un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

_ Ma chère Hanabi, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas faire un petit tour ? Je peux t'accompagner ?

Elle rigola franchement :

_ Bonjour M. Jiraya. Vous êtes en forme ! Tant mieux. Au fait vous savez comment Hinata vous appelle, notre voisin obsédé.

Le vieil homme fit mine de s'offusquer mais rigola lui aussi :

_ Si seulement Hinata pouvait garder à l'esprit que je suis un vieil ami de la famille, elle me montrerait plus de respect.

_ Je pense surtout que si vous cessiez d'embêter les jeunes filles du voisinage, elle se le rappellerait volontiers, rétorqua Hanabi.

En entendant sonner au loin les cloches de l'église, la jeune fille apprit qu'il était déjà trois heures de l'après midi.

_ Je vais rendre visite à papa. Dites bonjour à Tsunade pour moi, lui cria-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant.

Hanabi fit rapidement le trajet qui la séparait de la maison de soins où se trouvait son père. Hinata et elle avaient longtemps cherché et s'étaient finalement mise d'accord sur celle-ci. En effet, cet établissement leur offrait de nombreux avantages tels que la proximité d'avec leur maison, le confort des patients, la renommée dont il se vantait mais surtout les tarifs proposés qui étaient attractifs. Lorsque leur père avait fait un infarctus sept ans auparavant, il s'était remis relativement bien du choc. Cependant, un deuxième infarctus trois ans plus tard le paralysa tout le côté droit du corps. Depuis, il devait être pris continuellement en charge. A l'époque, ses filles étaient âgées de dix huit ans, elles étaient encore au lycée et n'avaient ni le temps, ni les moyens de s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, elles durent faire front ensemble : ainsi du jour au lendemain, Hanabi abandonna le lycée. Les études, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé !

Hinata, bien plus douée qu'elle, obtint son bac mais préféra chercher du travail au lieu de continuer. Elle donnait quelques cours de soutien scolaire aux enfants du quartier et avec les économies de la famille, ils s'en sortirent au début mais rapidement le manque d'argent se fit sentir. Là encore, Hinata se dégotta un boulot comme femme de ménage. Elle s'épuisait à la tâche du matin jusqu'au soir. Elle faisait les remplacements, les heures supplémentaires : tout était bon pour un peu d'argent en plus. Hanabi quant à elle, ne trouvait rien jusqu'au jour où elle le rencontra : avec sourire enjôleur et ses mots mielleux, il parvint à la convaincre de travailler pour lui. Avec le recul, elle se dit que s'ils n'avaient pas eu autant besoin d'argent, elle n'aurait jamais accepté mais… Car il y a toujours un mais !

Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur le sache : Hinata ne comprendrait pas. Hanabi ne voulait plus la voir gâcher ainsi sa vie ; elle pouvait prétendre à autre chose qu'à ce misérable travail de femme de ménage. Ainsi dès les premiers mois, l'argent rentra plus facilement chez les Hyuuga grâce à Hanabi. Elle offrit à Hinata des cours par correspondance afin qu'elle prétende à mieux et les deux sœurs placèrent leur père dans cette maison de repos. A présent, elles s'en sortaient mieux qu'avant même si leur situation ne tenait qu'à un fil mais maintenant Hinata semblait heureuse. Pour elle, c'était l'important. En y repensant, c'était un peu de sa faute ce qui était arrivé. C'était donc à elle de payer, pas à sa sœur.

Elle était arrivée dans la chambre de son père. Il était assis dans son fauteuil roulant, dos à la porte face au jardin. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça :

_ Bonjour papa. C'est moi, Hanabi. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

C'était une pure question rhétorique. La réponse se lisait dans les yeux mornes du patriarche de la famille Hyuuga. Ses filles n'y avaient plus vu la moindre trace de vie depuis le jour de son infarctus. Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre ne laissait tomber pour autant. Immanquablement, elles se relayaient pour venir le voir une fois tous les deux jours. Elles lui parlaient de tout et de rien, n'attendant aucune vraie réponse mais continuant quand même les discussions. Aujourd'hui, Hanabi avait prévu de lui lire un livre mais elle préféra lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

_ Papa, tu sais quoi ? Hinata est allée passer un examen aujourd'hui qui lui permettra de devenir infirmière. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas certain mais on parle d'Hinata non ?

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les cheveux de son père et les lissa distraitement.

_ Je suis persuadée qu'elle va réussir. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Evidemment, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de son père. Elle reprit avec entrain :

_ Qui ne dit mot, consent. Alors je considère que tu es d'accord. Bon j'ai ramené de la lecture pour nous. Le titre c'est Wisconsin* et pour le peu que j'en ai lu, ça a l'air bien. Installe-toi confortablement, je commence.

_ Hinata Hyuuga !

Rien qu'au son de la voix, Hinata sut qu'il s'agissait de sa responsable. Elle prit le temps de scotcher un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner :

_ Qu'y a-t-il Mlle Mitarashi ?

La dénommée Anko Mitarashi ne lui répondit pas immédiatement prenant le temps de la jauger des pieds à la tête avant de hausser un sourcil pour marquer sa désapprobation. Hinata roula des yeux. Sa patronne était quelqu'un de très superficiel : il suffisait de la regarder. Maquillée à outrance et complètement guindée dans son ensemble rouge sang, on aurait dit un mannequin en manque de podiums.

_ Je viens de vérifier le pointage du mois et je dois dire que cela commence à devenir problématique. Tu es trop souvent en retard, commença Anko, l'air impatient. Quand on sait que tu t'es aménagé tes propres horaires, je trouve ça un peu gros. J'ai dû en informer la direction !

Hinata plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui menaçait de sortir.

_ Vous dîtes ça pour me faire peur Mlle ?! Si c'est le cas, je vous jure que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduira plus. Je…

_ Pas la peine de te donner du mal pour m'expliquer tes histoires, la coupa sa chef. Il est trop tard, il t'attend déjà.

Comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, Hinata baissa la tête. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, grâce à Ino et Sakura, cette sorcière d'Anko ne la supportait pas. Bien elle n'aimait pas faire ce genre de choses mais puisqu'on l'y obligeait… Elle releva fièrement la tête et prit la direction des ascenseurs, l'air déterminé. Elle entendit résonner derrière elle, le pas lourd de cette peste. Quand elle appela l'ascenseur, sa responsable lui dit malicieusement :

_ Tu me fais bien rire, Hinata. Ça va faire quatre ans que tu travailles ici, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai bien appris à te connaître depuis tout ce temps, reprit-elle sans attendre de réponse. Je suis persuadée de savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Hinata savait bien que sa colère se lisait sur son visage mais elle s'en fichait.

_ Puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi, éclaire-moi de tes lanternes, Anko !

En l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, cette dernière tiqua mais ne fit aucune remarque se contentant de répondre à sa demande :

_ Je suis certaine que tu penses parler à M. Nara qui n'est autre que le responsable des ressources humaines de la société. Tu te dis que, puisqu'il sort avec cette idiote blonde qui te sert d'amie, tu pourras lui parler tranquillement et qu'il t'aidera sûrement. C'est vrai qu'elles te rendent de grands services tes amies, cracha-t-elle rageusement.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette peste lisait si bien en elle. Elle se reprit.

_ C'est bien ce que je compte faire et alors ? J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de garder mon travail non ?

Anko rit. Un rire mesquin qui fit frissonner Hinata. Cette dernière, entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, s'y enfuit. Malheureusement avant que les portes ne se referment, elle entendit la voix haut perchée d'Anko lui asséner le coup de grâce :

_ C'est ton droit. Sauf que je ne suis pas passée par M. Nara cette fois. Tu dois te rendre au dernier étage, c'est le grand patron qui reçoit aujourd'hui.

Se penchant pour la suivre du regard à travers les portes, elle balança ses longs doigts vernis de rouge en susurrant :

_ Amuse-toi bien.

Hinata vit son reflet aussi effrayée qu'elle qui la regardait dans les portes polies de l'ascenseur la menant vers le président de l'entreprise. Ses bras pendants le long de son frêle corps, elle eut l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds. Depuis le temps où elle lui faisait des vacheries, c'était la première fois qu'Anko y allait aussi fort. Elle déglutit péniblement. Ses pensées défilaient rapidement dans son esprit : elle se voyait déjà licenciée, obligée de quémander une nouvelle chance à genoux devant… Lui ! Hinata percuta.

_ Oh non !

Elle allait Le rencontrer. Elle ferma les yeux, respira lentement et les rouvrit. Elle ne pourrait pas lui faire face. Déjà quand elle le croisait parfois au détour d'un couloir, elle s'empressait de se cacher se contentant de l'espionner de loin. Elle aimait certes l'écouter parler profitant ainsi du son de sa voix mais elle ne le faisait qu'à travers les portes. Elle ne pourrait pas prononcer le moindre mot devant lui. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Les battants de la porte s'effacèrent devant elle. Mécaniquement, elle mit un pied devant l'autre. Elle effectua lentement les dix mètres qui la séparait de son patron. Immobile devant la lourde porte de bois, elle n'osait pas frapper. Elle lut le nom gravé sur la porte. Inconsciemment, elle le murmura doucement :

_ Uzumaki Naruto.

Elle déglutit péniblement : mieux valait reculer tout de suite au lieu de se faire ridiculiser. C'était peine perdue. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un jeune homme bien bâti aux cheveux d'ébène se planta devant elle. Il la dévisagea un moment. Inconsciemment Hinata cessa de respirer. Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Fort heureusement pour elle car ses yeux sombres semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre. Ils se fixèrent immobiles encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise placidement sans la lâcher du regard :

_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte, idiot.

Le son de sa voix grave réchauffa Hinata sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. En le voyant s'écarter, la jeune fille comprit qu'il lui signifiait ainsi d'entrer. Elle n'avait pas encore fait un pas qu'une autre voix plus enthousiaste qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles se fit entendre :

_ Qui est-ce Sasuke ?

Hinata crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place tant elle avait peur. Elle le découvrit assis derrière son bureau au fond de la pièce et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux blonds auréolaient son visage souriant.

_ Tiens je suppose que vous êtes la femme de service dont m'a parlé Anko.

Il prit une feuille posée sur le coin de son bureau :

_ Mlle Hinata Hyuuga c'est ça ?

Il la regarda de ses immenses yeux bleus. Hinata ne put émettre de son et se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer. Elle avait joint ses mains devant elle et les serraient tellement forts qu'elle en eut mal.

_ Pas la peine d'avoir peur Mlle Hyuuga, dit Naruto en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Instinctivement, Hinata recula. Elle ne remarqua pas Sasuke derrière elle et se cogna contre lui.

_ On ne va pas vous manger, reprit ce dernier d'un ton neutre.

_ Oui c'est sûr. Pourquoi ne pas s'installer dans les fauteuils afin de mieux discuter de ce problème ?

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Naruto. Il lui désignait un petit salon de cuir en souriant. Elle acquiesça et le suivit timidement.

_ Si vous ne prononcez pas un seul mot, ça va être difficile de parler, plaisanta Naruto qui semblait ravi de la situation.

_ Oui, dit Hinata.

Consciente que personne ne l'avait entendue, elle s'éclaircit la voix et reprit plus distinctement :

_ Oui.

_ Voilà qui est mieux. Avant toute chose, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, l'avocat de la société.

Au mot « avocat », Hinata se dandina sur son siège.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, la rassura Naruto. Il n'est présent que pour la forme, on va dire. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses à présent. Je pense que vous êtes au courant de ce qui a motivé cette réunion ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais elle crut bon de répondre par l'affirmative. Avisé, Naruto continua :

_ Bien votre responsable s'est plaint « une nouvelle fois » pour reprendre ses termes de, je cite « vos retards fréquents et totalement injustifiés pénalisant ainsi le bon fonctionnement de votre groupe de travail » fin de citation. De votre côté qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

Il s'adossa nonchalamment à son fauteuil tandis qu'à ses côtés Sasuke s'apprêtait à prendre des notes. Le regard d'Hinata vola de l'un à l'autre. Elle crut se retrouver à son examen du matin et eut envie de pleurer. En repensant à son oral désastreux, elle se souvint de sa sœur et de son père pour qui elle se donnait tant de mal. Son cœur battait la chamade. On lui offrait une chance de se défendre, elle ne pouvait refuser.

_ A vrai dire, commença-t-elle posément surprise elle-même de maitriser si bien ses émotions, je pense que Mlle Mitarashi exagère un tant soit peu la situation. Je reconnais qu'il est vrai que je suis parfois en retard mais lorsque cela arrive je reste un peu plus tard pour compenser. Mon travail n'est en rien affecté par cet état de fait et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que personne d'autre n'est venu se plaindre de moi dans la société. Il s'avère que ma responsable se montre bien trop exigeante envers moi car elle a du mal à admettre mon arrivée dans votre entreprise Monsieur. Son manque d'impartialité à mon égard, c'est cela qui m'empêche de bien effectuer mon travail au sein de l'équipe car je devrais laver les sols du rez-de-chaussée en ce moment et non répondre à ses accusations déplacées.

Aucun des deux hommes ne prit la parole. Naruto se contenta de la fixer intensément dans l'espoir sans doute de trouver une faille dans son raisonnement. Elle avait le feu aux joues. Il y eut un long moment de silence où Hinata fut placée sous les yeux inquisiteurs des jeunes hommes. Soudain Naruto brisa le silence :

_ Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais quel âge avez-vous Mlle Hyuuga ?

Malgré sa surprise, Hinata répondit :

_ J'ai vingt deux ans, Monsieur.

_ Vous êtes très mature pour votre âge. Sérieuse et vous me paraissez cultivée. Je suis impressionné.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour réfléchir. Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne cessait de la fixer. Son visage restait impassible. Elle se sentit rougir intensément et détourna vivement la tête se lançant dans la contemplation de la moquette grise. La voix de Naruto, quelques secondes plus tard, l'arracha de sa méditation :

_ Je pense que j'ai la solution…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase puisqu'un ouragan rose se précipita vers lui en criant :

_ Naruto je t'en prie, ne la renvoie pas ! Je me porte garante d'Hinata !

Une Sakura essoufflée se plaça entre Naruto et Hinata.

_ Elle doit rester ici. Elle ne peut pas perdre son travail tu m'entends.

S'il fut surpris par cette entrée en scène, Naruto ne le montra pas. Au contraire, il sourit imperceptiblement.

_ Sakura, tu interromps une réunion de travail mais puisque tu es là, je suppose que tu connais Hinata. Dans ce cas, je te prie de t'asseoir et de nous donner ton avis sur la question.

Loin de se démonter, la jeune femme prit place à côté de son amie et se lança :

_ Oui, je connais Hinata, idiot. Et si tu faisais attention à ce que je dis, tu saurais que j'ai appuyé sa candidature auprès de Shikamaru afin qu'elle obtienne un emploi ici.

Elle faisait la moue qu'Hinata connaissait si bien désormais. Naruto semblait captivé par ce qu'elle disait alors que Sasuke avait posé son bloc-notes et s'appuyait le menton au creux des mains, l'air blasé. Pendant ce temps, Sakura continuait :

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment Anko peut se montrer mesquine avec ceux qui ont quelques « facilités » dans la vie. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est jalouse d'Hinata et qu'elle espère se débarrasser d'elle en faisant appel à toi. Mais Hinata ne doit pas perdre son emploi. Elle doit rester travailler ici coûte que coûte !

_ Même si pour cela je dois te virer à sa place ?

Sakura resta bouche-bée. Hinata crut avoir mal entendu.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je demandais à Sakura si elle tiendrait le même discours si je vous donnais sa place, répéta Naruto.

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata d'être sans voix. Elle regarda Sakura.

_ Si c'est ce que vous prévoyez de faire autant vous dire que je refuse, rétorqua la Hyuuga. Je préfère quitter votre entreprise plutôt que de prendre la place de Sakura.

_ Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez un besoin vital de travailler, remarqua sournoisement Sasuke.

_ C'est le cas en effet mais j'ai des principes et l'un des plus importants consiste à respecter ceux que j'aime. Si après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi Sakura se faisait virer à ma place, je n'aurais plus d'estime pour moi-même.

_ Quelle véhémence !

_ Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi M. Uchiwa mais je suis sincère, acheva Hinata.

_ Tant mieux, déclara Naruto tout sourires, car je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de renvoyer ma Sakura. Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il ignorant les signes de colère que montrait la rose, je disais donc avant d"être interrompu que j'ai trouvé une solution qui me semble judicieuse pour tout le monde. L'assistante de Sasuke doit nous quitter à la fin de cette année : je vous propose donc de la remplacer.

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ Sachez Hinata que je plaisante rarement quand il s'agit de travail, dit Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde. Réfléchissez : Anko ne veut plus travailler avec vous, Sakura tient à tout prix que vous restiez avec nous et je serais un moins que rien en vous laissant continuer une minute de plus à nettoyer les sols alors que je vois au premier coup d'œil que vous pouvez prétendre à mieux.

_ Oh Naruto, c'est… merveilleux, s'exclama une Sakura aux anges.

_ Avant de nous emporter, il faut demander son avis au principal intéressé. Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?

Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard lourd en sous-entendus avant de dire laconiquement :

_ Comment veux-tu que je dise non ? La manière dont tu l'as présenté ne me laisse guère le choix.

Un cri de joie retentit aux oreilles d'Hinata. Elle n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'elle pensait perdre son emploi en arrivant ici, elle obtenait au contraire une promotion. Et de taille ! A croire qu'elle était devenue la personne la plus chanceuse du monde.

_ Alors Hinata qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Devant le manque de réaction de son amie, Sakura prit les devants :

_ Elle accepte bien sûr !

_ Dans ce cas dès demain vous vous rendrez dans les bureaux du service du personnel pour y signer votre nouveau contrat. Sakura puisque tu es l'assistante de Shikamaru, je te laisse le prévenir afin qu'il règle la paperasse, ordonna Naruto.

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle embrassa Hinata sur les deux joues et sortit en trombe du bureau.

_ En voilà une au moins qui est contente, s'amusa le blond.

_ Je pense que ma future assistante l'est aussi mais elle ne sait pas le montrer, se moqua Sasuke.

Se rendant compte que l'on parlait d'elle, Hinata revint sur terre et dit vivement :

_ M. Uzumaki merci du fond du cœur, merci ! Vous aussi M. Uchiwa ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous venez de m'aider. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Hinata, rigola Naruto. D'ailleurs, je pense que celle que vous devriez réellement remercier, c'est Mlle Mitarashi. Je suis certain qu'elle sera satisfaite de ne plus vous avoir dans ses pattes.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, lui assura Hinata en se levant. J'y vais de ce pas !

_ Au fait puisque vous ne faîtes plus partie de son service, vous pouvez prendre le reste de votre journée. Sasuke vous attendra demain.

_ Ne soyez pas en retard, crut bon de souligner le brun.

_ Aucun risque M., garantit la jeune fille.

_ Au revoir et à bientôt Hinata, dit Naruto.

Hinata leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire lumineux en guise d'au revoir et s'élança le cœur léger vers l'ascenseur. Elle sauta comme une enfant en l'attendant tant elle était excitée. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte fermée du bureau de Naruto et tourna sur elle-même de bonheur avant de souffler un baiser imaginaire en direction de la porte. Décidément, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme parfait !

* : _C'est un roman écrit par Mary Relindes Ellis._

_

* * *

_Ben voilà pour le premier 'en pensez-vous? Je continue ou pas ? J'attends vos remarques.

Je voulais juste préciser que les repères chronologiques ne sont pas anodins puisque le 25/05 c'est l'anniversaire de ma soeur. Je lui souhaite donc un **joyeux anniversaire !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé les premières reviews. C'est gentil ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

C'est en très grande forme mais surtout en avance d'une demie heure que Hinata arriva à la société. Elle ne pouvait se départir d'un lumineux sourire qui semblait littéralement scotché à ses lèvres. Elle avait enfilé pour l'occasion une chemise kaki rehaussée de jolis broderies florales et d'un pantalon de toile blanc. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait travailler avec ses propres vêtements et elle ne sut pas vraiment comment s'habiller. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête en se souvenant des paroles de son voisin en la voyant partir ce matin :

_ Ma chère Hinata tu es si jolie aujourd'hui que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

Elle se dit que Jiraya commençait vraiment à se faire vieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre : « sept heures trente sept ». Elle avait encore à attendre. Shikamaru n'était jamais pressé !

Elle le savait pour avoir nettoyé son bureau pendant tout ce temps. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, elle connaissait les vices et les habitudes de la moitié des employés de l'entreprise. Sakura, par exemple mangeait beaucoup de cochonneries lorsqu'elle était à cran, il lui suffisait donc de jeter les poubelles du bureau de la rose pour savoir qu'il y avait un gros dossier dans l'air. Elle savait aussi que lorsque Anko lui autorisait à nettoyer le bureau de Naruto c'est qu'il entretenait une relation avec quelqu'un. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne tentait pas de le draguer – du moins pas ouvertement- et laissait tomber l'espoir vain de le rencontrer dans son bureau « par accident ». Hinata se souvint qu'elle détestait s'occuper du dernier étage : cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il ressentait du plaisir dans les bras d'une autre. Alors qu'elle-même aurait adoré être à la place de l'heureuse élue, elle se contentait de se cacher à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Elle s'adossa au mur crème du couloir et releva la tête pour fixer le plafond : prendre conscience qu'on était la reine de la contradiction autorisait à un soupir de lassitude. Enfin, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller et ce tournant plus que positif dans sa vie la laissait rêveuse. Peut-être qu'au final Ino n'avait pas tord : les malheurs n'étaient que de l'histoire ancienne pour elle. Elle sourit inconsciemment en se remémorant l'expression incrédule de sa sœur quand elle lui avait annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle la veille au soir. Bien sur, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais désormais les résultats de ce satané concours pouvaient bien être catastrophique, Hinata n'en avait cure. Son téléphone vibra dans son petit sac noir l'arrachant ainsi de ses pensées. Elle le repéra rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'appelant. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la photo d'Ino :

_ Allo Ino ?

_ Oh Hinata ma chérie, lui répondit son amie nerveusement. Je voulais te féliciter de vive voix c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne t'ai pas appelé hier car je comptais le faire aujourd'hui mais figure-toi que cet idiot de Shikamaru vient tout juste de se réveiller.

Hinata entendit au loin que les récriminations de sa petite amie n'affectait pas le moins du monde le jeune homme puisqu'il se permit de répondre un « c'est pas non plus la galère totale » suivit d'un tonitruant « oh Shika, la ferme ! ». Ino sans le savoir, venait d'exploser le tympan droit de son amie.

_ Il sera encore très en retard, se plaignait toujours la blonde. Je te jure que j'ai pourtant tenté de le motiver juste pour aujourd'hui mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

_ Ce n'est rien je t'assure Ino. Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu qu'il serait en retard donc cela ne m'embête pas du tout. Qu'il prenne son temps pour…

_ Surtout pas, la coupa vivement Ino, il pourrait ne pas venir travailler ce flemmard. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de lui et il sera au bureau bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Face à son assurance, Hinata ne put qu'abonder dans son sens et la remercia de son aide même si, au fond d'elle, elle trouvait qu'Ino exagérait un peu. Elle n'allait cependant pas reprocher à sa meilleure amie de prendre soin d'elle !

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir raccroché, elle prit logiquement le chemin de la cafétéria. Elle trouverait le temps moins long devant une petite pâtisserie.

Loin de ces problèmes d'organisation, Hanabi était confrontée pour la première fois et ce depuis longtemps à un autre type de tourment : elle venait de rentrer du boulot et contrairement à la routine à laquelle sa jumelle l'avait habituée, elle se retrouva seule à la maison. Un moment, elle avait attendu dans la voiture que son double vienne la tirer de là au lieu de quoi, elle eut le temps de somnoler. Ce n'est qu'en heurtant violemment son front sur le volant qu'elle se réveilla complètement et sortit. Son réveil brutal l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et elle comptait le signaler à Hinata quand elle rentra dans la maison vide. Traversant le couloir, le salon et la cuisine tous les trois déserts, elle se souvint de leur conversation de la veille. Sur l'instant, Hanabi l'avait écoutée parler d'une oreille distraite : après tout, c'était Hinata le cerveau de la maison et c'était à elle de gérer au mieux leurs vies à tous. Mais ce matin-là, elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur. Au milieu de la table de la cuisine, posé près du vase de roses blanches et rouges, Hanabi découvrit le petit mot griffonné à la hâte par sa sœur :

_ Désolée, je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire ce matin. De toute façon, tu sauras te débrouiller. On se voit ce soir. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Hinata.

Même après l'avoir relu plusieurs fois, le contenu de ce message restait inchangé : à elle de s'en sortir **seule**. Elle se détourna prenant la direction du seul endroit qui la réconforterait. Elle serait plus apte à affronter cette nouvelle journée après une bonne sieste.

A l'autre bout de la ville pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke Uchiwa terminait son petit-déjeuner en feuilletant calmement le journal du matin. Il le lisait quotidiennement afin de se tenir au courant des nouvelles de ce bas-monde. De par sa profession il se le devait mais cela mis à part, il s'offrait là un moment de détente avant de se lancer corps et âme dans ses activités. Certains trouveraient ce loisir étrange mais il se reposait sincèrement en lisant le journal ; cela le calmait de se rendre compte de la vie de ses semblables sans pour autant y prendre part comme lorsqu'il défendait les intérêts de ses clients. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son métier, bien au contraire : il adorait ce sentiment de jouissance qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on sortait victorieux d'une affaire. Montrer à l'adversaire qu'on était plus puissant que lui, qu'on le dominait et qu'il était pris dans vos filets, il ne connaissait rien de comparable. En fait, c'est comme faire l'amour à la personne qu'on aime pendant des heures, lui répondait son frère lorsqu'ils en parlaient. Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel et ne répondait pas, se contentant d'hausser imperceptiblement les épaules. Il ne jugeait pas que cela était comparable puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme. Il en avait couché avec plusieurs sans en avoir vraiment aimé aucune. Il ne pouvait donc pas comparer. L'indifférence avec laquelle il en parlait choquait Itachi à chaque fois ; d'un commun accord, ils avaient donc décidé que la vie sexuelle pour l'un, amoureuse pour l'autre de Sasuke serait un sujet à éviter. Il avala une gorgée de son café noir, tourna la page des faits divers et entendit son téléphone sonner. Il reconnut immédiatement la sonnerie à laquelle Itachi s'était lui-même associé. Dès les premiers accords d'I hate everything about you de _Three Days Grace_, Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Itachi allait lui faire perdre le peu de sérénité qu'il avait réussi à glaner. Il décrocha toutefois :

_ Que veux-tu, demanda-t-il sans préambule.

_ Oh Sasu j'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça, se lamenta son frère. Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour.

Nouveau soupir.

_ Itachi, c'est tout le temps la même chose quand tu ne travailles pas. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. D'ailleurs il faut que je parte, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

_ Non pas déjà, on ne s'est pas encore vus.

_ Si tu veux me voir avant que je ne parte, tu n'as qu'à bouger ton cul de mon lit et de descendre dans la salle à manger, bougonna Sasuke.

Il raccrocha sans même attendre de réponse, ne laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire à son aîné.

_Il serait capable de me faire monter cet imbécile_, pensa-t-il dégouté.

Il finit d'une traite son café et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte en se saisissant au passage de son attaché-case et attendit au pied du grand escalier. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Itachi y apparut l'air triste. Il portait un long déshabillé de soie noire, ses longs cheveux décoiffés retombaient librement jusqu'au creux de ses reins et son visage était encore gonflé de sommeil. Il descendit lentement et Sasuke remarqua ses pieds nus. Ses ongles peints de noir contrastait furieusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Sasuke devina à sa démarche lascive qu'Itachi avait une idée derrière la tête. Il décida de l'en dissuader d'emblée :

_ Pas la peine de faire ton intéressant, je ne peux pas rester avec toi aujourd'hui. J'ai une nouvelle assistante à former donc si tu ne te grouilles pas plus, je te plante là.

Le visage de son frère se décomposa littéralement en le voyant reculer d'un pas. Il descendit quatre à quatre les dernières marches et se suspendit au cou de Sasuke. Malgré leur différence d'âge –Itachi avait trois ans de plus que Sasuke- le cadet était aussi grand que son frère. De plus avec son apparence féminine qu'il cultivait jusqu'au bout, Itachi était moins bien bâti que son cadet. De ce fait, le plus jeune avait une tête de plus que l'aîné et ils paraissaient tous deux avoir le même âge.

_ Allez mon Sasuke chéri, reste avec moi juste pour aujourd'hui, proposa-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté ou tu veux juste me saouler ?

Il se dégagea des bras de son frère et lui dit tranquillement :

_ Il faut que je parte. Je dois gagner ma vie et pour cela mon travail est très important.

Itachi balaya l'air de ses mains espérant ainsi se débarrasser de l'argument.

_ Tu vas travailler parce que tu le veux. Tu sais parfaitement que je peux subvenir à nos besoins à tous les deux.

_ C'est certain que tu le peux mais tu sais toi aussi que je ne veux pas dépendre de cet argent sale.

Itachi lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de lui signifier son mécontentement. Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez et poursuivit plus doucement cette fois :

_ Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Itachi ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

_ Oh si tu le voulais ! Tu le dis à chaque fois qu'on discute de ça. Tu as eu la chance d'avoir cet excellent emploi auquel tu tiens tant. Je suis fier de toi ! Vraiment. Mais sache que même si je n'ai pas eu ta bonne fortune, j'adore ce que je fais. C'était difficile et dégradant au début mais à présent que je sais où je vais, je pense que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je me fais beaucoup d'argent, je rencontre des gens biens, oui monsieur pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel comme tu le fais. Ils ne sont ni meilleurs, ni pires que nous et je peux t'assurer que j'éprouve un grand plaisir à faire mon métier. Tout comme toi.

Il avait le souffle court après avoir autant parlé d'une traite. Le visage levé fièrement vers lui et les yeux brillants de colère de son frère montrèrent à Sasuke qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Il se décida à faire amende honorable.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé Ita.

La mention de son petit surnom joua en sa faveur. Il continua donc :

_ Je sais que si j'en suis arrivé là aujourd'hui c'est entièrement grâce à toi et jamais je ne pourrais te montrer toute ma gratitude. Tu es mon frère. La seule famille qu'il me reste depuis la mort des parents. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors si pour cela je dois accepter ton mode de vie, je l'accepterais. Je m'autorise néanmoins le droit de le critiquer si je le juge trop extravagant dirons-nous.

Une petite moue accueillit cette remarque. Itachi fit mine de réfléchir et déclara :

_ Tu es un bon avocat.

_ Tu trouves aussi, plaisanta Sasuke.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

_ J'accepte tes excuses p'tit frère mais à une condition c'est que tu viennes juger de mon travail par toi-même.

_ Ah non !

_ C'est ça où je prends la mouche jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, menaça Itachi.

Son vis-à-vis roula les yeux dans ses orbites avant de résumer sobrement :

_ En gros, je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Eh oui ! Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute à ce sujet et la meilleure des solutions c'est que tu constates de tes propres yeux que je ne fais rien de déshonorant. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

L'idée était acceptable mais lorsqu'il donna son aval, Sasuke ne sut si c'était à cause des jolis yeux larmoyants de son frère ou par respect de son mea culpa. Renfrogné, il accueillit froidement les cris de joie d'Itachi et marmonna gravement :

_ Tu finiras par me rendre fou.

Le rire clair de son tortionnaire résonnait encore quand il sortit enfin de chez lui –avec un quart d'heure de retard- pour se rendre à son bureau.

Le trafic du matin à cette heure de pointe était dense. Pourtant, Naruto Uzumaki parvenait sans peine à se frayer un chemin entre les voitures. Impressionnée, Sakura le regardait faire dans un silence presque religieux. Elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, encore moins à son conducteur, mais elle avait une forte appréhension de la conduite. Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour alors qu'elle apprenait à conduire, qu'une voiture n'était ni plus, ni moins qu'un cercueil ambulant. Après avoir réfléchi à ces propos équivoques, elle abandonna ses cours de conduite et préféra utiliser les transports en commun. Il y avait de nombreuses contraintes certes mais elle n'avait pas entre ses mains la vie de toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait en route.

Naruto, profitant d'un ralentissement devant lui, coula un regard en coin sur sa passagère. Elle s'était murée dans un mutisme sans borne depuis qu'il s'était engagé sur l'autoroute. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un bref sourire : il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle évitait de lui parler quand il y avait trop de voitures dans les parages comme si elle avait peur de le distraire avec son babillage futile. Il ne voulut pas la mettre mal à l'aise en lançant une vaine discussion et enclencha son lecteur MP3 sur son poste radio. C'est ainsi qu'ils écoutèrent tranquillement sa playlist jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare sur l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. En refermant sa portière, Sakura inspira inconsciemment.

_Elle le fait à chaque fois_, se dit Naruto amusé.

Il ferma à clé sa voiture avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Il préféra attendre que sa compagne engage la conversation ; après tout c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de passer la prendre ce matin.

_Heureusement pour elle que nous sommes amis d'enfance_, remarqua-t-il in petto. _Je_ _ne connais pas beaucoup de patrons qui servent de chauffeur à leurs employés._

_ Tu sais je voulais te remercier, lui dit tout à trac Sakura.

_ De t'avoir conduite jusqu'ici, s'enquit-il toujours pris dans le flot de ses pensées.

_ Non idiot. Tu n'as pas besoin de remerciements pour ça, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'effacèrent devant eux. Ils étaient au septième étage où la jeune femme avait son bureau. Elle le tira hors de la cage d'ascenseur par le bras et l'amena à son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et lui indiqua un siège avant de s'installer dans celui d'en face.

_Mais c'est qu'elle est sans gêne la demoiselle_, la regarda un Naruto soufflé.

_ C'est au sujet d'Hinata, reprit Sakura inconsciente du chemin que prenait les idées de son patron. Ce que tu as fait pour elle, c'est incroyable. Merci. Du fond du cœur.

Elle avait rivé ses yeux verts au regard océan du blond et ce dernier put y lire la gratitude dont elle parlait. Il fut surpris de constater l'attachement profond que son amie ressentait envers cette jeune Hinata. Après tout, ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis leur plus jeune âge et il ne connaissait pas du tout une amie si chère au cœur de Sakura. Il le lui fit remarquer.

_ En fait, j'ai rencontré Hinata grâce à Ino, il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. C'était pendant ton voyage en Europe avec ton père. A cette époque, Ino était à la recherche d'un professeur particulier pour le filleul de Shikamaru. Il se trouve que l'agence qu'elle avait contacté lui envoya Hinata. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais elles ont vite sympathisées toutes les deux et tu connais Ino, finit-elle en levant les mains vers le ciel comme si cela expliquait tout. Sans que je comprenne vraiment, nous nous sommes liées et voilà.

L'expression de Naruto sembla refléter son scepticisme puisqu'elle se sentit dans l'obligation de poursuivre :

_ Enfin je sais que ça peut te sembler absurde mais je ne suis pas en mesure de t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé. Je l'ai apprécié au premier coup d'œil et en apprenant à la connaître, j'ai su que je n'avais pas eu tort. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un jour je me suis rendue compte que cette inconnue représentait quelque chose de très fort pour moi. On se fréquentait assez souvent et du jour au lendemain j'ai remarqué que je disais de plus en plus souvent : « Tiens j'espère que Hinata sera là. ». Ce n'était plus Sakura et Ino mais Sakura, Ino et Hinata.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à tourner en rond en brassant l'air de ses mains. Naruto se demanda si elle essayait par là de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ou de se débarrasser d'une quelconque bestiole qu'il ne voyait pas. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement puisqu'elle recommença :

_ Ça te parait confus peut-être mais je te rassure, c'est pareil pour moi. La seule certitude que j'ai à son sujet c'est que je l'aime beaucoup et que je suis heureuse que tu l'aies aidé.

Elle s'immobilisa soudainement. Elle s'approcha de son fauteuil et s'accroupit près de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une fois de plus, ils avaient soudés leurs yeux. Le silence qui s'était installé aurait pu être oppressant pour d'autres mais pour eux, il en disait plus que des mots. Ils se comprenaient parfois mieux dans ces moments-là que lors de leurs discussions sans fin. Une nouvelle fois, leur connaissance quasi-parfaite de l'autre s'avéra utile puisqu'ils se levèrent tous deux en même temps et que le jeune homme déclara :

_ Je pense que j'ai saisi ce que tu veux dire. Mais, que les choses soient claires, si je lui ai offert cette chance ce n'est pas pour jouer les bons samaritains, ni pour te faire plaisir. Je dirige une multinationale, pas une association humanitaire. Si ton amie ne répond aux attentes de ses responsables, je ne lui offrirai pas d'autres opportunités et ce, malgré tes potentielles interventions. La vie n'est facile pour aucun d'entre nous et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire dans le sentimentalisme. Puisqu'elle compte tant pour toi, explique-le lui.

Elle ne répondit rien se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils étaient redevenus un patron et son employée.

_ Bien puisque nous sommes d'accords, je propose de nous mettre au travail à présent. Shika n'est pas encore arrivé, découvrit-il en jetant un œil dans le bureau du responsable.

A sa montre, il était près de neuf heures. Il émit un grognement.

_ C'est lui que je devrais virer pour retards répétés. Il a vraiment de la chance d'être un camarade de promotion celui-là !

_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de sentimentalisme dans les affaires, se moqua la jeune femme.

_ Crois-moi s'il n'était pas le génie qu'il est, je l'aurais expulsé de mes mains.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé lui assura qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle en eut la chair de poule.

_ Et ton amie n'est pas là elle aussi ? Si c'est le cas elle commence très mal, selon moi.

Sakura se jeta sur son téléphone et utilisa la touche raccourcie du clavier qui lui correspondait pour appeler Hinata. Au bout de le troisième sonnerie, son amie décrocha. Sakura se passa des formules de politesses et se renseigna de suite.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là depuis sept heures mais comme Shikamaru était en retard, je suis descendue manger un morceau.

_ Ah tant mieux ! Tu devrais remonter, il ne doit plus tarder à présent. Au pire des cas, tu viendras me tenir compagnie.

Naruto marqua sa désapprobation d'en regard noir auquel elle répondit par une langue moqueuse. Il secoua la tête lentement de gauche à droite tandis qu'elle raccrochait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Elles est déjà là Monsieur. Prête à travailler. Tu vois, elle sera une bonne assistante.

_ Je l'espère, surtout pour elle. Bon, je dois y aller. Je te raccompagne ce soir ?

_ Non c'est pas la peine. Je me débrouillerais.

Il allait sortir quand elle le rappela :

_ Naruto, merci.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Je peux très bien la mettre dehors demain.

_ Non pas pour Hinata. Merci d'être passé me prendre ce matin.

Elle accompagna cette dernière phrase d'un air malicieux. Il la jaugea des pieds à la tête en souriant et dit en refermant la porte :

_ De rien tout le plaisir est pour moi.

_ Et voilà Mlle Hyuuga si vous êtes d'accord, il ne vous reste qu'à signer ici, là et là. Le reste des pages est à parapher.

Assise sur l'une des deux chaises de cuir bleu installé au bureau du responsable des ressources humaines de la société Uzumaki, Hinata se saisit d'une main tremblante du stylo que lui offrait Shikamaru Nara. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant quelqu'un allait lui avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Pourtant à sa première signature, constatant que personne n'était venu, elle respira plus librement.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que cela représente pour moi, M. Nara dit-elle une voix chargée d'émotion.

Il ne dit rien mais elle sut qu'il était heureux pour elle. Ino et lui avaient été les premiers à l'aider et elle ne les remercierait jamais suffisamment. Elle lui rendit tous les documents. Il vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et lui expliqua :

_ Le contrat est tiré en trois exemplaires ; l'un est pour vous –il le lui tendit dans une chemisette verte-, le nôtre sera archivé dans nos dossiers et l'autre je le confie à Sakura qui l'enverra au service juridique de l'entreprise.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et contourna le bureau afin de se trouver face à elle.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous Hinata !

_ Merci, dit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Sur ces entrefaites, Sakura entra et se joignit aux félicitations. Shikamaru lui tendit la copie du contrat d'Hinata et lui proposa d'accompagner son amie au service juridique. Elle ne manqua pas d'accepter et moins de deux minutes plus tard, les deux amies longeaient les couloirs qui séparaient leurs deux services. Situés au même étage, ils étaient à l'extrême opposé l'un de l'autre.

_ On se verra moins souvent qu'avant, déplora la rose.

_ Non, il suffit qu'on s'organise pour prendre nos pauses au même moment, expliqua son amie.

_ Oui.

Elle n'était pas certaine mais la brune semblait si heureuse que rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur. Sakura décida de changer de sujet et lui demanda si elle avait déjà vu Anko. Le visage d'ordinaire si doux de son amie se transforma littéralement et un air bravache se peignit sur ses traits.

_ Je l'ai croisée en remontant de la cafèt' ce matin. Dès qu'elle m'a vu j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de colère. Elle s'est élancée vers moi en me pointant du doigt et me dit de sa voix suraiguë : « Tu n'as plus le droit d'être ici. Si tu ne pars pas immédiatement, j'appelle la sécurité. ».

Sakura s'esclaffa devant l'imitation réussie de son amie. Hinata refaisait les mêmes petites mimiques ridicules dont était capable la responsable du service d'entretien.

_ Et là je la regarde fièrement, continuait Hinata, et je lui dis avec assurance : « Avant d'appeler la sécurité, tu devrais te renseigner et tu verrais alors que j'ai toujours le droit d'être là car je suis employée par cette société. ». A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'elle tente de m'intimider avec des menaces du genre « jamais elle ne permettrait que je reste » ou « elle allait demander à ce que je sois mutée dans une autre entreprise » enfin plein de méchancetés. J'allais lui clouer le bec quand Ino et Shikamaru sont arrivés. En l'entendant me parler comme ça, Ino allait lui sauter dessus mais Shikamaru lui a assuré de le laisser s'en charger.

_ Et alors, s'enquit Sakura qui buvait ses paroles comme un assoiffé en plein désert.

_ Shikamaru lui demande de cesser le harcèlement moral qu'elle m'inflige. Elle lui explique que j'ai été virée et que je n'ai plus le droit d'être présente dans ces locaux mais il lui dit qu'elle devrait vérifier ses sources puisqu'il avait sur son bureau un contrat signé de la main du Président-Directeur-Général de l'entreprise qui stipulait que j'étais employée comme assistante du responsable des affaires juridiques de la société. Là-dessus, moi je la remercie et je lui dis que c'est grâce à elle si j'ai été promue. J'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tellement elle avait la bouche ouverte. Shikamaru me propose de monter et moi j'accepte en la plantant là, bouche bée et pâle comme un linge. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de me moquer de quelqu'un.

_ J'imagine, concéda son amie l'air rêveur.

_ J'espère tout de même que ça ne me retombera pas dessus, reprit-elle soucieuse. Mon père disait toujours que se moquer des autres finit tôt ou tard par se retourner contre soi.

_ Oh tu parles ! Anko te cherchait des noises à la moindre occasion ; c'est contre elle que ça s'est retourné, renchérit Sakura.

Chemin faisant, elles étaient enfin parvenues à destination. Sakura ouvrit les portes battantes du service et y précéda Hinata. Il y régnait une effervescence digne des bourses : les gens couraient de droite à gauche, les téléphones sonnaient de tous les côtés et le bruit de fond qui y régnait était assourdissant. Alors que la Hyuuga était complètement désarçonnée, Sakura avançait comme si tout cette cohue était normale. Hinata prit soudainement peur : était-elle capable de travailler ici ? Devant l'urgence de sa situation financière, elle n'avait pas hésitée un instant sans se poser de questions sur ses aptitudes mais à présent qu'elle voyait l'ampleur de la tache, elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. La voyant traîner des pieds en jetant des coups d'œil désespéré alentour, Sakura prit son amie par le bras et la réconforta :

_ Rassure-toi, ici ce n'est que la première ligne de filtrage. Ici si tu veux il y a beaucoup d'agitation pour rien ; parfois des personnes appellent juste pour poser une question sur tel ou tel sujet, il y en a même qui font blagues et qui raccrochent au nez de ceux qui décrochent. En règle général, toutes les personnes que tu voies dans cette pièce s'en sorte parfaitement sans ceux-là, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant une plaque dorée sur une porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire : direction générale. Et c'est ici que tu vas travailler, termina-t-elle théâtralement en ouvrant la porte.

A l'intérieur, rien à voir avec le désordre de l'autre pièce, au contraire tout était fait dans le calme et la sérénité. Sakura se dirigea d'emblée vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une nouvelle porte. Deux noms y était inscrits, celui de Sasuke Uchiwa et un autre inconnu d'Hinata.

_ Bonjour, comment allez-vous Shizune ?

Hinata avait cru comprendre que l'assistante de Sasuke prenait sa retraite mais à la voir elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée : une jolie jeune femme brune était assise face à elle. Son visage souriant était réconfortant.

_ Merci. Je vais bien Sakura. Et vous ?

_ Merci. Je vais on ne peut mieux. Je vous amène votre remplaçante ainsi que votre exemplaire de son contrat.

Survolant rapidement les feuillets, elle prit connaissance du nom de son apprentie :

_ Bonjour Hinata et bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi pendant ton séjour dans l'entreprise.

_ Merci. Je le souhaite moi aussi.

_ Sasuke m'a demandé de t'envoyer dans son bureau dès que tu serais là, déclara Shizune en se levant. Suis-moi, veux-tu ?

Sakura l'embrassa brièvement et lui souhaita bon courage. Elle la regarda une dernière fois et suivit Shizune. Celle-ci frappa à la porte et n'attendant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit :

_ Mlle Hyuuga est là.

_ Fais la entrer, entendit Hinata.

Shizune lui fit signe de venir et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle découvrit Sasuke penché sur un dossier. Dès qu'il la vit, il posa les yeux sur sa montre et annonça :

_ Vous êtes en retard.

Hinata déglutit.

De son côté, Hanabi se réveilla encore plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était avant de dormir. Elle se sentait oppressée et c'est ce sentiment gênant qui l'avait tirée d'un sommeil qu'elle espérait réparateur. Elle tourna et se retourna plusieurs minutes dans son lit avant de se décider à se lever et à passer par la case 'salle de bains'. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine à la recherche d'un éventuel petit-déjeuner, en vain. Elle prit un fond de jus d'orange et s'affala sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télé. Elle tomba sur la météo de midi : une nouvelle speakerine aux cheveux clairs expliquait avec une gestuelle abondante qui trahissait sa nervosité qu'il y aurait beaucoup de vent dans le sud du pays. Hanabi s'en fichait puisqu'ici il ferait beau jusqu'au week-end chez elles.

_La vie m'a rendue décidément bien égoïste_, se dit-elle.

Ignorant les états d'âme de sa téléspectatrice, la présentatrice en était à présent aux éphémérides. On était le mercredi 26 mai. Elle expira bruyamment. D'ordinaire, le mercredi Hinata était là avec elle. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, prenaient leur repas ensemble et s'offraient l'un des rares moments de complicité qui leur manquait tant. Généralement, elles se programmaient toujours une activité rien que pour elles afin d'oublier pour quelques heures leurs problèmes. Cela leur faisait énormément de bien. Si on lui enlevait son petit plaisir à elle, Hanabi allait s'énerver. Le journal allait débuter, elle zappa. Les informations ; très peu pour elle !

Elle fit défiler rapidement les chaines une à une jusqu'à une émission de musique qu'elle aimait bien. Elle devait avouer que le présentateur était très mignon. Il parlait justement d'un nouveau groupe très en vogue qui commençait leur carrière avec brio puisque leur premier single était numéro un dans tous les classements. Le MOS –initiales de Masters Of Sound- le remplaça dans l'écran. Apparemment, c'était un groupe de lycéens d'un look douteux et dont la voix du chanteur n'avait pas encore muet à en croire les octaves qu'il atteignait. Dégoutée, elle posa la télécommande sur la moquette marron du salon et ramena son bras sur ses yeux clos. Elle profita de cet instant de solitude afin de réfléchir à la discussion qu'elles avaient eu la veille au soir.

Lorsqu'Hinata était rentrée du travail un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, une expression de bonheur qui lui mangeait tout le visage, Hanabi sut d'emblée que sa sœur allait lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Evidemment, elle s'en doutait déjà un peu mais elle était à milles lieues de penser qu'il s'agissait de CETTE nouvelle. Elle croyait que sa jumelle lui parlerait de son fameux concours qu'elle aurait réussi haut la main tandis que là elle lui parlait de promotion et- qui dit promotion- d'augmentation. Et par n'importe laquelle : près de deux fois et demi son salaire ! Sidérée, Hanabi contempla sa sœur aux anges un moment avant de l'enlacer pour la féliciter.

_ J'avais acheté une bouteille de champagne au cas où, lui avait dit Hanabi. Je pensais l'ouvrir pour une autre occasion mais celle-ci est toute aussi bien.

_ Elle est bien mieux tu veux dire, rectifia Hinata, puisqu'elle est immédiate. Avec mon concours, il aurait fallu attendre encore six mois ! Tu te rends compte, avait-elle continué rêveusement en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, notre situation va changer du tout au tout. On pourra offrir à papa des soins qui lui seront plus adaptés, on pourra enfin changer de lave-linge et effectuer les réparations de la voiture. Mais la meilleure dans tout ça, c'est que tu pourras changer de boulot toi aussi et faire enfin quelque chose qui te plaît.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait se figea brutalement sur le visage d'Hanabi. Trop heureuse, sa jumelle ne le remarqua pas. Elle but une gorgée de son champagne et rigola :

_ Je ne devrais pas boire. Il faut que j'arrive tôt demain.

Hanabi fit mine de rire. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle partageait naturellement les désirs, les projets et les ambitions de sa sœur mais il était certain qu'elles ne pourraient tous les réaliser.

_Surtout l'un d'entre eux_, songea-t-elle amèrement.

_ Au fait comment allait papa, la questionna Hinata plus sérieusement.

A la mention de leur père, une tension palpable s'installa. Le seul sujet sensible de la famille Hyuuga.

_ Il va bien. Je l'ai trouvé… plus présent, tenta Hanabi. Je lui ai ramené de la lecture et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'écoutait vraiment. Et puis je lui ai parlé de ton examen mais je te laisse le soin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_ Ah oui, commença alors sa jumelle en se tortillant sur sa chaise et en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, je voulais te dire que je ne pourrais plus lui rendre visite maintenant. Mon emploi du temps ne sera plus si malléable qu'auparavant. J'aurais des horaires strictes à respecter désormais.

_ Je serais donc la seule à m'occuper de lui, conclut sa sœur après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Oui… enfin jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'organiser autrement.

Là encore, le silence lui répondit. Hanabi se leva, rangea la bouteille de champagne et rinça son verre. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa jumelle à nouveau, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pas de problème. Je suis si fière de toi, lui assura-t-elle en embrassant sa sœur. Mais on verra les détails plus tard, pour le moment il faut que je parte travailler.

_ Merci Hanabi. Pour tout.

Elles étaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Hinata accentua son accolade.

_ De quoi ?

Elles se séparèrent. Leurs regards si ressemblant et pourtant si différent s'unirent :

_ Avec la sœur que j'ai, il faut bien que j'assure, plaisanta Hanabi. Et puis, tu le mérites tellement.

Elle entreprit d'essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de son double. Elles se sourirent tendrement. Hanabi qui gérait mal les démonstrations d'affection coupa court à la magie de l'instant :

_ Il faut que j'y aille.

_ Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite, il est bien trop tôt et je n'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner, s'inquiéta Hinata.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas sœurette, je mangerais au boulot. Et puis, je dois y aller tôt pour discuter avec mon Boss.

_ Tu vas lui parler de ta démission.

_ Oui, je vais le lui dire, mentit-elle la voix éteinte.

Hinata l'avait alors accompagnée jusqu'à la voiture et après un dernier câlin, elle était partie. Durant tout le trajet qui la rapprochait de son patron, elle s'en voulût de mentir encore et encore à sa sœur. Malheureusement, elle n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait le lui cacher puisqu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Et puis, elle n'avait pas besoin de discuter avec lui pour savoir que son employeur ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. Elle voyait d'ici la scène : elle lui expliquait que sa sœur s'était trouvé un meilleur emploi et que par conséquent, elle n'avait plus besoin de bosser pour lui. La bouche en cœur et les yeux larmoyants, Orochimaru s'avancerait vers elle pour lui donner sa bénédiction et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en pestant. Elle se gara dans l'allée obscure contigüe au club de strip-tease d'Orochimaru et se dirigea avec assurance vers la porte de fer. Il était encore trop tôt pour que les gros néons multicolores **LOVE BOX** soient allumés mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le club était fermé. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, Hanabi avait compris une chose : il n'y avait pas d'heure pour le sexe. Surtout pour ceux qui étaient en manque !

En ouvrant, elle salua d'un signe de tête la jeune hôtesse d'accueil : une rousse aux gros seins qui posa à peine sa cigarette pour lui répondre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'y avait aucune éducation dans ce milieu. La grande salle s'enorgueillissait de deux scènes où se déhanchaient non stop des danseuses aux styles variés afin « _de plaire à tout à chacun_ » comme le répétait sans cesse le patron. Inspectant son lieu de travail, elle découvrit une dizaine d'hommes attablés devant leurs boissons alcoolisées –on ne servait rien d'autre- leurs regards lubriques fixés impunément sur les jeunes filles qui se trémoussaient devant eux, un sourire vide collé sur leur visage maquillé à outrance. Hanabi eut presque pitié d'elles. Elle s'empressa de continuer sa route et fila droit vers le bureau d'Orochimaru. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte fermée. Elle entendit s'élever à travers la porte la voix mielleuse de celui-ci. Il téléphonait sans doute. Elle s'autorisa une dernière pensée à sa jumelle, inconsciente de ce qu'elle endurait. Comment aurait-elle pu avouer à la douce et pure Hinata que si elle avait tenue à venir plus tôt cet après-midi là ce n'était pas pour lui parler ? Qu'elle était là seulement pour « _remplacer un collègue_ », qu'Orochimaru ne la laisserait pas partir pour tout l'or du monde car elle faisait partie de son « _quatuor vedette_ » comme il se plaisait à le dire.

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, Hinata était la seule chose à laquelle elle ne devait pas penser dans ce lieu de débauche. Elle ne frappa pas et entra. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles quand il la vit prendre place près de lui.

La sonnette retentit. Hanabi sursauta. Elle s'était assoupie. Nouveau coup de sonnette.

_ J'arrive.

La langue pâteuse, elle n'émit qu'un murmure. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et cria plus fort :

_ J'arrive !

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite et crut à une hallucination quand elle ouvrit la porte pour entendre :

_ Coucou ma puce, surprise !

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.

PS: J'aimerais vraiment savoir si la fic vous plaît. Alors donnez-moi votre avis, c'est encourageant pour la suite. Merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs !!!**

**Je suis vraiment VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'avancerais peut-être un peu plus vite sur l'écriture. Enfin je le souhaite... Sinon je voudrais remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews (ça me motivent sincèrement) et je souhaite que la suite vous plaira encore. Ah, je voulais aussi préciser que les couples commencent à se dessiner de plus en plus pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. ( J'avais oublié la dernière fois, lol !)  
**

* * *

Debout sur le tapis marron de l'entrée où les lettres rouges du mot « WELCOME » s'affadissaient se tenait le grand et illustre Itachi Uchiwa. Hanabi sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine ; que diable faisait-il ici ? La jeune fille, totalement surprise, laissa s'écouler un moment de flottement pendant lequel son invité fit mine d'entrer. Sentant qu'il y avait urgence, elle se reprit vivement :

_ Itachi mon dieu quelle surprise ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

_ Eh bien, figure-toi que je pensais que j'aurais manqué un tout petit peu à ma jolie collègue mais au vu de ton accueil froid, je crois que je me suis trompé, répondit-il une petite moue aux lèvres.

Honteuse de blesser son ami, Hanabi tenta de se rattraper :

_ Pour tout t'avouer, je… sortais.

_ Dans cette tenue, se renseigna Itachi l'air sceptique en examinant son jogging délavé et le T-shirt trop grand qui l'accompagnait.

_ Oui, c'est pour le sport. J'allais courir en fait, répondit la brune sans se démonter.

_L'important c'est d'avoir l'air sûre de toi, se répétait-elle machinalement_.

Elle gardait toujours ce leitmotiv en tête quand elle gérait une situation épineuse et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Sauf que son interlocuteur était à la même école et qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de simuler. Il ne fit pourtant pas de remarques se contentant de hausser un sourcil réprobateur et de soupirer fortement. Il capitula réellement devant le sourire désarmant qu'elle lui offrit en guise d'excuses. Il prit néanmoins la peine de montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe en précisant :

_ La prochaine fois que tu veux chasser un indésirable, sois plus inventive dans le choix de tes excuses. Enfin bref puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je pars.

Il exécuta une mimique théâtrale en ramenant dignement ses bras sur son torse et tremblotant ostensiblement de la lèvre inférieure le tout sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-désolé de Hanabi. N'y tenant plus, celle-ci déclara :

_ Excuse-moi mais je ne pensais pas recevoir de la visite et ma maison n'est pas présentable. Par contre si tu m'attends deux minutes, on pourrait se faire une petite sortie sympa.

Faisant mine de réfléchir, il se gratta le menton avant d'accepter avec un sourire éblouissant. Ni une, ni deux la Hyuuga referma la porte et s'élança en courant vers sa chambre en repensant rapidement à ce qui venait de se passer. Même si Itachi était le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance dans le milieu, il n'était pas plus que les autres informé de l'existence de Hinata. Aucun de ceux qu'elle fréquentait savait qu'elle avait une sœur et cela ne devait en aucun cas changer. Si par malheur Orochimaru apprenait qu'elle avait une jumelle, il serait capable de l'entraîner elle aussi dans ce milieu de débauche.

_Il est hors de question que je laisse une telle chose se produire, se jura-t-elle une énième fois en échangeant ses vieux vêtements par un ensemble de lin turquoise et blanc. _

De plus le connaissant, Itachi serait capable de lui faire un véritable scandale s'il apprenait qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle roula des yeux en attachant ses longs cheveux bleutés en une simple queue de cheval. Moins d'une minute plus tard, finissant de mettre ses sandales blanches, elle rouvrit la porte et s'excusa d'emblée envers son ami de l'avoir fait attendre. Celui-ci la fixa la mine réjouie :

_ On peut dire que tu as fait vite. J'aurais pensé qu'il t'aurait fallu des heures pour te préparer mais là tu m'impressionnes.

Elle s'empara de son sac posé sur la petite table près de la porte, prit ses clés et sortit sous les moqueries du Uchiwa.

_ C'est certain que je ne suis pas une diva comme toi, fit-elle remarquer sournoisement. Un rien m'habille puisque tout me va !

_ Ce que tu peux te montrer vindicative ma pauvre Hanabi, rigola-t-il bien conscient qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais je ne t'en veux pas car je t'ai tout appris.

Ils rigolèrent franchement tous les deux en se dirigeant vers la grosse voiture noire d'Itachi. Ils s'y engouffrèrent alors que le jeune homme demandait :

_ Alors où va-ton ?

_ Vers l'infini et au-delà, plaisanta Hanabi.

Malheureusement sa pointe d'humour potache tomba à plat devant le froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension du brun. Elle balaya ses interrogations du revers de la main en disant :

_ C'est rien laisse tomber !

_ Oui, je pense aussi. Parfois tu me fais vraiment peur ma puce, ajouta-t-il en démarrant.

_ Je sais. Bon ben tu n'as qu'à choisir et je te suivrais.

_ Dans ce cas, je sais où on va.

Et sans lui donner plus de précisions, ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière.

Un sifflement appréciateur accueillit l'arrivée d'un groupes de jeunes filles dans l'enceinte du restaurant où travaillait Kiba Inuzuka et son ami Ken Himeji. Attiré par les gloussements des adolescentes en entendant Ken les siffler, Kiba leva innocemment la tête vers elles avant de reporter son attention à sa tâche. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami pouvait trouver à ces filles sans prétention et n'essayait plus de le comprendre depuis longtemps déjà. Il l'entendit vaguement leur parler mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention s'efforçant une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur ses calculs. Voilà six fois qu'il recomptait et il se préparait à recommencer encore. Il s'affala sur la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés et bougonna à l'attention de Ken :

_ Sérieux, tu fais chier avec tes conneries ! Va falloir que je m'y remette.

_ Oh la galère, se moqua l'autre en feignant de se montrer compatissant. Désolé de ne pas partager tes déboires sentimentaux mais j'ai moi aussi un petit cœur qui bat juste là, acheva-t-il excessivement en désignant sa poitrine du doigt.

Kiba jeta un regard assassin à celui qui pour le moment jouait avec ses nerfs. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis longtemps à présent ; ils s'étaient présentés tous les deux le même jour à l'annonce de M. Wong patron d'un restaurant et s'étant fait engagés, ils avaient forgé une bonne relation d'amitié où l'un, l'autre s'entraidaient mutuellement. De plus, puisqu'ils avaient des centres d'intérêts communs en ce qui concerne leurs passions pour la musique ou pour leurs études –ils s'avéraient qu'ils fréquentaient également la même école d'architectes- leur relation se solidifia rapidement. Aujourd'hui, ils se considéraient plus comme des frères et partageaient tout ou presque en passant de l'appartement où ils cohabitaient depuis plus de deux ans jusqu'aux vêtements qu'ils s'échangeaient. Ils se connaissaient très bien tous les deux et Ken savait pertinemment en quoi consistait le petit manège mensuel de Kiba. En effet, cela se produisait tous les mois à présent ; vers le début de la deuxième quinzaine du mois, le brun commençait à stresser et s'évertuait à compter chaque centimes qu'il glanait de ci, de là pour être certain de **la** voir. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord de voir son meilleur ami agir de la sorte mais il s'était rendu compte que s'il se permettait une quelconque remarque, ils finissaient immanquablement par se battre. Kiba ne voulait rien entendre au sujet de cette fille que Ken avait fini par détester. Il avait donc pris le parti de tolérer cette situation qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point afin de ne pas se mettre son ami à dos. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux bonds -décolorés la semaine dernière pour suivre la mode- et se prit une chaise. Il croisa ses bras sur le dossier afin d'y poser le menton et fixa négligemment Kiba qui, revenu à ses comptes, n'accordait aucun crédit à ses états d'âme. Il le laissa terminer et jugea qu'il n'était pas satisfait quand il le vit se prendre la tête entre les mains. Bien que contre l'idée, il se renseigna pourtant :

_ Alors, il t'en manque combien ?

_ Un peu plus de deux cent cinquante, lui répondit l'autre dépité.

_ Ouah, s'exclama Ken qui l'air de rien faisait preuve d'hypocrisie. Il te les faut pas pour samedi ?

_ Si.

Kiba rejeta la tête en arrière et se cala sur son dossier, les yeux fixés au plafond.

_ Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour remplacer l'argent que cette fichue réparation m'a fait perdre, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ken. Il faut absolument que j'aille la voir samedi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas y aller.

_ Et pourquoi, le questionna Ken les sourcils froncés.

_ C'est notre anniversaire. Samedi ça fera un an qu'on s'est rencontrés et j'ai prévu de lui donner mon cadeau.

_ Bon OK…, commença le blond en enfonçant d'un coup sec sa casquette d'un rouge vif sur son crane.

Ken ne préféra pas continuer tellement il était consterné ; il se leva d'un bond, roulant les yeux dans ses orbites signifiant sa désapprobation et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami puisse se montrer si crédule : Kiba était intelligent, au fond il devait bien se rendre compte que cette peste blonde se servait de lui enfin ! Tout ce qui l'intéressait en lui, c'était l'argent et les _preuves d'amour_ que cet idiot pouvait lui donner. Il s'adossa au mur du restaurant et donna un coup de pied rageur dans un sac en plastique vide afin d'évacuer son stress. Un coup de vent l'emporta haut dans le ciel et Ken se prit à espérer qu'il en fasse de même avec cette garce qui se jouait de Kiba. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes dans sa sacoche, réajusta sa casquette et s'alluma une clope. Le bout s'incendia dès qu'il en approcha son briquet argenté et il inspira longuement la première bouffée de ce qu'il considérait être une alternative à la violence. Il sourit à moitié en se disant que toutes leurs connaissances le prenaient pour le plus insensé d'eux deux. En fait, dire qu'il faisait tout pour cela était plus proche de la vérité. Il s'amusait de casser l'image de respectabilité qu'on lui collait dès qu'il se présentait. De voir que toutes les portes s'ouvraient devant lui si facilement parce qu'il portait le nom glorieux de son père ne l'énervait plus –il n'avait plus assez de force pour cela- mais le lassait immanquablement. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel honneur si ce n'est que d'être né au sein de la famille Himeji. Il se devait de gagner ce qu'il méritait seul, à la sueur de son front même si cela signifiait de tourner le dos à ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas son désir de réussite individuelle. Il exhala lentement la fumée s'amusant de lui donner une forme pour décolérer en jetant un œil circulaire autour de lui. Les quelques passants, trop occupés à mener leur propre existence, ne s'intéressaient pas à lui se contentant de marcher de plus en plus vite le visage inexpressif ou la tête baissée. Ken repensa alors à Kiba et à tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là ; il finirait sans aucun doute premier de sa promotion et ressortirait d'ici deux ans diplômé d'un des plus prestigieux cabinet d'architectes du pays ce qui lui vaudrait des contrats à la pelle. Il pourrait enfin entrevoir le bout du tunnel et subviendrait aux besoins de sa mère et de sa sœur restées seules dans leur campagne natale pour lui permettre de finir ses études convenablement. Malheureusement depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette blonde, son ami n'était plus le même. Il ne vivait que pour elle et après avoir payé toutes ses dettes, ses maigres économies ne servaient qu'à la satisfaire.

_Je lui tordrais bien le cou à cette garce ! Le pire c'est que je ne connais même pas son nom et que j'ai des envies de meurtres juste en la voyant, se rendit-il compte ironiquement._

Il finit sa cigarette et s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur quand Kiba le rejoignit. En le voyant sortir précipitamment, il avait compris que Ken était énervé et sans qu'il le lui dise, le brun savait que c'était à cause de sa relation avec Temari. Bien qu'excédé par son coup de sang, Kiba était persuadé que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'au fond cela partait d'une bonne intention mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il aimait, il perdait toute objectivité. Ce qu'il avait du mal à admettre c'est que ce soit celui qu'il considérait comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu qui puisse lui en vouloir d'être amoureux !

Car c'était bien d'amour dont il était question ; il était fou amoureux de Temari depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle et il restait intimement convaincu que Ken s'en rendrait compte s'il n'était pas si borné et accordait à la jeune femme une chance de le lui montrer. Il ne voulait à aucun prix devoir choisir entre la femme de sa vie et son frère de cœur mais s'il devait en arriver jusque là…. Il posa le bras sur les épaules de Ken et lui dit :

_ Ton chef t'appelle et m'a demandé de te dire que si tu ne voulais plus de ce boulot, ben t'avais qu'à remettre l'annonce « Recherche livreur » en partant.

Son vis-à-vis le regarda le visage fermé et Kiba jura qu'il l'avait entendu penser en voyant dans ses yeux traverser une lueur de profonde tristesse. Dérouté, il recula inconsciemment. Tout alla très vite et moins d'une seconde plus tard, Ken reprit son masque de jovialité : il sourit lui montrant par là-même ses dents d'une blancheur impeccable. D'une grande tape dans le dos, il lui signifia que ça allait et lui proposa en signe de paix :

_ Allez mon gars, je te propose de partager avec toi la moitié de mes pourboires jusqu'à samedi.

Eberlué par ce revirement inattendu, il cligna des yeux un court instant avant qu'à son tour un large sourire illumine son visage.

_ Merci du fond du cœur Ken, je te le revaudrais un jour sois certain, lui dit-il. Va prendre ta commande, moi je dois aller dans le quartier chic. On en reparle plus tard. Salut et fais gaffe à tes fesses !

Ken lui fit un signe de la main et le regarda s'éloigner en vitesse sur son vélo neuf. Il étais quasi-persuadé que Kiba se demandait encore ce qui l'avait décidé à lui faire une pareille fleur alors qu'il détestait l'autre.

_ Eh oui, mon petit Kiba je te l'ai déjà dit, moi aussi j'ai un cœur, souffla-t-il en rentrant rapidement sous les hurlements de M. Wong qui le menaçait de le renvoyer plus vite qu'il n'était venu au monde.

Il s'en sortit finalement en assurant à son patron qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient. Le vieil homme, qui n'était décidément pas si méchant qu'il en avait l'air avec ses épais sourcils et sa grosse barbe grisonnante qui mangeaient son visage ridé, rigola franchement mais lui promit mille souffrances si son livreur ne tenait pas l'engagement de rapidité de livraison dont son restaurant se vantait à chaque commande passée. Sentant que sa chance tournait, Ken disparut en un éclair : il y tenait à ce petit boulot mine de rien !

Pendant ce temps-là, un certain brun nerveux passait en revue les informations traitant du projet de rachat d'une entreprise sur le déclin à laquelle Naruto tenait particulièrement. Le brun n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que cette société n'avait plus de valeur sur le marché actuel, son ami ne voulait rien entendre ; au final, il se retrouvait là seul dans son bureau, à sauter des repas pour un projet qu'il ne cautionnait même pas et dont il n'était pas sûr du bien-fondé. Il se rejeta sur le dossier de son fauteuil et se massa les tempes afin de s'éclaircir les idées. L'horloge posée sur son bureau indiquait quinze heures trente deux. Se tournant de moitié, il avisa la tasse de café que lui avait apporté cette Hinata près d'une heure auparavant. Hésitant, il porta la boisson à ses lèvres et recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de goûter ; trop froid, le café était infect. Il voulut la rappeler afin de lui en demander une nouvelle mais se retint à temps. S'il voulait qu'elle progresse, il ne devait pas l'interrompre à tout moment pour des choses si futiles. De plus, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette fille le mettait… mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête furieusement : non il devait se tromper, on ne troublait pas un Uchiwa si facilement. Il l'avait déjà croisée à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'elle était employée par l'entreprise. Il s'était souvent dit qu'elle était mignonne mais n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin. Sauf ce jour où il l'avait vue en compagnie d'Ino et qu'il s'était renseigné auprès de la blonde dès que Hinata était partie. Ino lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses amies et lui avait donné son nom. Depuis, il s'était surpris à prononcer ce nom à plusieurs reprises. Il se fustigea doucement et tellement concentré dans son introspection, il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme brune. Peu habituée à voir son patron se parler à lui-même, elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et l'écouta silencieusement un moment et ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il disait mais aux mots « petite ingénue » et « homme comme moi », elle sourit en se disant qu'il devait y avoir une affaire de cœur là-dessous. Elle se racla alors la gorge pour attirer son attention sur sa présence et il se retourna d'un bloc avec une rapidité surprenante. Lorsque Sasuke vit le petit sourire angélique de Shizune, il comprit de suite qu'elle l'avait entendu.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir, menaça-t-il en étrécissant ses yeux sombres.

_ Pas même comment se passe la première journée de Mlle Hyuuga ?

_ Je suis très occupé Shizune alors si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, la sortie est derrière toi, tempêta l'Uchiwa.

_ D'ici peu, tu seras pris de remords de m'avoir chassée comme une malpropre et je te manquerais, lui rétorqua la jeune femme tout sourires en lui déposant sur son bureau une annexe du dossier qui venait de lui être faxée.

Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'elle n'accordait plus d'importance à ses menaces qui ne restaient que des menaces.

_ Elle est si peu douée ?

Sasuke tressauta imperceptiblement en reconnaissant dans sa voix une lueur d'espoir. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Il se mettait à préférer qu'elle soit virée pour son incompétence plutôt que d'affronter ce petit bout de femme ! Il devait être trop stressé. Fort heureusement pour lui, son assistante se trouvait à des années lumière de ses tourments et lui répondit d'une voix guillerette :

_ Oh si elle est très douée au contraire car son envie de réussir la motive complètement. Hinata a beaucoup d'entrain et elle sera prête à travailler seule bien avant que je ne sois partie, tu verras. Qui sait je pourrais même avancer mon départ ou me prendre des vacances, lança-t-elle rêveusement.

_ Oui on verra ça au moment voulu, l'entendit-elle râler. Maintenant rapporte-moi un autre café, l'autre a refroidi et ensuite je veux que tu fiches le camp d'ici.

_ Par « ici », tu veux dire ton bureau ou… C'est bon j'ai compris. Je plaisantais, précisa-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel pour s'amender en croisant son regard des mauvais jours.

Elle fila sans demander son reste et lui échangea son café cinq minutes plus tard en ajoutant malicieusement :

_ C'est toi en fait qui aurait besoin de vacances.

_ DEHORS !

Hinata sursauta et laissa tomber les papiers qu'elle venait de classer en entendant le hurlement de son patron rapidement suivi du claquement de la porte qu'une Shizune morte de rire refermait pour se protéger de son courroux. Interrogée du regard par Hinata, la brune ne put répondre tant elle était pliée en deux et ne parvint qu'à lui souffler à grand renfort de gestes :

_ C'est rien.

Quelques étages au dessus d'eux se tenait une visioconférence entre plusieurs actionnaires de l'entreprise où bien évidemment Naruto était présent. Il s'entretenait depuis quatre heures et demie maintenant et leur réunion touchait à sa fin.

_Quelle chance, pensa-t-il en songeant à la migraine qui le tenait depuis trois quart d'heure._

Il s'obligea à rester concentré encore un moment et soupira d'aise quand tous les écrans s'éteignirent finalement mettant ainsi fin à son calvaire. Il s'autorisa un moment de repos bien mérité profitant du calme qu'on lui accordait pour souffler. Il défit son nœud de cravate et détacha le premier des boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il se laissa aller dans son confortable siège admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui : son immeuble était incroyablement haut et le reste de la ville semblait s'étendre à ses pieds comme un parterre de fleurs. Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir derrière lui et pensant avoir affaire à une de ses assistantes, il ordonna sans même regarder :

_ Voulez-vous bien annuler tous mes rendez-vous pour le reste de l'après-midi ? Dites-leur que je leur fixerais un nouveau créneau dès que possible.

_ C'est déjà fait.

Ouvrant les yeux en grand, il planta ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en entendant cette voix qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il se tourna et découvrit un visage tout droit sorti du passé. Un visage souriant et qu'il était heureux de revoir.

_ C'est pas possible ! Neji Hyûga qu'est ce que tu fais là mon vieux ?!

Ils se serrèrent affectueusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre en rigolant.

_ Ça fait plaisir de voir que malgré toute l'eau qui a coulé sous les ponts, tu te souviennes toujours de moi.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'oublie quelqu'un comme toi ? On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble toi et moi quand je suis venu en Europe. Ça fait un bail mais tu n'as pas changé, s'exclama Naruto aux anges.

_ Ouille ! Là tu me vexes si tu me dis que je ressemble à l'adolescent déglingué auquel je ressemblais quand on s'est rencontrés.

_ Tu parles ! Toutes les filles te couraient après lors de nos sorties en boîte et tu ne perdais pas une occasion de ramener celles qui te plaisaient chez toi, observa le blond perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_ Que veux-tu la chair est faible !

Un fou rire communicatif de son visiteur suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Naruto. Ce dernier proposa à son invité de prendre place dans son petit salon et ils se lancèrent dans une discussion à bâtons rompus. Ils parlèrent du passé surtout et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Leurs récits respectifs ponctués de grands éclats de rire les retint longuement et ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, Neji se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures passées.

_ Oh là ! C'est vrai que le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie mais je dois te laisser à présent.

_ Oh non. On se reverra j'espère ?

La désarmante sincérité de son ami toucha Neji.

_ En fait c'est toi qui n'a pas changé mon bon Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ici pour un gros coup et je devrais rester un moment, continua-t-il afin de couper court à ses protestations. Tiens je te laisse ma carte. Il y a tous mes numéros ; tu pourras me joindre et on se fera une sortie comme au bon vieux temps.

_ Avec plaisir. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir revu.

_ On se reverra encore, j'en suis sûr. Bon je dois partir car je n'avais pas prévu de passer tout ce temps avec toi et il me reste encore des détails à régler avant demain. A bientôt !

Une nouvelle accolade et Neji s'en alla. Naruto sourit encore longtemps en fixant la porte de bois qui s'était refermé sur son ami, tellement content de ses retrouvailles inattendues que sa migraine s'était évaporée. Il n'en était que plus heureux.

_Que de bonnes nouvelles, décréta le blond, s'emparant de sa veste en sifflotant._

Loin de ses moments de joie, Hanabi Hyuuga salua d'un geste de la main Itachi resté dans sa voiture, referma la porte d'entré et s'écroula littéralement dans le canapé du salon. Elle venait de passer une après-midi entière dans un centre commercial à courir les magasins avec son ami et à présent, elle ne sentait plus ni ses pieds car il l'avait fait trop marcher, ni ses bras puisqu'elle avait porté à elle seule des dizaines de sacs. Elle respirait plus librement maintenant qu'elle avait compris que sa jumelle était encore absente. En jetant un coup d'œil coupable à la pile de preuves qui l'incriminerait indubitablement aux yeux de son aîné : en d'autres mots Hinata allait lui arracher les yeux d'avoir dépensé autant d'argent pour des futilités pareilles. Elle s'évertua à trouver une explication plausible qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir sans dommages et se dit qu'au final le mieux restait de lui cacher la vérité. Elle se félicita pour son courage.

_Niveau mensonges, j'ai dépassé la mesure depuis un bout de temps déjà, s'excusa-t-elle pitoyablement._

Elle se détourna de ses péchés en se disant qu'au bout du compte, elle avait passé un bon moment avec Itachi. Ils s'étaient rendus au plus grand complexe de commerces là où personne ne pouvait ressortir sans avoir ouvert une seule fois son portemonnaie. Au début, peu coutumière du fait Hanabi avait laissé le Uchiwa prendre en mains les choses avant de trouver cela très drôle. A la fin, elle n'avait plus de scrupules de dépenser son argent avec une telle aisance. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en manquait vraiment puisqu'à la maison elle n'en utilisait pas la moitié. Elle avait vite compris qu'avec l'argent qu'elle se faisait Hinata ne manquerait pas de trouver louche qu'une simple serveuse ait autant de pourboires. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de ne garder de ses honoraires que ce dont elles avaient besoin pour vivre et se constituait sur un autre compte en parallèle un petit pécule pour « les coups durs ». Ainsi, elle avait déjà amassé une petite fortune depuis qu'elle était devenue membre à part entière du _quatuor_ d'Orochimaru. A l'insu de sa jumelle.

_Et un mensonge de plus ! Un, se moqua-t-elle._

Elle se frappa sur le front ; voilà qu'elle se lançait dans l'autodérision ! Elle s'arma de courage pour reprendre les sacs mais s'avisa au dernier moment ; elle avait pris quelques affaires pour sa sœur. Elle choisit donc le plus beau vêtement qu'elle lui avait acheté, posa le sac en évidence dans le fauteuil et monta le reste de ses achats. Elle les cacha soigneusement dans l'étagère du haut de son armoire. Fière d'elle, elle s'accorda un long bain afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Après tout elle l'avait bien mérité ; elle était passé près du drame ce matin quand elle avait vu Itachi sur le pas de sa porte. Non seulement, il aurait immédiatement su pour Hinata –les photos placardées le long du couloir d'entrée qui l'affichait en compagnie de son double constituaient une preuve évidente- mais le pire de tout aurait été que de fil en aiguille, ce soit sa sœur qui découvre le pot aux roses. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer ce qui se passerait si cela devait se produire. Elle ne supportait l'idée de perdre le dernier lien qui lui restait dans ce monde. Les idées noires qui obscurcissaient son esprit finirent par la lasser ; elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau. S'efforçant de compter lentement jusqu'à vingt, ce qui constituait son record d'apnée, elle attendit que l'eau la purifie de tous ses soucis. Elle n'entendit pas les sonneries stridentes du téléphone du salon.

Hinata raccrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie. Elle vit qu'il était dix-huit heures vingt cinq. Sa sœur devait être sortie ou peut-être travaillait-elle exceptionnellement ce soir. Quoiqu'il en soit elle n'avait pas répondu et Hinata ne pouvait plus décemment refuser de dîner en compagnie de ses amies. A vrai dire elle était tentée d'accepter car elle savait pertinemment que les filles s'inquiétaient simplement de connaître dans les moindres détails comment s'était déroulée sa première journée mais elle était réellement épuisée et ne rêvait que de s'écrouler dans ses couvertures au fond de son lit. Maintenant que son seul alibi à savoir sa sœur était parti en fumée, elle se résolût à appeler Ino sur la ligne interne de la société pour lui confirmer sa présence.

_ Je passerais te prendre avec Shikamaru dans une vingtaine de minutes. Sois prête.

Le ton involontairement autoritaire de son amie blonde ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil au bureau désert de Shizune et leva finalement les yeux vers la porte fermée du bureau de son patron. Elle devrait lui seule annoncer qu'elle s'en allait. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle se remémora la scène qu'il lui avait faite ce matin parce qu'elle était en retard. Impressionnée, elle n'avait pipé mot jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne lui vienne en aide. Sans se démonter, la rose lui expliqua que c'était à cause de Shikamaru que son amie prenait ses fonctions à cette heure. Toujours murée dans son silence, elle les regardait s'invectivaient mutuellement à son sujet et se souvint avoir pensé que Sakura avait beaucoup de courage de lui faire face avec tant d'aplomb. Au final, ce fut l'intervention de Shizune qui joua en sa faveur. Force était de constater que son assistante savait le menait à sa guise. Hinata l'admirait déjà. En ressortant, la brune lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice en lui chuchotant :

_ Je t'apprendrais mes petits trucs.

Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin tout de suite d'un de ces_ trucs_. Elle rassembla son courage et se décida à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Nullement surpris, Sasuke la jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de lui demander durement :

_ C'est une manie chez vous d'attendre derrière les portes sans frapper ?

_ Pardon, dit-elle en clignant des yeux sans comprendre.

_ Vous aviez fait pareil hier chez Naruto.

_ Excusez-moi, déclara une Hinata rouge de honte en percutant à l'allusion. Je voulais vous annoncer que je partais.

Plus elle parlait et plus le débit de sa voix descendait. Il dût s'approcher pour entendre la fin de sa phrase.

_ Vous pouvez rentrer. J'en ai fini moi aussi.

_ Merci. Bonne soirée M. Uchiwa.

_ Merci. A vous aussi. Au fait…

Il marqua une pause délibérée pour le plaisir de la voir retenir son souffle en appréhendant ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Demain je veux vous voir à huit heures ici, acheva-t-il enfin amusé qu'elle respire à nouveau.

_ Oui. A demain.

Elle se serait enfuie en courant s'il n'avait pas été là, Sasuke l'aurait juré. Souriant à demi, il prit ses affaires et sortit lentement. Naruto l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour l'inviter à diner. Au son chaleureux de sa voix, Sasuke sût qu'il était heureux et sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il avait donc accepté et prit tout naturellement la direction des couloirs. En refermant la porte de son service, il fut surpris de trouver Hinata adossée au mur. Ils se fixèrent un instant mais la jeune fille détourna finalement le regard quand il lui demanda de sa voix grave :

_ Vous ne deviez pas rentrer chez vous ?

_ J'attends une amie, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant face.

_ Sakura ? Je la connais, reprit-il face à sa réponse négative de la tête.

_ Euh je pense que oui. Il s'agit d'une des hôtesses d'accueil du hall, Ino Yamanaka.

_ Tiens vous connaissez Ino également. Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié puisque vous êtes une amie de Sakura, continuait le brun sans attendre de vraies réponses. Elle doit vous reconduire chez vous ?

_ Non nous allons manger un morceau ensemble en compagnie de Sakura et de M. Nara. Je rentrerais chez moi ensuite.

A peine avait-elle finie sa phrase que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un groupe de personnes qui riaient aux éclats. Face à Sasuke, il y eut Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura et Naruto qui en sortirent. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en comprenant ce qui arrivait. Hinata quant à elle se retourna pour découvrir à son tour ceux qui les rejoignaient. Peu à peu le beau sourire qu'elle destinait à ses amies s'éteignit quand elle vit qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle se détourna de lui, le feu aux joues. Elle s'était trouvée en présence de Naruto Uzumaki plus souvent en deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant ces deux dernières années. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle découvrit qu'un regard de braise l'enveloppait. Elle rougit encore plus si cela lui était encore possible. Un bras charitable sur ses épaules vint à son secours :

_ Alors Hinata tu tapais la causette avec ton nouveau boss, la taquina gentiment Ino.

_ Oui mais je crois comprendre que nous pourrons terminer cette conversation autour d'un bon repas, la devança Sasuke.

_ C'est ce qui est prévu en effet, entendit la Hyuuga.

_Cette voix douce ne peut être que celle de Naruto, pensa-t-elle. Je vais mourir de honte._

_ Allez dépêchons-nous, je meurs de faim, ajouta Sakura en prenant d'office la brune par le bras. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Persuadé que la soirée allait être un véritable cauchemar, Sasuke fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. En fait ce dîner se révéla dans l'ensemble très constructif. Depuis l'arrivée inopportune de Shizune dans son bureau un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait décidé de ne plus se voiler la face. Il n'était plus un gamin et assumait ses choix en toute circonstance. Au début de la soirée, il admit donc totalement que la jeune Hinata Hyuuga lui plaisait. Ainsi, il eut tout le loisir de la connaître à travers les discussions et les situations qu'offraient le repas. Il s'étonna de constater qu'elle semblait éprouver un sentiment fort pour Naruto. Bien sûr benêt comme il l'était, le blond ne comprenait rien à ses rougeurs et à son bégaiement excessifs en sa présence. Pourtant qu'aucune de ses amies ne le remarque le surprenait beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'elles l'adoraient toutes les deux. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Hinata parla peu pendant le dîner mais le bavardage incessant de ses amies suffit amplement à satisfaire la curiosité de Sasuke. Ce qui d'ordinaire l'énervait au plus haut point se révéla une chance pour lui et il remercia intérieurement Sakura et Ino d'être si volubiles. Elles la bombardèrent de questions sur son travail de la journée. La brune n'osa pas lever le nez de son assiette quand elle leur assura que tout s'était très bien passé. De son côté Naruto lui jeta un regard en biais et Sasuke se contenta d'opiner du chef pour confirmer les dires de Hinata.

_ Sérieux Ino tu crois qu'elle va se plaindre devant le chef, fit remarquer Shikamaru le menton posé négligemment dans le creux de sa main.

Sa petite amie lui fit la moue en lui rétorquant :

_ Hinata n'a pas à avoir peur. On est plus au bureau.

_ Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Sakura. On est entre amis. Pas de quoi s'énerver ! Hein Naruto ?!

_ Oui vous avez raison donc je propose qu'on ne parle pas boulot, répondit le blond. En plus cet après-midi j'ai retrouvé un ami rencontré en Europe ou plutôt c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé et je dois vous avouer que cela m'a fait énormément de bien de le revoir.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais si content quand je suis arrivée dans ton bureau, observa Sakura en lui donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes. Moi qui pensais que c'était ma visite qui te faisait plaisir !

_ On va dire que c'était un peu des deux, plaisanta Naruto.

_ Tu parles ! Tu crois qu'il n'était pas content de voir Sakura ?! Autant lui demander s'il respire, susurra malicieusement Ino à l'oreille de Hinata qui se trouvait prise en sandwich entre les filles.

Hinata détourna vivement son visage vers Sakura et Naruto qui se souriaient comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre au monde. Sasuke perçut exactement le moment où le cœur de la brune se brisa : ses grands yeux laiteux s'agrandirent sous l'émotion, son visage perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter furieusement. Sasuke se montra égoïstement soulagé. La nouvelle devait être difficile à digérer. Pour chacun d'eux, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute : les cinq amis se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable et ils n'y avaient plus de secret entre eux. Sakura et Naruto se tournaient autour depuis leur adolescence mais aucun des deux n'osaient tenter sa chance de peur de briser une si belle amitié.

_Mieux valait qu'elle le comprenne dès aujourd'hui. Elle ne se bercera pas d'illusions, songea Sasuke._

Le reste de la soirée continua tranquillement mais il voyait bien que la Hyuuga rongeait son frein. Il décida de l'aider en écourtant les salutations.

_ Je peux vous raccompagner si vous le souhaitez, lui proposa-t-il galamment.

Il s'amusa de voir se refléter sur son visage une lutte interne : devait-elle partir avec lui ou rester ici en compagnie des autres ? Soudain sa décision fut prise :

_ Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien. Merci à vous tous pour le repas et passez une bonne fin de soirée, dit-elle en embrassant chaleureusement ses amies.

_ Ouais on se retrouve demain au boulot, déclara Shikamaru.

_ Bonne soirée. Ah au fait, il faut qu'on se voit demain Sasuke, j'ai un nouveau projet en vue, claironna fièrement Naruto à son ami.

_ Ok. Salut.

Ils s'éloignèrent en leur faisant de petits signes. Arrivés à l'extérieur, ils comblèrent en silence les mètres qui les séparaient de l'élégante voiture de sport de l'Uchiwa. Grand seigneur, il lui ouvrit la portière avant de se mettre au volant. Durant les premières minutes du trajet, elle se terra dans un mutisme lourd jusqu'à ce que son compagnon ne la prévienne :

_ Vous devrez m'indiquer où vous habitez car je ne sais pas du tout où je vais.

_ Oh désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Alors ma maison se trouve dans les nouvelles constructions près de la grande église.

_ Ah vous vivez dans le vieux quartier. Je connais, dit-il.

_ C'est étrange de le surnommez le vieux quartier alors que la plupart des habitations sont récentes, nota la jeune femme.

_ C'est vrai mais dans la vie il y a beaucoup de choses bien plus étranges si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Vous êtes philosophe à vos heures perdues, l'interrogea-t-elle en l'observant à la dérobée.

_ Non pas du tout. Je dis juste que la vie nous oblige à nous poser continuellement des questions et qu'au final on n'y comprend pas souvent grand-chose.

_ Vous avez sûrement raison, concéda-t-elle après une courte réflexion.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle regarda droit devant elle mais ne voyait pas les lumières de la ville défiler sous ses yeux.

_ Allez-y, l'encouragea Sasuke. Vous avez envie de me dire quelque chose alors lancez-vous.

_ C'est que je voulais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de moi aujourd'hui mais je rends compte que nous n'avons pas encore eu à travailler ensemble.

_ C'est vrai mais Shizune m'a assuré que vous étiez très douée. D'ordinaire je lui fais confiance.

_ J'espère ne pas la décevoir.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et poursuivit en souriant :

_ Au fond vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que vous le montrez au premier abord. Ce matin en sortant de votre bureau, j'étais effrayée.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ A présent je dois vous avouer que je suis soulagée de ne pas travailler avec le monstre que je m'imaginais.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi, déclara Sasuke. Nous sommes presque arrivés ?

_ Oui, dit-elle en examinant les environs. Il faut suivre la route tout droit jusqu'à la troisième intersection puis tourner à gauche.

Il suivit ses indications et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle l'informa en désignant une jolie petite maison éclairée :

_ C'est ici, vous pouvez vous arrêter.

_ Tiens vous ne vivez pas seule ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une remarque que d'une question. Le brun s'en voulut de ne pouvoir contrôler les battement saccadés de son cœur quand il s'imagina l'entendre répondre « _oui, mon fiancé m'attend sagement ! _».

_ Je vis avec ma sœur, renseigna Hinata en refermant la portière mettant ainsi fin à son calvaire.

Il fut contrarié d'être soulagé. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier.

_ Merci de m'avoir reconduite M. Uchiwa et à demain. Je serais à l'heure ne vous en faites pas. Bonne fin de soirée.

Elle s'éloigna en courant sans un regard en arrière et Sasuke repartit quand il fut certain qu'elle était rentrée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se reposer pour le lendemain. Son esprit serait envahi du visage souriant qu'elle lui avait offert dans cette voiture.

_Si je raconte cette histoire à Itachi, il va se foutre de moi, pensa-t-il en éclatant de rire. _

_

* * *

_**Bon ben voilà pour aujourd'hui. Impréssions, réactions**, **remarques ou critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. A bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. A part remercier les personnes qui me laissent de gentilles reviews, je n'ai rien à vous dire si ce n'est Bonne lecture !!!**

**Disc: _Naruto _ne m_'_appartient pas.  
**

* * *

_ Je suis rentrée !

A peine venait-elle de franchir le seuil de la porte que Hinata aperçut le gros paquet qui trônait au milieu de son salon. Elle chercha un moment sa sœur du regard avant de s'emparer du dit paquet et de monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui la conduisait à l'étage. Comme elle l'avait pensé, elle trouva sa jumelle dans sa chambre occupée à sécher ses longs cheveux noirs. Apercevant à travers le miroir le reflet de sa sœur dans son dos, Hanabi sursauta :

_ Hinata tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ronchonna-t-elle en éteignant le sèche-cheveux. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

_ Je sais puisque tu ne m'as répondu quand je suis arrivée. D'ailleurs je t'avais téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais là encore tu n'as pas répondu.

Hinata avait croisé sur sa poitrine ses longs bras et son visage affichait cette expression que Hanabi détestait tant : celle de l'aînée qui allait lui passer un savon. Elle se décida donc à prendre les devants :

_ Je vois que tu as trouvé mon cadeau, déclara-t-elle en désignant du menton le sac aux couleurs vives que tenait sa sœur entre ses mains.

_ Oui je l'ai vu en entrant, lui répondit cette dernière après y avoir jeté par réflexe un rapide coup d'œil. Tu es allée faire des courses ? Seule ?

_ Oh je ne dirais pas ça comme ça !

_ Et tu le dirais comment alors ?

Hanabi haussa les épaules et se dirigea calmement vers son grand lit défait. Elle s'y laissa tomber paresseusement sur le dos s'obligeant par là même à ne pas regarder sa jumelle.

_ Une amie à moi est venue me voir aujourd'hui et elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner au centre commercial. Elle avait quelques babioles à acheter. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser; j'étais seule, elle aussi et je m'ennuyais à mourir ici. Tu sais bien que le mercredi c'est notre jour d'ordinaire, finit-elle pitoyablement en faisant une moue exagérément boudeuse.

_ Hanabi, commença par soupirer Hinata en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, je sais que pour toi c'est… une situation encore… étrange mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue nos priorités. Ceci –elle lui montra le sac- n'en fait pas partie. Si j'ai un nouveau boulot qui paye mieux, ce n'est pas pour gaspiller à vau l'eau ce que je gagne en plus.

_ Je sais, bougonna sa sœur.

_ Je suis consciente que tu le sais et c'est ce qui me surprend le plus.

_ Ben je m'étais dit que tu devrais renouveler ta garde robe puisque maintenant tu travailles dans un bureau. Et puis ce n'est pas la fin du monde ; toutes nos factures de ce mois-ci sont réglées et il nous reste encore un peu d'argent en banque.

_ Je te remercie de te soucier de moi. Cela partait d'une bonne intention certes, malheureusement cet argent est là pour couvrir les imprévus petite sœur, pas pour nous faire plaisir.

_ Dans ce cas, je l'ai bien utilisé. On ne peut pas dire que ta promotion ait été planifiée, se moqua-t-elle face au regard lourd de reproches d'Hinata. Elle fait donc bien partie des imprévus.

_ Soit, je te l'accorde mais nous ne sommes pas encore tirer d'affaire et je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que nous ne pouvons nous permettre certaines fantaisies. Et cela vaudra encore plus lorsque tu auras quitté ton travail.

Hanabi se raidit instantanément. Son cœur manqua un battement en entendant la question de sa sœur :

_ Alors que t'as dit ton patron lorsque tu lui as appris la nouvelle ?

_ A vrai dire… euh… en fait il… n'était pas… Il n'était pas là !

_ Hein ! Je croyais que tu devais lui parler hier soir ?!

_ Moi aussi mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute et il n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez au club.

_ Ah ! Dans ce cas, vous en discuterez la prochaine fois, décréta-t-elle en se levant. Bon, il est tard et je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche. Je meurs de fatigue….

_ Tu ne me racontes pas ta journée ? Tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu as mangé ?

_ Oh non ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Il faut que je sois à l'heure demain et tu me connais si je n'ai pas ma dose de sommeil, je ne suis bonne à rien, plaisanta Hinata en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

_ Hinata ! Ce n'est pas sympa ; je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi et tu ne veux même pas m'en parler.

L'aînée des Hyuuga se retourna en souriant :

_ Bon mais je te la fais en version courte : tout s'est bien passé, Shizune –celle que je vais remplacer- me semble quelqu'un de bien et mon patron n'est finalement pas si monstrueux que je le pensais. Le travail en lui-même me paraît abordable. Tout se passera bien, je pense. En ce qui concerne ma soirée, je l'ai passée avec des amis. Nous avons mangé au restaurant. Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, bonne nuit et à demain.

Hanabi vit très clairement une ombre voiler les yeux blancs de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne parte en courant presque. Elle aurait voulu en discuter afin de l'aider mais paradoxalement elle comprenait mieux que quiconque son besoin de solitude. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa sœur viendrait d'elle-même la voir lorsqu'elle en ressentirait le besoin. Il valait mieux attendre que tout se tasse un peu.

En quittant son client ce soir-là, Temari gardait un goût amer dans la bouche. Une amertume si profonde que même le sexe avec le dernier fils de la famille Rock n'avait pu lui enlever. D'ailleurs ne venait-elle pas de prouver à tous qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal aujourd'hui ? Ceux qui la connaissaient réellement savaient qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais les bras d'un de ses _chouchous_ avant d'avoir connu plus d'une fois les joies de la luxure. Des quatre, elle était celle qui mettait le plus le cœur –mais surtout le corps- à l'ouvrage. En effet elle faisait partie des têtes d'affiche de ce club ; certes, elle n'était pas aussi expérimentée que Shadow, moins extravertie que cet insouciant artiste blond et elle ne charmait pas ses clients avec des faux-airs mystérieux comme le faisait Lady mais son côté passionnel était son charme et il était évident qu'elle attirait bien plus de clients que les autre réunis. La preuve, elle ne cessait de refuser des demandes ingrates. Alors pourquoi ne s'intéressait-Il plus qu'à elle ? Ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble et Il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche sur ses aptitudes professionnelles. Que pouvait-elle donc avoir de plus pour L'obnubiler tant ? Temari la détestait de plus en plus ; elle Le tenait en son pouvoir alors qu'elle ne Le méritait pas. Ignorant les ivrognes qui tentaient de l'arrêter en se traînant à ses pieds, elle fila droit en direction du bureau de son boss. Elle allait une nouvelle fois se plaindre mais il fallait que ça sorte ; il ne pouvait lui causer cet affront plus longtemps. Certes, au début cette petite vengeance l'amusait ; ils s'étaient connus très jeunes et leur relation les avait amenés à un lien particulier où se mêlaient jeu, sexe et domination. C'est pourquoi elle avait trouvé normal qu'il décide de la punir de l'avoir laissé tomber. Mais elle avait beau lui expliquer ses motivations, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il le lui avait dit : « Je ne t'attendrais pas ! »

C'est ainsi qu'en revenant au début de l'année, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir enguirlandé avec une autre. Néanmoins elle restait persuadée qu'il lui reviendrait rapidement. Force lui était de constater qu'elle se trompait. Cette petite garce lui plaisait vraiment et elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de passer en second plan. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra en trombe dans le petit bureau sombre.

_ Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'y connais rien en savoir vivre toi, ironisa une voix tranchante. On frappe avant d'entrer.

Peu habituée à l'obscurité de la pièce, elle plissa des yeux afin de voir où se trouvait son interlocuteur. Elle le reconnut bientôt affalé dans le large canapé de velours vert entrain de la reluquer sans vergogne, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant à moitié son visage de jeune premier.

_ Que fais-tu ici, lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans le bureau du Maître quand il n'est pas là ?

_ Tiens ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était sorti, dit-elle en éludant délibérément sa question. Tu sais où il est ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce sont tes affaires, lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se levant. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser autant à lui.

_ Et pourquoi donc Deidara ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ils se jaugèrent d'un regard dur et fier dans lequel se reflétait tout le mépris qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Temari s'avança au centre de la pièce tandis qu'il l'imitait. Seuls quelques pas les séparaient lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent. Malgré ses hauts talons, Temari nota qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ Tu penses que tu m'impressionnes ? Tu as tort.

_ Mon but n'est pas de t'impressionner au contraire, lui dit-il calmement. J'ai l'étrange sensation que tu cherches à te rapprocher de Lui. Je te préviens : je ne te laisserai pas faire.

_ Mais c'est que j'aurais presque peur, se moqua la blonde. Tu me fais rire ! Sache que j'ai croisé dans ma vie des personnes bien plus redoutables que toi et je suis là pour t'en parler. Méfie-toi de moi petit imbécile au lieu de te donner un genre qui ne te va pas.

Elle fit mine de partir quand, vif comme l'éclair, il la retint par le bras. Sourcils froncés, ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent un regard d'acier.

_ Recommandation pour recommandation : ne me sous-estimes pas toi non plus. Un accident est si vite arrivé, finit-il sournoisement en la relâchant brusquement.

_ Une menace ?

_ Un conseil.

Il prit la direction de la porte et l'effleurant au passage, il lui murmura :

_ J'ai attendu trop longtemps d'être à ses côtés pour que tu viennes me le voler maintenant.

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et lui rétorqua :

_ Pour te le voler, il faudrait qu'il t'appartienne.

_ J'y travaille. J'y travaille, murmura-t-il en sortant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres qui fit frissonner Temari.

Le fils aîné de la famille Uchiwa était affalé sur l'épaisse moquette ivoire de la chambre de son frère où trônait livres, vêtements, sacs ainsi que des restes de nourriture. Il avait allumé la télévision mais le film qui s'y déroulait ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il s'en fichait bien de savoir si cet acteur brun était l'Elu ou pas après tout. Par contre, il ne cessait de se demander si une certaine personne de sa connaissance apprécierait à leur juste valeur ses derniers achats. Il sourit tendrement en se remémorant sa journée avec la jeune Hanabi. Malgré un petit côté sauvage qu'elle ne gérait pas encore, il la trouvait adorable. Elle lui rappelait son petit Sasuke ; le visage pâle, les cheveux noirs aux légers reflets bleutés, le fort caractère…. Vraiment, lui qui pensait qu'il allait s'ennuyer seul sans son Sasuke chéri, il avait été ravi de trouver la compagnie d'Hanabi. Il dût tout de même s'avouer que l'accueil auquel il avait eu droit l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Bien sûr au club elle entretenait au plus haut point le mystère qui l'entourait –rien de plus normal puisque c'était son empreinte- mais il aurait pensé que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'elle jouait afin d'attirer les clients. Pourtant, à en croire la lueur de panique qui avait traversé les yeux blancs de la jeune femme, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de le voir débarquer à l'improviste chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle lui avait proposé une sortie et au final, ils avaient passé un agréable moment. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire du shopping mais il la mit très vite dans le bain. Détendue et souriante, elle s'était révélée être encore plus sympathique qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré une entente réciproque qu'ils alimentaient régulièrement pendant leurs rencontres au club, Itachi était persuadé qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape dans l'amitié aujourd'hui. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il tendit la main derrière son dos et s'emparant d'un pot de glace à la pistache à moitié fondue, il en avala une cuillère. Il réfléchissait toujours à Hanabi. Cette fille provoquait en lui un vif intérêt. Depuis le jour de leur première rencontre, elle lui avait rappelé un petit oiseau à peine tombé du nid et qui s'était brisé l'aile en tentant de voler. Aujourd'hui encore quand il l'avait sentie se renfermer sur elle-même pendant le trajet du retour, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas plus insister. C'est donc un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il l'avait déposé devant sa maison et était reparti tranquillement après l'avoir salué. Une nouvelle bouchée accompagna une interrogation : elle devait cacher quelque chose mais quoi ?

_ Putain Itachi tu fais chier, ronchonna une voix rauque dans son dos.

Il s'allongea sur la moquette et découvrit son frère debout sur le seuil de la porte et qui balayait la pièce des yeux l'air peu amène. Il lui offrit en contrepartie son plus beau sourire :

_ Sasuke chéri tu es _enfin_ de retour. Viens par ici que je te montre ce que j'ai acheté, continua-t-il en tapotant d'une main le tapis près de lui.

_ Tu te fous de moi, se plaignit son cadet, il est plus de vingt-deux heures, tu as foutu un vrai bordel dans MA chambre et tu veux que je perdes mon temps à admirer tes achats !?!

_ Ne sois pas si méchant. Viens par là !

_ Non, je préfère aller prendre une douche avant de me coucher. J'ai une rude journée demain.

_ Bon alors je t'attends ici, proposa Itachi l'air joyeux.

_ Profites-en pour me ranger tout ce foutoir, ordonna Sasuke en désignant les objets sur le sol.

_ Puisque tu insistes.

_ J'insiste en effet, trancha le plus jeune en refermant la porte.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et ne perdit pas un seul instant ; il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'installa sous le jet puissant. Il avait besoin de cela pour calmer à la fois la tension qui l'habitait à cause de ce cher Itachi mais aussi parce que ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse vers Hinata. Il devait bien admettre que maintenant qu'il ne se voilait plus la face à propos de ses sentiments envers elle, certains signes évocateurs lui paraissaient plus clairement à présent. L'eau froide qui s'écoulait le long de son corps l'apaisait réellement. Il avait la sensation qu'elle emportait avec elle bon nombre de ses problèmes. Au final, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que d'écouter son cœur. Le plus difficile restait à mettre en pratique ce qu'il ressentait car tant qu'il s'agissait de sexe sans attaches, il n'y avait aucun problème mais en ce qui concernait l'amour c'était une autre paire de manche. Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya le corps et enfila le bas de son pyjama. Il ne perdit pas de temps à essorer ses cheveux se contentant de secouer la tête pour y enlever un minimum d'eau. Il alla ensuite vers la chambre vide de son frère et prit place dans son lit. Le connaissant, Itachi devait déjà dormir et n'avait même pas pris le temps de ranger. Comme d'habitude, il était resté éveillé dans le seul but d'attendre son retour et ne pas avoir à être une nouvelle fois tiré du sommeil par une sonnerie stridente. Un coup de téléphone en pleine nuit ne présage jamais rien de bon, ils le savaient tous deux parfaitement. Enfin bref, il ronflait sûrement déjà à présent. Dans sa chambre à **lui** naturellement. Il soupira en croisant ses bras sous sa tête : parfois Itachi lui faisait peur. Quelle drôle d'idée de vouloir dormir dans le même lit à leurs âges ? Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et devaient dons se conduire en homme. Et les hommes ne dormaient pas ensemble sauf si… Un nouveau soupir ; c'était son putain de boulot qui lui donnait ce genre d'idées stupides. Sasuke en était certain. Il se força à réguler sa respiration et de lui donner un rythme plus lent. Il devrait se reposer. La journée de demain annonçait déjà son lot de contrariétés.

De son côté, Sakura posait sur sa table de chevet une tasse désormais vide. Elle s'était préparé un verre de lait chaud afin de lutter contre l'insomnie qui ne l'épargnait pas. Elle éteignit sa lampe et se cala confortablement dans ce lit, si grand pour elle seule. Rêveusement elle laissa courir sa main sur le côté désert de tout corps où se reflétait la lumière blanche de la lune. En fermant ses paupières, elle crut brièvement distinguer un visage souriant encadré de cheveux blonds en bataille. Elle lui sourit également mais il disparut aussitôt. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que ses pensées ne se tournent vers Naruto. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée et elle se dit que le fait qu'il l'ait raccompagnée à la fin de la soirée contribuait largement à sa bonne humeur. Ses sentiments envers lui devenaient de plus en plus problématiques ; il lui était à présent presque impossible de se passer de lui ne serait-ce que pour une journée ! Il fallait bien avouer que c'était alors qu'il était en voyage en Europe qu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point il lui manquait. En y réfléchissant, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se quittaient aussi longtemps. Heureusement qu'Ino était là pour lui remonter le moral. Elle se souvint s'être coupée du monde quelques jours, ne répondant à aucun coup de fil, n'ouvrant la porte à personne. Finalement, après avoir forcé la porte de son appartement, Ino l'avait retrouvée un matin devant un litre de glace vanille/fraise à s'abrutir de films à l'eau de rose où tout le monde, même le personnage le plus improbable, trouvait chaussure à son pied. Elle vivait dans un champ de bataille, n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis plusieurs jours et ne ressemblait à rien. Face aux remontrances de la blonde, Sakura avait compris qu'elle avait touché le fond. Décidée à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, elle fit des efforts pour ne plus penser à lui mais il était trop tard puisqu'elle en était convaincue désormais. Elle était bel et bien amoureuse de son meilleur ami ; celui avec lequel elle avait grandi et dont elle partageait tous les secrets. Cet ami qui s'appelait Naruto. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui déclarer. Elle risquait de le perdre ; elle le connaissait trop, il était du genre à se débarrasser de ce qui le gênait avec une facilité déconcertante. Qu'aurait-il donc fait s'il ne ressentait pas ces mêmes sentiments forts envers elle ? Il l'aurait gentiment demandé de le laisser et elle ne pourrait se résoudre à essuyer un refus. Elle se tortilla dans son lit pour évacuer tout le stress que lui procurait ses traîtresses pensées mais ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de continuer. Elle était convaincue qu'il l'aimait d'une amitié sincère mais y avait-il quelque chose d'autre derrière sa désarmante gentillesse et ses sourires tendres. Devait-elle lire autre chose que de la camaraderie dans ses accolades habituelles ou se faisait-elle des illusions ? Bien sûr il restait un homme et entretenait parfois des liaisons avec des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres mais elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Egoïstement, elle se réjouissait toujours discrètement en apprenant la fin d'une ses aventures, cela lui redonnait une lueur d'espoir qui disparaissait bien vite face aux incertitudes de l'avenir. Il pourrait trouver une nouvelle femme ! Quelqu'un dont-il serait véritablement amoureux cette fois ! Et elle, que deviendrait-elle alors ? La bonne amie toujours là pour aider. Cette gentille fille qu'on préfère avoir sous la main au cas où…

Elle s'assit soudainement en criant :

_ Ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! Sakura ressaisis-toi voyons, tu parles de Naruto. Tu le connais assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas le moment de penser à toutes ces bêtises, bougonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge qui annonçait vingt deux heures quarante et un. Dors ma fille. Tu en as bien besoin.

Elle se rallongea en vitesse et rabattit ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle allait dormir de gré ou de force.

La sonnerie de son portable tira Hanabi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Marmonnant des injures colorés envers celui qui l'importunait à cette heure tardive, elle plissa des yeux pour se rendre compte du nom qui s'affichait sur son téléphone. Elle grogna en le voyant et décrocha aussitôt :

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Je t'attends devant le club. Tu dois être là dans une demie heure.

Elle ne parvint pas à répondre. Orochimaru lui avait déjà demander de satisfaire bon nombre de ses caprices mais là il se fichait d'elle.

_ Tu perds du temps ma chérie, reprit-il face à son silence.

_ Tu plaisantes là, s'insurgea-t-elle révoltée par son sans gêne.

_ Tu connais déjà la réponse. Trente minutes, pas une de plus.

_ Attends dis-moi au moins pourquoi…

Trop tard. Il avait déjà raccroché. Elle jura entre ses dents et fut tentée de balancer ce maudit portable contre le mur mais s'y retint : il n'y était pour rien et elle en aurait encore besoin. Elle se leva donc passablement énervée et fourragea quelques affaires dans son sac. Il ne lui avait pas laissé suffisamment de temps pour se préparer ; elle le ferait donc là-bas. Elle griffonna un mot d'explication pour Hinata en toute hâte et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur sur la pointe des pieds. Elle perçut le souffle régulier de sa jumelle qui lui confirma qu'elle dormait paisiblement. En se rapprochant du lit totalement baigné par la lumière de la lune, Hanabi sourit en apercevant un mince filet de bave qui s'écoulait entre ses lèvres. Hinata devait être épuisée pour dormir si profondément. Elle posa silencieusement le morceau de papier près de la montre en argent de sa sœur avant de lui souffler un baiser invisible. Elle ressortit aussi prudemment qu'elle était entrée et descendit les marches de l'escalier dans une semi clarté. S'emparant des clés de la voiture, elle se mit au volant et démarra. Elle attendit un moment pour vérifier que sa jumelle dormait toujours et partit soulagée de ne pas l'avoir réveillée. En empruntant les rues quasiment désertes qui la menaient vers son lieu de travail, elle ne cessait de maudire Orochimaru. Il allait l'entendre, ça c'était certain. Non seulement elle ne travaillait pas le mercredi mais en plus le lui imposer de cette manière au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'en revenait pas. Sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée quand elle se gara moins de vingt minutes plus tard près de l'entrée. Elle sortit de son véhicule tout en inspectant les alentours. En le trouvant nonchalamment adossé au mur du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers lui comme une furie.

_ Non mais t'es gonflé de me faire un coup pareil…

Elle ne put continuer puisqu'il l'avait réduite au silence par un baiser. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et parvint avec une facilité déconcertante à la plaquer contre le mur. Ses mains rocailleuses soulevèrent son haut et caressèrent avidement son ventre plat avant de remonter vers sa poitrine ferme. Impuissante, elle se laissa faire mais ne put prendre part à son plaisir évident. Lorsqu'il la laissa enfin, elle était à bout de souffle. Il sourit face à son air buté et lui dit :

_ Tu as fait si vite que j'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais.

_ Eh bien, il faut croire que tu t'es trompé ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir ?

_ C'est à cause d'Itachi, l'informa Orochimaru en posant avec autorité sa main dans son dos pour la conduire vers l'intérieur.

Ils se frayèrent non sans mal un chemin au milieu de la foule. A cette heure-ci, le club était plein à craquer ! Toutes sortes de personnes étaient là ; il y avait bien sûr les clients mais aussi des filles qui tentaient leur chance pour décrocher un job. On pouvait voir également des petites canailles sans envergure qui se donnaient l'air de gros durs en distribuant le maigre revenu qu'ils avaient volé au cours de la journée. Ceux-là se faisaient le plus remarquer avec leurs cris à tout-va et leurs dépenses spectaculaires. Autour d'eux, on ne comptait plus le nombre de filles dénudées pour les charmer. En général, les bons pères de famille –qui constituaient une bonne partie de la clientèle- se contentaient de les regarder faire la fête caché au fond de la salle en compagnie d'une ou deux hôtesses. Leur but étant surtout d'évacuer le stress accumulé au boulot, à la maison ou en famille, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attirer l'attention. Mais les plus pathétiques à voir pour Hanabi restaient les _habitués_. C'étaient les personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à revenir une fois parti ; pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils étaient alcooliques, drogués ou sans domicile fixe et le club n'était pour eux qu'un moyen de se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin. En effet, Orochimaru avait commencé à diversifier ses services et proposait désormais une panoplie de vices en tout genres : sexe, drogue et alcool ! Hanabi les regardait avec pitié mais ne parvenait pas à les plaindre. Ne le méritaient-ils pas ?

La voix rauque d'une fille sur la scène attira son attention et elle remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction du quartier V.I.P. Elle se renseigna auprès de son patron :

_ Tu vas directement en chambre. Il t'attends depuis longtemps déjà.

_ Mais de qui tu parles ?

_ C'est le client d'Itachi, indiqua-t-il avec humeur. Il s'est pointé sans prévenir et j'ai dû improviser.

_ Enfin, je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, lui rétorqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant soudainement.

_ Que veux-tu dire, demanda Orochimaru avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

_ Tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir qu'on n'interfère pas dans les relations établies. Si ce type est sur la liste d'Itachi, je ne **peux** pas répondre à ses attentes. Tu n'as qu'à appeler Itachi !

_ Ecoute moi attentivement Hanabi car je ne le répéterais pas : tu vas aller le voir et lui faire oublier l'absence de ce maudit Uchiwa car je ne veux pas le voir quitter ce club avant demain matin, déclara-t-il en insistant sur chacune de ses paroles. J'espère que tu as compris ?

_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille en déglutinant.

Ils reprirent donc leur route. Orochimaru, la tirant plus qu'il ne l'accompagnait, se cogna contre une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux lèvres rouges.

_ C'est ici, dit-il à Hanabi en lui désignant une porte à sa gauche. Je vous prie de m'excuser Mademoiselle mais je ne vous avais pas vu, continua-t-il à l'attention de celle qu'il avait bousculé. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner pour me faire pardonner.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit galamment la main quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre :

_ Pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal mais Mademoiselle Anko est déjà avec moi, n'est ce pas ?

Ignorant la conversation qui se tenait près d'elle, Anko suivait d'un regard mauvais Hanabi alors que celle-ci s'éloignait en courant vers la porte que son employeur lui avait indiqué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte que Anko reprit pied dans la réalité : Orochimaru et Deidara la fixaient bizarrement.

_ Je suis désolée mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, se justifia-t-elle en souriant nerveusement.

_ Ce n'est rien, concéda Orochimaru. Bien je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je vous souhaite donc une excellente soirée.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un baisemain pour la jeune femme et les salua en souriant. Deidara soupira d'admiration mal contenue pour lui avant de conduire Anko à sa chambre. A peine entré que sa compagne s'emporta :

_ Tu l'as vu cette garce ! Elle est passée près de moi et ne m'a pas accordé un seul regard ! Je la hais, je la hais !

_ Anko calme-toi. Pas la peine de crier ; je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Elle m'horripile aussi au plus haut point cette fille. Il l'a conduite lui-même comme si elle avait besoin d'escorte. Pff ! Tu parles d'une Lady !

_ Lady, quel pseudo à la con, renchérit Anko. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle se fait appeler Hanabi ici. Elle a tellement peur de se faire prendre qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Dommage pour toi Hinata mais Anko est passée par là.

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais avant de se jeter sur le lit près du corps étendu de Deidara. Ce dernier entreprit alors de la dévêtir pendant qu'ils continuaient à parler :

_ Répète-moi une nouvelle fois pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir mon boss pour lui dire que cette trainée travaille ici le soir ?

_ Tout simplement parce que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour arriver à mes fins, soupira le blond en se débarrassant du pantalon moulant en cuir de son amante. Tu veux lui faire du mal et moi aussi mais je veux également que le Maître m'appartienne et pour cela, il me reste encore quelques petites choses à mettre en place. Tu pourras attendre d'ici là ?

_ Bon je veux bien faire un effort… mais seulement parce que c'est toi, lui concéda-t-elle après réflexion.

Puis comme pour sceller leur accord, ils unirent leur lèvres dans un fougueux baiser annonciateur d'une nuit sans sommeil.

Shikamaru Nara était connu de tous pour son flegme et ce matin-là, il n'était pas prêt à faillir à sa réputation. Son réveil venait de sonner pour la dixième fois et il s'apprêtait à l'éteindre à nouveau quand la tornade blonde qui lui servait de petite amie se rua dans la chambre en sous-vêtements. Ses longs cheveux laissés libres s'écoulaient le long de son corps pareil à une chute d'eau et Shikamaru aurait vraiment eu envie d'y laisser courir ses mains si Ino ne le regardait pas avec des envies de meurtre. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble l'année dernière, la jeune femme ne cessait de se battre contre lui pour qu'il soit plus ponctuel. Son combat restait vain mais elle ne perdait pas espoir.

_ Sérieux Shika, tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?! Tu devrais déjà être debout depuis trois quart d'heure !

Un grognement plaintif lui répondit de sous les couvertures.

_ J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner et j'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche alors que toi tu traînes encore au lit. C'est pas normal tu ne crois pas ?!

_ Ben rejoins-moi si tu veux, proposa-t-il en s'accoudant sur le lit afin de mieux la regarder.

_ Non alors ça il n'en est pas question ; tu m'as déjà fait le coup et tu sais bien comment ça va se terminer si je viens avec toi.

Le son de sa voix s'affaiblissait pendant qu'elle se remémorait elle-même ce qui se produisait lorsqu'elle lui cédait. L'ayant lui aussi remarqué, il la détailla avec insistance des pieds à la tête en s'attardant ostensiblement sur ses hanches et sa poitrine ce qui provoqua chez Ino une vive rougeur incontrôlée. Elle fit mine de s'enfuir mais contre toute attente, il fut plus vif qu'elle et l'enlaça avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Il l'embrassa tendrement au creux de son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Sois réaliste ma puce. Il est déjà huit heures moins le quart…

_ Raison de plus pour se dépêcher, le coupa-t-elle.

_ On sera en retard quoiqu'il arrive ; autant que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons, non ?

_ Non, je ne veux pas. Il faut que je sois forte pour nous deux, assurait Ino d'un ton qui contredisait ce qu'elle affirmait.

_ Allez viens et tu ne le regretteras pas, continuait Shikamaru tentateur.

Il l'embrassa près de l'oreille, sur la joue puis sur le nez et quand il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche offerte d'Ino, elle s'étendait déjà avec lui sur le lit.

Dans un des bureaux de la société de Naruto :

_ Non Hinata je crois vraiment que tu te trompes, s'écria Shizune en se levant une pile de dossiers dans les mains.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau encore vide de son patron continuant de parler :

_ Si tu te laisses faire depuis le début, il te mangera toute crue notre Sasuke, crois-moi. Après tout, c'est un homme de pouvoir, rigola-t-elle.

_ Tu dois avoir raison, lui concéda Hinata installée derrière son bureau, mais il reste le patron. Je ne peux tout de même pas faire preuve d'irrespect…

_ Bien sûr que non ! Du moins pas maintenant. Au fond Sasuke n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il ne sait pas le montrer je pense.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Surprise par sa réaction, Hinata se leva pour venir aux nouvelles. A peine avait-elle fait deux pas que son amie ressortit rapidement de la pièce et se planta devant elle :

_ Quoiqu'il en soit ne te laisse jamais décourager par son air buté ; comme tous les dirigeants il est parfois lassé de son travail alors ne sois pas défaitiste et fais-toi confiance. Si tu penses que tu dois le faire, alors ne t'arrêtes pas tant que n'es pas au bout. Et je ne te parle pas que du boulot car c'est aussi valable dans la vie.

_ J'ai cru comprendre, plaisanta la Hyuuga.

_ Au fait, j'adore ton ensemble ! Où l'as-tu acheté ?

_ On me l'a offert, lui répondit-elle un instant désarçonnée par le brusque revirement de conversation.

_ Tu en as de la chance, l'envia Shizune en se laissant choir sur son siège qui tourna sous son poids. Personne ne me fait de cadeaux à moi ! Pas même mon Jules, finit-elle avant de laisser son rire envahir le bureau.

Shizune avait le don de la mettre à l'aise et Hinata se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie. De ce fait, elle avait relégué au second plan ce qui l'avait causé du souci dans le train bondé du matin. En effet l'absence de sa sœur à son réveil l'avait étonnée -Hanabi n'était pas du genre à la laisser seule sans prévenir- puis en découvrant son petit mot en se préparant pour cette nouvelle journée, elle se sentit quand même un peu plus rassurée : sa jumelle lui expliquait que le club était débordé et qu'ils avaient besoin de tout le personnel ce soir-là et que les employés auraient même droit à une prime exceptionnelle pour le déplacement. Hinata avait souri de la motivation de sa sœur mais presque immédiatement un doute avait germé dans son esprit. Et si sa sœur avait finalement pris plaisir à travailler dans un tel endroit ? A bien y réfléchir cela faisait déjà longtemps que Hanabi y passait la majeure partie de ses nuits. Avait-elle fini par apprécier cet endroit ?

Hinata secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces idées saugrenues ; non, sa sœur n'aurait jamais été capable de s'habituer à de telles pratiques. Et quand bien même, elle le lui en aurait parlé puisqu'elle n'avait aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Pourtant… Il se pourrait que ce soit possible.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait retrouvée une Shizune totalement détendue et heureuse de vivre et qui la revigora par sa bonne humeur. Sa nouvelle journée démarrait donc sur les chapeaux de roues puisqu'à elles deux, elles avaient déjà déblayés une bonne tonne de boulot. Et au vu de son énergie débordante, Shizune n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! D'autant plus que Sasuke ne serait pas là avant cet après-midi –il était en réunion avec Naruto et cela pouvait durer des heures…- donc aucun risque d'être dérangées à tout bout de champ.

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Pardon, sursauta Hinata toute honteuse de se faire prendre par manque d'inattention.

_ Eh ben alors tu ne m'écoutais pas !

_ Excuses-moi je réfléchissais à autre chose.

_ Ce n'est rien, lui assura tous sourires la brune. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je disais donc : que dirais-tu de nous faire livrer notre déjeuner ? Sasuke et moi on a nos habitudes dans un bon petit resto et le livreur est sympa. Je sais qu'il est encore un peu tôt mais c'est assez loin et il faut toujours s'y prendre en avance si on veut manger à l'heure. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Pour tout te dire j'avais déjà prévu de manger avec Ino et Sakura à la pause déjeuner, commença-t-elle gênée de devoir refuser, mais…

_ Très bien alors je mangerais seule aujourd'hui mais demain tu mangeras avec moi. OK ??

Une fois de plus la bonne humeur de Shizune semblait être à toute épreuve. Après le lui avoir promis, Hinata se rendit aux bureaux de la comptabilité afin de leur transmettre quelques documents. Leurs quartiers se trouvaient à une dizaine d'étages au dessous de ceux des services juridiques et la jeune fille eut le temps de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Refusant malgré tout de s'inquiéter davantage du sort de sa jumelle, elle se rappela avec tristesse sa découverte de la veille. Fort heureusement elle n'avait pas tiré de plans sur la comète mais elle devait bien admettre que de savoir que Naruto, _son _Naruto était amoureux de sa meilleure amie ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant son bon cœur lui répétait sans cesse de se montrer moins égoïste et de les soutenir dans leur quête de bonheur mais au fond d'elle, Hinata était en colère. En colère contre Naruto, contre Sakura mais surtout contre elle-même et le profond dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait. La sonnerie du signal d'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur l'arrachèrent de ses pensées. Devant elle, un grand couloir dans les tons vert apparut. Quelques personnes s'affairaient ici et là mais elle les ignora se pressant d'en terminer avec cette corvée. Arrivée près de la réception, elle lui indiqua la raison de sa venue et pendant que la jeune fille rousse au visage parsemé de jolies tâches de rousseur se renseignait sur la disponibilité de son interlocuteur, Hinata remarqua deux silhouettes qui venaient dans l'immeuble. Se rapprochant de la grande baie vitrée, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Ino et de Shikamaru qui arrivaient. Aux grands gestes de la main qu'elle faisait, Hinata comprit sans mal que son amie blonde devait être folle de rage et en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, la Hyuuga se dit que la flemmardise de son petit ami en était la cause.

_Quand même, Shikamaru abuse vraiment, _se dit-elle en souriant_, il presque onze heures et ils n'arrivent que maintenant. Quand je pense qu'on a failli me virer parce que j'avais cinq minutes de retard !_

Elle souriait encore quand la réceptionniste l'informa qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Attablé dans un coin isolé d'un restaurant renommé, Neji fixa son assiette de pâtes qu'il avait à peine touché ; elles ne valaient pas celle de Florence. Il la repoussa discrètement et reporta son attention sur son invitée. Elle finissait d'avaler sa dernière bouchée de saumon et entreprit de s'essuyer la commissure de ses lèvres pleines. Il se dit alors qu'elles paraissaient plus charnues qu'à leur dernière entrevue. Relevant les yeux de son plat, celle-ci surprit son regard interrogateur et répondit d'un air las tout en roulant les yeux :

_ Je me suis offerte une petite opération aux lèvres, en ajoutant de ses mains des guillemets au mot « petite », ce n'est pas un mal que je sache. D'ailleurs Gaï trouve que ça me va plutôt bien, non ?

La timide question qu'elle lui posait le fit rire. Neji posa doucement sa main sur celle qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et répondit sincèrement :

_ Il a raison : tu es magnifique Tenten.

_ Merci. Je dois t'avouer que j'attendais ton avis avec beaucoup d'impatience, lui dit-elle visiblement soulagée par cette confirmation. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude et pour tout te dire je me fais des frayeurs quand je vois mon reflet dans le miroir.

Ils se sourirent en silence et profitèrent de l'instant présent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour discuter –ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves et se connaissaient mutuellement mieux que quiconque.

_ Tu m'as tant manqué Neji.

Le sourire qui accompagnait cet aveu ne fit qu'en accentuer sa véracité et Neji en fut profondément touché ; il pourrait toujours compter sur Tenten. Il lui répondit d'un chaste baiser sur ses longs doigts fins avant de dire :

_ Merci. Alors si nous parlions un peu de ce qui m'a amené ici, proposa-t-il après un court silence.

_ Oui, se reprit sa compagne. D'ailleurs si tu savais à quel point elle est excitée à l'idée de te revoir. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué à elle aussi. Elle n'a de cesse de courir dans toute la maison pour demander à tous les employés s'ils savaient que son papa Neji allait venir. Il faut la voir tant c'est drôle ! Depuis que tu as décidé de venir, j'ai la désagréable impression que Gaï et moi n'existons plus. Sincèrement je crois que ta venue est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire. Crois-moi elle va s'en souvenir toute sa vie de ses six ans.

Le jeune homme sourit à l'évocation de sa fille. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et son cœur se gonfla de fierté en apprenant qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis que Tenten et lui avaient divorcé ; sa fille n'avait alors pas encore trois ans !

_ Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre. Je m'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aurait oublié depuis tout ce temps.

_ Comment veux-tu que cela arrive ? Nous lui parlons de toi quotidiennement, tu l'appelles régulièrement et Gaï veille bien à ne pas s'interposer entre vous. Il sait ce que cela veut dire d'être privé de son père.

_ C'est un type bien. Tu as l'air heureuse, notre fille également et je suis certain qu'il est fou de toi. Tu as eu pas mal de flair sur ce coup-là, plaisanta Neji.

_ Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit Tenten l'air songeur. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certaine de l'aimer comme je t'aime et il le sait.

_ Tenten.

_ Quoi « Tenten » ? C'est la vérité. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir mais c'est un fait établi. Je fais des efforts pour l'aimer davantage mais c'est justement là le problème ; l'amour ne doit pas être le fruit d'efforts constants. Il est là ou pas mais on ne le fait pas apparaître comme par magie.

_ On en a déjà parlé pourtant, lui rappela Neji en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Je sais, je sais. Par contre, je suis ravie de t'annoncer que Shishi l'adore vraiment. Il faut l'entendre parler de son papa Gaï ; c'est adorable, finit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un formidable sourire –_sûrement emprunté à son mari_, pensa son interlocuteur.

Neji ne releva pas se contentant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite face à cette fuite évidente de la part de Tenten qui utilisait Nadeshiko comme diversion. Elle était rusée et Neji préféra jouer le jeu :

_ Bon il est temps de rentrer, décréta-t-il en regardant sa montre, je ne veux pas arriver en retard le jour de mes retrouvailles avec elle. On a juste le temps de faire quelques courses avant d'aller la chercher à son école.

_ D'accord allons-y, accepta une Tenten réjouie de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Hanabi déposa tout le barda que constituait son sac, ses clés, le courrier du jour et ses chaussures en plein milieu du salon avant de littéralement s'effondrer dans son fidèle canapé. Dire qu'elle était épuisée était un euphémisme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du salon : quinze heures cinquante six. Elle rêvait de dormir. Rien qu'un petit instant, juste pour oublier la nuit qu'elle avait loupé et celle qui s'annonçait déjà. Car cet imbécile d'Orochimaru n'avait rien voulu savoir : elle prendrait son service habituel dès vingt deux heures ce soir. Son téléphone vibra soudain dans son sac. Partagée entre le désir de ne pas répondre et la curiosité de savoir qui l'appelait, elle ne décrocha pas de suite. Finalement au bout de quatre vibrations, le portable cessa de faire parler de lui. Elle s'en empara néanmoins quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un message. Elle comprit bientôt qu'il y avait eu plusieurs appels. Il s'agissait de sa chère Hinata qui lui disait à neuf heures douze ce matin qu'elle n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça sans la prévenir. A onze heures quarante-cinq elle avait appelé une nouvelle fois pour lui dire de ne pas oublier d'aller voir leur père aujourd'hui. Hanabi jura et sans vraiment savoir comment, trouva la force de se relever pour se rendre au chevet de son père. Le message suivant qu'elle écouta en refermant la porte de leur maison lui apprit que c'était toujours Hinata qui lui demandait de ne pas oublier Hiashi et que les visites se terminaient à seize heures aujourd'hui. Hanabi crut exploser de rage en entendant les cloches de l'église sonner le carillon de seize heures. Il restait un autre message de sa sœur qui disait qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle et qu'elle espérait vraiment que sa jumelle ait pu rendre visite à leur père car elles avaient prévu un rendez-vous avec le médecin du centre de soins en ce qui concernait l'état de santé du patriarche Hyuuga. Hinata terminait en lui demandant de la rappeler dès que possible. Hanabi rentra une nouvelle fois chez elle, encore plus déprimée qu'auparavant en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

* * *

**La suite pour bientôt. En attendant, donnez-moi votre avis. Merci d'avance....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à toi, ami lecteur !**

Je poste aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre avec l'espoir (fou ^_^' ) qu'il plaira. Je voulais remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews; ça fait toujours plaisir. Je tenais également à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité de mes posts mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre: le résultat me laisse d'ailleurs un peu perplexe -mais ce sera à vous de juger et j'attendrai vos pertinents avis avec impatience. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Disc**: Naruto est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_ HINATA !!!

Hanabi venait de faire trembler les murs de leur maison mais elle n'en avait cure. Si sa jumelle ne se pressait pas plus que cela, elles louperaient une nouvelle fois le rendez-vous avec le médecin de leur père. Elle était déjà prête depuis un quart d'heure alors qu'elle avait travaillé la veille au soir et Hinata, qui s'était réveillée bien avant elle, continuait de se préparer. Hanabi avala d'une traite le fond de son café, rinça sa tasse et s'emparant de son sac, s'avança jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier.

_ Hinata si tu n'es pas là dans cinq secondes, je pars sans toi ! Un…….. Deux…………. Trois…………….. Quatre…………..

_ C'est bon j'arrive, s'écria sa sœur en débarquant en haut de l'escalier pour faire immédiatement machine arrière. J'ai oublié quelque chose mais tu peux toujours aller à la voiture je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

_ Je l'espère pour toi, la prévint Hanabi.

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'y prendre une barre au chocolat avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Elle s'installa d'office derrière le volant ; après tout si Hinata voulait conduire, elle n'avait qu'à être prête à temps. A peine avait-elle fait sortir la voiture du garage qu'elle fut agréablement surprise de voir sa jumelle fermer la porte et se précipiter vers le côté passager du véhicule.

_ Je suis là, je suis là tu vois, dit-elle aussitôt complètement essoufflée. Tu peux y aller, il ne me reste plus qu'à attacher mes chaussures et je suis prête.

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour être si en retard. Hinata tu es debout depuis cinq heures du matin ! Il faut que ce soit intentionnel de ta part pour ne pas être prête à dix heures, non ?!

_ Hanabi, si je me suis levée aussi tôt ce matin, c'est pour m'occuper de la maison. Avec mon nouvel emploi, la semaine je n'ai le temps de rien faire. Je profite donc du week-end pour ranger, laver, repasser, nettoyer et faire tout ce que tu ne fais pas !

_ Eh ! Doucement, veux-tu. Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends….

_ Mais c'est vrai Hanabi, la coupa-t-elle, on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aides vraiment.

_ Hinata tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre femme au foyer. Et avec mon boulot, j'ai autre chose en tête.

_ Justement toujours pas de nouvelles de ton patron ?

_ Figure-toi que j'ai appris qu'il était parti en voyage pour raisons personnelles et qu'il ne serait pas là avant un moment, assura Hanabi calmement.

Le ton ferme de sa voix l'aurait convaincue elle-même. Aucune chance pour que sa sœur ait des doutes.

_ Et il n'a désigné aucun remplaçant ? C'est étrange.

_ A vrai dire, c'est quelqu'un de particulièrement méfiant. En plus, il paraît que sa mère est décédée, il doit donc avoir d'autres problèmes à l'esprit.

_ Oh non ! C'est affreux. Tu lui transmettras nos condoléances à son retour. Il doit être dévasté.

_ Je le pense aussi.

Intérieurement, Hanabi respirait librement. Hinata était si compatissante qu'il suffisait de lui parler des malheurs des autres pour qu'elle oublie tout. Une chance pour Hanabi qui s'en sortait bien cette fois-ci.

_ C'est ici Hanabi. Ralentis où tu vas rater l'entrée.

_ Ah oui ! Désolée.

Enclenchant son clignotant à droite, elle rétrograda afin de se garer dans le petit parking d'un fleuriste. En effet, les filles avaient prévu de ramener un bouquet de fleurs à leur père, véritable amoureux de la flore qui attachait une grande importance à la signification du langage des fleurs et de leur symbolique. Elles en avaient discuté hier et s'étaient mise d'accord sur un bouquet de lys vert agrémenté de quelques brins de muguets. Leur choix n'était pas le fruit du hasard ; elles lui dédiaient à travers ce bouquet un message d'espoir et de bonheur. Hinata ayant déjà passé commande par téléphone la veille, il ne leur restait plus qu'à récupérer leurs fleurs. Ainsi elles ne perdirent pas beaucoup de temps et s'en allèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard. Réinstallées dans la voiture –la grosse composition florale sur les genoux d'Hinata- les deux sœurs se lancèrent dans une nouvelle discussion animée au sujet d'une de leurs séries favorites.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il la quittera pour la bonne, s'exclama Hanabi avec perplexité. Moi je trouve qu'il forme un beau couple avec Barbara.

_ Voyons petite sœur sois réaliste ; il s'agit d'une série si le héros épousait l'héroïne au bout du vingtième épisode, il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à suivre le feuilleton. Je suis persuadée qu'il va croire aux mensonges de Steffi et se mettre d'accord avec Marc pour se venger de Laura. Ainsi il pourra faire souffrir Barbara mais aussi le reste de sa famille.

_ Parfois Hinata tu m'effraies. Ce serait horrible s'il lui faisait ça : elle l'aime tellement que la pauvre ne s'en remettrait pas, se désola Hanabi. Elle pourrait se suicider de désespoir.

_ Sa mort constituerait un rebondissement de plus dans la trame scénaristique. Personne ne penserait qu'elle puisse disparaître.

Hanabi lui jeta un regard de biais ; Hinata pouvait avoir une imagination si fertile que cela en devenait presque incroyable. Chemin faisant, elles étaient parvenues à destination et trouvèrent facilement une place. Hanabi sortit la première avant de contourner le véhicule pour aider sa sœur à en faire de même. Hinata se chargea donc de fermer les portières et se lissa fébrilement les cheveux. Elle interrogea sa sœur sur sa tenue.

_ Ouais ça ira.

_ Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas présentable tu veux dire ?

_ Non au contraire tu es bien mais tu aurais dû faire un effort pour te rendre plus jolie. Je sais pas, tu aurais pu mettre du rouge à lèvres ou du gloss ou du fond de teint. Enfin quelque chose du style quoi ! T'es pâle comme un linge ma chérie.

_ Papa n'aime pas le maquillage, bougonna Hinata en examinant le visage barbouillé de sa jumelle une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres.

_ Il aime les couleurs vives, rétorqua du tac-au-tac Hanabi en détaillant d'un œil dubitatif le pantalon gris et le corsage blanc de sa sœur.

Hinata lui tira la langue tandis que sa sœur lui répondait par une grimace de son invention. Dans le hall d'accueil, la réceptionniste leur apprit que le Dr n'en avait pas encore terminé avec ses visites quotidiennes, qu'il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps et qu'elles pouvaient rendre visite à leur père en l'attendant. Elles la remercièrent et prirent docilement la direction de la chambre de Hiashi. Dès leur entrée, les filles comprirent que leur père n'était pas en forme. Habituellement assis près de la fenêtre afin de _profiter_ de la vue, aujourd'hui il était encore allongé dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos. La légère brise qui entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte jouait dans ses mèches. Hinata déposa le bouquet sur la table utilisée pour ses repas avant de revenir près de lui et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Hanabi ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne trahit ses émotions. Anxieuses, les deux sœurs se contentèrent de l'examiner dans un silence religieux. Qu'allait donc leur dire le médecin au sujet de leur père qu'elles ne savaient déjà ?

_ Bonjour papa, c'est Hinata. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu toi et moi, commença doucement la jeune fille en prenant la main immobile de son père.

Le son de sa voix ne se résumait qu'à un faible murmure mais Hinata s'obligea à continuer :

_ Je ne sais pas si Hanabi te l'a dit mais j'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi ; à présent, je ne fais plus le ménage dans cette société. Désormais je suis l'assistante de l'avocat de l'entreprise. Enfin, je ne suis qu'une apprentie et je dois t'avouer que cela me dépasse un peu parfois mais comme tu nous l'a toujours dit, je mets du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Elle s'arrêta pour attendre des félicitations qui ne viendraient jamais et sa jumelle prit le relais avec entrain :

_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de douter d'elle. Hinata a toujours été la meilleure, non ?!

_ Tu exagères Hanabi.

_ Mais non.

_ Mais si.

_ Non.

Préférant couper court à ce début de confrontation, l'aînée roula des yeux et reprit à l'attention de son père :

_ Ah au fait, tu as le bonjour de pépé Jiraiya. Il voulait venir avec nous pour te rendre visite mais je le soupçonnais de s'intéresser plus aux jeunes infirmières qu'à ta santé. J'ai donc prévenu mémé Tsunade avant de partir pour qu'elle le garde à l'œil. C'est qu'il aurait pu nous suivre, l'obsédé ! Et tu le connais comme moi, ça aurait été un vrai carnage s'il était venu.

Les rires frais des deux sœurs accueillirent le médecin dans la chambre de leur père.

_ Que cela m'enchante d'entrer dans une des chambres de mes patients et d'entendre ainsi des éclats de rire si doux à l'oreille, déclara le Dr Yakushi un immense sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

Le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elles leur serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Malgré son apparence de jeune premier, il traitait Hiashi Hyuuga depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier dans ce centre. Les jeunes filles lui faisaient une totale confiance en ce qui concernait leur père car en maintes occasions, il leur avait prouvé qu'il en était digne. Kabuto s'approcha du lit du malade et après un bref examen, il leur proposa de s'asseoir afin de discuter.

_ Alors les filles comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Oh vous savez, on fait aller, lui répondit Hanabi un brin nerveuse. De toute manière on a pas le choix.

_ Je le sais et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous le demande. Voir un être cher souffrir est toujours difficile. A fortiori quand il s'agit d'un parent. Le sentiment d'impuissance est si présent dans ces cas-là qu'on en vient à se torturer afin d'oublier mais ces efforts non pas lieu d'être. De plus ils sont totalement vains. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de l'état de votre père, conclut-il en pressant leur mains dans les siennes pour les rassurer.

_ C'est gentil à vous de nous dire cela, commença Hinata en se raclant la gorge, mais il vaut mieux que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre désormais. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré, n'est ce pas ?

Le long soupir de résignation qu'émit le médecin la renseigna bien mieux qu'un long discours. Ils se redressèrent tous les trois et une minute de silence plus tard, le nez plongé dans le dossier de Hiashi, Kabuto déclara d'une voix neutre :

_ L'attaque cérébrale dont votre père a été victime, bien que faible, a causé en lui bon nombre de traumatismes. Tout cela est dû au fait qu'il n'en était pas à son premier accident vasculaire, continua-t-il en levant vers elles ses yeux clairs. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'après un infarctus la vie est difficile, aussi bien pour le patient que pour ses proches. Le malade a besoin d'énormément d'attentions pour lui permettre de retrouver ses facultés. Comme vous le savez, ici Hiashi, ainsi que tous les patients du centre, se font suivre par un orthophoniste, un kinésithérapeute et un psychologue. Quant à moi me direz-vous, eh bien je suis là pour m'assurer qu'il réagit bien au traitement dans un ordre plus général. Chacun des spécialistes que je viens de citer fait de son mieux pour aider votre père, soyez-en certaines.

_ Mais il ne répond pas, c'est ce que vous voulez nous dire, s'enquit Hinata au comble de l'angoisse.

_ En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire, reprit le jeune homme en toussotant. Il serait plus judicieux de dire que votre père ne répond _plus_. Durant les premiers temps, il était encore réceptif à nos soins mais il me semble, et toute l'équipe médicale est de mon avis, que nos efforts ne donnent plus de résultats satisfaisants. La privation partielle d'oxygène du cerveau qu'il a subi le jour de son accident en est peut-être la cause…

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il est devenu un légume à cause de nous, s'emporta Hanabi.

_ Non, j'ai émis une hypothèse selon laquelle le manque d'oxygène lui a causé des séquelles bien plus graves -la plus importante étant son hémiplégie du côté droit. Personne moi y compris ne vous accuse.

_ Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, lui rétorqua Hanabi, nous aurions-dû réagir plus tôt…

_ Avez-vous écouté ce que je vous ai dit sur les tortures morales Hanabi ?

Le ton froid qu'il avait utilisé pour parler fit son effet. Le coup de sang de la jeune fille retomba comme un soufflé. Confuse, elle bredouilla quelques excuses inaudibles et se tut, attendant impatiemment que le docteur reprenne ses explications mais ce fut sa jumelle qui prit la parole.

_ Dr Yakushi en clair vous nous dîtes qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour notre père. C'est bien ça ?

Elle s'en voulait d'entendre cette petite lueur d'espoir dans la fin de sa phrase. Elle aurait voulu faire cesser les battements incontrôlables et saccadés de son petit cœur affolé ainsi que les tremblements de ses mains. Persuadée que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à venir, elle ferma les paupières et se saisit de la main de sa sœur. Cette dernière ne la lâcha plus.

_ Hinata, nous continuerons d'essayer mais autant vous le dire dès à présent, il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce qu'il y ait de grandes améliorations. Cela va faire trois ans maintenant. A ce stade, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Même s'il faisait à ce qu'on appelle la plasticité cérébrale c'est-à-dire que si son cerveau compensait certains dommages en faisant intervenir des zones inexploitées jusque là, les dégâts causés sont devenus trop importants pour être atténuer de manière totalement satisfaisante.

_ Et nous dans tout ça ? Que pouvons-nous faire, se renseigna Hanabi. Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on pourrait essayer pour l'aider !

_ A vrai dire vous faîtes déjà ce qu'il faut : votre présence régulière, vos encouragements et votre attention sont aussi utiles que la rééducation que nous lui fournissons. Pas la peine de désespérer les filles, continua le docteur en les voyant plus abattues que jamais, tous nos efforts finiront par payer. Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Courage !

A des kilomètres de là, un brun partageait l'une de ses rares journées de repos avec un blond qui affichait un sourire narquois. Ils jouaient depuis des heures et il l'avait compris depuis un moment déjà la chance l'avait lâchement désertée ce soir. D'ordinaire son masque inexpressif constituait un gros avantage sur ses adversaires lorsqu'il jouait au poker mais Naruto semblait le connaître bien plus qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à lors. Il avait perdu les sept derniers jeux et sentait qu'une huitième défaite pointait dangereusement le bout de son nez. Sasuke avait une mauvaise main, une_ très_ mauvaise main même mais espérait encore convaincre le blond du contraire. Ce dernier piaffait d'impatience comme s'il se savait d'avance victorieux :

_ Alors qu'est ce que t'as ?

Le brun le toisa d'un regard vide, posa lentement les yeux sur sa paire de quatre et se prit le temps d'avaler une longue gorgée de bière fraîche avant de lâcher sobrement :

_ Si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à miser abruti.

_ Merde ! Tu fais chier Sasuke, s'écria son ami en reposant son jeu face cachée sur la table. T'es qu'un boulet. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut plus rien miser !

_ Dans ce cas, on arrête là si tu mises pas, lui répondit calmement l'autre.

Les mains posées à plat sur la table de verre de la terrasse, Naruto le fixait les yeux étrécis par la colère : cet imbécile lui refaisait le coup de la mise. Il devait avoir un bon jeu pour le lui proposer et en acceptant, il se jetterait la tête la première dans son piège. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu à ce petit jeu Sasuke l'avait battu avec un foule par les dames ; à n'en pas douter il lui ressortirait quelque chose du même genre. Un vague sentiment nauséeux le prit à la gorge quand il se souvint du montant du chèque qu'il lui avait signé ce soir-là. Pas question que cela se reproduise se promit-il. A moins que…

A moins que Sasuke ne s'en souvienne lui aussi et utilise cette vieille histoire pour le dissuader de continuer. C'était plausible ; son jeu était nul et il allait encore perdre mais mauvais perdant comme il l'était, il en avait assez donc… Ses dents blanches apparurent et Sasuke sut que son ami avait compris. Mais il n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien !

_ Si tu souris comme un crétin c'est parce que tu t'es décidé à miser, non ?

_ Ouais tu l'as dit. Misons puisque tu le veux.

_ Ok mais je tiens à te prévenir maintenant : il est hors de question que tu te plaignes comme la dernière fois si je gagne, le menaça Sasuke plus inquiet qu'il ne le montrait.

_ Ouais t'inquiète. Je suis prêt, déclara Naruto.

_ Et pas question que je te rembourse après non plus.

_ Ouais, ouais. Alors je mise…

_ Non, attends !

_ Quoi encore, s'impatienta Naruto.

_ Je veux juste qu'on soit d'accord. Je ne veux pas avoir Sakura sur mon dos. Tu t'occupes d'elle et tu fais en sorte qu'elle ne vienne pas me saouler avec ses reproches à la con, ok ?

A la mention du nom de son amie, Naruto déglutit : aucun doute que si elle l'apprenait, Sakura allait lui en vouloir. Elle ne supportait pas les jeux d'argent et encore moins quand c'était lui qui en perdait.

_ Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'elle le sache, bluffa le blond.

_ Bien sûr, ironisa Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne lui diras rien, tu passerais pour un con. Il suffit qu'elle débarque avec son sourire en cœur en te demandant ce que tu as fait hier pour qu'elle obtienne ton emploi du temps à la seconde près. Et ce de _ta_ bouche même !

_ Ouais ben c'est normal. Enfin, non. Il n'y a rien de normal là-dedans. C'est l'habitude sûrement ou l'inadvertance alors. Enfin merde Sasuke tu comprends non ? C'est Sakura quoi, laissa-t-il échapper en haussant les épaules comme si cette simple évidence expliquait tout.

Emettant un grognement bref pour signifier son désaccord, le brun but une nouvelle gorgée de bière avant d'ajouter dédaigneusement :

_ C'est surtout l'aveuglement provoqué par la bêtise de tes grands sentiments pour elle ! Je te jure comment vous faîtes pour tous nous faire chier comme ça ?! Putain, vous vous aimez tous les deux, ça crève les yeux alors réagissez quoi !

Naruto le fixait complètement abasourdi. Après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, il éclata d'un grand fou rire :

_ Là y a vraiment plus de doutes, toi tu bluffes ! Je t'ai jamais vu épiloguer autant sur le sujet. Je mise autant que tu veux mon vieux.

_ Va te faire…

_ Non, non pas de grossièretés entre nous, rigola Naruto plié en deux. Quand je pense que j'ai failli passer à côté d'une chance de me renflouer les poches !

Naruto en était là de ses insinuations quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit. N'attendant pas d'appel précis, il l'avait abandonné sur le passe plat de la cuisine en allant chercher les bières au frigo et l'avait totalement oublié depuis. Se levant précipitamment pour décrocher, il trébucha sur l'un des pieds de sa chaise et, déséquilibré, tenta de se raccrocher à la table. Vif comme l'éclair, Sasuke le saisit par le bras et au plus grand dam du blond, laissa échapper son jeu des mains. Les deux amis suivirent machinalement des yeux la paisible descente des cartes qui retombaient lentement sur le sol en se dévoilant au regard azur de Naruto pendant qu'ils retrouvaient l'un et l'autre leur équilibre. Quand finalement les cartes atteignirent enfin leur but, ils fixaient sans les voir les cartes dévoilées dans un silence incrédule. Le brun soulagé, le blond dégouté, ils relevèrent chacun la tête et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils prirent conscience de l'incongruité de la situation.

_ Tu l'as fait exprès, crétin ! Tu me dois du fric, Sasuke.

_ Ça compte pas.

_ M'en fous. J'allais gagner et j'exige que tu me paies ce que tu me dois.

_ Non, je te dois rien.

_ Sérieux, tu joues pas avec une paire de quatre, mon vieux.

_ On avait pas encore parié.

_ On y était et si mon portable n'avait pas sonné…. Merde, je l'ai complètement zappé, cria Naruto prenant en courant la direction de la cuisine.

Satisfait de s'en sortir aussi bien, Sasuke finit sa bière d'une traite et le suivit en affichant un calme olympien. Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, le blond avait le téléphone rivé à l'oreille et le froncement de son front indiquait qu'il était préoccupé. Les soupçons de Sasuke se confirmèrent quand il entendit son ami mettre un terme à la communication en pestant contre vents et marées. Il l'interrogea d'un mouvement de la tête.

_ Tu te souviens de mon ex ?

_ Laquelle ? La rousse ? Le mannequin, le questionna Sasuke en se frottant le menton du dos de la main.

_ Ouais, Karin. Ben, figure-toi qu'elle me rappelle pour me dire qu'elle rentre d'ici une dizaine de jours et qu'il faudrait que nous ayons une grande discussion, expliqua-t-il après une courte pause.

_ Dis donc elle se gêne pas. Vous vous êtes quittés, y a plus d'un mois si je ne me trompe pas ?

_ Exactement et en plus, c'est elle qui m'a jeté et pas en douceur si tu veux tout savoir, se remémora Naruto avec une grimace.

Pendant leur conversation, il s'était tiré une chaise et se frappait doucement le front avec son téléphone. Sasuke tiqua : ce geste anodin trahissait la nervosité de son ami. Il s'assit sur le dossier du canapé couleur crème et l'examina avant de dire :

_ Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Le blond soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Les bras pendants le long de son corps, il avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir et quand il reprit la parole, Sasuke put y déceler toute sa tension :

_ Autant te le dire tout de suite, cette fille c'était juste un plan cul et rien d'autre. On le savait tous les deux. On en avait discuté avant de faire quoi que ce soit et nous nous étions mutuellement mis d'accord. Elle a sa carrière de mannequin qui lui prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et moi j'ai mes affaires qui m'accaparent et puis je n'oublie pas Sakura. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'anima-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Qu'elle me relance comme ça alors qu'elle m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette ne me plaît pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ses désirs pour la réalité. Je pensais que j'avais trouvé en elle une bonne alternative aux prises de tête sentimentales mais faut croire que j'ai eu tort. Elle est entrain de me faire le plan pourri de la petite amie et ça j'en veux pas.

Sasuke qui le comprenait parfaitement jugea préférable de garder le silence. Naruto avait besoin de soulager sa conscience.

_ En plus, Karin n'est pas douée pour ce type de relation. Elle est parfaite quand il s'agit d'une partie de jambes en l'air ; cette fille est plus que douée pour le sexe et elle a réalisé la plupart de mes fantasmes, sourit le blond nostalgique, mais dès qu'on parle d'autre chose et qu'on s'intéresse aux émotions, elle comprend plus rien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle finisse vieille fille !

_ Après tout ce que tu m'as dit mon vieux, le seul bon conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de profiter de votre prochaine rencontre pour lui demander de t'oublier, lui dit Sasuke. Et puis je pense qu'elle est intelligente, elle comprendra et ne s'acharnera pas comme les autres. Arrête de te prendre le chou pour si peu. Au pire si elle insiste, tu te la fais encore une fois et tu la largues pour de bon. Elle s'en remettra comme toutes les autres.

_ Ouais ou alors on fait comme au bon vieux temps, je te la refile, plaisanta l'Uzumaki.

_ Non je préfère pas.

_ Toi tu me caches quelque chose, lui dit Naruto sa curiosité piquée au vif par son refus catégorique. C'est bien la première fois que tu refuses un de mes plan cul. Y a une fille là-dessous, hein ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

_ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et appelle plutôt Sakura pour lui dire de nous ramener un truc à bouffer ce soir. Je commence à avoir la dalle et c'est pas avec tes deux paquets de chips que j'irais mieux.

_ Ben il faudra que tu t'en contentes parce que ce soir c'est la soirée filles. Ino, Sakura et Hinata ont rendez-vous, expliqua Naruto à un Sasuke complètement à côté de la plaque. Et puis si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi où ton petit _Itachou_ te fera un bon petit plat, se moqua-t-il.

_ La ferme ! Il bosse ce soir et je ne tiens pas spécialement à bouffer seul.

_ Ben dans ce cas, on a qu'à inviter Shikamaru et se faire un truc ici aussi.

_ Mais on se fait livrer à manger aussi alors parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse survivre à ta cuisine, le prévint Sasuke le regard meurtrier.

Pour leur premier anniversaire, Kiba avait décidé de lui jouer le grand jeu : costume, fleurs, voiture, dîner dans un grand restaurant et tout le tralala… Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit à Ken car son ami n'y aurait rien compris mais Kiba devait tout de même bien reconnaître que son ami l'avait vraiment filé un sacré coup de pouce en lui refilant ses pourboires. D'ailleurs Kiba le soupçonnait de lui avoir donné un peu de son propre argent pour s'excuser mais il n'aurait rien avoué. Enfin pour lui le principal restait qu'avec Temari, ils passent une merveilleuse soirée -ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Installé confortablement sur le siège arrière de la limousine qu'on lui avait prêté pour la soirée -résultat d'un accident avec le patron de la boîte de location de voitures, il sirotait tranquillement un verre de whisky pendant que la voiture zigzaguait à travers les rues sombres et noires de monde qui se retournaient sur son passage surpris de voir une si belle voiture dans un quartier d'ordinaire pourri. Le chauffeur suivant les instructions de Kiba se gara à l'écart de l'entrée pendant que le brun se servant du téléphone de la voiture appelait sa belle. Au bout de cinq sonneries, elle lui répondit :

_ Allo ?

_ Bonsoir mon amour, j'espère que tu es prête car je suis arrivé. Je t'attends près de l'entrée du club.

_ Déjà ?! Kiba tu m'avais dit 19hOO, le lui reprocha-t-elle en riant.

_ Il est 19h04 à ma montre! Temari je t'en prie dis-moi que tu es prête.

_ La coutume veut que la femme se fasse désirer lors de ses rendez-vous, avertit la blonde.

_ Crois-moi je te désire déjà, lui dit-il impatient.

_ Ha ha ha ! J'aime ton sens de l'humour Kiba. Ne t'en fais pas j'en ai presque fini. J'arrive !

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne lui réponde. Prenant son mal en patience, il reposa le combiné et finit son verre d'une traite. La connaissant, il en aurait peut-être pour un moment. Et leur soirée qui était programmée à la seconde près ! Il n'en revenait pas… Soudain son attention fut attirée par un mouvement de foule à l'entrée de la boîte. Il se tordit le cou afin de voir ce qui se passait et vit la plus belle chose qu'il lui fut donné de voir. Sur le tapis rouge qui recouvrait le trottoir décrépi de l'entrée se tenait Temari qui le cherchait des yeux : elle était splendide dans son long fourreau vert qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Elle avait noué ses cheveux blonds en un chignon qu'elle portait bas et dont quelques mèches savamment choisies s'échappaient ; le tout lui conférait un style coiffé/décoiffé plus que sexy. Rien qu'en la voyant debout et resserrant autour de ses épaules les pans de son châle blanc, il sentit une puissante chaleur au niveau de ses reins. Cette apparition remarquée ne manqua pas d'échauffer les esprits de certains crétins ivres qui lui lancèrent des commentaires salaces auxquels elle ne prêta attention. N'y tenant plus, il demanda au chauffeur d'avancer lentement la voiture. Le moteur silencieux leur aurait permit de s'approcher discrètement néanmoins une limousine n'allait pas de pair avec la discrétion. La première à voir cette luxueuse voiture approcher fut Temari. Tout d'abord interdite, elle se reprit bien vite et afficha un petit sourire narquois en devinant l'occupant du véhicule. Arrivé à sa hauteur, la limousine s'arrêta et professionnellement le chauffeur ouvrit la portière à Kiba. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Temari ignorant superbement les personnes qui les regardaient la bouche ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lui offrit galamment son bras et la conduisit vers la voiture. Ils s'y installèrent et moins d'une minute plus tard, chacun de ceux qui les avaient vus pensait avoir rêver. Pendant ce temps dans la voiture, Kiba servait à sa compagne un verre de gin. Le remerciant, elle entreprit de scruter les moindres recoins de l'habitacle. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voyager en si bonne classe. Sentant le regard de son compagnon rivé sur elle, Temari s'obligea à le regarder.

_ Alors quel est le programme de notre folle soirée, demanda-t-elle ingénument.

_ Avant tout laisse-moi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

Ses lèvres douces se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'il lui donna la fit frémir. Elle avait beau avoir connu bien des hommes grâce à ce métier mais force lui était de constater que Kiba était l'un des meilleurs amants qu'elle eut le plaisir de connaître. Il était le seul à l'embrasser si sensuellement qu'elle avait l'impression électrisante que le monde tournoyait autour d'elle. Les lèvres de Kiba à la fois douces et tièdes s'emparaient des siennes avec une tendresse proche de la volupté. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais et savait qu'avec lui, la soirée se transformait souvent en pur plaisir. Son seul regret était qu'ils se voyaient trop peu à son goût. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient plus sombres encore. Temari fut satisfaite de voir le désir qu'elle lui inspirait ancré au plus profond de son être.

_ Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

_ Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'attendais pas cette soirée avec impatience, susurra la blonde d'une voix suave. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de surprises !

_ C'est ce que j'espérais ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : nous nous sommes peut-être rencontrés dans ce bordel mais sache que je ne te considères pas comme une… une…

_ Une traînée ?!

_ Temari ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais.

_ Tu ne le penses peut-être pas mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tant que je bosserai pour Orochimaru, je serais une prostituée, une putain, une fille de petite vertu…

_ C'est bon j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il bougon, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. N'empêche que je te sortirais de là très bientôt et que je te rendrai heureuse, je te le promets. Tu n'auras plus à subir toutes ces humiliations ma chérie, lui assura Kiba en l'enlaçant.

_ Je n'en doute pas, s'exclama-t-elle aux anges. J'ai hâte que ce grand jour n'arrive.

Elle détaillait l'intérieur du luxueux véhicule un immense sourire aux lèvres avant d'ajouter :

_ Je suis persuadée que je serais heureuse auprès de toi Kiba. Tu es tout ce que je désire.

Pour toute réponse ce dernier parsema son cou et ses épaules de milliers de baisers volants tels des papillons. Se sentant pris d'une bouffée de chaleur fulgurante, il commença à laisser ses mains errer le long de ce corps longtemps désiré. Il se débarrassa du châle gênant et le contact de ses doigts brulants sur sa peau froide l'électrisa. Rapidement sa bouche remonta le long de son cou pour embrasser fiévreusement son visage. Temari, satisfaite du tour que prenait les choses, laissa échapper un petit gémissement grisant et s'activa à caresser le torse puissant de son amant. Malgré l'épaisseur du tissu de ses vêtements, elle parvenait sans mal à deviner les muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir quand elle sentit une des larges mains du brun recouvrir l'un de ses seins. Il la coucha lentement sur la banquette en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Une sorte de fièvre l'emportait et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier quand il traça de sa langue un chemin vers sa poitrine. Prise d'une folle envie de répondre à ses baisers, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et ramena son visage vers elle. Dès que leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, Temari perdit pied : dans des gestes désordonnés entièrement régis par ses pulsions, elle entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements. Elle lui arracha presque sa cravate et s'attaqua avec une avidité presque animale aux boutons de sa chemise blanche. Soudainement, les mains de Kiba se joignirent aux siennes et entremêlant leurs doigts, il lui releva les mains au dessus de ses cheveux blonds. Intriguée, elle le fixa immobile. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois l'enveloppant d'un regard enfiévré, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

_ La soirée ne fait que commencer, murmura le jeune homme haletant. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver au restaurant. Laissons cela pour plus tard.

Et moins d'un baiser plus tard, il remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue sous l'œil furibond de la blonde consciente de ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, de son cœur battant la chamade et qui faisait se soulever rapidement sa poitrine aux tétons douloureux de désir insatisfait. Frustrée par ce revirement d'attitude, sa compagne le dévisagea silencieusement. Il le lui en fit la remarque en riant mais elle ne répondit pas. Le mutisme constituerait sa meilleure défense car quelque chose l'énervait plus que de raison et il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Retirée sur l'extrémité opposée de la longue banquette grise, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine encore frémissante, elle gardait les yeux rivés devant elle.

_ Ne fais pas la tête ma chérie. Ce n'est que partie remise.

Aucune réponse.

_ Allons, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir, tu sais.

Un autre silence glacial.

_ Bien, je comptais te l'offrir après le dîner mais il me semble que je dois me faire pardonner, lui dit-il en lu présentant un fin rectangle de velours bleu sombre. Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

Intriguée, Temari lui jeta un regard en biais et face à son sourire bienveillant, elle lui prit le présent des mains. Le nom d'une bijouterie réputée s'étirait en de minuscules fils dorés le long de la boîte. Un franc sourire illumina son visage et elle poussa une exclamation de joie en découvrant un somptueux bracelet en argent serti de petites pierres bleues suspendues. Surprise, elle n'osait prononcer un mot. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert un tel cadeau et même si elle aimait le luxe, une petite voix lui dit que c'était bien trop pour elle. Une voix qu'elle fit taire aussitôt. Elle l'avait mérité ce cadeau après tout ! D'une main tremblante, elle effleura les pierres.

_ Je sais que tu préfères les émeraudes mais en le voyant, j'ai pensé que les saphirs iraient mieux avec la couleur de tes yeux, expliqua Kiba gêné, se méprenant sur son silence. Tu l'aimes ?

Son ton hésitant alerta Temari qui s'écria :

_ Oui, oui ! Bien sûr que je l'aime Kiba. Merci il est magnifique. Tu me le mets ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Le bijou était froid mais cela lui importait peu. Il devait valoir une petite fortune se dit-elle rêveusement en le caressant du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kiba l'admira sur son poignet fin et se félicita de son choix. Temari l'embrassa et lui dit l'air faussement dépitée :

_ Je n'ai malheureusement rien à t'offrir pour notre anniversaire mon cher Kiba.

_ Ce n'est rien car le plus beau des cadeaux c'est d'être près de toi, lui répondit-il sérieusement en enserrant sa taille afin de se laisser aller contre elle.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage radieux de la belle Temari lorsqu'il compléta :

_ Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je t'aime.

Pendant ce temps:

_ Fais bien attention à toi, Hanabi et n'oublie pas de bien fermer derrière toi en rentrant demain matin. Appelle-moi pour me dire que tu es bien rentrée.

_ Oui. Oui. Oui. C'est bon tu as fini, s'impatienta la cadette sous le regard protecteur de sa sœur. Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Amuse-toi bien. A demain.

_ Merci et sois prudente. Bisou.

Hinata suivit les phares arrières de leur voiture qui s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité et prit le chemin de l'appartement de Sakura lorsqu'ils disparurent. Peu coutumière de ce genre de soirées, Hinata avait tout d'abord voulut refuser mais face à la pression de sa jumelle qui l'enjoignait d'y aller, elle se retrouvait à attendre que la porte de son amie ne s'ouvre. Son sac en bandoulière gonflé à bloc de choses et d'autres, elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts. De revoir Sakura, à la lueur de certaines informations dont elle n'avait jusque là jamais entendu parler, lui causer du souci. Evidemment elle ressentait toujours pour la rose une affection réelle et profonde mais qui se teintait à présent d'une pointe d'envie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Et cela l'agaçait….

_ Hinata ma chérie tu es là !

_ Euh oui. Bonsoir Sakura.

_ Viens entre. Ne reste pas là.

Sakura et elle ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le repas au restaurant et Hinata prit conscience qu'elle lui avait manquée. Sincèrement. Lui dédiant son plus beau sourire, elle la suivit vers un grand tapis moelleux installé au beau milieu du salon. Sakura s'y laissa choir et Hinata l'imita. A peine installée, elle lui demanda :

_ Alors quoi de neuf ?

_ Eh bien… Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau… En tout cas pour le moment rien ne me vient à l'esprit, dit la brune en réfléchissant intensément.

_ Hinata réfléchis voyons, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de croustillant à nous mettre sous la dent pour ce soir.

_ Non, lui dit la Hyuuga en rougissant à vue d'œil. Je suis désolée.

_ Bon ben ce n'est pas grave, moi j'ai des trucs à vous raconter mais on va attendre que Ino soit là. Tu veux boire quelque chose en l'attendant ?

_ Oui, je veux bien quelque chose de frais.

_ Ok j'ai eu la recette d'un super cocktail sur internet, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Attends-moi là ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Sans vraiment écouter sa réponse, Sakura se rua dans sa minuscule cuisine et Hinata se retrouva seule. Profitant du calme elle s'allongea et les bras en croix, laissa libre cours à ses pensées qui la ramenèrent à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Hanabi au sujet de leur père. Les jumelles s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner les soins et qu'en suivant les conseils avisés du Dr Yakushi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que l'état de leur père ne s'améliore pas. Au final, même si elles avaient été dévastées par les nouvelles que le médecin leur avait annoncé, le moral des deux sœurs était revenu et elles avaient foi en l'avenir. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la sortit de sa léthargie et la voix de Sakura lui vint de loin :

_ C'est sûrement Ino, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît Hinata !

_ J'y vais.

D'un pas rapide, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte. Le sourire aux lèvres elle accueillit son amie blonde :

_ Bienvenue !

Hinata eut à peine le temps de la voir que déjà Ino le visage inondé de larmes s'effondrait entre ses bras. Le corps soulevé de spasmes, la blonde ne cessait de renifler en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Sous le choc, Hinata ne sut quoi dire et sortit la pire des banalités :

_ Ino ça ne va pas ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent plus bruyants et une Sakura alarmée vint en renfort.

_ Ino mon dieu qu'est que tu as ?

_ Je veux mourir, se lamenta leur amie en pleurant de plus belle.

* * *

**Ben voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! La suite bientôt....** **Merci.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Une fois de plus, je vais commencer par vous demander de m'excuser pour le retard de ce post -pour ma défense, je dois dire que depuis la rentrée des classes (le 18/08 chez moi) je n'ai plus une minute de répit TT. Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue d'écrire et de ce fait je vous offre la suite de ma fic. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent avec leurs reviews; c'est avec une joie sincère que je découvre vos petits mots sympathiques alors je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à ajouter: pourvu que ça dure !  
**

**Allez bonne lecture et enjoy ! **

**Disc: Naruto est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

_ Oh mon Dieu Ino ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Viens t'asseoir et raconte nous tout.

D'autorité Sakura conduisit l'éplorée vers le salon où elle la débarrassa de ses affaires et l'installa confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils rouges qui décoraient la pièce. Hinata, déboussolée par cette arrivée plus qu'inquiétante, préféra rester en retrait attendant que son amie se calme. Elle laissa le soin à Sakura de prendre la direction des opérations. Ce que la rose fit avec un savoir-faire remarquable.

_ Hinata, viens ici et reste à côté d'elle pendant que je vais lui chercher un remontant !

Elle n'attendit pas que la brune s'installe qu'elle avait déjà filé vers la cuisine. Hinata la remplaça rapidement. Ino s'empara d'une de ses mains et s'était calmée un peu comme si le fait de savoir ses amies à ses côtés lui faisait du bien. Reniflant toujours, elle accepta avec grâce le mouchoir que la Hyuuga lui proposa. Le pâle sourire qu'elle lui adressa devait s'interpréter par un remerciement mais ses yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré ne lui laissèrent pas cette chance. Les traits tirés de son visage marqué par les larmes déchirèrent le cœur de Hinata qui ne put retenir un geste d'affection. Lorsqu'elle arriva quelques instants plus tard, Sakura les retrouva dans les bras l'une de l'autre se réconfortant mutuellement.

_ Tiens Ino bois ça et respire un bon coup, lui ordonna-t-elle en les rejoignant sur le sol. Ensuite, tu t'essuieras la visage avec cette serviette humide. Ça te fera du bien !

Patiemment les deux jeunes filles accordèrent à la blonde, le temps de se calmer en respirant lentement. Elles l'encouragèrent par des paroles douces afin qu'elle retrouve un peu de la sérénité dont elle avait besoin pour tout leur expliquer. Néanmoins ni l'une, ni l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre intérieurement sa propre hypothèse. Sakura qui penchait plus pour une agression laissait errer le long du corps de son amie ses yeux d'aigle. Hinata quant à elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute qui avait mal tourné entre Shikamaru et elle. Mais force lui était d'avouer qu'elle voyait mal le Nara se mettre en colère. Sakura de son côté n'avait pas trouvé la moindre égratignure sur la peau de pêche de son amie. Revenue au point de départ, elle s'interrogea donc une nouvelle fois : qu'était-il donc arrivé à Ino ?

_ Je voulais pas vous inquiéter comme je l'ai fait les filles mais je sens que la situation m'échappe, se fit soudain entendre la voix lasse de la blonde.

Le dos vouté, Ino fixait le sol comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules affaissées. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage leur cachait la douleur qu'elles devinaient au son de sa voix faible. Elle soupira. Hinata lui prit la main, la pressant affectueusement pendant que Sakura l'encourageait à leur parler :

_ Je t'en prie Ino, dis-nous ce qu'il y a.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je vous le promets, lui répondit aussitôt son amie en levant vers elle un regard affolé. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je prends toujours mes précautions et il le sait. Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu se produire.

_ Mais quoi…

_ Enfin si, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que c'était il y a deux mois, la coupa Ino tout autant désespérée. Vous vous rappelez, j'avais raté quelques jours de boulot parce que j'étais malade. J'avais eu une gastro-entérite. Tu t'en souviens Hinata ?

Prise à témoin, la jeune fille eut bien du mal à nier les faits. La peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux humides d'Ino jouait en sa défaveur. Cette dernière reprit d'un air affolé :

_ Oui bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Je vomissais souvent et il fallait boire beaucoup d'eau. C'est ça qui a du influer sur mon métabolisme. Tu comprends ?

L'implorant presque, Sakura se sentit dans l'obligation d'opiner du chef malgré le manque d'informations dont elle disposait. Se sentant encouragée, Ino sembla se détendre et se risqua même à un sourire. Sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un rictus quand elle continua :

_ Il ne me comprendra pas lui, j'en suis persuadée. Nous en avions déjà parlé et il est farouchement opposé à cette idée…

_ Pour l'amour du ciel, Ino de quoi parles-tu, la coupa Hinata en rivant son regard blanc dans le sien. Sois plus claire ?

_ Je suis enceinte de sept semaines, lâcha-t-elle après un silence oppressant.

Atterrées par la nouvelle, Sakura et Hinata se dévisagèrent longuement bouche-bée : Ino frisait la folie pure parce qu'elle était enceinte ! C'était le comble. Donner la vie constituait l'aboutissement de leur vie de femme et les deux amies en rêvaient.

_ Il va me quitter, reprit la voix morne d'Ino.

_ Qui ? Shikamaru ?

_ Bien sûr ! Sakura, il ne veut pas entendre parler d'enfant. Dès qu'on met le sujet sur le tapis, il prétend qu'il veut attendre qu'on soit mariés pour fonder une famille et tu le connais aussi bien que moi, s'emporta Ino en se redressant.

_ Ino calme-toi voyons. Tu as raison je connais bien Shikamaru. Autant que toi. Et je peux te dire sans me tromper qu'il t'aime, il ne te quitterait jamais, renchérit son amie d'enfance. Il est impossible qu'il te laisse tomber car nous avons grandi tous ensemble et tu le sais comme moi, Shikamaru est un homme d'honneur, pas un lâche qui abandonnerait femme et enfant sur un coup de tête.

_ Tu n'étais pas là pendant nos discussions à ce sujet, s'écria Ino. Il ne tient pas à devenir père, pour reprendre ses propres mots.

_ Et qu'envisages-tu dans ce cas : de ne pas garder le bébé ?

_ Non bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne ferais une telle horreur. C'est _mon enfant_, je ne le tuerais jamais, tu m'entends.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Sakura l'air satisfait.

_ Et alors ça change quoi ; on est revenue au point de départ. Je suis toujours enceinte de l'homme que j'aime mais qui ne veut pas entendre parler de ce bébé. Il va me quitter…

_ Mais ôtes-moi d'un doute, s'il te plaît et réponds sincèrement à ma question : est ce que tu l'aimes ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Un silence pendant lequel Ino dévisagea son amie comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Hinata de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cet échange des plus virulents n'osait respirer de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'une ou de l'autre. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers Ino, attendant sa réponse le souffle coupé. Les yeux grands ouverts par la stupéfaction, cette dernière voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sakura reprit avec sang-froid :

_ Je t'ai posé une question et j'attends une réponse. Je veux savoir si tu aimes Shikamaru, oui ou non ?

_ Evidemment que je l'aime Sakura. Shikamaru est le seul homme de ma vie et…

_ Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui montrer plus de confiance, la coupa-t-elle intraitable, car l'amour va de pair avec la confiance. On ne peut pas les dissocier ; soit tu l'aimes et tu lui fais confiance, soit tu le quittes.

_ Je suis bien incapable de vivre sans lui, déclara Ino. Et ce n'est pas une question de confiance ; je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains. Malheureusement si aujourd'hui j'ai des doutes, c'est qu'ils me viennent de lui en personne. Il m'a déjà dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant pour l'instant. Selon lui, nous sommes bien trop jeunes et il préférerait que nous profitions encore de notre liberté.

_ Eh bien, il fera comme ceux qui eux aussi ne voulaient pas d'enfants et qui du jour au lendemain se sont retrouvés dans ce cas de figure, il s'adaptera, expliqua Sakura à bout d'arguments.

_ Pas cette fois, je n'ai pas le choix, acheva Ino dans un souffle.

Hinata qui jusqu'à présent avait écouté silencieusement se racla la gorge avant de déclarer timidement à son amie en détresse :

_ Ino je vous écoute parler depuis tout à l'heure et je n'entends que Shikamaru par-ci, Ino par-là mais vous oubliez que vous n'êtes plus les seuls concernés dans cette histoire. Dès aujourd'hui tu dois te soucier de ce petit être qui vit à l'intérieur de toi, dit-elle en posant la main sur le ventre plat de la blonde. Cet enfant qui grandit est innocent. Il n'a pas demandé à naître et s'il est présent, même s'il n'était pas désiré, il est le fruit de votre amour à Shikamaru et toi. C'est la preuve vivante de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ; il n'y a donc pas de raisons pour que Shikamaru te rejette. En le faisant, ce serait à votre amour qu'il dirait adieu.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Sakura abonda en son sens :

_ Elle a raison, Ino. Tu peux faire que Shikamaru change d'avis et accepte ce bébé mais il te faudra du temps et surtout beaucoup de patience. Mais je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux puisqu'il t'aime. Fais-lui confiance. Souris, sois heureuse et pense au bonheur qui t'est tombé dessus. Tu vas avoir un bébé !

Le sourire éclatant que Sakura lui offrit réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme qui réfléchissait à ce que ses amies venaient de lui dire. Elles avaient raison : il y avait un bébé, non _son_ bébé qui était là. Le bébé qui prouvait au monde entier que Shikamaru et elle s'aimaient plus que tout. Petit à petit, un sourire franc se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par éclater de rire et toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle avait appris cette nouvelle s'échappa dans son souffle.

_ Je suis persuadée que ce sera un garçon et que tout comme son père, il sera adepte des _galères_ en tout genre, se moqua Ino franchement.

Surprises, ses amies finirent par se laisser aller elles aussi. Au final, cela restait une bonne nouvelle !

.

Pendant ce temps, épuisée mais satisfaite, Temari roula de l'autre côté du lit : elle avait vraiment besoin de quelques minutes de repos. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le souffle saccadé de son partenaire en souriant : Kiba aussi avait bien besoin de se détendre. Aucun d'eux ne ressentit le besoin de briser le silence qui s'était installé nullement gênés par les respirations rapides qui se faisaient entendre. La brise légère qui entrait pas la fenêtre ouverte fit frissonner la jeune femme nue et qui se lança alors à la recherche du drap. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le retrouva par terre. Au summum de leur plaisir, ils avaient dû s'en débarrasser comme ils le faisaient de tout ce qui leur était superficiel. Elle se couvrit entièrement et vint se blottir entre les bras de son amant avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Sans se faire prier, Kiba l'emprisonna de ses bras enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou. Le parfum de ses cheveux s'éleva aussitôt jusqu'à lui. Il huma l'air avec délectation caressant inconsciemment le corps de la blonde. Très vite stimulée par ses mains enivrantes, Temari sentit poindre en elle une vague de désir. D'instinct, elle le mordit dans le cou. Il poussa un son rauque mais ne la repoussa pas. Il intensifia ses caresses s'aventurant toujours plus loin. Plus loin jusqu'à atteindre les frontières de sa féminité. En sentant les mains de son amant s'introduire entre ses jambes, Temari laissa s'échapper un cri. Enchanté de lui procurer un tel plaisir, le jeune homme fondit sur elle en un éclair. Il lui prit les lèvres en un baiser ardent. Elle ressentit un tel déchaînement de sensations diverses qu'elle ne put toutes les analyser. Son seul souhait était qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. La blonde sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine : elle était devenue accroc à ses baisers car il venait à peine d'abandonner sa bouche qu'elle crut mourir. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui crier de continuer et soudain ce fut comme une révélation.

_ Arrête !

Kiba se figea de suite : ce ton sec ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. Il la regarda et voulut lui faire malicieusement remarquer qu'elle aurait dû le supplier de continuer au contraire mais l'air ailleurs de sa compagne l'en dissuada. Il opta donc pour une approche plus directe !

_ Il y a un problème ma chérie ?

_ Non, excuse-moi je dois aller à la salle de bains, lui dit-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui maintenant, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

_ Non… enfin si ! Il me semble que nous étions occupés. C'est du moins ce que je pensais, rétorqua Kiba un peu perdu par ce brusque revirement d'attitude de sa part.

_ Oh c'est bon j'ai besoin de calme et il est évident que je n'en trouverais pas dans ce lit, s'écria-t-elle. Alors fous moi la paix deux minutes !

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses, lui claquant la porte de la salle de bain au visage pour mettre un terme à leur dispute. Elle ouvrit à fond les robinets de la douche pour couvrir le son de sa voix à travers la porte et s'assit sur le couvercle baissé des toilettes. Son reflet dans le miroir d'en face n'était pas flatteur : son maquillage avait quasiment disparu -seules quelques traces lui restait- ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens et il lui aurait fallu un bon shampoing pour qu'il retrouve leur brillance. Baissant les yeux pour fuir cette vision d'horreur son regard se posa sur le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Un flot d'images l'assaillit ; elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Kiba l'avait emmené dîner dans l'un des plus grands restaurants de la ville où elle n'avait jamais posé les pieds malgré son mode de vie. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ils avaient dansé, ils avaient bu du bon vin, ils avaient ri et ils avaient encore dansé jusqu'à ce qu'il la conduise dans ce grand hôtel. Là, une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un assortiment de chocolat et de fruits frais les attendaient. Ils passèrent un moment à apprécier ces petites attentions avant de finalement laisser libre cours au désir qui les tenaillait l'un et l'autre. Et c'était en cela que résidait son problème : elle ne _devait _pas éprouver du désir pour lui. Certes, il était un amant attentionné et doué mais elle n'avait pas à répondre à ses envies si naturellement. Elle était payée pour lui donner du bon temps. Bien payée même ! Kiba était un de ses meilleurs clients, dommage qu'ils ne se voient qu'une seule fois par mois. En y réfléchissant, elle se dit que la réponse à son problème résidait sûrement dans le fait qu'il soit si prévenant envers elle. Après tout même Orochimaru ne la couvrait pas de tant d'attention. Certes, il ne tenait pas la comparaison avec Orochimaru, personne ne le pouvait mais Kiba restait néanmoins l'un des clients préférés de Temari. Les faveurs dont il lui faisait grâce en étaient la preuve. Elle ne devait jamais perdre de vue en quoi consistait son travail, ni ce qu'elle gagnait en le faisant. Elle pouvait perdre plus qu'elle ne le voulait et Kiba risquerait de se détourner d'elle. S'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide afin de se ressaisir, elle se jura de ne jamais laisser cela se produire : elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retenir. Lorsqu'elle se serait sortie de cette misère, elle aurait bien plus de temps, d'énergie mais surtout d'argent pour reconquérir l'homme de sa vie. Orochimaru comprendrait alors à quel point il s'était trompé avec cette petite idiote brune aux yeux blancs et il reviendrait vers elle. Débarrassée de cette gêne, elle serait ainsi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Totalement remise de ses émotions, elle releva la tête et sortit d'un pas assuré de la salle de bains. La demi-clarté de la pièce lui permit de se rendre compte que Kiba était assis sur le lit. Elle continua d'avancer vers lui en murmurant d'une voix suave :

_ Kiba ?! Mon chéri je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il y eut un moment de silence bientôt suivi du bruit distinctif des tissus qu'on froisse et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse puissant. Les mains de Kiba se lancèrent dans un fougueux ballet à la découverte de son corps et alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient, elle l'entendit dire dans un grognement :

_ Je n'ai rien à te pardonner puisque je t'aime comme tu es.

S'il ne l'embrassait pas déjà, Temari aurait éclaté de rire.

.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte attira l'attention de Shikamaru ; face au spectacle déplorable auquel se livraient Naruto et Ken qui s'étaient défiés au concours du plus rapide mangeur de saucisses, il préféra se lever et alla ouvrir la porte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke revenir de la cuisine une bière à la main, le téléphone dans l'autre et un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

_Pff, Itachi doit encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs_, pensa-t-il en compatissant intérieurement pour son ami.

Il préféra tout de même garder le silence ; Sasuke restait Sasuke et pour les personnes sensées, il ne valait mieux pas le titiller dans ces cas-là. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison de Naruto au moment où le visiteur s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois. En effet, Neji suspendit son geste lorsque la solide porte se déroba sous son poing. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant un jeune homme brun sur le seuil de la porte ; il était persuadé d'être à la bonne adresse et pourtant force lui était de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Naruto.

_ Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, je me suis trompé d'endroit. Excusez-moi encore de vous avoir importuné.

_ Si vous êtes venu voir Uzumaki Naruto, c'est bien ici, répondit Shikamaru en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Ah ! Euh… Oui en fait j'étais venu pour le voir mais il me semble que j'arrive au mauvais moment.

_ C'est toujours le mauvais moment avec lui. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, poursuivit le Nara nullement gêné par la venue de ce visiteur inconnu. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous aviez quelque chose à lui dire, alors entrez !

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shikamaru lui tourna le dos et retourna tranquillement à l'intérieur de la maison. Bluffé par cette entrée en matière, Neji le suivit presque malgré lui et découvrit un plaisant chaos dans cette maison. En sourdine la chaine stéréo jouait un rock braillard qui ne parvenait pas à couvrir les cris de guerre des deux singes supposément évolués qu'étaient Ken et Naruto. Sautant partout, la bouche pleine se bousculant l'un et l'autre, ils essayaient de manger aussi vite que possible une assiette remplie à ras bord de saucisses grillées. Assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Neji vit un autre homme brun qui buvait une bière en louchant distraitement sur ce pathétique spectacle sans pour autant y mettre un terme. Quant à celui qui lui avait ouvert, il s'était affalé sur le canapé et… dormait !

Non c'était impossible qu'il essaye de dormir au milieu de tout ce souk ! Neji allait de surprise en surprise. Il serait bien rentré chez lui pour revenir un à moment plus opportun quand soudain une main de fer s'abattit sur son épaule. Main qu'il jugea bien trop grasse au vu de la tache qu'elle laissa sur sa chemise bleue.

_ Ben quelle surprise de t'avoir avec nous, s'exclama Naruto tout sourire.

_ Je suis passé à l'improviste et sois certain que je le regrette, déclara Neji le ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Des reproches demi voilés qui échappèrent totalement au blond, peu enclin à la subtilité de l'ironie.

_ Oh ce n'est pas un problème Neji ! Au contraire sois le bienvenu chez moi. Tu veux une bière ou autre chose ?

_ Non ça ira merci. J'étais venu pour parler un peu mais puisque tu es occupé, je reviendrais une prochaine fois.

_ Tu parles ! Reste avec nous. On s'amusait entre hommes.

_ Et ça ne volait pas haut.

La voix cassante de Sasuke le surprit mais il n'en laissa rien paraître ; il avait appris à ne jamais se trahir face à des inconnus. Neji se contenta de le jauger de son regard perçant. L'autre soutint cet examen sans ciller. Une légère tension s'était créée entre eux et aucun des deux hommes ne voulait perdre face à son adversaire. Inconscient de ce qui se passait, Naruto s'interposa en criant allègrement :

_ Ken rapporte une bière pour mon ami Neji. Il va rester un peu avec nous ce soir. Ce sera l'occasion de te présenter à mes amis, lui proposa Naruto en le prenant par les épaules.

_ Tu viens de bousiller une de mes chemises préférées, précisa son ami désabusé.

_ Oh si ce n'est que ça ! Allez viens.

.

Epuisé, Deidara se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit. Ses longues mèches plaquées par la sueur sur son front obscurcissaient sa vue mais il s'en fichait. Il venait d'avoir l'orgasme de sa vie… encore une fois. C'était toujours comme ça avec Sasori ! Sous son air froid et ses manières distantes, on ne devinerait pas qu'il puisse être si doué pour le sexe. Et à chacune de leurs rencontres Deidara se félicitait de l'avoir pour son usage exclusif. Rêveusement le blond s'humecta les lèvres : il était épuisé mais ne pensait qu'à recommencer. Il s'en voulut d'être tellement faible. Il sentit une main se poser sur le sommet de son crâne et descendre lentement, très lentement le long de son corps. Un frisson le parcourut.

_ Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ De rien de très important, souffla Deidara.

Sasori rapprocha leurs deux corps nus pendant que sa main continuait sa lente progression.

_ Pourtant au téléphone, ça avait l'air important, insista le roux d'une voix agréable. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_ Il faut croire… que tu t'es trompé.

Deidara frissonnait toujours autant. Il essaya de bouger mais son amant le retint de sa jambe. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le blond ne dise :

_ En fait, je voulais simplement savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié ce que je t'avais demandé parce que…

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres car la main du roux atteignit une région sensible à la moindre invitation. Satisfait de son effet, Sasori immobilisa sa main et déclara en souriant :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié. Dommage que tu n'aies téléphoné juste pour ça.

_ Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais osé t'appeler sans penser à l'idée de passer un bon moment avec toi, gémit le blond. Sasori s'il te plaît…

_ S'il te plaît ?!

N'y tenant plus Deidara s'empara de la main de son amant et la posa avec autorité sur la preuve de son désir évident. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un petit cri ce qui amusa encore plus Sasori. Ce dernier, bien décidé à profiter de son avantage, continuait à ignorer ses envies préférant lui rappeler :

_ Tu n'as pas oublié ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois à propos de cet échantillon ? Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'il était très dangereux et que tu ne devais pas l'utiliser à la légère.

_ Je sais. Tu me l'as expliqué une bonne dizaine de fois, se plaignit-il. Allez…. Viens.

_ Enfin tu sais que si je te le dis c'est pour toi.

_ Pour moi ?! Vraiment, le taquina Deidara avec malice.

_ Bon, je te le concède ; c'est surtout pour moi. Je n'aurais plus le _plaisir_ de te retrouver pour nos petits rendez-vous.

_ Je préfère, rigola le blond. Bref, il serait temps que nous reprenions ce petit rendez-vous comme tu dis, finit-il en posant ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire.

_ Non, s'écria-t-il en roulant sur son amant.

Il avait emprisonné les mains de Deidara entre les siennes. Pris au piège, le blond n'eut d'autre alternative que de l'écouter :

_ Jusque là je m'étais montré complaisant car ce n'étaient que des hypothèses mais aujourd'hui cela devient une réalité. Une réalité dont tu n'as pas conscience, je crois. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te prévenir : tu m'as demandé de te fournir cet échantillon, je l'ai fait. Contre mon gré mais le voici, dit-il en désignant du menton la veste de son costume gris posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Alors voilà mes conditions ; cette affaire est **strictement personnelle**. J'insiste sur le fait que personne ne doit savoir qu'elle a eu lieu. Si par malheur cela se savait ; aucune chance pour que mon nom, celui de ma société ou de ma famille y soit mêlé. Tu te débrouilleras seul. Et pour que tout soit clair dans ton petit esprit tordu, si tu avais l'intention de me dénoncer en te faisant prendre, sache que je nierais tout en bloc avant de te tuer de mes mains. J'en serais capable tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question et c'était bien dans ce sens que Deidara l'avait comprit. Il marqua une courte hésitation durant lequel le regard dur de Sasori le narguait sans ciller. Dans un ultime sursaut de fierté, le blond lui rétorqua hargneusement :

_ Pas la peine de te montrer si désobligeant ! Je sais très bien que tu te fous de moi, enfoiré. Tant que tu peux tirer ton coup, il n'y rien d'autre qui compte. Et sache que c'est réciproque. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire prendre….

_ Tu m'en vois ravi dans ce cas, le coupa la voix dure de Sasori. Avoue quand même que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter : ce que je t'ai donné aujourd'hui, ce n'est sûrement pas pour prendre le thé avec des amis à toi. Je suis bien placé pour savoir quelles utilisations on peut en tirer, crois-moi. Après tout, c'est un produit de ma société. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas en faire mais j'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais.

_ Oh ça va maintenant ! Si t'as fini de te prendre pour mon père, s'emporta Deidara pour de bon, on pourrait passer à autre chose et enfin commencer à baiser un peu. T'es venu pour ça, non ?

Un lourd silence s'installa dans leur chambre. Furieux, le blond ne céda pas face au regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis perplexe. D'un habile coup de hanche, Sasori se positionna et déclara simplement « _si c'est ce que tu veux »_ avant de le prendre violemment.

.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Neji sirotait un cocktail préparé par Ken pendant que Naruto racontait avec entrain une de leurs anecdotes de jeunesse. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé en début de soirée, le Hyûga passait un agréable moment. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'humeur bonne enfant de son ami blond y était pour beaucoup mais il devait avouer qu'il se plaisait vraiment en compagnie des camarades de Naruto. Après tout le temps où il avait entendu parler d'eux quand Naruto était avec lui en Europe, il avait l'impression de les connaître déjà un peu. Cette soirée lui permit de mettre enfin un visage sur ces noms qu'il avait si souvent entendu par le passé. Ainsi on lui présenta Ken Himeji -le fils d'un ami du père de Naruto devenu un de ses amis proches- un garçon plein de vie et à l'humour détonnant qui contrebalançait avec l'absence d'entrain de Shikamaru Nara. Lorsque Naruto lui avait présenté son Directeur des Ressources Humaines, Neji manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière : comment son ami pouvait-il se montrer si inconscient ?! La flemmardise qui caractérisait le brun sautait aux yeux ; il donnait l'impression de n'avoir envie de rien faire si ce n'est dormir à longueur de journée. Pourtant au fil de leurs discussions, Shikamaru se révéla être de bonne conversation. Discrètement Neji jeta un œil du côté de Sasuke Uchiwa que Naruto avait déclaré être son meilleur ami. La surprise que cette annonce lui avait causée avait dû s'inscrire sur son visage puisque Shikamaru avait déclaré non sans une pointe de fantaisie :

_ Il paraît que les contraires s'attirent.

Ce qui était exactement le cas de ces deux là : l'un aussi blond, rieur et démonstratif que l'autre était brun, morose et inexpressif ! Une bonne paire de rigolos. Lorsqu'en Europe le blond lui rabâchait sans cesse les oreilles avec son fameux Sasuke, Neji était loin de se douter qu'il allait rencontrer un type comme… ça. Enfin, Neji avait pour habitude de ne pas juger les gens mais avec lui ce serait difficile. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour se montrer sociable ou pour agrémenter la soirée d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il n'en restait pas moins que leur petite buverie était sympa et au final, Neji ne regretta pas d'être resté.

Sasuke quant à lui rongeait son frein : il avait envie de se saouler pour cesser de penser à elle mais il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire s'il était saoul. Alors, il préférait penser à Hinata tout le reste de la soirée même si pour cela il donnait l'impression d'avoir une rage de dent carabiné. Et puis il s'en foutait de ce que pensait les autres ! Il n'en avait rien à faire. Sauf si Hinata avait été là…

_Merde alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que son avis à elle aurait eu de l'importance, hein, _pensa-t-il nerveusement.

Il se leva soudainement, direction le frigo pour prendre une autre bière pendant qu'il finissait celle-là en chemin.

_Oh là ! Le but était de ne pas se saouler_, se reprit-il en s'asseyant aussitôt.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux gars et il se sentit soulagé Naruto et Ken riaient aux éclats et ne lui accordaient pas la moindre importance et tandis que Shikamaru se reposait sur le canapé, le nouvel ami de Naruto... le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'avait vu c'était sûr. Sasuke bénît le coin sombre où il se trouvait en se sentant pâlir. Un étranger venait de prendre le grand Sasuke Uchiwa en flagrant délit de.. de quoi au fait ? Il fronça les sourcils à son tour en y réfléchissant sérieusement. Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Neji et sursauta imperceptiblement lorsque celui-ci lui demanda :

_ Euh, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui, bougonna l'Uchiwa.

_ Non parce que je vous ai vu vous comporter assez bizarrement, insista Neji hésitant à le croire.

_ Oui à vrai dire j'ai subitement pensé à quelque chose mais finalement je me suis rendu compte que ça n'irait pas.

Visiblement peu convaincu, Neji eut néanmoins la délicatesse de faire semblant de le croire. Il retourna s'asseoir sous le regard agacé de Sasuke et fut aussitôt pris a parti par Ken qui lui demanda si les européennes étaient plus belles que les filles d'ici. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment et s'éclipsa par la porte-fenêtre pour prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais l'air frais de la mer le saisit subitement et il frissonna. Se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, il s'installa sur la balancelle que Sakura avait offerte à Naruto au dernier Noël. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa doucement bercer le bruit des vagues accentuant son bien-être. Soudain, il se demanda si Hinata aimait la plage et qu'il devrait songer à l'amener ici un de ces quatre. Elle saisirait avec joie de venir chez Naruto puisqu'elle l'aimait. A moins que la soirée au restaurant de la dernière fois n'ait eu raison de ses espoirs fous. Dommage pour elle !

_Mais tant mieux pour moi_, se dit-il égoïste.

Il n'avait pas le moindre remords de savoir qu'elle souffrait puisque cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit heureuse dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sasuke avait des fantasmes plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Il lui tardait de les réaliser en sa compagnie. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que cela serait assez difficile pour lui de se satisfaire puisque le jeune femme était du genre craintif. Ce qui le troublait d'autant plus puisque d'ordinaire il était attiré par les femmes sures d'elles avec une forte personnalité et qui avait de l'expérience. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de cette chère Hinata. Là encore un autre problème se soulevait : car cela se sentait à des kilomètres que la jeune fille était encore innocente !

Il revoyait ses grands yeux blancs qui reflétaient toute la pureté perdue de ce monde perverti. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui enlèverait toutes ces illusions mais le fait de penser qu'un autre pourrait le faire à sa place, il en avait mal au ventre. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui _font l'amour_ mais qui _ne couchent pas_ avec quelqu'un. Il se lançait dans un plan prise de tête et il ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir. A moins que…

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Oh 'tain ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vous faufiler sans bruit devant moi, s'écria Sasuke pour calmer la frousse qu'il venait d'avoir.

_ J'ai fait du bruit mais tu étais tellement absorbé dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as pas entendu, imbécile, se défendit Shikamaru sans prendre ombrage du coup de sang de son ami. Alors tout ceci ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là à ressasser toute ton existence dans ton coin.

Sasuke ne sachant pas quoi lui dire se borna à rester silencieux. L'autre ne cessait de le fixer patiemment avant de lui demander sérieusement :

_ Tu comptes te suicider ?

_ **Non mais ça va pas** !?! **T'es débile** !

_ J'ai le droit de me renseigner tout de même. C'est que tu te comportes étrangement alors je m'inquiète. Naruto pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille…

_ Parce qu'en plus vous en avez parlé, s'indigna Sasuke de plus en plus furieux.

_ Evidemment.

_ Ben ça fait plaisir ! Je vois que je suis entouré de…

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ben cette histoire de filles, précisa Shikamaru sans se départir de son flegme légendaire. Y'en a une ou pas ?

_ De quoi je me mêle franchement !

_ Allez ne sois pas bête. Tu sais bien que si tu as des problèmes, on peut t'aider. On se connaît depuis si longtemps que nous n'avons quasiment aucun secret entre nous alors tu peux tout nous dire. Si ce n'est pas une histoire de filles de quoi s'agit-il alors ?

Touché par ces aveux spontanés, Sasuke le regarda longuement méditant sérieusement sur ses paroles. Shikamaru avait raison ; ils étaient comme des frères les uns envers les autres et –comparé à Itachi- avoir des frères _normaux_, c'était une aubaine ! Avec un peu de chance, Shikamaru pourrait l'aider puisqu'il connaissait Hinata depuis un moment déjà grâce à Ino. Il se décida à tout lui raconter :

_ Merci de vouloir m'aider, c'est sympa. Pour tout te dire, il s'agit bien d'une fille. En plus….

_ Ahaa ! J'en étais sûr, se vanta un Naruto ivre déboulant de derrière la porte en compagnie de Ken riant aux éclats et de Neji, mal à l'aise. Allez les gars, par ici la monnaie. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était amoureux notre petit Sasuke !

_ Galère, se plaignit Shikamaru en fouillant dans sa poche arrière sous le regard ahuri d'un Uchiwa bouche-bée. Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'il serait amoureux celui-là !

_ C'est peut-être un Uchiwa mais c'est avant tout un homme, renchérit Ken en tendant à Naruto une poignée de billets froissés.

_ Vous… avez parié… sur… moi ?

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas : que devenait le sermon sur l'amitié fraternelle ? Quels genre d'amis pouvaient s'amuser aux dépends de ses sentiments ? Et ses problèmes à lui, qui pourrait les résoudre ?

_ Ouais, ça m'a permis de rattraper le pognon que j'ai perdu à cause de toi tout à l'heure, mon vieux !

Naruto était aux anges ! A voir ses mains pleines de billets, il devait effectivement avoir ramassé une jolie somme. Les joues en feu Sasuke se tourna vers Neji en fulminant :

_ Et toi ? T'as gagné ou t'as perdu ?

_ En fait je n'ai pas osé jouer.

Sasuke fut content de lui. Il se serait levé pour le remercier si Neji n'avait pas continuer en disant :

_ Je ne te connais pas suffisamment et j'avais peur de perdre mon argent bêtement.

_ C'est bon, cette fois je vais tous vous buter !

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que le reste de la bande s'enfuyait déjà en rigolant.

.

Itachi, loin de se douter des souffrances de son petit frère adoré, achevait sa soirée en s'étirant sous les draps avec volupté en gémissant de satisfaction. Une main se posa tendrement sur ses yeux fermés et une voix caressante lui demanda affectueusement :

_ Devine qui c'est ?

_ Oh je suis embêté ! Il y a beaucoup de possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Profites-en bien car je te jure qu'un de ces jours, tu seras à moi et rien qu'à moi.

_ En attendant ce jour béni, embrasse-moi idiot.

Sans se faire prier, des lèvres douces et chaudes se apposèrent sur les siennes avant de s'envoler aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

_ Je suis vraiment très en retard. Je dois filer mais je reviendrai vite mon amour, lui assura son amant en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir en courant presque.

Itachi attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer pour ouvrir les yeux et en balayant la pièce vide des yeux, il sentit son cœur se vider de toute sa joie lui aussi. Cela lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable de devoir le quitter à chaque fois sans savoir quand ils se reverraient à nouveau. En posant un regard triste sur la petite table de chevet près du lit, Itachi découvrit un téléphone.

_ Oh non, il l'a oublié !

S'enroulant en vitesse dans les draps froissés du lit, il s'élança en courant dans le couloir en criant :

_ Kakashi ! Kakashi !

Au détour d'un couloir, il ne put éviter Hanabi qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, la jeune fille vacilla et serait tombé si Itachi ne l'avait pas retenu de ses deux mains, lâchant de ce fait ce qu'il tenait.

_ Merci… Oh !

Découvrir Itachi Uchiwa nu devant elle, lui causa un choc tel qu'elle en perdit l'usage de la parole. Le rouge aux joues, elle détourna rapidement les yeux pendant que son ami, nullement gêné partit d'un grand éclat de rire en rajustant sa tenue.

_ Tu travailles ici depuis si longtemps et tu rougis encore ! Je t'envie ma chérie.

_ Tu te moques de moi alors que j'étais venue pour te dire quelque chose d'important. Tu mériterais que je parte sans rien te dire.

_ Oh non, excuse-moi et dis-moi tout s'il te plaît. Attends viens plutôt avec moi dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille.

S'emparant derechef de sa main, Itachi la traîna avec lui.

_ Vas-y, lui dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

_ Ton client, celui qui vient de partir…

_ Kakashi ?!

_ Oui, lui-même. En fait, je suis désolée mais je voulais te dire…

_ Si tu veux me parler de votre soirée, ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Itachi pour l'aider. Nous nous sommes déjà expliqué là-dessus.

_ Ah ! D'accord. Eh bien tant mieux alors !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle revint sur ses pas l'air songeur :

_ C'est Orochimaru qui m'a obligé à passer la soirée avec lui. J'y étais opposée mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je connais les règles, tu sais. Jamais je n'aurais osé te voler un de tes clients !

_ Oh j'en suis certain, la rassura-t-il. De plus, je pense que tu l'auras toi-même remarqué mais j'ai toute confiance en lui.

_ Oh et tu as entièrement raison, décréta Hanabi, figure-toi que dès que je suis entrée dans la pièce il m'a gentiment expliqué qu'il ne désirait pas me toucher et il allait me renvoyer chez moi. J'ai dû lui expliquer les menaces d'Orochimaru pour qu'il consente à ce que je reste mais simplement pour discuter un peu. J'ai passé toute une nuit avec cet homme beau comme un dieu et nous n'avons fait que parler. J'étais sidérée ! Crois-moi mon égo en a pris un coup, finit-elle d'un soupir.

_ Je le lui dirais, lui assura Itachi en réprimant difficilement son rire. Mais pour te consoler, il faut que tu saches qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière avec n'importe quelle autre fille.

_ Ah je vois, il aime les hommes ?

_ Non en fait il n'aime qu'un homme, lui répondit Itachi un large sourire aux lèvres.

Un moment désorientée, Hanabi écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là :

_ Ah, tu veux dire qu'il t'aime !?

_ C'est en tout cas ce qu'il prétend.

_ Mais bien sûr, il ne peut s'agir que de ça, affirma Hanabi qui, emportée par son élan, traversait la pièce de part en part tout en réfléchissant à haute voix. En y repensant, il ne faisait que parler de toi et de tes relations de travail. Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien dit de compromettant. Comme je te l'ai dit, je connais les règles. Mais ça tu le sais déjà ! Pour en revenir à Kakashi, il est fou de toi. Maintenant que tu me l'as dit, cela me paraît si évident que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une idiote en ne l'ayant pas compris ! Mais puisque vous vous aimez, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours ici ? Tu devrais être avec lui et…

_ Hanabi, je t'en supplie prends pitié de mon cou et assieds-toi quelque part que je t'explique tout.

L'arrachant de ses pensées, Itachi se massait la nuque ; il l'avait suivie des yeux pendant son speech et Hanabi marchait aussi vite qu'elle parlait.

_ Oups, désolée. Je me laisse aller et je tire trop de plans sur la comète parfois.

_ Ce n'est rien, lui assura son ami. Bon à présent que je te tiens, je vais tout te dire. Kakashi est un photographe de mode réputé et dont la réussite a été fulgurante. Il a beaucoup de talent, tu devrais voir son travail. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ses expositions que nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'accompagnais Orochimaru qui tenait à rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas. C'était il y a un peu moins de sept ans, bien avant que tu n'arrives au club. J'étais à ce moment-là, la seule tête d'affiche de cette boite, se souvint-il affichant un sourire désabusé. Mes parents étaient morts l'année d'avant. J'avais dix-neuf ans, un frère de seize ans sur les bras, sans aucun revenu, ni aide de quiconque. Je travaillais comme apprenti-cuisinier dans un petit resto sans prétention et les fins de mois étaient difficiles. Un jour, Orochimaru est venu manger chez nous et alors que nous manquions de personnel, je l'ai servi à table. En me voyant, il m'a souri en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il est revenu tous les jours pour me voir et un soir en sortant du resto, il m'a proposé un boulot qui payait bien. La suite, je suppose que tu la connais comme moi.

Hanabi opina lentement du chef, n'osant ouvrir la bouche de peur de perdre une miette de son histoire. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles et attendait la suite avec impatience.

_ Donc un jour, Orochimaru et moi nous nous rendons à l'exposition de ce jeune artiste tout juste âgé de vingt et un ans. A l'époque, personne ne misait sur lui mais chacun connaissait le fabuleux travail de son père, photographe de renom lui aussi. Tu dois le connaître, il s'agit de Sakumo Hatake le…

_ Tu veux dire que.. Ouah ! J'y crois pas. Sakumo Hatake c'est le photographe des stars ; je me souviens d'un article de journal qui disait qu'il fallait passer par lui si on voulait percer dans le mannequinat. C'est… incroyable, j'ai passé la nuit avec le fils de Sakumo Hatake !

Elle se retourna vers son ami pour partager son enthousiasme quand elle remarqua son air moqueur. Sous l'œil indulgent d'Itachi, Hanabi se frappa la tête de la main en tirant la langue pour s'excuser.

_ Désolée, encore une fois. Continue je t'en prie.

_ Ce n'est rien, je constate que tu le connais et tu as réagi comme n'importe qui dans ce cas. Je reprends donc: l'art et moi n'étions pas très proches à l'époque. De ce fait, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme à cette expo et pendant que je tentais de m'enfuir discrètement, je suis tombé nez à nez avec Kakashi. Il pensait que j'étais un des serveurs engagés pour la soirée. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je me comporte comme un demeuré face à lui et, il est tombé de haut quand je l'ai ignoré royalement quand il me demanda un verre. Vexé, il m'a poursuivi et me sentant agressé, je l'ai giflé au beau milieu de la foule. Bien sûr, on a voulu me virer de la salle et Orochimaru a dû intervenir mais cela n'a pas suffit. Finalement, c'est Kakashi lui-même qui m'a tiré de ce guêpier et peu avant notre départ, il s'est entretenu seul à seul avec notre _cher_ patron. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le retrouver le lendemain au club où Orochimaru me dit qu'il s'était offert un petit dédomagement en raison de l'incident de la veille ! En clair, il nous avait aidé mais désirait quelque chose en retour. Crois-moi je l'ai détésté ce jour-là!

_ J'imagine, renchérit Hanabi. Et ensuite ?

_ Figure-toi que contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'a pas eu de gestes ou de paroles déplacés. Il est resté là à parler un long moment. Il disait tout et n'importe quoi. Il me parlait de lui et me posait quelques questions -parfois sans réponses- mais au final, il m'annonça qu'il était content d'être venu et que si je le lui permettais, il souhaitait continuer à me voir.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Je crois que c'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu, plaisanta Itachi. Je pensais qu'il se fichait de moi mais il a tant insisté que j'ai accepté. Et maintenant…

Itachi se leva, se détournant de son amie.

_ Et maintenant, interrogea Hanabi, intriguée par le mutisme du brun.

_ Maintenant nous sommes au pied du mur car ses fans, ceux de la profession et surtout son père n'accepteront jamais notre relation, reprit-il d'une voix sourde. Quant à moi je ne tiens pas à être un poids mort pour lui. Je veux que nous puissions nous épanouir pleinement à travers l'autre. C'est pourquoi je me refuse à aller plus loin avec lui car il faut bien que l'un de nous deux se montre raisonnable.

_ Il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour te montrer à quel point je suis triste pour toi, Itachi, s'écria Hanabi le coeur gros. Je compatis à ton chagrin.

Du bout des doigts, Itachi essuya les larmes qui perlaient des yeux de la jeune fille. Affichant un sourire de circonstance, il lui fit face et l'embrassa sur les deux joues en déclarant d'une voix cassée par le chagrin :

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée ma chérie. Kakashi et moi allons régler ce problème et nous serons heureux, tu verras.

Hanabi s'obligea à lui rendre son sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle s'y fasse : la vie n'était pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

_ Bien passons à autre chose veux-tu ? Je pense déjà bien trop souvent à toute cette histoire si tu veux mon avis. Bref, j'avais moi aussi une faveur à te demander, déclara-t-il en balayant son chagrin d'un revers de la main. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service s'il te plaît.

_ Tant que cela reste dans mes possibilités, je te l'accorde d'ores et déjà !

_ Je pense que cela ne te posera pas de problème ; alors voilà, la semaine prochaine c'est mon anniversaire et je voulais faire une petite fête ici, annonça Itachi. Pour l'occasion, je pensais inviter mon jeune frère et lors de cette fête, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui? Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ S'il est aussi charmant que toi, ce sera avec plaisir, lui assura Hanabi l'air satisfaite.

* * *

**Ben voilà pour aujourd'hui ce sera tout. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et laissez moi vos impressions. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous !!!**

**A peine terminé que voilà je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. On avance petit à petit et vous aurez la joie de voir se former un couple qui je l'espère vous comblera. Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent mais surtout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Alors n'hésitez pas et lâchez vos avis. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**Naruto** est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Le bruit de la télévision mais surtout l'odeur alléchante d'un café fort arrachèrent Hanabi des bras de Morphée ce matin-là. L'esprit encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler qu'elle devait être seule à la maison aujourd'hui. S'emparant en hâte de son peignoir, elle s'habilla en vitesse et s'armant de courage elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée en courant. S'approchant de la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, Hanabi soupira de soulagement en entendant sa jumelle imiter -ou du moins essayer- la chanteuse d'une nouvelle comédie musicale. Elle roula des yeux en pénétrant dans la pièce et soupira l'air dépité :

_ Ma pauvre Hinata, tu fais du mal à tes cordes vocales alors arrête.

_ Oh Hanabi, tu m'as fait peur, sursauta l'aînée des sœurs Hyuuga, je pensais que tu dormais encore.

_ Vu tout le bruit que tu fais, il m'est difficile de t'ignorer.

Elle s'était installée à la table de la cuisine et avait la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Son réveil en sursaut ne lui faisait aucun bien.

_ Je veux bien un café s'il te plaît.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Hinata lui posait une tasse de café chaud sous le nez avant de la laisser seule. C'est en inspirant d'un gros coup que sa jumelle la suivit contre son gré et en maugréant :

_ Ben tu me laisses toute seule ? Où tu vas ?

_ Figure-toi que j'ai une montagne de choses à faire : je veux terminer ce que je n'ai pas pu faire hier comme le repassage, les vitres, passer un bon coup d'aspirateur dans les chambres….

_ Ah non ! Tu vas encore tout ranger et je ne trouverais plus aucune de mes affaires, se plaignit sa sœur.

_ Cesse de faire l'enfant Hanabi, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

Elles étaient arrivées dans leur petite cour à l'arrière de la maison et Hinata commença à ratisser les feuilles mortes sous l'œil grognon de sa jumelle.

_ Hinata, on est dimanche aujourd'hui. On pourrait faire quelque chose de chouette; quelque chose qu'on a pas l'habitude de faire, qui soit reposant et économique, simple et qui demande un minimum d'organisation.

_ Comme ?

_ Ben on a qu'à rien faire !

_ Hanabi tu rigoles j'espère.

_ Il faut vraiment que je réponde ?!

_ Non abstiens-toi. Et pour répondre à ta proposition, je ne tiens pas à ne rien faire quand je sais tout ce qui m'attend.

_ Pff ! T'es nulle. Il n'est que… quoi, il est pas encore huit heures, s'écria-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'horloge de salon. Hinata un dimanche matin, c'est abusé. Je m'étais préparée à dormir jusqu'à midi au moins. Qu'est ce que tu fais là au juste, je croyais que tu restais chez Sakura.

_ Oh, il se trouve que la soirée a été écourtée. Un imprévu.

_ Rien de grave au moins, s'inquiéta aussitôt Hanabi.

Hinata cessa de travailler un instant. Ses deux mains posées à plat sur le sommet du manche du râteau soutenant son menton, elle réfléchit avant de répondre soucieuse :

_ A vrai dire je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave au fait de tomber enceinte…

Sous le choc, Hanabi s'étrangla avec son café et le recracha en toussant. Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et les yeux écarquillées, elle demanda en toussotant légèrement:

_ Tu es enceinte ?

_ Bien sur que non, idiote. C'est Ino qui l'est.

_ Idiote toi-même. Sois plus claire la prochaine fois, j'ai cru avoir une attaque.

_ Et alors si ça avait été le cas, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce que je sois enceinte, marmonna Hinata boudeuse. Je compte fonder une famille un jour, tu sais.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, un jour. Et il faudrait déjà que tu trouves celui qui sera capable d'attirer ton attention. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser aux hommes alors que tu sois enceinte du jour au lendemain avait de quoi me choquer.

_ Au risque de te choquer encore une fois, figure-toi que j'ai déjà été amoureuse.

_ Je dois t'avouer que tu m'en bouches un coin : sauf si comme je le pense, ce bienheureux n'a jamais été informé de tes sentiments à son égard.

La rougeur traîtresse qui s'empara des joues de sa sœur confirma à Hanabi ce qu'elle savait déjà.

_ Et voilà ! Je penserais que tu as une vie amoureuse le jour où tu ramèneras un homme qui pourrait me plaire dans cette maison. Et j'ajouterais que tu auras mon respect éternel pour cela.

_ Tu penses donc que je n'ai aucun cran, s'informa Hinata.

_ Non je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai simplement décrit ta situation : tu as vingt deux ans, tu es vierge des pieds à la tête, tu n'y connais rien au sexe opposé et à ce rythme là, j'ai bien l'impression que tu finiras vieille fille.

_ Je te signale que nous sommes à peu près dans le même cas petite sœur, lui rétorqua Hinata un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_Si seulement tu savais la vérité ma chère Hinata, _pensa Hanabi morose.

_ Oui, tu as raison sauf que contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà eu quelques relations. Rien de bien sérieux certes mais cela me fait une expérience de plus que toi. Et là ou je bosse, j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer des gens sympas parfois.

_ Dans une boite de strip-tease, laisse moi rire, se moqua Hinata. Des obsédés, des petits gros à lunettes qui ne peuvent pas se trouver de copines dans la vraie vie…

_ Tu as tort de te laisser influencer par l'étiquette qu'on colle à ce genre d'endroits, la coupa Hanabi. Bien sûr, il y a ce type de personnes qui viennent mais crois-moi, on y rencontre des gens vraiment bien. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais te bouger un peu ou un de ces jours, tu te réveilleras et tu seras toute ridée, seule et sans enfants.

_ Et là tu m'abandonneras, c'est ça, lui reprocha sa jumelle avec humeur.

_ Non, je ne te laisserais pas. Au contraire, je serais là plus belle que jamais avec mon merveilleux mari et mes jumeaux –une fille et un garçon aussi beaux l'un que l'autre- et je te dirais en riant _« je te l'avais bien dit » _!

_ Et les gros titres du journal du soir seront: par vengeance, une petite vieille toute ridée a assassiné sa somptueuse jumelle. On verra alors laquelle des deux dira « _je te l'avais bien_ _dit_. »

Un léger sourire contredisait ses sourcils froncés mais Hanabi continua tout de même :

_ Tu vois tu commences déjà à te montrer hargneuse avec l'âge. Vieillir ne te va vraiment pas Hinata !

Si elle ne s'était pas élancée en courant sa phrase à peine finie, Hanabi aurait reçue la raclée de sa vie.

.

Accroupie à même le sol, une éponge à la main et les cheveux en bataille, Sakura Haruno était une véritable boule de nerfs ce dimanche matin; elle briquait sa minuscule cuisine depuis qu'elle avait raccroché son portable presque trois quart d'heure auparavant. Elle attendait Naruto avec impatience et anxiété à la fois. En effet, ce dernier lui avait téléphoné le matin même pour lui annoncer qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. _C'est important_, avait-il rajouté d'un ton suppliant. Comme ce n'était pas du tout le genre du blond d'implorer les autres, la jeune femme avait fini par lui céder. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le voir mais elle devait bien admettre que malgré le beau discours qu'elle avait servi la veille à Ino, Sakura émettait en son for intérieur de sérieuses réserves en ce qui concernait Shikamaru. Le brun avait la réputation d'être un vraie génie mais aussi celle d'être une véritable tête de mule. Quand il avait une idée en tête, difficile de lui faire entendre raison !

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui à présent l'inquiétait : Shikamaru allait se montrer coriace sur ce coup-là et Ino aurait bien besoin d'elle pour le convaincre. Après le départ de ses amies, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser cette histoire et n'avait pas tellement fermé l'œil. Inutile de dire que le coup de fil de Naruto n'avait en rien arrangé son humeur ! Ainsi, comme à chacune de ses angoisses Sakura avait décidé de retrousser ses manches et s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le nettoyage de son appartement. Malheureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui cela ne fonctionnait pas puisqu'elle continuait à voir devant elle le visage abattu de son amie blonde. Elle aurait ainsi préféré rester seule pour y réfléchir à tête reposée mais voilà que… La sonnette retentit subitement la faisant sursauter au passage. Sakura se releva rapidement en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean délavé et s'obligea à calmer sa respiration saccadée avant d'ouvrir la porte au blond. Après s'être calmée, elle revint sur ses pas pour se coiffer en vitesse et fila à nouveau vers la porte au deuxième coup de sonnette. La main sur la poignée, Sakura toujours aussi nerveuse finit par lui ouvrir en s'exclamant :

_ Bonjour !

_ Salut, lui répond mollement le blond en retirant les lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses profondes cernes.

_ Eh ben ! A voir ta tête, on dirait bien que vous avez bien profité de votre soirée d'hier, souligne la jeune femme face au visage blême qu'il lui présente. Allez entre, je te ferais un bon café pour te remonter.

_ Ouais merci. Tiens, j'ai ramené des viennoiseries, continua-t-il en la suivant à la cuisine. Et sinon votre soirée à vous a tourné court à ce que j'ai compris.

Surprise qu'il ne soit déjà au courant, Sakura fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Shikamaru était encore à la maison quand Ino l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait, lui expliqua-t-il en s'installant de l'autre côté du petit passe plat de la cuisine. Du coup, il est parti plus tôt pour la rejoindre et les autres n'ont pas tardé à l'imiter. Au final, il restait que Ken et moi…

_ Comme toujours, le coupa-t-elle ironique. J'aurais pensé que Sasuke serait resté un peu plus ; il aime bien ce genre de soirées d'ordinaire, non ?

_ Pff, tu parles : figure-toi que cet idiot est amoureux !

_ C'est pas vrai !

Sakura se retourna d'un bloc pour vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle mais l'air renfrogné de Naruto eut raison de ses derniers doutes. Toute heureuse, elle s'écria :

_ De qui ? Il te l'a dit ? Comment tu le sais ?

_ Eh ! Eh ! Une seule question à la fois, lui fit remarquer le blond en levant les bras en signe de reddition, je vais te dire ce que je sais mais calme toi. C'est toujours pareil avec toi ; dès que je prononce le nom de _Sasuke,_ tu deviens comme folle.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Si c'est vrai, c'est juste que tu n'as pas conscience de ta réaction.

_ Tais-toi et raconte moi plutôt ce qui te permet de dire qu'il est amoureux, le menaça la rose.

Se calant un peu plus sur son siège, le blond croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir :

_ Tu n'es pas claire ; je me tais ou je parle ?

_ Naruto !

_ Tu vois : à moitié folle, se moqua-t-il.

_ NARUTO !

_ Ok, j'arrête de jouer avec ma vie : en fait, c'est lui qui nous l'as dit hier soir. Il parait qu'il y a une fille qui le met dans tous ces états et avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Il refuse de me dire son nom. En tout cas, cette demoiselle a réussi là où beaucoup d'autres ont échoué parce que Sasuke n'est pas du genre à s'amouracher. Si tu l'avais vu hier soir : complètement dans les nuages, à rêver éveillé à sa petite amie. On aurait dit un gosse tellement c'était mignon. En tout cas, vu la situation on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il l'épouse direct celle-là.

_ Et alors ? Quel mal y aurait-il à ce qu'il se marie avec elle s'il l'aime, se renseigna-t-elle en posant avec brusquerie sa tasse de café brulant devant lui. C'est dans la logique des choses d'unir sa vie avec la personne que l'on aime…

_ Encore faudrait-il que cette même personne le veuille elle aussi !

_ Tu crois que c'est le problème de Sasuke ?! Elle ne veut pas de lui, lui demanda une Sakura horrifiée.

_ J'en sais rien. En plus je ne parlais pas d'elle, dit-il ronchon.

Déstabilisée par le brusque changement de conversation, elle cessa de fureter dans tous les sens comme elle le faisait pour lui accorder toute son attention.

_ Mais de qui parlais-tu alors ? De quelqu'un que je connais ?

_ Bien sûr que je parle de quelqu'un que tu connais ! Des autres, moi je m'en fous, s'emporta-t-il soudainement.

_ Naruto… mais… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ Figure-toi que j'en ai assez d'attendre comme un con. D'attendre que tu veuilles bien de moi, d'attendre que tu sois prête à envisager une relation entre nous, de t'attendre tout simplement. Alors j'ai décidé aujourd'hui que je n'attendrais plus. J'en ai marre ! C'est fini.

Sakura eut la désagréable sensation de ne plus rien entendre et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle souffla un timide _tu me quittes _et sombra dans un trou sans fond.

.

Pendant ce temps, une discussion animée avait également lieu dans la demeure des frères Uchiwa. Debout l'un face à l'autre comme des chiens de faïence, ils se jaugeaient d'un regard perplexe.

_ Inutile de mentir ! Je te connais trop bien, explosa soudain Itachi le visage rouge de colère.

_ Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te mentes ? T'es con ou quoi, enchaîna son cadet.

_ Non seulement tu te fous de moi mais en plus tu te permets de m'insulter ? Non mais il ne manquerait que tu en viennes à me frapper !

_ Pas la peine de te faire un film car même si je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te flanquer une bonne droite de temps en temps, je saurais me retenir. Sur ce je préfère me casser plutôt que de rester ici à me prendre la tête avec toi.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère et prit la direction de la porte d'un pas vif.

_ Notre conversation n'est pas finie alors ne me tourne pas le dos ! Je suis encore ton frère, tu m'entends !?! SASUKE ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Sourd aux protestations d'Itachi, le plus jeune des Uchiwa s'empara de sa veste en cuir et claqua la porte d'entrée rageusement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, cette même porte se rouvrit et un Itachi furibond s'élança à sa poursuite en s'époumonant :

_ Si tu ne m'écoutes pas maintenant, je te jures que tu t'en mordras les doigts !

_ Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne m'adresseras plus la parole me privant ainsi de ton bavardage inutile ? Quelle punition trop cruelle pour mes pauvres oreilles, se moqua-t-il cynique.

Le bruit du moteur au démarrage couvrit la répartie de son frère mais Sasuke put constater à ses grands gestes désordonnés qu'il ne lui disait rien de bon. Il coupa définitivement court à cette dispute en refermant la portière de sa porte. Derrière la vitre fermée, il vit Itachi s'énerver un moment encore avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Sasuke démarra en trombe. Ne sachant pas où aller, il erra un moment dans les différents quartiers de la vile. Il était évident pour lui de rester seul quand il se trouvait de si mauvaise humeur. Il se prit donc le temps de la réflexion afin de se trouver un but. Sa décision prise, il sortit rapidement de la ville et, sur les accords d'une mélodie de **Within Temptation**, il choisit d'oublier pour un instant ses soucis.

.

Consciente qu'au final sa jumelle n'avait pas si tord, Hinata avait tenté de trouver une réponse aux diverses questions qu'avaient suscitées leur conversation du matin. En vain. En effet, Hanabi y était peut-être allée un peu fort malheureusement pour elle, sa sœur avait dit la vérité. Elle avait passé le majorité de sa vie à se faire du souci pour sa famille et le temps avait filé sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte et désormais, il lui fallait apprendre à s'occuper d'elle. Ce qui représentait pour elle un problème majeur !

Les petites plaisanteries de sa sœur l'avaient bien plus affectées qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et l'esprit rongé par ses incertitudes, elle n'eut plus le cœur à continuer son travail. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de sa situation. En rentrant à la maison, elle jeta un regard neuf sur ce qui l'entourait : rien de ce qui se trouvait ici ne lui appartenait réellement. Cette maison comme les meubles qui la composaient étaient la propriété de Hiashi Hyuuga. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être jamais fait le moindre plaisir ; dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait dû faire face à de grandes responsabilités –l'absence de sa mère se faisait cruellement ressentir et ce malgré tout l'amour de leur père- puis le malheur continua de s'abattre sur elle. Ce fut au tour de son père de l'abandonner et une nouvelle charge de responsabilités la priva du peu d'innocence qui lui restait. Il lui fallait dès lors entrer dans le monde _réel_ et se plier à toutes les obligations qui le régissent. La première étant bien entendu, l'argent.

Comment se lancer dans une relation avec un garçon quand votre seule préoccupation est de savoir si vous aurez suffisamment d'argent pour payer votre loyer et vous acheter de quoi manger d'ici les prochains jours ? A quinze ans, on a d'autres soucis en tête et aucun des garçons qu'elle connaissait alors n'aurait voulu se compliquer l'existence avec de telles charges.

En ouvrant doucement la prote de la chambre de sa jumelle, Hinata constata à regret qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle referma le battant et prit la direction de sa propre chambre. Elle avait besoin de parler se dit-elle et à part sa sœur, elle ne connaissait que deux autres personnes capables de la comprendre. Bien sûr, il était impensable de déranger Ino avec sa prise de conscience. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle traversait elle-même une dure épreuve. Il ne lui restait donc que Sakura à aller voir. Son amie lui avait toujours était de bon conseil et Hinata était persuadée qu'elle serait ravie de l'aider. Elle vérifia son image dans le miroir, se jugea, dénoua ses magnifiques cheveux et secoua la tête pour les démêler et se sourit. Hanabi avait raison ; elle était plutôt jolie et si elle le voulait vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celui qu'elle aime ne la remarque pas. Le cœur joyeux, elle s'élança vers la porte d'entrée.

.

Ils venaient de quitter un nouveau magasin de jouets, et malgré ce qu'il croyait en début de journée, Neji s'amusa beaucoup à faire les magasins en compagnie de sa fille. Certes, ce matin-là en expliquant à Tenten qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie de faire du shopping en compagnie d'une femme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de sa chère Nadeshiko. Mais voilà qu'à présent, il était presque aussi excité qu'elle, de chercher les jeux qui lui faisaient tant envie. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils en étaient arrivés à un cruel dilemme ; en effet, la nouvelle poupée qu'il venait de lui offrir devait avoir son propre toit et la fillette ne parvenait pas à se décider entre la maison de la plage ou la grande villa et décréta qu'il lui fallait examiner d'autres maisons. Evidemment lorsque son père lui avait fait innocemment remarquer que les deux modèles étaient tous deux roses aux volets violets et au toit bleu, elle lui avait déclaré le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il n'était encore qu'un novice en matière d'architecture. Rien que ça !

Subitement remis à sa place mais amusé par son aplomb, il s'était contenté de la suivre silencieusement en se fiant à son œil expert. Résultat des courses : une course effrénée pour trouver la maison qui conviendrait le mieux à… – il jeta un œil dubitatif au sac qu'il portait et qui contenait la petite poupée- à Shirley, voilà. Tout à coup, Nadeshiko apparut devant lui et lui dit :

_ Papa, je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera cette maison aujourd'hui. Il vaut mieux rentrer, on reviendra demain.

_ Ma chérie, il vaudrait mieux que tu continues de chercher car je ne pense pas pouvoir t'accompagner demain. J'ai des obligations et il faut vraiment que je travaille, tu comprends ?

_ Oh non, je ne veux plus. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse et je pense que mon choix sera plus facile à faire demain.

Se retenant à grand-peine de rire, Neji fixa sa fille en répondant :

_ Allez petite coquine, dis plutôt que tu comptes sur ta mère pour t'aider, n'est ce pas ? En fait, je ne suis pas de bons conseils alors tu préfères être avec elle. J'ai tout compris !

_ Ben c'est vrai que tu ne comprends absolument rien à ce que je veux mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime quand même, lui assura la petite fille un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. En plus, j'ai une meilleure idée ! On pourrait aller manger une glace, hein ?

_ Bon puisque tu as déjà tout prévu, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'incliner. Allons-y !

Se jetant dans les bras de son père, Nadeshiko ne cessait de rire. Il passa ses bras sous ses jambes et la souleva doucement. Aussi légère qu'un fétu de paille, il l'installa sur ses épaules et elle ne tarda pas à s'agripper à ses cheveux.

_ Où allons-nous mademoiselle, se renseigna Neji quand ils sortirent du magasin.

_ On va par là, s'écria-t-elle en levant son index vers les grandes portes vitrées du centre commercial. Il y a un marchand de glaces à l'entrée. Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre comme glace, papa ?

_ Je dois d'abord voir ce qu'il propose comme parfum. Par contre mon petit doigt me dit que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête.

Elle gloussa avant de lui répondre sur le ton du secret :

_ Je vais prendre une glace avec deux parfums différents : fraise et vanille.

_ Hum ! Tout ça m'a l'air délicieux.

En cette journée ensoleillée de dimanche, beaucoup de monde avait eu la bonne idée de profiter du beau temps. Ainsi, Neji ne fut pas surpris de voir que le stand de glace était pris d'assaut par la foule. Sa fille fut quant à elle moins enchantée par cette perspective et marmonna dans sa barbe en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

_ J'espère qu'il restera encore de la glace quand ce sera à notre tour !

D'un signe apaisant, il lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas de souci à avoir à ce sujet et lui proposa de faire la queue calmement. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon gré, Nadeshiko s'y résolut en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas fait cinq minutes d'attente qu'une voix familière interpella Neji :

_ Tiens, quelle surprise de se retrouver ici.

_ Shikamaru, si je m'attendais à te revoir aujourd'hui, s'exclama le Hyûga l'air ravi en lui serrant la main. Que fais-tu là ?

_ Ben, rien de bien intéressant à vrai dire, répondit-il d'un ton morne. Je suis de sortie avec ma petite amie et pour l'instant, je l'attends. Elle avait vraiment envie d'une glace à la pistache alors, voilà, acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout.

_ Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

_ Et toi, se renseigna Shikamaru en jetant un coup d'œil à la fillette qui l'accompagnait.

_ Oui je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté : Shikamaru, voici ma fille, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko je te présente un ami de papa, il s'appelle Nara Shikamaru.

_ Bonjour ! Alors vous aussi vous attendez pour la glace ?

_ Bonjour mademoiselle. Oui mais je crois que nous en avons fini, lui dit Shikamaru en apercevant Ino qui revenait vers lui. Neji, Nadeshiko je vous présente Yamanaka Ino. Ino voici Neji l'ami de Naruto dont je t'ai parlé et voilà sa fille, Nadeshiko, expliqua Shikamaru lorsqu'elle les eut rejoints.

_ Oh ! Bonjour à tous les deux.

Malgré le grand sourire qu'elle leur offrait, Neji ne fut pas dupe et remarqua les lourdes cernes qui marquaient ses yeux bleus ainsi que son teint pâle. Il se souvint alors de l'appel que Shikamaru avait reçu la veille et la manière dont leur petite soirée s'était terminée. A présent qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, Neji n'eut aucun mal à croire qu'elle était malade.

_Un peu d'air frais la revigorera surement, _pensa-t-il alors.

_ Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une fille !

La voix de Shikamaru le ramena au présent et il se reprit :

_ A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler.

_ C'est vrai, lui concéda Shikamaru. En tout cas, elle te ressemble énormément, n'est ce pas Ino ?

_ Oui c'est vrai. Vous avez les mêmes yeux, les mêmes longs cheveux, le même air sérieux. On peut dire que c'est votre portrait craché !

_ Merci, leur répondit la fillette une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle ne tient pas beaucoup de sa mère, renchérit Neji un sourire attendrissant aux lèvres tandis qu'il admirait Nadeshiko. Mais je dois dire que parfois ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

_ Papa regarde il n'y a presque plus de gens. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Tout en le tirant par la manche, Nadeshiko enjoignait son père à avancer.

_ Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, plaisanta ce dernier. Bon ben bonne fin de journée. Ino, ça été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Shikamaru, à bientôt. Shishi, cesse de me tirer, je viens.

Il s'éloigna d'un geste de la main auquel répondit le jeune couple. Ceux-ci reprirent leur chemin en silence. Ino avait espéré profiter de cette ballade pour discuter de son état avec Shikamaru mais à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, son courage s'étiolait. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce lui avait dit ses amies la veille mais malgré elle, les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

_ …à moi qu'un enfant fera ça, disait Shikamaru les mains dans les poches.

_ Tu disais, demanda Ino soudainement rappelée à l'ordre.

_ Je disais que ce ne serait pas avec moi qu'un enfant ferait ce genre de caprice !

_ Pour qu'un enfant te fasse ses caprices, il faudrait déjà que t'en ai un.

Ino s'arrêta net. Son cœur affolé lui apprenait ce qu'elle savait déjà ; elle avait une telle pression, ressentait tant d'émotions contradictoires que les mots étaient sortis tout seuls ! Surpris par son animosité soudaine, Shikamaru la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?

_ Euh ce n'est rien… Je disais ça comme ça, bafouilla désespérément la blonde le rouge aux joues. En plus c'est la vérité. On a pas d'enfants donc… Ah ! Ah !

Le rire sans joie qu'elle lança ne le trompa pas. Bien au contraire. Il vit clair en elle et déclara d'un ton las :

_ Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé ?

_ Je sais, souffla-t-elle en baissant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! On s'est mis d'accord, coupa-t-il en reprenant sa marche sans lui prêter attention. Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense et en ce qui me concerne le sujet est clos.

_ Shikamaru.

Ino n'avait pas bougé et le murmure par lequel elle l'avait appelé ne suffit pas à le retenir. Il continuait de s'éloigner sans l'attendre et ce fut comme elle se l'était imaginé : il l'abandonnait elle mais aussi leur bébé. Il fallait qu'il reste. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle devait réagir !

_ Shikamaru !

Il s'immobilisa et durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, Ino le regarda loin devant elle. Seul. Puis il se retourna et lui dit, maussade :

_ Ben, t'attends quoi ? Que je vienne te chercher ?

_ Tu le ferais, s'enquit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de soupirer bruyamment pour lui signifier sa désapprobation mais revint néanmoins sur ses pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il essuya du pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage. Elle lui sourit pathétiquement avant de l'enlacer en posant son front sur son torse.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que t'as mais t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il tendrement.

_ Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, c'est tout, lui dit-elle.

_ Je sais et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

Ce n'était pas la déclaration d'amour qu'elle souhaitait tellement entendre mais, consciente du fait qu'elle n'aurait rien de mieux, s'en contenta. Après tout, il y avait encore de l'espoir puisqu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour respecter ses sentiments. Avec du temps, il accepterait ce bébé.

.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard –elle n'avait plus la notion du temps- Sakura était allongée sur son canapé, Naruto à son chevet un linge humide à la main, qui veillait sur elle. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé mais sa langue trop lourde pour parler l'en dissuada. D'autant plus que le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_ Ok ! J'y suis allé un peu fort et je m'excuse. Comme tu t'es évanouie, je pense que j'ai plus ou moins cinq minutes devant moi avant que tu ne retrouves tes esprits et que tu n'essaies de me tuer pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je vais donc utiliser ce laps de temps de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner. Je disais donc que j'en ai assez de t'attendre. Je pense que je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour que tu sois sûre de tes sentiments à mon égard. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants désormais et l'époque où on s'amusait au papa et à la maman est révolue, plaisanta-t-il.

A mesure que les paroles franchissaient le seuil de ses lèvres, Sakura se remémorait ce qui s'était produit et elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Inconscient de l'affolement qui s'emparait de son amie, Naruto continuait sur sa lancée, impitoyable :

_ Il fallait que je prenne une décision et je l'ai prise. J'étais donc venu t'en faire part. Mais avant toute chose je veux que tu saches que quelle que soit ta décision, je tiens à ce que nous restions de bons amis. En ce qui me concerne, je ne pourrais pas me passer de ta présence et je voulais que tu en sois bien consciente. Nous avons parcouru un long chemin ensemble et ce serait bête que tout s'arrête sur un coup de tête. Bon ben j'y vais.

Il respira un grand coup et prenant délicatement la main de la jeune femme hypnotisée par ses gestes, il commença :

_ Sakura, j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie, celle au côté de qui je veux passer le reste de mon existence et…

_ Naruto, ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime et je suis prête à te le prouver à chacun des jours que tu auras à me consacrer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander maintenant que tu en as trouvé une autre mais je ne saurais jamais vivre sans toi, se lamenta-t-elle sur son épaule en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je suis désolée de te le dire aujourd'hui mais à présent que je suis sur le point de te perdre, je me rends compte que si tu m'abandonnes je n'aurais pas la force de continuer à vivre. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie Naruto. Cette fille ne te rendra jamais heureux et elle ne t'aimera jamais comme moi je t'aime. Ne me quittes pas, l'implora Sakura en le serrant de toutes ses forces entre ses bras. J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de te le dire mais j'espérais qu'au fond de toi, tu comprendrais à quel point je t'aime.

Etreignant Naruto de plus en plus fort pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle, la jeune femme ne put continuer à lui avouer ses sentiments tant elle était bouleversée. Si elle le perdait aujourd'hui, elle s'en voudrait pour le reste de son existence ; elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir dissimulé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle sentit alors les mains de Naruto qui desserraient ses doigts de son T-shirt. Bien qu'elle ne voulut pas se laisser faire, le peu de bon sens qui lui restait la dissuada de se ridiculiser davantage. Prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, Naruto la fixa un air énigmatique flottant sur le visage :

_ Ouah ! C'est la première fois qu'une déclaration d'amour me fait si plaisir. C'est vrai que tu as pris ton temps mais on peut dire que ça en valait le coup.

Ne comprenant qu'à moitié, Sakura s'essuya le visage et le questionna perplexe :

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Tout simplement ce que je disais déjà avant que tu ne m'interrompes si fantastiquement bien ; la femme dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, c'est toi ! C'est toi que j'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Après ce que tu viens de m'avouer, je n'ai plus à te demander de m'épouser n'est ce pas ?

Totalement hébétée par la joie immense qui inondait son cœur, Sakura ne put prononcer le moindre mot.

_ Je prends ton silence pour un oui et je m'accorde le droit de t'embrasser, ajouta malicieusement Naruto devant l'air éberlué de celle qu'il aimait.

La jeune femme ne recouvra ses esprits qu'en sentant se poser sur les siennes des lèvres chaudes et douces et dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps.

.

Plongé dans ses comptes somme toute assez satisfaisants, Orochimaru entendit vaguement le grincement de la porte mais ne préféra pas lever la tête pour voir qui était celui qui osait le déranger. Pensant que ce dernier s'en irait s'il ne lui signifiait pas de venir, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la porte se refermer moins d'une minute plus tard. Satisfait, il poussa un petit grognement presque animal mais fronça les sourcils en sentant une désagréable odeur de parfum aux notes florales qui le renseigna aussitôt sur son utilisatrice. Il se massa d'emblée les tempes et soupira nerveusement sans même la regarder :

_ Que veux-tu Temari ?

_ Oh ! On dirait que tu n'es pas de bonne humeur. Ta petite chérie n'est pas là pour te faire du bien ?

_ Je n'ai pas de petite… A moins que tu ne parles de Lady, lui dit-il en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Il finit par lever les yeux sur elle et sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine. Temari s'était enguirlandée dans une sorte de robe couleur chair tissée de fils arachnéens qui montraient plus qu'ils ne cachaient ses attributs. Perchée sur des talons hauts elle avançait vers lui avec une lenteur étudiée. Ses longs ongles rouges donnaient l'impression que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il chercha un moment le mot qui la correspondait le mieux en cet instant.

_ Vulgaire.

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ Je me disais juste que tu es vulgaire dans cet accoutrement, répéta-t-il sans gêne.

_ Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour te plaire et tu n'aimes pas, se récria-t-elle une moue faussement boudeuse aux lèvres.

_ Bien au contraire, je trouve ta tenue formidable…

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_ Pour mes affaires, continua-t-il.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tu fais tellement… pute dans ces vêtements qu'il suffirait que tu sortes devant la boite pour tripler mon chiffre d'affaires. N'importe lequel de ceux qui te verraient aurait envie de te baiser.

Au lieu de s'offusquer de ces dures paroles, Temari prit le parti d'en user.

_ N'importe lequel ? Vraiment ? Cela signifie-t-il que tu en fasses partie ?

Il éclata de rire avant de lui dire :

_ J'ai appris à faire la différence entre le menu fretin et la qualité et je dois t'avouer qu'il m'est devenu difficile de me contenter des produits de seconde zone.

_ Quand tu parles de qualité, j'ose espérer que tu ne fais pas allusion à cette imbécile de Hanabi, lui cracha Temari dont les nerfs semblaient être sur le point de lâcher au moindre mot de travers.

_ A vrai dire personne d'autre ne m'est venu à l'esprit.

_ Mon pauvre amour moi qui croyais que tu avais du goût. Je te plains.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Sur ce que dirais-tu de mettre un terme à cette conversation sans fond et de t'en aller, lui proposa-t-il un sourire mielleux en façade.

Puis comme s'il était persuadé qu'elle s'en irait, il se replongea dans ses comptes. Loin de se satisfaire de cet échange aigre-doux, Temari fonça droit sur lui et le poussa au fond de son fauteuil en déclarant avec détermination :

_ Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te parler mais pour te rappeler ce que je vaux. Il n'est pas question que je sortes avant !

Tout en parlant, elle avait descendu sa braguette et s'était assise sur ses genoux. Les bras négligemment posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil Orochimaru donnait l'impression de ne pas être concerné par ce qui se passait. Pendant que la blonde lui expliquait à grands renforts de détails suggestifs ce qu'elle lui réservait, il dardait sur elle un regard presque éteint.

_ Tu me fais perdre un temps précieux, énonça-t-il placidement.

_ Fais-moi confiance tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ses mains expertes avaient pour mission de réveiller la virilité endormie de son amant et comme elle s'y attendait, il ne tarda pas à répondre à ses envies. Elle eut un sourire en coin et déclara sournoisement :

_ Tu vois maintenant on est prêt tous les deux.

Enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule, la jeune femme s'empala aussitôt sur lui. Elle retrouva avec plaisir la sensation de bien-être qui lui avait tant manqué quand ils faisaient l'amour. Le cœur et le corps remplis de lui, elle commença à onduler du bassin.

_ Tu pues, remarqua-t-il dès son premier mouvement de hanche.

Mais elle ne l'entendit même pas. Une seule chose comptait pour elle ; à présent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Hanabi ne compterait plus pour lui. Il serait de nouveau rien qu'à elle.

.

_ Hinata ! Ma chérie comme je suis contente de te voir, s'exclama une Sakura plus que ravie en ouvrant la porte.

Bien qu'elle fut flattée par le plaisir évident que sa visite procurait à la jeune femme, Hinata eut pendant une fraction de seconde la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit. Après tout Sakura ne lui avait jamais caché son attachement. A peine entrée, le silence dans lequel était plongé l'appartement intrigua la brune. Son amie n'était pas du genre à s'enfermer dans la solitude. A moins… Là encore, elle chassa son pressentiment au lieu de quoi Hinata l'embrassa sur les deux joues et s'excusa de venir à l'improviste.

_ Non, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, poursuivait son amie l'expression radieuse. D'autant plus que je mourrais d'envie de vous voir Ino et toi.

_ Ah bon et pourquoi ?

_ J'ai une **merveilleuse** nouvelle à vous annoncer, annonça-t-elle à peine Hinata eut fermé la bouche. Une nouvelle fan-tas-ti-que !

_ J'ai bien compris que cela te rendait joyeuse et j'ai moi aussi une grande nouvelle à te dire. Même si je pense que la mienne ne doit pas être aussi géniale.

_ Ouah ! C'est trop fort qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de formidable en même temps, non ? Bon puisque tu es là, commence, lui assura une Sakura excitée qui se laissait tomber sur son tapis en soupirant d'aise.

_ Non vas-y toi.

_ Allez Hinata ; tu commences et je te suis.

Hinata s'installa à son tour près d'elle, respira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau :

_ Bon OK mais ne m'interromps pas.

Elle attendit que son amie le lui jure pour continuer :

_ J'ai discuté avec ma sœur et j'ai décidé de me lancer. Tu te souviens que je vous avait dit à Ino et à toi que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un de la boîte, et bien après une mure réflexion, j'ai décidé de lui déclarer mon amour. Evidemment je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j' y vais quand même.

Il fallut un moment à la rose pour qu'elle assimile l'information mais lorsqu'elle eut compris l'ampleur de cette décision, Sakura applaudit et encouragea Hinata de tout son cœur. Les deux amies s'échangèrent leurs impressions et en bonne conseillère, Sakura lui transmit de précieux conseils. Hinata buvait littéralement ses paroles. Elle n'avait jamais été très au fait en matière de relations amoureuses et un peu de renseignements n'étaient pas de trop. Finalement après avoir embrassé son amie, ce fut au tour de la rose de tout lui raconter. Et elle ne se fit pas prier !

_ En ce qui me concerne… figure-toi que… bon je ne tiens plus en place et je suis si heureuse que tu sois la première personne à être au courant. Enfin bref, voilà je vais me marier !!!

Là encore, un grand vide accueillit sa déclaration. Eberluée par cette nouvelle, Hinata eut besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Sincèrement heureuse pour Sakura, elle la félicita chaleureusement et lui demanda :

_ Qui est l'heureux élu ?

_ Oh, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai même pas posé la question, se plaignit son amie. Quelle étourdie je fais ! Tu m'annonces une si belle nouvelle et j'en oublie l'essentiel. Alors à toi d'abord de me révéler l'identité de ton amoureux secret et ensuite je te présenterais mon futur mari qui ronfle allègrement dans mon lit.

_ Tu veux dire que…, s'étonna Hinata en rougissant.

_ Si tu veux savoir si nous avons attendu la nuit de noces pour consommer, c'est non, gloussa Sakura.

Un petit cri éhonté s'éleva.

_ Oh ne sois pas si rabat-joie ma chérie. Tout le monde n'a pas ta vertu.

_ Excuse-moi de brider ton plaisir.

_ Je plaisantais ! Je suis si heureuse que je crois que rien ne pourrait me contrarier, s'écria la rose en se levant pour s'allonger dans le sofa. Alors, c'est qui ? Je le connais, demanda-t-elle en se redressant subitement effrayant Hinata au passage.

Cette dernière reprit son souffle et timidement souffla :

_ Pour être franche, il s'agit de Naruto.

L'expression figée de Sakura l'alerta immédiatement. Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait mais sut qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une voix grave encore endormie provenir de la chambre -la même voix qui hantait ses rêves- qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Comme au ralenti, elle se retourna pour faire face à un Naruto ensommeillé et torse nu qui grommelait :

_ Sakura qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens au lit qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé.

Ce fut à son tour de se figer ; son cœur cessa de battre et son cerveau ne fonctionna plus. Elle chercha une quelconque fuite possible mais complètement paralysée elle ne put bouger pour sortir en courant de cette maison. De très loin, elle entendit la voix étouffée de Sakura qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée mais bizarrement elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle prenait conscience petit à petit de ce qui s'était joué autour d'elle. Un mauvais film dont elle tenait le premier rôle ! Celui de la bonne poire qui n'avait pas droit au bonheur. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il devait certainement y avoir une explication logique à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Oui, c'était sûr qu'il y avait une explication. Devant ses immenses yeux blancs défilaient des images où l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa meilleure amie se vouait un amour éternel et étanchaient leur soif commune de l'autre. Hinata se sentit glisser vers le vide froid et sans fond du désespoir. Elle était là sous ses yeux depuis le début ; elle le savait pourtant que Naruto n'était pas pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais pu se contenter d'une fille aussi insignifiante qu'elle. Elle vit alors un nuage noir bleuté danser devant elle. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et se résolut à dormir. Lentement ses paupières s'abaissèrent et elle serait tombé dans un sommeil sans fin si la voix autoritaire de Naruto ne lui avait pas crié :

_ Hinata, respire !

Et comme mû d'une volonté propre, sa bouche s'ouvrit et la jeune fille inspira une grande goulée d'air frais avant de tomber inanimée sur le sol.

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !!!**

**Comme d'habitude ma première pensée est pour ceux qui m'encouragent de leurs si gentilles reviews. Merci. Ensuite, je voulais dire que depuis que j'écris cette fic, je crois n'avoir jamais posté aussi vite -rare moment où l'auteur s'auto-congratule ^^- et j'espère que le résultat ne s'en fera pas sentir. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont vibré pour notre chère Hinata nationale mais ce chapitre vous réserve encore d'intenses émotions. Alors voici mes conseils du jour: lisez, profitez et reviewez !!!**

**DISC :**** Naruto** **n'est évidemment pas de moi. **

* * *

Loin. Très loin. Des voix. Elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Hinata se sentait si bien là où elle se trouvait. Tiens, mais où était-elle en fait ? Elle tenta de trouver la réponse à cette question mais en se rendant compte que cela lui demandait trop d'énergie, elle abandonna bien vite. Ce dont elle était persuadée c'est que là où elle était, elle pouvait se reposer tranquillement sans qu'on vienne la déranger sans cesse. De toute façon, elle devait être dans son lit. Après tout, elle n'était pas du genre à découcher. Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller le creux de son cou et elle sentit quelque chose chatouiller son nez. Une odeur de je-ne-sais-quoi lui envahit les narines. Elle n'aurait pu mettre un nom sur cette odeur –cela lui demandait là aussi trop de réflexion- mais elle ne trouva pas ce parfum si désagréable. Au contraire, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait. Elle poussa néanmoins un grognement désapprobateur pour sauver les apparences. N'avait-elle pas dit à Hanabi de ne pas l'embêter ?

Encore une fois le bruit d'une conversation lui parvint. Elle aurait voulu l'ignorer quand soudain elle prit conscience qu'aucune des voix qu'elle entendait ne ressemblait à celle de sa sœur. Tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux un froncement de sourcils critique lui échappa. Que faisait-elle endormie dans un lieu inconnu en compagnie d'inconnus ? Quoique…. Inconnus, c'était vite dit ! A présent qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il lui fallait un minimum de concentration- et de volonté- afin de les identifier. Elle les trouva dans un bruyant soupir qui se transforma en un petit gémissement. Si elle avait été seule, elle se serait étirée comme un chat. Elle avait la douce sensation d'avoir bien dormi. Etrange… car cette idée lui déplaisait. Et voilà, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux que déjà elle pressentait les ennuis ! Bon pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour cela ; elle n'avait qu'à prendre les choses en main.

_Comme toujours_, songea-t-elle fataliste.

Elle ramena lentement la main vers son visage et entendit clairement la voix de Sakura s'exclamer :

_ Elle reprend connaissance ! Elle bouge, c'est bon signe n'est ce pas ?

Tiens. Sakura. Au moins, comme elle l'espérait, Hinata était avec des gens proches. Son premier réflexe fut de la rassurer mais la brune n'y parvint pas. Sa langue était encore lourde de sommeil. Elle esquissa tout de même l'ombre d'un sourire pour lui signifier que ça allait.

_ Oui je pense que c'est bien, surtout pour elle, qu'elle nous revienne si vite.

Ben voilà autre chose maintenant. Hinata souleva une de ses paupières avec difficulté et aperçut les contours flous d'une silhouette aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés penchée au-dessus d'elle. Plus de doutes, il s'agissait bien de Naruto. Naruto et Sakura étaient donc là. Naruto et Sakura. Sakura et… Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle s'immobilisa. Une brusque bouffé de chaleur lui monta au visage avec une telle violence qu'elle fut persuadée d'avoir viré au rouge. Que devait-elle faire ? Une petite voix lui hurla de se sauver en courant. Une autre moins forte lui conseilla de faire semblant de dormir. C'est avec un désespoir sans fin qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait réaliser aucune de ces deux options : son corps ne lui permettrait pas de bouger suffisamment vite pour accomplir sa première idée et en ce qui concernait la seconde, ils l'avaient vu bouger alors autant laisser tomber. Pourtant pendant que dans son esprit défilaient cruellement les souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie celle de disparaître et d'emporter avec elle la gêne mais surtout la tristesse qui l'habitaient.

_ Hinata ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix de Sakura n'était qu'un murmure cependant la Hyuuga n'eut aucun mal à y percevoir le malaise qui la tourmentait. Il ne manquait plus que ça : voilà que Sakura était embarrassée par sa faute. Malgré son envie irrépressible de se cacher, Hinata s'obligea à raisonner un minimum. Il lui faudrait bien rentrer chez elle et après tout le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pas question qu'elle reste ici une minute de plus. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. A présent qu'elle avait une idée précise en tête, il lui fallait encore s'armer du courage nécessaire pour la concrétiser. Elle s'accorda un dernier moment de répit – elle pensa à sa jumelle qui ne se serait jamais abaissé à tant de lâcheté- et ouvrit brusquement les paupières avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement. Il lui fallut une demie seconde pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière du soleil couchant qui inondait le petit appartement de son amie. Elle se protégea de la lumière en battant des paupières et avant qu'elle ne le remarque, Sakura se jeta à son cou en pleurant presque :

_ Oh Hinata, tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses ! Je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien. Car tu vas bien, hein ?

En d'autres circonstances, Hinata aurait répondu avec ferveur à sa sollicitude et l'aurait enlacé de concert. Pourtant, elle laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Le visage fermé, elle ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Prenant son mutisme pour une expression de sa souffrance, Naruto intervint doucement en déliant les bras de sa fiancée du corps blanc de la jeune femme.

_ Laisse-là reprendre un peu du poil de la bête, lui coupa-t-il quand elle voulut protester. Elle pourrait nous faire une rechute.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Hinata se rendit compte qu'il la fixait étrangement. Honteuse, elle allait détourner son regard quand Sakura revint dans son champ de vision.

_Non,_ décida-t-elle in petto avec rage, _plus maintenant. C'est à cause de ce comportement enfantin que je l'ai perdu._

L'air sûr d'elle, elle releva fièrement le menton posant sur eux une expression impassible. Elle craquerait sûrement bientôt mais pour le moment elle devait sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Sans qu'elle sache d'où lui vint cette énergie, elle eut la force de se lever.

_ Hinata, je pense que tu devrais te rasseoir. Te lever aussi vite n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, décréta Naruto d'un ton paternaliste en se levant lui aussi pour la soutenir.

Faisant mine de la soutenir par le bras, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Comprenant aussitôt qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, le blond n'insista pas.

_ Il a raison, renchérit Sakura affolée, il vaut mieux que tu t'allonges encore un peu. Je m'occuperai de toi et dès que tu te sentiras mieux, je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

La jaugeant du regard alors qu'elle était toujours assise à ses pieds, Hinata émit un bref son de gorge mais ne dit rien. Elle s'empara de son sac et prit la direction de la sortie sans un mot. Pressée de quitter cet endroit, théâtre de la pire humiliation de son existence, le jeune fille traversa l'appartement en quelques enjambées. Un moment déstabilisée par cette réaction si inhabituelle, Sakura réagit avec un temps de retard. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite quand son amie tournait la poignée de la porte.

_ Hinata je t'en prie ne pars pas maintenant, il faut qu'on en discute. On trouvera une solution….

_ Non.

Le ton amer et dur qu'elle employa stupéfia la rose qui se figea. Naruto derrière elle, témoin involontaire de leur dispute silencieuse, n'osait intervenir de peur d'aggraver la situation. Face à la porte, elle tournait ostensiblement le dos à son amie et lui dit très froidement :

_ Pour le moment, je vais vous laisser et rentrer chez moi. Je me sens parfaitement capable de le faire, ce n'est pas la peine de m'en dissuader. Sakura n'essaie pas de me contacter d'ici les prochains jours, j'ai _besoin_ de temps pour faire le point.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

_ Hinata !

Sakura eut un mouvement vers elle mais Naruto la retint.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je t'appellerai dès que j'irai mieux, lui promit la brune en refermant la porte derrière elle mettant ainsi un terme à cette conversation qui n'avait que trop duré.

Le battant était à peine fermé que Sakura s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son petit ami, un peu dépassé par les évènements. La rose lui devrait une petite explication mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait la soutenir.

De l'autre côté de cette même porte, effondrée sur le sol, Hinata s'abandonnait au chagrin. Reniflant bruyamment, elle chercha à travers ses larmes, son téléphone dans la grande poche de son sac. Bien sûr, comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, elle ne le trouva pas. A bout de nerfs, Hinata finit par vider le contenu du sac à main par terre. Elle essuya nerveusement les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue en bousculant ses effets personnels. Au diable les papiers importants, le chéquier et le portefeuille, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle envoya également valser le stylo et les bonbons à la menthe ; il lui fallait son téléphone. Ne le trouvant toujours pas, elle crut l'avoir oublié et eut soudain un éclair de lucidité : elle ouvrit la poche arrière de son sac et s'en empara avec colère. Elle appuya immédiatement sur la touche du numéro préenregistré. Au bout de quatre longues sonneries, elle entendit la voix essoufflée de sa jumelle qui décrocha.

_ Alors sœurette, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Hanabi passe me prendre s'il te plaît. Je suis chez Sakura.

_ Hinata qu'est ce que tu as, s'inquiéta sa sœur au son de sa voix éteinte. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Hanabi s'il te plaît pas de questions. Viens juste me chercher. Je t'attends en bas de son immeuble.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en l'entendant étouffer un sanglot à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

_ Hanabi, s'écria la jeune femme.

_ Oui.

_ Fais vite, la supplia-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

_ Evidemment. Je serais là dans deux secondes. Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, j'arrive.

Le profond soupir de soulagement qui lui répondit assura à Hanabi qu'elle avait su trouver les mots dont sa sœur avait besoin. Maintenant, il lui fallait tenir sa parole. Elle raccrocha, prit les clés de la voiture et sortit de la maison en courant.

.

Une longue ligne de fumée s'évapora dans l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi de mai. Installé sur le siège en cuir de sa moto rouge, le dos appuyé contre le mur sale du club, Deidara se passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés avant de se tirer une nouvelle bouffé de nicotine. Il évitait de fumer quand il travaillait car cela indisposait certains de ses clients. Néanmoins, il s'octroyait ce petit plaisir quand il était à cran –comme c'était le cas maintenant. Il frissonna à la seule évocation de ce qui lui torturait l'esprit. Il ne voulait plus y penser mais pour son plus grand malheur c'était plus fort que lui. Qu'il les garde ouverts ou fermés, ses yeux restaient obnubilés par les images de ce dont il avait été le spectateur. Il serra le poing en pensant que ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de n'avoir été _que_ spectateur. Il aurait dû entrer dans le bureau et mettre cette sale garce dehors à coups de pied dans le cul avant de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire mais bien entendu il n'avait rien fait. Lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers le bureau de son cher patron dans l'après-midi, il avait l'intention de lui toucher deux mots à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Sasori. Il était impensable que Orochimaru le laisse tomber ! Ils se comprenaient si bien tous les deux qu'il l'aiderait aussitôt. C'est dans cette optique qu'il s'était donc rendu d'un pas décidé dans son antre. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit l'homme de sa vie en compagnie de l'autre saleté, en plein ébat. Horrifié la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de refermer la porte pour s'arracher à cette vision d'horreur. Blême de rage contenue, il parvint à se contrôler en s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Les sons étouffés qui lui parvenaient du bureau lui étaient encore plus atroces mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller. Le front collé à la porte fermée, il pouvait sans mal imaginer à quel point Temari prenait son pied ; il lui suffisait de l'écouter haleter comme la chienne qu'elle était. De temps à autre, un grognement sourd se faisait entendre et Deidara l'identifiait amèrement : Orochimaru y éprouvait lui aussi du plaisir. Cela le consolait pourtant de savoir que Temari ne le transportait pas au septième ciel contrairement à Hanabi –avec elle, il hurlait littéralement. Ce fut sa maigre consolation !

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à les écouter baiser comme des sauvages mais il était certain que cela avait duré longtemps. Trop longtemps pour lui. Il les avait entendu jouir ensemble plusieurs fois mais ils ne semblaient pas rassasiés pour autant. Connaissant Orochimaru, Deidara ne fut pas étonné car tous ses employés savaient qu'il était un amant insatiable. Pour le sexe, il avait une endurance que beaucoup lui enviaient. D'ailleurs autant le dire tout de go, au lit c'était un amant extraordinaire et au fond de lui, Deidara ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui poussait Temari à essayer de l'accaparer. Lui-même se damnerait volontiers pour une nuit en compagnie de son patron adoré ! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la partager avec d'autres. Orochimaru était à lui et les autres allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépens. Parfois Temari poussait quelques cris plus fort que les autres ce qui attirait son attention sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui mais il se trouvait pieds et poings liés. Il ne bougerait pas tant que Orochimaru lui-même y mette un terme. Cependant il attendit vainement. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus son espoir s'amenuisait. Au bout du compte, alors qu'il n'y pensait plus, il entendit résonner un dernier râle de plaisir bientôt suivi d'un bruit sourd. Puis plus rien… Le bond se risqua à ouvrir prudemment la porte. Prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer, il la poussa très lentement et inclina la tête de côté pour mieux voir : il vit Temari, les paupières close et les joues en feu allongée sur le bureau dévasté de Orochimaru. Les bras en croix et la bouche grande ouverte, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il voyait nettement sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Il sourit malgré lui en se disant qu'elle manquait d'entraînement pour se frotter à son maître. Qui sait cela la découragerait peut-être à l'avenir ? Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il pensa presqu'imméditement que c'était impossible. Temari n'était qu'une sangsue qui s'accrocherait à Orochimaru jusqu'au bout. Jamais elle ne se rentrerait dans le crâne qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et Deidara était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre ; il finirait par l'éloigner de son amour. La blonde cesserait de l'importunait de gré ou de force.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un moment à entendre le son d'un rire moqueur s'élever dans la pièce désormais silencieuse. Il regarda distraitement le couple et sentit son sang se glacer : les yeux de la jeune femme le contemplaient et un immense sourire de satisfaction s'était étiré sur son visage. Il n'avait aucun mal à déchiffrer les pensées qui se reflétaient sur le fin visage blanc portant encore les stigmates de leurs ébats. Leurs yeux bleus se soudèrent et Deidara, humilié, vit avec horreur la lueur de jubilation traverser les prunelles de Temari. Elle était fière ! Pire, elle exultait. Il l'imaginait sans peine se remémorer leur récente conversation concernant Orochimaru. Elle devait croire qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins et que désormais leur boss lui appartenait. Elle soupira d'aise enroulant ses bras autour du corps allongé sur le sien avant de murmurer – mais assez fort pour que Deidara ne l'entende- au creux de l'oreille de celui qu'elle aimait :

_ Regarde mon amour, nous avions un invité.

Comme au ralenti, ce dernier vit avec effroi son amour lever la tête. Incapable de bouger, il dût affronter le regard morne se poser sur lui. Si Orochimaru ressentit un quelconque sentiment en le découvrant sur le seuil de la porte, il n'en montra rien. Aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire, il se contenta de s'écarter de Temari rajustant sa tenue avant de lui dire d'un ton détaché comme s'il était étranger à la scène qui avait lieu :

_ Tu aurais dû te joindre à nous. La prochaine fois souviens-toi bien ; plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Maintenant vous devriez aller vous préparer pour ce soir.

Les congédiant d'un bref signe de la main, il se mit à ramasser les divers documents éparpillés sur le sol. Comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ce signal, les jambes du jeune homme se décidèrent enfin à bouger et il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus devant ce spectacle affligeant. C'est en s'enfuyant en courant qu'il ressentit le besoin de venir tirer sur une clope. Certain de l'étrangler sur place s'il rencontrait cette salope, il jugea bon de se détendre un minimum avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il exhala une dernière fois avant d'écraser son mégot contre le mur sur lequel il prenait appui.

_Il n'y avait plus à attendre longtemps,_ se dit-il pour se rassurer.

En effet il avait déjà commencé à exécuter son plan et l'odeur qui l'avait pris à la gorge quand il était entré dans le bureau de Orochimaru, avait apaisé ses craintes. D'ici peu, Temari ne serait plus une gêne. Ensuite il ne resterait plus qu'à se débarrasser de Lady. Mais cela serait encore plus facile car Anko l'aiderait. Finalement l'épisode de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une dure épreuve à traverser et cela n'avait fait que renforcer son amour pour Lui. Et comme il le Lui avait promis, la prochaine fois Il l'aimerait lui aussi. Un long frisson le traversa de part en part et aveuglé par sa passion Deidara éclata d'un rire dément.

.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Sasuke savait déjà que son frère ne serait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Il tenta néanmoins de garder espoir car au bout du compte, Itachi l'aimait plus que tout. C'est en tout cas ce à quoi il préféra penser quand il éteignit le moteur de sa voiture. Il lui avait fallut toute une journée ou presque pour qu'il finisse par se rendre compte que leur dispute ne valait pas le coup qu'ils se tirent la tronche pendant des jours. D'autant plus que c'était plus ou moins de sa faute à lui, cette fois !

Le simple fait de le reconnaître devrait jouer en sa faveur et Itachi finirait par lui pardonner. En soupirant, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un sourire et des belles paroles pour s'en tirer. Son frère avait vraiment l'air en rogne quand il l'avait laissé en plan ce matin- là. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas sourire en y repensant. Il inspira d'un coup sec ; il valait mieux être sérieux et ne pas envenimer les choses.

_Donc se foutre de sa gueule n'était pas conseillé,_ se dit-il. _En tout cas pas devant lui_ _!_

En refermant la portière, il n'y tint plus et abandonna. C'est donc un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans sa grande maison où un silence de plomb l'accueillit. Il tiqua immédiatement lui qui aurait juré que son frère aîné l'attendrait d'un pied ferme pour le pendre par les chevilles à peine serait-il revenu. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Se pourrait-il qu'Itachi ait lui aussi repensé à leur altercation et qu'il l'aurait pardonné de lui-même ? Il roula des yeux en soupirant. Pas la peine d'espérer tant de magnanimité de la part de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Itachi restait au fond quelqu'un d'égoïste et de puéril. Capricieux comme pas, il n'était pas vraiment capable de faire la part des choses quand ses désirs étaient en jeu. C'était d'ailleurs le point de départ de leur dispute du jour. Bon la meilleure stratégie à employer restait à lui prouver qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts.

_ Itachi, cria-t-il en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet. T'es en haut ? Faut qu'on parle frangin.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'obtint pas de réponses mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Dans ces cas-là, Itachi le faisait toujours tourner en bourrique pendant un moment. Il allait se précipiter vers l'escalier quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Prévoyant de ne pas répondre, il changea d'avis en prenant conscience de l'identité de son correspondant. Il décrocha au bout de la deuxième vibration.

_ Allo qu'est ce que tu me veux à cette heure Naruto ?

_ Salut, lui répondit une voix étouffée dans le combiné. Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides sur ce coup-ci.

_ Pff ! A quel sujet ? Et surtout ne tourne pas autour du pot, le menaça le brun.

_ J'ai prévu un déplacement très important demain. Je dois rencontrer le Président de la société que je souhaite racheter depuis des mois et qui daigne enfin reconnaître qu'il a besoin de mon soutien, lui expliqua son ami, mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute et comme tu es le seul à connaître le dossier aussi bien que moi, je voudrais que tu me remplaces pour peaufiner les détails de notre rachat.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez –comme toujours lorsqu'il s'énervait- et bougonna :

_ Naruto tu fais chier. J'ai d'autres engagements moi. Tu me paies assez cher pour que je prenne soin de tes intérêts mais comment veux-tu que je le fasse si tu me colles d'autres missions tous les jours ? En plus, je n'avais aucune envie que tu t'engages sur cette voie avec ce client là. Tu t'en souviens ? Comment veux-tu que je juge avec impartialité une entreprise qui déjà me semble perdue d'avance ?

_ Sasuke, ce n'est pas le patron qui te le demande mais l'ami. S'il te plaît, rends moi ce service. Sois certain que si je n'avais pas eu cet imprévu…

_ Comment elle s'appelle cette fois, le coupa l'Uchiwa excédé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je te connais Uzumaki et la seule chose qui pourrait te faire louper un rendez-vous d'affaires, c'est un rendez-vous au lit. Alors c'est quoi son nom ? Oh putain, ne me dis pas que c'est la folle dont tu me parlais hier ! C'est pas Karin au moins ?!

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas elle, le rassura Naruto paniqué. C'est Sakura.

Naruto avait parlé si bas que Sasuke crut un instant avoir mal entendu.

_ Tu peux répéter ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu. C'est Sakura, notre Sakura qui a enfin accepté de me donner ma chance. Et avant que tu n'ailles penser quoique ce soit, si je reste avec elle, c'est parce que…

_ Non pas la peine de m'expliquer, intervint une nouvelle fois Sasuke dont les pensées prenait un court dangereux, je ne veux rien savoir pour le moment. Et en ce qui concerne ton dossier, je veux bien t'aider mais _seulement_ pour Sakura. Il y a longtemps que vous auriez dû vous lancer et je pense que je peux vous donner un peu de temps.

_ Merci mec, lui dit Naruto d'une voix un peu rauque, mais je pense que tu te fais des idées.

_ Si tu le dis. Bon courage pour la suite. Je vais régler les détails pour demain. Bonne soirée et salue Sakura pour moi. Au fait, félicitations. Je suis content pour vous, dit-il avant de raccrocher, l'air songeur.

Il était sincèrement heureux pour ses deux amis qui méritaient réellement d'être heureux ensemble. Fatalement, le fil de ses pensées se tourna vers celle qui le hantait nuit et jour : comment Hinata allait-elle réagir à cette nouvelle ? Il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour affronter leur nouveau couple. Elle aurait besoin d'aide pour traverser cette épreuve et naturellement il ne serait jamais loin. Et enfin, il pourrait la séduire à sa guise et faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait…

_L'heure n'est pas aux rêves érotiques,_ se morigéna-t-il.

Il appela Shizune pour qu'elle se charge de tout arranger pour le lendemain en lui expliquant consciencieusement ce qui devait être fait et après avoir raccroché se mit à la recherche de son frère. Un quart d'heure plus il fut obligé de constater qu'Itachi n'était pas là. Il se dit qu'il devait être à son club et se contenta de lui laisser une lettre sur son lit dans laquelle il s'excusait de s'être emporté et lui annonçait qu'il serait absent durant quelques jours. Il termina en précisant qu'il aimerait reprendre leur discussion –il souligna le mot plusieurs fois- à son retour et qu'il était persuadé qu'ils trouveraient alors un terrain d'entente. Il s'apprêtait à signer quand il eut une idée. Griffonnés à la hâte, on pouvait lire au dessus de son prénom trois petits mots qui feraient fondre le cœur de son frère. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre pour se reposer l'esprit tranquille loin de se douter ce que lui réservait son frère.

.

Ereinté après une dure journée de labeur, Akimichi Choji n'était pas peu fier d'abaisser les grilles de sa pâtisserie. Dans cette petite ville située à quelques kilomètres de la capitale, il était reconnu pour ses talents de chef-pâtissier et tous s'accordaient pour dire que ces sucreries valaient le déplacement. Et cette renommée lui faisait du bien car il y avait consacré toute sa vie. Avant de partir, ses parents avaient eu la chance de voir leur fils se hisser petit à petit au sommet de son art et il remerciait tous les jours le Ciel pour cette bénédiction. Mais le talent ne s'obtenait qu'au prix d'un travail acharné et il était habituel de le voir rentrer chez lui –de l'autre côté de la rue- en se massant les épaules en couinant. Lorsque les journées étaient trop épuisantes, on pouvait le voir traîner des pieds rechignant presque à franchir le seuil de sa maison vide. Une maison qu'il jugeait bien trop vaste pour lui seul. C'était le plus grand regret de sa vie ; avoir refusé bien malgré lui à ses parents, surtout sa mère, le bonheur d'être grand parents. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit soudainement. A présent qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver celle avec qui il souhaitait le partager. Il pourrait ainsi combler le vide qui pesait sur sa conscience, sur son cœur et sur sa vie. Tourner la clé de cette porte lui demandait un peu plus de détermination chaque jour. Pour lui, le soir était le moment le plus horrible de la journée ; c'était quand il rentrait chez lui que sa solitude lui pesait le plus. Le coeur lourd, il déambula pensivement dans les pièces obscures et silencieuses de sa maison en se débarrassant paresseusement de ses vêtements. Prenant conscience de sa conduite irrationnelle, il s'obligea à éclairer la cuisine où il venait de mettre les pieds. Comme d'habitude, il ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur, s'abîma dans la contemplation inutile des étages désertés par les aliments et se prit une bouteille avant de se rendre dans son potager. Le souffle du vent lui fit du bien. Offrant son visage aux rayons de la lune, il réfléchissait encore. Il songeait sérieusement à la proposition de Juugo, son ami de longue date. Pas plus tard que ce matin, celui-ci lui conseillait de se prendre des vacances, histoire de prendre du recul et de souffler un peu.

_Les voyages forment la jeunesse_, lui rabâchait-il sans cesse, _et bien souvent ils nous conduisent vers la femme de notre vie._

Malgré lui, Choji sourit bêtement en repensant au clin d'œil appuyé qui accompagnait immanquablement sa boutade. Fort heureusement pour lui, Juugo le soutenait depuis toujours. Il était la force de caractère qui manquait à Choji et il aimait crier sur tous les toits que son ami était le cerveau qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'en croyait rien se contentant de hausser les épaules indifférent aux âneries que le roux pouvait débiter. Il l'aimait bien ce p'tit Juugo au fond ! Et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Vidant la canette de soda d'une traite, il se dit que son affaire était installée sur des rails solides et même s'il s'absentait un peu, tout roulerait comme sur des roulettes. Les apprentis qu'il avait lui-même formé s'en sortiraient comme des chefs, et si un problème se présentait Juugo accepterait avec joie de le remplacer. Il eut une moue dubitative : pouvait-il se le permettre ?

Des vacances. La dernière fois qu'il en avait pris… Il se gratta le menton en comptant mentalement. Résultat : il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

_ Bon ben c'est décidé, je pense, décréta-t-il tout haut comme si le simple fait de le prononcer à voix haute rendait la chose plus concrète. Vacances, me voici !

.

Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, Hanabi fut soulagée de tomber sur la messagerie de son patron. Elle lui laissa un court message d'excuses, lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu un imprévu et qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer son service ce soir-là et qu'elle serait prête à travailler un peu plus pour se rattraper ensuite. En raccrochant elle ne se fit pas d'illusions sur ce en quoi consisterait son surplus de travail ; un sourire amer, elle s'imagina sans mal satisfaire les besoins pervers de Orochimaru. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement pour se sortir ses idées dérangeantes de l'esprit. Elle verrait ça plus tard car pour le moment son seul souci, c'était Hinata.

Hanabi avait retrouvé sa jumelle prostrée dans un coin du hall de l'immeuble de Sakura qui sanglotait. La plus jeune des Hyuuga se rappela qu'elle avait hésité un instant quand elle avait vu son aînée si désemparée. Bien sûr la voix désespérée qu'elle avait entendu au téléphone ne lui laissait présager rien de bon mais là c'était pire que tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Jamais encore, Hanabi ne l'avait vu si perdue. Même quand il s'agissait de l'état de santé de leur père, sa sœur trouvait en elle la force de gérer la situation avec sang-froid. Alors que là, avec ses longs cheveux défaits qui pendaient lamentablement de part et d'autre de son corps et ses bras fins qui serraient ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une enfant qu'on aurait abandonnée dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Le cœur de Hanabi s'était brisé lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les yeux pleins de larmes de sa jumelle avant que celle-ci ne se jette dans ses bras. Elles étaient restées là un moment attendant que Hinata se soit quelque peu apaisée. Aucune d'elles n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot –d'ailleurs elles en auraient été toutes deux bien incapables- se contentant simplement d'être là l'une pour l'autre comme à chacun de leurs coups durs. Puis quand elle se sentit prête, la jeune fille émit le souhait de se lever et de rentrer. Sur le trajet du retour, les larmes n'avaient pas cessé contrairement aux violents soubresauts qui agitaient son corps frêle mais Hanabi gardait l'espoir de la réconforter comme en témoignait la main affectueuse qu'elle pressait sur sa cuisse. Arrivées à la maison, Hinata lui accorda un sourire minable avant de lui dire qu'elle allait prendre un bain et qu'elle redescendrait plus tard. La connaissant mieux que quiconque, Hanabi n'avait pas insisté car sa sœur avait vraiment besoin d'un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle l'y avait donc encouragée en forçant sur le sourire compréhensif et cela faisait maintenant trois quart d'heure que Hanabi patientait au salon. Elle avait eu le temps de préparer une infusion à la camomille pour l'apaiser, elle avait sorti quelques gâteaux –Hinata n'en voudrait pas mais l'attention lui plairait- et voilà qu'elle avait pu se libérer pour la soirée. Pendant tout ce temps, Hinata n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Hanabi était partagée entre l'envie de monter la voir afin d'apaiser ses craintes et celle de respecter son besoin de solitude. Elle se leva, marcha vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et tendit l'oreille : il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle grimaça. Devait-elle monter ? Elle posa le pied sur la première marche puis se ravise et fit demi-tour vers le salon. Non, Hinata viendrait vers elle de son plein gré. Il valait mieux ne pas la forcer. Elle reprit place dans le canapé ramenant ses pieds sous elle et s'armant de la télécommande se lança dans une attente difficile et qu'elle espérait courte. Comme elle s'en doutait, la télé ne lui apporta aucun soutien ; rien de ce qu'elle avait vu ne lui plût. Elle l'éteint et se leva à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle fila vers la cuisine et se prit une tablette de chocolat avant de la reposer énervée en se disant que cela l'énerverait plus encore. Bon s'il n'y avait pas de bruit à l'étage, cela voulait dire que sa sœur en avait terminé avec la salle de bain. Elle devrait donc descendre bientôt. Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'escalier et attendit avec une insupportable impression de déjà-vu. Impatiente, elle tapa du pied une demie seconde et monta les marches rapidement en s'écriant plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

_ Hinata je sais que tu m'as demandé de t'attendre mais je préfère monter. Où es-tu ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils : Hinata n'était pas du genre à l'inquiéter sans raison. Sur le palier, elle jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés du couloir : la chambre ou la salle de bains ? Autant en être certaine, elle choisit d'aller vers la salle d'eau en premier lieu. Elle courut littéralement vers la pièce toujours si silencieuse. Le battant fermé de la porte ne la ralentit pas : elle l'ouvrit en grand sans crier gare. Sans grosse surprise, elle n'y trouva personne et ne s'y attarda pas plus longuement. Ses cheveux fouettèrent l'air quand elle se retourna brusquement tandis que dans sa poitrine son cœur commençait à s'emporter. Elle tenta néanmoins de se raisonner ; certes, sa sœur semblait avoir été affectée par… par quoi au fait ? Pour tout dire elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce qui avait perturbé sa jumelle mais elle espérait que quoique cela puisse être, cette dernière ne ferait pas de bêtises. Elle était arrivée derrière la porte de la chambre sur laquelle un joli papillon aux couleurs vives indiquait invariablement **HINATA**. Sa main tremblait légèrement quand elle la porta vers la poignée. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment et prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage.

_ Hinata, tu es là ? Je peux entrer, demanda-t-elle timidement en poussant la porte.

Toujours cet inquiétant silence qui l'obligeait à penser au pire. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut gênée par l'obscurité qui y régnait. Sa sœur avait tiré les rideaux et malgré ses peurs, elle n'osa pas allumer la lampe. Elle préféra patienter quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'accommodent à la semi clarté. Pendant ce temps elle essaya vainement de se fier à son ouïe pour repérer où se trouvait son double. Au lieu du bruit familier auquel elle s'attendait, une voiture au vrombissement démesuré se fit entendre. Elle pesta contre ce conducteur du dimanche avant de remarquer la silhouette qui se détachait sur le lit. Elle déglutit, ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement pour que la dernière famille qui lui reste en ce bas monde soit encore en vie. Puis l'esprit torturé elle avança vers Hinata en mettant machinalement un pied devant l'autre. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la terrifiait un peu plus même si paradoxalement elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire machine arrière. Hanabi n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle quand son pied heurta quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle entendit distinctement l'objet rouler sous le lit mais n'y prêta pas attention. Levant précautionneusement la main vers sa sœur, elle l'appela doucement :

_ Hinata ?

Pas de réponses. Cette fois son cœur cessa de battre. Dans un premier temps sa main rencontra les draps du lit et redoutant le pire, elle se força à remonter le long du corps inerte de sa jumelle. Comme dans un cauchemar, Hanabi constata que l'autre ne bougeait toujours pas et finalement n'y tenant plus, elle effleura du bout des doigts la lampe de chevet tactile de sa sœur. Quand la lumière inonda la pièce, la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de terreur face au visage blanc de Hinata, allongée dans ce lit trop grand pour elle. Sa sœur avait toujours ses vêtements et son visage gardait encore les traces de son chagrin. Elle tenta de s'approcher un peu plus quand son attention fut attirée par quelque chose sous ses pieds. En prenant conscience de ce dont il s'agissait, les jambes de Hanabi se dérobèrent sous elle et elle finit assise par terre à contempler ce qui la glaçait d'effroi : des dizaines de petites pilules jaunes ovales jonchaient le sol. A ses côtés, le sac à main que sa sœur avait laissé tomber avant de… de…

Son cerveau était aux abonnés absents et elle n'était plus capable de raisonner correctement, ni d'aligner deux pensées constructives à la suite. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle prit une des pilules dans sa main, la porta à hauteur de ses yeux et la fixa de longues secondes comme si cela lui apporterait toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Soudain elle découvrit le visage de Hinata en arrière plan et son cœur n'en supporta pas davantage. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues avant de s'effondrer sur le parquet froid de la chambre. Son regard se posa alors sur la boîte de somnifères qu'elle avait envoyé valser un peu plus tôt et là encore, elle l'attrapa instinctivement. Dans un réflexe de protection, elle se cacha le visage entre les mains et sentant le plastique dur contre sa joue, poussa un long gémissement point de départ de toute sa souffrance.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !!!**

**Même si la moitié d'entre vous a une folle envie de me tuer, je tiens à préciser que je sais déjà ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant donc pas la peine d'essayer de m'influencer. De plus, j'ai été plutôt sympa en vous offrant ce nouveau chapitre rapidement et je ne sais vraiment pas si je serais capable de renouveler l'expérience. Alors, amis lecteurs prenez votre mal en patience... A bientôt !**

**PS: Une review serait la bienvenue. Merci.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais, je sais ça fait longtemps mais ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît, lol ! Bon je ne vous retarde pas plus avec mes idioties et je vous invite à continuer à lire les aventures de nos soeurs Hyuuga. Alors enjoy et à bientôt !**

**Ah oui, encore une chose: merci aux reviewers !**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ **ne m'appartient pas**.

* * *

Karin détestait les voyages en train. Elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa main nonchalamment appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre fermée. Hormis la voiture, le seul moyen de locomotion qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était l'avion. Surtout quand elle voyageait en première classe. Cependant à de rares occasions, son agent lui programmait des séances dans des trous perdus et elle devait s'y rendre en train si elle tenait un tant soit peu à garder son confort. Un soupir à fendre l'âme la plus endurcie se fit entendre dans son wagon aussi vide qu'un désert.

_L'image ma chérie, l'image. C'est ce qu'il ya de plus important,_ lui dirait Iruka pour réfréner son air maussade.

Elle essayait en ce moment même de se raisonner afin de ne pas péter les plombs mais devait bien reconnaître que son humeur ne s'arrangeait guère depuis leur départ qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir. Etirant ses longues jambes galbées devant elle, Karin se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui filait à toute vitesse sous ses yeux dissimulés par de grosses lunettes noires. Bien qu'elle n'en ait encore rien dit à Iruka, elle était persuadée que son manager allait devenir fou quand il serait au courant de ses projets. Bon, elle comptait le lui dire mais autant attendre de terminer ce contrat-ci et dès qu'il serait honoré, elle improviserait. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle pense à son avenir : dans le mannequinat, la retraite se prépare le plus tôt possible. Karin ne l'avait jamais préparé et elle le regrettait de plus en plus. Le nombre de ses contrats diminuait à vue d'œil et elle n'avait pas pensé à économiser du temps où elle était au sommet de sa gloire. On aurait pu penser qu'à vingt quatre ans il lui restait encore de la marge, loin de là !

Bien au contraire car la trentaine passée, les grands mannequins ne valaient plus rien ou presque dans ce métier. Il ne lui restait donc que très peu de temps pour régler les détails qui la mèneraient à la sécurité financière à laquelle elle aspirait. Fort heureusement, elle avait eu de son côté une chance folle ! Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu mais qui lui permettrait aujourd'hui de s'en tirer avec facilité. Il y a encore quelques mois sa situation lui aurait donné des envies de meurtre mais désormais son esprit était serein : tout se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre encore un peu et bientôt elle n'aurait plus aucun problème.

.

.

Une fraction de seconde s'écoula. Bref instant durant lequel, Ino sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds tremblants. Instinctivement, Shikamaru se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre. Il la soutint dans ses bras et la conduisit lentement vers la chaise la plus proche. Elle s'assit et attendit dans un silence religieux, la tête baissée absorbée dans la contemplation du parquet ciré. De son côté, Shikamaru faisait preuve d'un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il devait y avoir une explication très simple à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ino savait pertinemment sa position sur le sujet et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle acceptait sa décision. Ils en avaient discuté avant que cela ne devienne plus sérieux entre eux et à moins qu'elle lui ait menti –ce dont il doutait sérieusement- jamais quelque chose de ce genre ne pouvait se produire. Quoique la récente attitude de sa petite amie ne faisait que le conforter dans ses doutes. En y réfléchissant, elle était devenue très nerveuse depuis un certain temps. Son humeur était changeante elle-aussi : Ino passait des larmes au rire avec une facilité déconcertante. Se pouvait-il réellement que…?

De rage, il serra les poings et se rappela alors qu'il tenait encore les résultats du laboratoire qui déclaraient que son taux d'hormones étaient assez élevé pour qu'elle soit enceinte. Enceinte ! Shikamaru n'en revenait pas : Ino était enceinte ! Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue lettre, il n'en aurait rien su ! En revenant des toilettes, elle l'avait retrouvé plongé dans la lecture de ce morceau de papier qui lui annonçait que sa petite amie était enceinte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que tout cela signifiait, il avait vu le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient se retirait de son visage et ses jambes qui cédaient sous elle. Son premier réflexe fut de la soutenir mais désormais il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là à présent. Son esprit allait à cent à l'heure : tiraillé entre sa confiance pour la jeune femme et les preuves qui la trahissaient !

_ Comment as-tu trouvé cette lettre ?

Heureusement que régnait un silence de plomb dans leur appartement sinon jamais Shikamaru n'aurait entendu le murmure qu'elle avait émis. Pourtant alors qu'ils devaient parler de choses bien plus importantes, le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour.

_ TU TE FOUS DE MOI, explosa-t-il en abattant son poing sur la table à ses côtés en la faisant sursauter. C'est une mauvaise blague c'est ça ? Tu as caché des caméras dans la maison et tu vas te foutre de moi avec les autres hein ?

_ Je t'en prie Shika, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour….

_ Epargne moi tes salades ! Je m'en fous ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si ce que dit cette lettre est vraie ?! T'es enceinte ?

Ino qui s'était relevée lui faisait face malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Inconsciemment, elle avait les mains jointes devant elle comme pour le supplier de lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer mais alors qu'il lui donnait enfin cette occasion, les mots restaient une fois de plus coincés au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui dire ce qui la hantait depuis des jours mais rien de ce qui lui paraissait important ne s'imposa à elle. C'est le souffle court qu'elle prononça lentement :

_ Oui.

Tel un couperet qui s'abat sur sa victime, cette affirmation mit fin à la lueur d'espoir de Shikamaru. Toute la tension qui s'était emparée de lui s'estompa aussitôt. La libérant, la preuve écrite de l'existence de son enfant se posa silencieusement à ses pieds et il l'écrasa lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses intentions, Ino sentit deux étaux de fer lui broyer les épaules. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et essaya vainement de s'échapper de la poigne de son petit ami :

_ Shikamaru ! Tu me fais mal. S'il te plaît calme-toi…

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire chier avec tes conneries, hurla-t-il en relâchant néanmoins un peu sa prise, je veux que tu me dises comment ça a pu arriver ? Et je veux savoir quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire ?

_ Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a peu de temps ; à vrai dire ça fait moins d'une semaine que je suis au courant. Et depuis j'essaie de t'en parler mais comme je connaissais déjà ton opinion sur le sujet, il m'était difficile de te l'annoncer de but en blanc. J'ai essayé, je te le jure mais je n'ai pas pu !

Dégoûté, il la repoussa plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais ne broncha pas en la voyant se rattraper in-extremis à un coin de la table. Il fourragea ses poings dans ses poches, les retira. Il se passa une main sur le visage réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir et à trouver la meilleure solution. Comme il avait l'habitude de faire. L'air déterminé, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise que sa compagne occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et seul signe de son agacement, il laissa ses doigts tambouriner sur la table à ses côtés.

Le torrent de sentiments qui envahissait Ino avait fini par lui engourdir l'esprit et tout particulièrement son sens de la réflexion mais elle comprit pourtant que Shikamaru n'allait pas tarder à prendre les choses en mains et que cela ne lui plairait pas. Elle décida de prendre les devants :

_ Shikamaru j'aimerais qu'avant de prendre une décision que nous pourrions regretter, tu m'écoutes un moment. Tu veux bien ?

Elle accompagna sa proposition d'un sourire qu'elle souhaitait encourageant mais le perdit dès qu'il darda sur elle un regard hargneux. Le jeune homme était furieux et elle savait mieux que personne que dans ces cas-là, il ne se laissait pas attendrir. Shikamaru pouvait se montrer extrêmement dur quand il le décidait. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se lança tout de go :

_ Mon amour je te jure que je n'ai pas un seul instant souhaité ce bébé. J'ai toujours été consciente du fait que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants maintenant et jamais je ne serais volontairement allée à l'encontre de tes désirs. Tu sais que je t'aime. Je ne vois donc aucun intérêt à te contrarier par plaisir.

_ Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu en es là et surtout quand est-ce que tu avais l'intention de me mettre au courant, lui cracha-t-il énervé.

_ J'y venais justement. Nous en avons discuté avec le docteur et il pense que c'est dû au fait que j'ai souffert d'une gastro il y a peu. Les vomissements et les diarrhées ont affecté mon métabolisme et voilà, acheva-t-elle en caressant son ventre des mains un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux dans le vague, Ino semblait avoir oublié leurs problèmes totalement obnubilée par le bébé qui grandissait déjà en elle. Shikamaru la contempla silencieusement ; il devait bien admettre que la grossesse l'embellissait vraiment !

Ces derniers temps lorsqu'il la regardait à son insu, certains détails le bouleversaient et il se confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait la plus belle femme du monde à ses côtés. Il se souvint du jour où elle s'était allongée dans le canapé pour regarder la télé mais que finalement, il l'avait retrouvé endormie devant l'écran. Elle était certes un peu pâle mais sa bouche s'étirait en un magnifique sourire serein et cela avait suffi à lui réchauffer le cœur. Pour lui, sa petite amie était heureuse et comme un idiot il s'était cru responsable de son bonheur. Il la revoyait encore allongée une main posée sur le ventre. Pff ! Qu'il avait été bête de croire qu'il la comblait de joie. C'était ce bébé qui en était la cause, bien sûr. Là encore, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne voyait que cet enfant qui n'était pas là alors que lui….

_ Ino !

La blonde sursauta en le regardant comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de son existence. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il la vit se reculer et stoppa net. Elle avait peur de lui. La scène qui venait d'avoir lieu le prit à la gorge. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il l'aimait et malgré tout se permettait de la blesser physiquement. Il se sentit minable. Jamais plus il ne la toucherait ! Il devait s'excuser désormais. A bout de nerfs, il lui présenta sa main en un geste de réconciliation. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant :

_ Oh Shika, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis désolée, reniflait-elle, je ne voulais pas. Je t'assure ! Pardonne-moi.

_ Chut, calme-toi Ino. Chut ! Ce n'est rien, la réconforta-t-il. Je suis désolé moi aussi. Je me suis mal comporté envers toi. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais j'ai juste pété les plombs. Je suis désolé ma chérie et même si je me rends compte que mon comportement est inexcusable, je te demande néanmoins de me pardonner.

Il la berçait lentement et il sentit avec soulagement qu'elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Shikamaru sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules. C'était déjà ça. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à parler du bébé maintenant. Il s'écarta doucement et l'amena vers le salon où ils s'installèrent : elle dans le sofa et lui sur la table basse afin de discuter face à face. Penché vers Ino, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, Shikamaru secoua la tête avant de lui prendre délicatement les mains et déclara :

_ Ino, avant toute chose je veux être certain que tu ne doutes pas de mon amour pour toi. Tant mieux, continua-t-il devant sa vive dénégation de la tête. Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir parler en toute sérénité. Bien. Ino je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois déjà ; nous sommes trop jeunes pour être parents. Comment allons-nous faire ?

_ Ben comme tous les autres parents du monde ! Nous l'élèverons de notre mieux et je suis convaincue que cela suffira, décréta la jeune femme totalement convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

_ Tu as peut-être raison mais en ce qui me concerne je ne me sens pas prêt à élever un enfant. Je viens à peine de me construire une vie et déjà je dois en avoir une autre….

_ Non Shikamaru ! Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois voir les choses ; il ne s'agit pas de changer totalement de mode de vie mais simplement de s'en réorganiser une nouvelle autour de ce petit être qui va arriver. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Fais-moi confiance !

Elle l'obligea calmement à poser la main sur son ventre afin qu'il prenne conscience de l'existence de ce bébé. A peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'il la retira vivement comme s'il s'était brulé ! Une vague de tristesse embruma les yeux bleus de la jeune femme qui continua :

_ Shikamaru tu ne peux pas rejeter ton enfant. Notre enfant ! Ce serait renier tout ce que nous avons partagé. Ce serait me rejeter moi.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de toi ou de moi mais d'un bébé dont nous n'avons jamais voulu…

_ Attends je n'ai pas voulu qu'il soit là mais maintenant qu'il y est, je le garde !

_ Quoi ?

_ Que veux-tu dire par « quoi » ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux : le jeune couple se fixait l'un, l'autre comme des chiens de faïence. Shikamaru semblait surpris de devoir expliquer la situation à la jeune femme qui, de son côté, était ahurie qu'il puisse suggérer une telle horreur. En fait une part d'elle-même, qu'elle avait préféré taire, n'était pas si surprise que ça puisqu'elle le connaissait par cœur et qu'elle s'y attendait un peu. Cependant, elle restait humaine et avait donc gardé au plus profond de son cœur une minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui s'était intensifiée durant les dix dernières minutes. Ce qu'elle pouvait-être naïve ? Elle s'était forgée de faux espoirs et au final ils se retournaient tous contre elle. Alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir dans tous les sens, Shikamaru reprit la parole d'une voix froide :

_ Ino voyons, tu ne songes vraiment pas à garder l'enfant ?

La gifle partit d'elle-même. Quand elle réalisa son geste, Ino ne put que contempler sa main à hauteur du visage rougi de son petit ami. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. De son côté, Shikamaru la fixa un long moment immobile comme s'il tentait d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer et finit par porter sa propre main sur sa joue douloureuse. Aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot de peur d'aggraver la situation. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ; les deux jeunes gens mesuraient chacun de son côté l'ampleur de la situation. Le brun s'assit lentement en prenant bien soin de ne pas briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il comprit que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, rien n'entamerait la détermination de sa compagne à garder le bébé. Elle le lui avait prouvé maintes fois ; Ino pouvait se montrer aussi obstinée que lui quand elle avait une idée en tête. De son côté, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps déjà : il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un gamin. Pas maintenant. Ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes et auraient tout le temps de devenir parents plus tard. Avant de s'enchaîner dans ce genre de responsabilités, il voulait goûter aux autres plaisirs de la vie. Les soirées arrosées entre potes, les délires complètement imprévus qu'ils se faisaient Ino et lui ou encore les mauvais coups du sort qu'il se prenait en pleine gueule, il n'était pas prêt à les imposer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pourrait jamais revivre ce qu'il avait déjà traversé. Plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru par ces brusques révélations, il se redressa d'un bond et sans jeter un regard à celle qui dépendait de lui, traversa la pièce d'un pas vif.

Face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une réponse à sa muette supplication, Ino s'effondra en larmes le visage caché entre les mains. Pour elle tout était fini : Shikamaru ne laisserait à leur enfant aucune chance de naître. Il ne voulait pas leur accorder le bonheur que cette nouvelle existence entraînerait. Certes, elle comprenait ses appréhensions et ses doutes – elle les ressentait elle-même -mais ne valait-il pas mieux se lancer à bras le corps dans cette nouvelle aventure ? Ils n'étaient pas les premiers ni les derniers à qui ce genre de péripéties arrivaient ! Pourquoi devrait-elle renoncer à son vœu le plus cher pour le satisfaire ? N'avait-il donc pas de considération envers ses désirs à elle ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque la ramena de plein pied à la réalité, l'arrachant de ce fait aux nombreuses questions qui la hantaient. En un éclair, elle fut debout et se précipitait à sa suite. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit franc avec elle. A cet instant précis, elle saurait ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Pour le bébé. Pour eux. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ouvrit le battant de la porte en grand et s'élança sur le palier en criant désespérément :

_ Shikamaru !

Elle stoppa net au détour du couloir quand elle le découvrit immobile devant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur. Les mains dans les poches, le front posé sur le mur, il gardait la tête baissée. Les cheveux en bataille, un mégot de cigarette dans la bouche, il avait tout de l'homme accablé. Touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par cette vision, Ino esquissa vers lui un geste de réconfort mais fut coupée dans son élan par le ton distant avec lequel il prit la parole.

_ Ino je vais sortir un peu pour prendre l'air, commença-t-il n'ayant pas conscience de ce que voulait entendre sa petite amie. Pour tout te dire, car il faut bien que l'un de nous soit sincère, je vais prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour régler cette affaire. Je t'expliquerai à mon retour ce qu'il convient de faire.

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas osé respirer pendant qu'il parlait eut un sursaut de révolte. Elle prit le parti de ne pas se donner en spectacle au beau milieu de leur immeuble bon chic, bon genre et le questionna froidement :

_ Que veux-tu dire par « régler cette affaire » ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en parles comme si notre bébé était un problème.

_ Justement Ino c'en est un, explosa Shikamaru en lui faisant enfin face. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais faire ? Tu pensais sincèrement que si tu me mettais au pied du mur, je changerais d'avis et que je serais un père modèle pour ce… ce mioche.

Il cracha littéralement le dernier mot et Ino recula instinctivement comme s'il l'avait insulté. Son monde s'écroulait à chacune des paroles prononcées par celui qu'elle aimait tant et elle ne pouvait désormais plus empêcher son cœur de saigner à travers les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Elle renifla et profita d'une pause de Shikamaru pour déclarer avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait :

_ Je ne me débarrasserais pas de mon enfant !

_ Désolé mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est lui ou moi !

Ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus et prise d'un léger vertige, Ino se rattrapa comme elle put à la rambarde fixée près des fenêtres. Elle porta une main à sa tempe droite avant d'éponger son front moite. Elle avait mal compris. Oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un malentendu. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Shikamaru ne lui proposerait pas ce chantage affectif. Elle leva un regard noyé de larmes vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait même pas eu l'ombre d'un geste pour l'aider. Pourvu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar !

_ Alors que décides-tu ?

Une minuscule sonnette leur indiqua que l'ascenseur était là. Les portes coulissèrent et un jeune homme blond au teint pâle sortit de l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta un bref instant afin de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait puis poursuivit sa route en reniflant bruyamment. Ino remarqua qu'il avait ostensiblement haussé les épaules. Peu soucieuse du _quand dira-t-on,_ elle ne réagit pas en voyant un mince sourire de satisfaction apparaître sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle ne le connaissait pas de toute façon. Il venait à peine de disparaître au coin du couloir que déjà Shikamaru revenait à la charge.

_ Dois-je prendre ton silence pour un « oui » ? As-tu enfin retrouvé tes esprits ?

Si la situation n'était pas si insoutenable, la bonde aurait éclaté de rire. Elle serait pliée en deux par toutes ces bêtises. Malheureusement c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle lui répondit finalement.

_ Oui. Tu as raison. J'ai **enfin** retrouvé mes esprits. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de toi qui ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et aujourd'hui c'est sans aucun regret que je décide de garder mon bébé.

_ Même si cela signifie que nous nous séparions ?

_ Surtout si cela signifie que nous nous séparions ! Comment crois-tu que je pourrais encore partager ma vie avec toi après ce que tu viens de me demander ? Tu voudrais que je dise adieu à une part de moi-même afin de satisfaire tes petits désirs égoïstes. Au nom de quoi je te prie ? De l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est bien ça ? Et mon amour à moi ! Qu'en fais-tu ? Je te demande, non je te supplie de réfléchir à ce que tu comptes faire pour notre bébé et la seule option que tu me proposes, c'est de m'en débarrasser ! Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je t'ai sacrifié tout ce temps et que tu n'en valais pas la peine puisque tu ne m'aimais même pas.

S'il n'avait pas blêmi pendant sa tirade, Ino aurait cru que tout ce qu'elle venait de lui jeter au visage ne l'avait pas atteint. En effet, Shikamaru était resté stoïque durant tout ce temps et il ne semblait pas avoir envie de riposter. Elle soupira. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ils étaient arrivés à un point de non-retour dans leur relation. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer à l'appartement. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'il ajouta calmement :

_ J'aimerais que tu ne sois plus là à mon retour. Je te donne jusqu'à demain matin.

Ahurie par cette déclaration, elle fit volte-face et le fixa bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'ascenseur sans lui accorder plus d'attention. C'est en le voyant partir l'air impassible qu'elle réalisa que le rideau venait de tomber sur leur couple. Ino venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie parce qu'il reniait leur enfant. Cette fois, c'en était trop.

.

.

De son côté Sakura n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à convaincre Naruto de ne pas s'inquiéter et à lui demander de lui accorder un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Bien sûr, quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir de sa salle de bains elle comprit aisément ce qui alertait le blond sur son état. Ses yeux clairs enfoncés dans leurs orbites accentuaient les poches qui étaient apparues à force de trop pleurer. De plus, les larmes avaient tracé de larges sillons sur ses joues et son nez portait encore les marques des nombreux mouchoirs qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer les preuves de son chagrin en se plongeant la tête sous le jet d'eau froide de sa douche mais n'y parvint pas totalement. Accablée de tristesse, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et devant son lit défait, témoin involontaire de ses ébats avec Naruto, elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle se montrer si injuste envers elle ? N'avait-elle donc pas droit au bonheur ?

Alors qu'elle avait enfin fini par trouver le courage d'avouer à Naruto tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il avait fallu que sa chère Hinata lui annonce cela. Ne supportant plus la vue de cette pièce où tout lui rappelait son amour -de son odeur qui flottait toujours dans l'air aux vêtements épars qui jonchaient le sol- elle se détourna vers le salon. Et là ce fut bien pire ! Elle posa immédiatement les yeux sur le moelleux tapis qui recouvrait entièrement le sol de cette pièce et qui avait assisté impuissant à la déclaration de la brune. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette maison. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici ou elle allait devenir folle !

Courant vers la porte d'entrée, Sakura se figea : que lui arrivait-il ? Elle exagérait trop la situation enfin. Certes elle était dans une position délicate mais bon rien n'était perdu. Elle trouverait bien une solution rationnelle qui l'aiderait à surmonter ces problèmes. Et puis, elle faisait confiance à son amie. Hinata le lui avait promis ; elle reviendrait vers elle dès qu'elle s'en sentirait capable. Et si elle lui en donnait les moyens, Sakura était persuadée que sa jeune amie retrouverait très vite du poil de la bête. Cette dernière avait connus des vertes et des pas mûres et au bout du compte, celle-ci n'était pas la pire de toutes. Evidemment Hinata devait souffrir autant qu'elle-même, sinon plus mais si elles conjuguaient leurs efforts, leur amitié n'en ressortirait que plus forte. Et puis même si l'idée d'en parler à Naruto ne lui plaisait pas car elle ne souhaitait pas que son amie pense qu'elle l'ait trahie une nouvelle fois, Sakura se dit que si Hinata le lui permettait, elle ferait mieux de tout lui raconter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge murale qui lui apprit qu'il était vingt et une heures vingt.

_ Bon dans l'état où elle est, elle ne doit pas dormir !

Convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Sakura s'empara de son téléphone. Par habitude, elle appuya distraitement sur la touche associée au numéro de Hinata avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles personne ne décrocha. Hinata devait filtrer ses appels. Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois. En vain. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Elle coda son téléphone de telle sorte que son numéro ne s'affiche pas et appela pour la troisième fois afin de joindre la brune. Au lieu de raccrocher, elle laissa sonner encore et encore. Hinata finirait bien par se lasser et elle décrocherait. Sakura pouvait elle aussi être obstinée quand elle le voulait. Soudain alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus la sonnerie cessa brusquement pour céder la place à un bruit étrange. Une respiration saccadée qui se substituait de temps en temps à des complaintes et des gémissements. Surprise, Sakura s'étonna à voix haute :

_ Je suis bien sur le portable de Hyuuga Hinata, n'est ce pas ?

Une longue série de pleurs plus sonores les uns que les autres lui répondirent.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Hinata c'est toi, demanda-t-elle de plus inquiète.

Des cris de douleur cette fois. Cette fois, l'inquiétude laissa place à l'agacement et s'énervant pour de bon Sakura s'écria :

_ Bon sang passez-moi immédiatement Hinata !

_ Hina… Hi…. Hinata…..

_ Oui. Hinata Hyuuga. C'est son numéro j'en suis certaine ! Alors passez-la moi tout de suite !

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix se mua en une véritable explosion de cris et de pleurs confondus. Sakura n'en menait pas large : que devait-elle faire ? Qui était cette personne ? Et pourquoi Hinata ne lui parlait-elle pas enfin ?

_ Ahhh ! Hinata est…… Elle …. Ahhhhh ! Hinata ! Mon Hinata est partie. Partie, lui gémit son interlocuteur en l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

_ Partie ? Mais où et quand ?

La poitrine de Sakura se soulevait frénétiquement sous l'assaut des battements furieux de son cœur affolé. Hinata avait été choquée par sa découverte mais elle n'était pas si irresponsable pour tout abandonner sur un coup de sang. C'était une personne réfléchie et avec un bon sens à toute épreuve. Il devait y avoir un mal entendu là-dessous et il lui fallait le défaire.

_ Vous a-t-elle donné de quelconques renseignements à propos de son départ précipité ? Elle a dû vous dire quelque chose non ?

Son cerveau fonctionnait rapidement et dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se souvint d'un point essentiel :

_ Hinata a une jeune sœur. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans elle ! C'est vous n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes la sœur de Hinata. Hanabi c'est ça ? !

_ Uiiiiiiii….

Cela ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'à une réponse mais Sakura, bien trop stressée, ne fit aucune remarque.

_ Dans ce cas, ce sera bien plus simple. Je me présente : je suis une amie de votre sœur et je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

Elle marqua une pause afin que la jeune femme ait le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui disait puis elle reprit avec tout le calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans les circonstances actuelles :

_ Avant toute chose, vous devez vous calmer Hanabi. Nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que vous serez dans cet état. Respirez un bon coup et nous discuterons bien mieux ensuite. C'est bien, la félicita la jeune femme en l'entendant obéir à travers le combiné. Continuez. Voilà. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Vous a-t-elle parlé de quoique ce soit ? Essayez de vous souvenir de tout. Le moindre détail est peut-être très important.

_ Non.

On sentait que la jeune Hanabi faisait des efforts considérables pour lui répondre. Sakura en fut soulagée. Déjà que de s'occuper d'une personne paniquée n'était pas simple mais s'il fallait en plus le faire par téléphone, elle n'en aurait jamais fini ! Fort heureusement, tout comme sa sœur, la jeune femme avait une forte volonté semblait-il et dans ce cas présent, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal. Au contraire ! Comme elle le pensait, Sakura entendit son interlocutrice reprendre :

_ En fait ma sœur est…..

_ Oui, l'encouragea la rose devant son hésitation prolongée. Hinata est… ?

_ Morte. Hinata est morte.

* * *

**Bon voilà pour aujourd'hui. Chapitre certes un peu plus court que les autres mais qui j'espère ne vous empêchera pas de me donner vos impressions. A bientôt, c'est promis....**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amis lecteurs bonjour !!!**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour 2010. Que cette nouvelle année vous soit douce et bénéfique !!!**

**Ensuite, et comme toujours, je veux remercier ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews. Cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Alors continuez et profitez de votre lecture pour me donner votre avis. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes: enjoy !**

**Disc:_ Naruto_ n'est pas à moi.  
**

* * *

Une longue pause accueillit l'annonce de Hanabi. Comme si celle-ci avait senti le choc qu'avait ressenti Sakura à travers le téléphone, elle s'accorda un moment pour se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle s'arme de courage pour affronter les épreuves qui l'attendraient désormais. Elle soupira avant de sentir ses épaules s'affaisser en prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui se jouait autour d'elle. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d'essuyer ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Sakura :

_ Morte ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu dois te tromper. C'est une erreur ! Comment…

Elle n'eut plus la force de continuer sa phrase. Un sanglot l'étreignit et les rôles s'inversant ce fut au tour de la Hyuuga de consoler comme elle put l'amie de sa jumelle.

_ Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé. Je l'ai trouvée….

Le son mélodieux de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée que sa sœur aimait tant l'interrompit dans son explication. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois bien décidée à ne pas répondre. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre du traumatisme qu'elle subissait en ce moment. Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait être seule avec Hinata. Elle voulait être seule avec Hinata qui lui souriait, qui lui parlait, qui était vivante. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien de ce qu'elle souhaitait puisque sa sœur restait toujours allongée et immobile dans son grand lit. Un nouveau tintement s'éleva dans la maison silencieuse. A bout de nerfs, Hanabi porta la main à son front moite. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais avoir la paix ?

_ Allo Hanabi tu es toujours là, l'interrogea Sakura la voix tremblante.

_ Oui, oui ! Désolée mais… je vais vous laisser. Il faut que… J'ai besoin de rester…. seule.

C'est en le disant à voix haute que Hanabi comprit véritablement tout ce que cela impliquait. Jamais, elle n'aurait le courage d'affronter le monde sans le soutien de sa sœur. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois ; une douleur indescriptible lui déchira les entrailles et elle se plia sur le lit la main frôlant la jambe de sa jumelle. Elle éloigna lentement le portable de Hinata de son oreille et laissa libre cours à son immense désespoir. En réentendant le bruit devenu si agaçant de la sonnette, elle hurla de toutes ses forces pour évacuer sa colère. Sa colère d'être impuissante, sa colère contre Hinata qui lui avait fait une chose pareille, sa colère contre le monde entier…

Elle martela le lit et le sol de la chambre de sa sœur de petits coups de poings. Elle frappa jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts. Elle frappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le téléphone de Hinata s'était ébréché entre ses doigts. Dégoutée, elle le jeta contre le mur où il explosa en mille morceaux. Recroquevillée sur le sol, Hanabi s'arracha les cheveux en criant, pestant contre vents et marées la force de son chagrin. Soudain sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une longue silhouette s'imposa dans la porte. La lumière inonda la pièce révélant au nouveau venu toute l'ampleur des dégâts. Effondrée, Hanabi ne put se décider à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même préférant ignorer ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur et elle. Elle entendit vaguement une présence à ses côtés mais n'y prêta véritablement attention qu'en sentant une main apaisante lui caresser délicatement ses longs cheveux défaits en lui murmurant des mots gentils. Au son de la voix grave qui lui parlait à travers les limbes de son chagrin, la jeune femme comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle voulut lever les yeux vers cette personne qui tentait de l'aider mais la lumière brula ses yeux gonflés. Elle renifla, s'essuya le nez du revers de la main comme l'aurait fait une enfant et se cacha le visage dans le coude. Ramassant la boite de pilules responsable de ce malheur, l'inconnu y jeta un œil avant de se précipiter au chevet de Hinata comme s'il venait de tout comprendre. Rapidement, il lui prit le poignet et attendit quelques instants. Hanabi réagit alors et lui déclara l'air affolée :

_ Laissez-là ! C'est ma sœur ! Allez vous-en !

_ Chuuut !

L'autorité dont il fit preuve l'impressionna. Elle se tut et son cerveau totalement dépassé par les évènements crut bon de donner de ses nouvelles. Elle eut un sursaut de lucidité et réalisa que celui qui venait l'aider n'était autre que son ami Itachi. Elle le regarda de longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Elle le vit étendre Hinata sur le dos et la placer de telle sorte qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec sa propre langue. Le scrutant avec attention elle comprit ce qu'il faisait ; elle se rappela avoir entendu quelqu'un parler des gestes de premiers secours pour sauver une vie en cas d'urgence. Elle avait toujours voulu les apprendre mais d'un tempérament un brin fumiste, elle l'avait toujours repoussé au lendemain. Et voilà qu'elle devait regarder un autre s'occuper de sa jumelle. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle ressentit une vive montée de gratitude l'envahir et sans qu'elle ne le comprenne un immense espoir lui envahit le cœur. Quand Itachi était là, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mal ! Il saurait quoi faire pour Hinata…

Sauf que Itachi n'était pas Dieu : il ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie. Elle secoua tristement la tête en lui annonçant brusquement :

_ Elle est morte Itachi, laisse-la moi. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle.

_ Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste ma chère Hanabi. Quoiqu'il en soit dépêche-toi d'appeler une ambulance pour ta sœur. Elle n'est pas encore morte mais vu la lenteur de son pouls cela ne saurait tarder !

Le temps que l'information n'atteigne son cerveau, Hanabi sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Ses yeux hagards confirmèrent ce que pensait déjà Itachi et celui-ci dût la rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elle ne prenne enfin conscience de ce qui se passait. Mi rampant, mi courant, elle s'élança aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le salon. Elle survola littéralement les marches de l'escalier et s'empara du téléphone en trébuchant. Se rattrapant au coin de la commode, Hanabi composa le premier numéro d'urgence qui lui vint à l'esprit. On décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie et sans perdre une seconde de plus, la jeune fille expliqua à son interlocuteur ce qui se passait. Après avoir donné son nom et son adresse, elle raccrocha et se précipita de nouveau vers la chambre de sa sœur en courant. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'il battait pour elle mais aussi pour sa jumelle. Elle pressa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en pénétrant dans la chambre de Hinata. Depuis qu'Itachi y avait mis de la lumière en entrant, la pièce était devenue bien moins lugubre et la jeune femme se surprit à espérer qu'un miracle pourrait avoir lieu. Elle s'approcha lentement de son ami brun, qui perdu dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu et elle le vit contempler le corps étendu de sa jumelle avec soin. De peur de le déranger dans ses réflexions, Hanabi ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Il ne parut pourtant pas surpris en la voyant apparaître près de lui. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le bras pâle de sa sœur endormie et pria pour que l'ambulance soit là à temps. Sentant la peur suer par tous les pores de sa peau, Itachi posa son bras sur ses épaules afin de l'attirer à lui. Il constata qu'elle se détendit légèrement à son contact et la rassura tendrement :

_ Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Les secours vont la prendre en charge et tu verras qu'elle te reviendra plus vite que tu ne le penses. En attendant, je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille jusqu'à leur arrivée et pendant ce temps, moi je vais aérer un peu cette pièce. Ta sœur a besoin d'un peu d'air frais, lui expliqua-t-il en l'installant aussi loin que lui permettait la peur irrationnelle de la jeune fille.

Il la laissa un moment et en deux enjambées fut près de la fenêtre. D'un large geste du bras, il tira le rideau prune avant d'ouvrir en grand la vitre. Une légère brise lui caressa les joues et satisfait, il retourna près de l'endormie. Une main dans le cou, il sentit une légère pulsation mais ne tiqua pas de peur d'alerter encore plus Hanabi dont le regard inquisiteur lui brûlait le dos. Itachi croisait intérieurement les doigts pour que l'ambulance n'arrive dans les plus brefs délais ou sinon il devrait annoncer pour la deuxième fois de sa vie la mort d'un être cher à l'un de ses proches. Une expérience qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre !

Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, déjà bien trop présents, il revint vers elle d'un pas vif et lui prit les mains.

_ Allez ma chérie ! Tranquillise-toi. Je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien…

Ils entendirent au loin le son étouffé d'une sirène qui retentissait. L'immense soulagement qui éclaira le visage de la Hyuuga le frappa de plein fouet. Avait-il eu raison de lui donner de faux espoirs ? Après tout, il se pourrait très bien que sa sœur ne s'en sorte pas ! Il avait cru bon en tant qu'ami qu'il était de son devoir de la rassurer mais au final cela risquait de lui causer bien plus de peine. En proie à tant de doutes, Itachi lui rendit malgré tout son sourire et comme si elle n'attendait que cela, Hanabi se leva et après un dernier regard en direction de sa jumelle, elle sortit de la pièce. Plus soucieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Itachi ne la suivit pas. Il préféra s'accorder une minute de réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir à propos de son amie. Il se promit qu'il devrait avoir une bonne discussion avec elle dès que la situation le leur permettrait. Au son de la voix paniquée de Hanabi, Itachi sut que les ambulanciers étaient enfin arrivés et il se décida à les rejoindre. Tout se passerait peut-être mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord…

.

.

Plus embêtée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu de ne pas pouvoir joindre Hinata, Shizune raccrocha en soupirant. Elle essayait de l'appeler depuis un moment déjà mais à chacune de ses tentatives elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se résigna à lui envoyer un mail sur sa messagerie personnelle en se doutant bien que dans l'entreprise elle devait être la seule employée qui consultait ses messages toutes les heures. Cela fait, elle se leva de son siège en jetant distraitement un coup d'œil sur sa montre et découvrit, une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur, qu'elle dinerait encore seule ce soir. Elle sortit de son bureau en traînant les pieds pour se rendre directement à la cuisine. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver comme toujours Mamie Chiyo qui l'attendait prête à satisfaire toutes ses envies. La vieille domestique la regarda longuement à travers les deux demi fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux sans faire le moindre bruit. Soudainement, comme douée d'une énergie nouvelle, elle se détourna de la jeune femme et entreprit de mettre le couvert. Shizune n'eut pas besoin de lui préciser qu'elle mangerait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine -ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle dînait seule- et sans s'attarder sur ces détails insignifiants s'installa. Plus par automatisme que par envie, elle porta sa main au pot de sucreries dont raffolait la domestique et se choisit un caramel tendre. Ramenant ses jambes sous elle, elle reposa son menton sur son coude et mâchonna lentement le bonbon en suivant des yeux la vieille dame qui s'afférait toujours. Au dehors, le bruit rassurant de la pluie se faisait entendre mais ne parvenait pas à remonter le moral de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu que son fiancé soit là avec elle en ce moment. Il aurait dû être là pour partager ce genre de plaisir simple tel que prendre un repas ensemble. Partager une intimité qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir aurait fait le plus grand bien à leur couple. Ils y auraient éprouvé un plaisir manifeste -en tout cas elle, oui. Ce soir un simple dîner en sa compagnie lui aurait fait du bien. Le vague à l'âme, elle se replongea dans le passé : un passé pas si lointain où elle avait rencontré ce jeune homme charmant au sourire ravageur et qui lui avait fait une cour assidue pendant des mois. Durant des mois où Shizune avait vécu un rêve éveillé !

Il s'était montré adorable, patient, prévenant, amusant et elle avait vite fait que de tomber follement amoureuse de lui. Plus les jours passaient et moins elle envisageait son avenir sans lui. Il avait envahi son cœur et son esprit avec une aisance quasi effrayante. Mais Shizune n'avait rien vu venir ; ils s'aimaient et rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle que leur amour. Un jour après des mois de sorties entre amoureux, il la présenta à son père un homme agréable au demeurant à la vie régie de principes en tous genres. Le vieil homme lui plut d'emblée et elle fut ravie de constater que c'était réciproque. Toute la soirée se déroula sans un accroc et acceptée par le chef de famille, Shizune n'attendit plus très longtemps pour que son rêve ne devienne réalité. En effet, l'homme de sa vie lui demanda sa main quelques jours plus tard et ce avec la bénédiction familiale. Tout aurait été parfait si le père de son fiancé n'était pas subitement mort moins d'un mois après qu'ils aient décider de se marier. Cela faisait quatre mois déjà ! Quatre mois que son couple s'était effondré sur lui-même et que ses rêves se brisaient inexorablement. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était à cause du récent décès de son père qu'il réagissait ainsi mais ses espoirs s'évaporaient comme neige au soleil au fil des jours. Il lui avait demandé –ou plutôt ordonné- de démissionner dans un accès de colère deux mois auparavant mais Shizune n'en avait tenu compte. Et un beau matin durant l'un des rares petit-déjeuner où il lui avait fait l'honneur de sa présence, il l'avait calmement questionné à propos de sa démission. Elle avait failli lui cracher son café au visage ! Interloquée, elle l'interrogea sur sa décision et relevant à peine les yeux du journal qu'il lisait lui confirma qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux quand il avait émis cette hypothèse, éludant ainsi le fait qu'il l'avait exigé, et lui rappela qu'elle adorait son métier et qu'il ne lui semblait pas nécessaire de le quitter. Alors qu'elle en était là de ses explications, il se leva en finissant son café d'une traite et lui dit en s'éloignant calmement :

_ Je veux que tout soit réglé dès aujourd'hui. Au cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'intervenir et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, Shizune.

Habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse, il n'attendit pas de réponse particulière, sortit de la pièce puis de la maison et l'abandonna à ses sombres pensées. Etant consciente de ce dont il était capable, Shizune annonça à Sasuke qu'elle quitterait l'entreprise et lui promit qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé une assistante qui leur convienne mutuellement. Ironie du sort alors qu'elle pensait obtenir plus de temps avec cette parade, Hinata était apparue peu de temps après. Comme une envoyée de la Destinée, la jeune femme intervenait au moment où il le fallait ! Et Shizune devait s'éclipser.

_ Cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, mon enfant. Cela ne t'aidera d'aucune manière que ce soit.

La voix chevrotante de Mamie Chiyo lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Shizune se redressa subitement manquant de tomber de sa chaise et la regarda comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. La vieille domestique en profita alors pour lui poser une assiette pleine de soupe au parfum délicat devant elle. Avec un léger sourire, elle lui tendit une cuillère et lui versa un verre d'eau avant de s'éloigner vers les placards où elle rangea quelques boites de métal. Shizune s'efforça de gouter à son potage qu'elle trouva délicieux et à son grand étonnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim.

_ Comme toujours c'est délicieux Mamie Chiyo, s'extasia-t-elle en souriant.

_ Mange dans ce cas mon enfant. Et finis ton assiette !

Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que la vieille femme souriait également ; elles avaient toutes deux développés un lien émotionnel très fort qui les satisfaisait.

_ Ne te fais aucun souci pour ça ! C'est avec plaisir que je vais finir tout mon plat, rigola Shizune. C'est si bon.

_ Ah ! Ça tombe bien car j'ai une faim de loup moi aussi.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent simultanément vers la porte de la cuisine et en découvrant son fiancé debout dans l'embrasure, Shizune se leva pour le rejoindre mais s'arrêta net. Il y a peu, elle se serait jeté dans ses bras mais à présent, elle ne savait plus comment réagir en sa présence.

_ J'ai connu des accueils plus chaleureux, plaisanta-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Peut-être les méritais-tu davantage mon garçon ?!

_ Oh Mamie Chiyo ! Me voilà à peine rentré que tu me fais déjà la morale ? Tu es vraiment injuste parfois, dit-il en faisant une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Un bref reniflement de dédain lui répondit et la vieille femme retourna à ses occupations qui consistaient à lui servir son repas.

_ Et toi ma chérie ? Tu ne me dis pas « _bonjour _» ? Même pas un petit câlin pour me réchauffer, rajouta-t-il en lui désignant ces vêtements humides à cause de la pluie.

Il secoua ses courts cheveux roux. Shizune ne bougea pas. Il lui sourit. Shizune lui répondit. Il leva les bras vers elle. Shizune s'élança vers lui.

_ Bonsoir, lui dit-elle timidement lovée entre ses bras.

_ Tu peux faire mieux j'en suis sûr.

_ Bonsoir mon amour. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Sasori, déclara-t-elle avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

.

.

Temari se rinça le visage à grande eau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ce soir : elle ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil tant fes douleurs à l'estomac la faisaient souffrir. Elle en avait même été jusqu'à vomir tout ce qu'elle avait mangé. Elle laissa l'eau du robinet s'écouler en tentant de recouvrer ses esprits le front posé sur son avant-bras soutenu par l'évier. Finalement, elle releva son visage vers le miroir et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était aussi pâle qu'une morte. Elle referma le robinet et retourna à sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se repose et pour cela rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si elle parvenait à trouver le chemin des rêves, elle retrouverait toute sa forme. Après tout, elle était résistante et ne tombait que très rarement malade. S'allongeant avec précaution dans son lit défait, la blonde gémit de douleur contenue. Il fallait que cela lui arrive maintenant alors qu'elle devait s'occuper d'un de ses clients fétiches le lendemain. Si elle était toujours mal, Orochimaru n'hésiterait pas à la remplacer et il lui était facile de deviner à qui il confierait son poulain. La rage se mêlant à la souffrance, Temari jura comme un charretier. Se reprenant de son mieux, elle prit le parti de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et préféra utiliser son insomnie à des fins plus utiles. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui pourrait être responsable de son état mais rien ne lui parut suspect. Elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes alimentaires, n'avait pas été en contact avec quelqu'un de malade et n'avait pas été soumise à un climat différent. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu être le déclencheur de ce mal qui la rongeait. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une légère intoxication alimentaire. A moins que ça ne soit le résultat d'un virus attrapé dans l'air. Dans tous les cas, elle était malade et devait se soigner. Ou plutôt se reposer. Elle s'obligea à fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir vivement moins d'une minute plus tard, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, elle sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita vers ses toilettes. En s'agenouillant devant son cabinet, la tête dans la cuvette, Temari se dit qu'elle ne pourrait décidément pas dormir.

.

.

Sortant rapidement de sa voiture, Sasuke se dirigeait à grand pas vers le hall de l'aéroport international de la ville. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait encore de la marge certes mais il ne ralentit pourtant pas son allure. Regrettant de n'avoir pas eu le temps de discuter avec Itachi avant de partir, il voulait en finir au plus vite avec ce voyage d'affaires pour régler son conflit avec son aîné. Il s'engouffra dans le hall et se fondit dans la masse mouvante de la foule. Il fut satisfait de trouver Shizune à leur point de rencontre et ne perdit pas plus de temps que nécessaire pour entre dans le vif du sujet :

_ Alors où est notre salle d'embarquement ?

_ Bonjour Shizune comment vas-tu ce matin ? Oh bonjour Sasuke. Je vais bien merci de t'en soucier. Et toi-même comment vas-tu ? A en juger par ton dynamisme matinal, je dirais que tu te portes comme un charme.

Nullement gêné par son attitude sarcastique, Sasuke ne lui accorda qu'un regard plein de lassitude. Il l'autorisa à terminer et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme toute seule. Cela fait, elle consentit enfin à lui répondre et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur file d'attente.

_ On dirait que tu es de mauvaise humeur toi aujourd'hui, remarqua distraitement Sasuke.

_ Ne m'en parle même pas, je t'en prie. Déjà que j'ai mal dormi mais en plus je n'ai pas pu joindre Hinata de toute la soirée d'hier, et tu penses bien que ce matin aussi elle était aux abonnés absents.

_ Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas la joindre, se renseigna l'air de rien le jeune homme dont le cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade à la mention du prénom de sa nouvelle assistante.

_ Figure toi que je ne sais pas ! Je voulais qu'elle t'accompagne à ma place pour qu'elle se forme aux différentes missions pendant un voyage mais comme je n'ai pas pu lui parler, je suis venue. Pendant notre absence elle n'aura qu'à se charger des affaires courantes au bureau. Je lui ai laissé quelques instructions sur le répondeur. De gérer le service seule durant ce séminaire constituera une bonne formation également mais je dois t'avouer que j'aurais préféré qu'elle prenne part au voyage avec toi.

Son jeune patron avait perdu le peu de couleurs qu'il arborait quand il eut appris ce à quoi il avait échappé : des jours entiers seul à côtoyer Hinata ! En fermant les yeux, il remercia le Ciel qu'elle ait été injoignable. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ce genre d'exercices.

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai !!!

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke sursauta en entendant son assistante pester de la sorte. N'osant l'affronter directement, il lui jeta un timide regard sur le coin. Il ne sut pas tout de suite ce qui la mettait dans cet état mais en lorsqu'il la vit soupirer en regardant sa montre, il comprit que cela avait un rapport avec leur vol. Détournant le regard vers la file d'attente qui ne diminuait pas depuis leur arrivée, il se dit que la chance n'était pas de son côté ces derniers temps.

_ Franchement, on ne peut pas avoir plus de poisse ! L'avion aura du retard pour le décollage, s'insurgeait toujours Shizune décidément bien énervée. Quand je pense à ce que j'ai raté pour être là !

_ Quelques heures de sommeil en plus ?

La maigre tentative d'humour du jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère ne lui épargna pas le regard assassin que lui jeta Shizune. Sasuke haussa les épaules avec indifférence : le voyage allait être long, très long et il commençait à croire que finalement Hinata aurait dû être là. Entre la peste et le choléra, il fallait choisir le moindre mal.

.

.

A l'hôpital de la ville, une jeune infirmière qui effectuait son stage afin de complémenter sa formation initiale n'en pouvait plus. Elle remercia le Ciel d'avoir fait en sorte que cet incident intervienne lors de son dernier jour et, soupirant une bonne fois pour se donner du courage, traversa le couloir désert et quasiment silencieux si on exceptait les cris de cette jeune femme qui l'exaspérait tant. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre 516, elle s'immobilisa, fit un gros travail de maîtrise de soi et ouvrit brusquement la porte coulissante l'air rageur. Elle fusilla du regard l'inconnue qui lui causait ces problèmes et dit d'une voix froide de colère :

_ Je vous prierais une nouvelle mais aussi une dernière fois et j'insiste fortement sur ce point de bien vouloir baisser d'un ton. Nous sommes dans un hôpital et nos patients ont besoin de calme. Un calme que vous troublez fortement pour l'instant.

Le rictus qui accompagnait sa remarque et qu'elle appelait un sourire se figea sur ses derniers mots. Hanabi déglutit lentement. C'est qu'elle ne plaisantait pas on dirait ! Si elle ne se calmait pas, on la jetterait dehors et Hinata et elle seraient séparés pour de bon.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle se calme vraiment cette fois Mademoiselle. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse.

Malgré son ton apaisant et son regard de braise, Itachi ne put la convaincre et la jeune infirmière ne se départit pas de ses airs de tortionnaire. Elle referma la porte néanmoins et ils crurent un moment qu'elle allait la claquer violemment mais, son sens du devoir l'emportant sur sa colère, elle n'en fit rien. Après son départ, Hanabi s'approcha du lit où sa sœur était installée et chuchota :

_ Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!! Comment as-tu pu ne songer qu'un seul instant à me laisser seule ici ?!! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Hinata Hyuuga. Jamais tu m'entends !

_ Hanabi voyons calme-toi et n'oublie pas que tu es sous surveillance, intervint Itachi. De toute façon que veux-tu qu'elle te dise ? Ce qui est fait est fait, n'est ce pas ? On ne peut rien changer au passé.

_ Je le sais bien ça mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle m'ait fait un coup pareil… Moi, sa propre sœur et qui plus est sa jumelle !

_ Hanabi, je suis désolée je te l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois….

_ Ben ça ne suffit pas figure toi !!! Pas après la trouille que tu m'as foutue.

_ Je sais que tu as eu peur et crois-moi je n'ai pas voulu un seul moment te blesser mais je me sentais si mal que j'ai voulu me sentir mieux tout bêtement. Je n'étais pas en mesure de penser convenablement et j'ai cru que de prendre un somnifère pour dormir me serait bénéfique.

_ Sauf que tu as un poil forcé sur la dose hein ?!! Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche c'est ça ?

_ Je sais que c'est complètement idiot mais c'est la stricte vérité, s'excusa une énième fois Hinata. Je me suis dit que j'aurai les idées plus claires après m'être reposée un peu et dans mon état, j'ai commis une grossière erreur. Je le sais ça alors je t'en prie ne me blâme pas plus que je ne le fais déjà moi-même, la pria-t-elle en joignant les mains l'air désœuvré.

_ Je ne connais pas les détails de l'affaire bien sûr et je suis peut-être mal placé pour donner mon avis mais si vous me le permettez je ne pense pas que votre sœur vous juge, intervint Itachi en faisant preuve de son tact légendaire. Elle est encore sous le choc de ….

_ Je ne suis sous le choc de rien moi ! En tout cas plus maintenant. Et si c'était le cas, j'aurais des raisons de l'être, tu ne crois pas ?! J'ai cru que tu étais morte et si Itachi n'était pas venu me voir, tu le serais vraiment !!! Je te jure, j'en reviens pas…. Un matin tu te lèves tranquillement toute gentille et tout avant de partir je ne-sais-où et quand je te retrouve tu es en larmes presque effondrée de chagrin. A peine que je te laisse toute seule, tu fais n'importe quoi jusqu'à en arriver à… à là, s'emporta une nouvelle fois sa jeune sœur.

_ Hanabi…

_ Hanabi rien ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Hinata, un point c'est tout. Je te croyais morte ! Tu m'entends : morte ?! M-O-R-T-E ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Hinata tu me tues ! Crois-moi ! Tu vas la sentir passer celle-là. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire mais tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Pour le moment je sais pas trop quoi faire mais je vais y réfléchir. Non à vrai dire j'y réfléchis déjà, marmonna Hanabi en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs et de contempler le visage aux traits tirés de sa jumelle.

Elle ne le lui dirait pas -du moins pas maintenant- mais de la voir assise sur ce lit d'hôpital à se triturer les doigts en ne sachant plus où se mettre tant elle était gênée, constituait pour Hanabi le plus beau des miracles. En croyant l'avoir perdue à jamais, son monde s'était écroulé. A cause de ces terribles heures durant lesquelles elle avait eu un aperçu de sa vie sans sa sœur, la jeune femme avait alors compris à quel point sa jumelle lui était indispensable.

En frissonnant Hanabi se remémora les événements des dernières heures ; n'omettant aucun détail, elle revit un à un les acteurs ayant participé à ce dénouement heureux. Dès qu'ils l'avaient découverte dans son lit, les ambulanciers n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour la prendre en charge. Les premiers soins d'Itachi ayant été salutaires, ils décidèrent de la placer prudemment sur une civière et ne tardèrent pas à l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Son pronostic vital dépendait de la rapidité avec laquelle Hinata serait prise en charge. Et cela, Itachi l'avait bien compris ; d'autorité il s'approcha de son amie désemparée et lui ordonna d'accompagner sa jumelle dans l'ambulance en lui promettant qu'il les suivrait en voiture. Lui faisant une confiance absolue, la jeune femme lui obéit sans discuter surtout qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui confronter d'objections valables. Et c'est ainsi que dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, Hinata était admise en urgence sous la surveillance du médecin en chef tandis que sa sœur se chargeait de la paperasse administrative. Ou du moins le tentait-elle puisque son cerveau refusait de se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui demandait de remplir préférant s'inquiéter du sort de jumelle. Au bout du compte, une fois de plus ce fut à Itachi d'intervenir : il la retrouva assise dans la salle d'attente à ruminer sur cette « _satanée fiche d'admission inutile_ » et décida de s'en charger lui-même. En effet, il avait eu le bon sens de prendre le sac de son amie et le lui tendant, lui demanda de lui fournir les documents dont il aurait besoin. Quand il eut fini de le remplir et de le remettre à qui-de-droit, le jeune homme eut la désagréable surprise de voir Hanabi qui essayait de se faufiler en douce par la porte réservée aux médecins et infirmiers. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer, il se précipita vers elle et malgré ses plaintes la reconduisit à son siège où il lui expliqua aussi simplement qu'il le put que les gens qui ne portaient pas de blouse blanche n'étaient pas autorisés à passer cette porte. Ce à quoi, bien sûr, elle répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

_ On a qu'à en trouver une !!

Hanabi sourit inconsciemment à ce souvenir. Elle avait parfois de ses idées si farfelues qu'elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été seule durant cette épreuve ! Aussitôt son regard se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait soutenu et aidé. Celui sans qui elle aurait perdu sa sœur. Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle. Celui qu'elle appellerait désormais sonami. Ami qui pour le moment discutait avec sa sœur. Son sourire se figea quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

_ OH MON DIEU !!!!

Hinata et Itachi sursautèrent et la regardèrent simultanément. Surpris de cette réaction inattendue, ils la fixèrent un court instant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme l'interroge soucieux :

_ Hanabi tu as un problème ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

_ Non, non ça va, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en secouant vivement sa tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tu en es sûre, la questionna sa sœur visiblement peu convaincue.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose. Euh …. Hinata excuse nous un instant mais je dois parler à Itachi et je reviens tout de suite après, décréta-t-elle en tirant le pauvre homme par le bras à l'extérieur de la pièce sans même attendre la réponse de sa jumelle qui n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Ne bouge pas de là, lui dit-elle en refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

A peine se retrouvèrent-ils seuls dans le couloir que le sourire qu'elle avait gardé pour apaiser sa sœur disparut de son visage soucieux. L'odeur forte des produits d'entretien qui lui emplit les narines lui fit froncer le nez. Elle détestait vraiment les hôpitaux. Afin de cacher sa nervosité grandissante, elle défit sa longue queue et jouant quelques secondes avec ses mèches libérées se posta devant son ami et lui dit tout de go en chuchotant :

_ Itachi je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour nous ce soir. Sans toi ma sœur serait morte à l'heure qu'il est et en ce qui me concerne, je serais sans doute devenue folle de chagrin. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je te dois une fière chandelle et que si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce temps lui prit par les épaules en souriant. Dès qu'elle le vit, Hanabi sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé ; il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Hinata ne devait pas découvrir la vérité et Itachi voudrait surement qu'elle rejoigne le club. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

_ Itachi, je voulais également te parler de ma sœur….

_ Oui je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu d'elle, la coupa-t-il l'air excité. J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur mais en plus qu'il s'agisse d'une jumelle…

_ Personne n'est au courant de son existence et je tiens à ce que cela ne change pas ! Hinata et moi ne nous ressemblons que physiquement. La ressemblance s'arrête là. Ne va pas croire que tu pourras l'enrôler !

_ Hein ?! L'enrôler ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, se renseigna Itachi amusé par ces histoires farfelues.

_ Je tiens à te dire que ma sœur n'est pas du tout le genre de filles à accepter ce à quoi tu penses. Elle ne finira pas comme moi à… à… faire ce que je fais, termina Hanabi une moue de dégoût aux lèvres.

_ Et que fais-tu, lui demanda insidieusement son vis-à-vis qui comprenait enfin où elle voulait en venir.

_ Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Ne fais pas l'idiot, ça ne te va pas !

_ Je tiens à te l'entendre dire. Je répète donc ma question : que fais-tu ?

_ JE FAIS…

Elle s'interrompit en prenant conscience qu'elle criait presque.

_ Je suis une prostituée, murmura-t-elle en soupirant comme si cet aveu lui faisait mal.

Itachi recula de quelques pas. Sa fuite -car c'en était une- s'acheva contre le mur blanc et froid du couloir silencieux.

_ Alors toi aussi !

_ Quoi ?

_ Toi aussi tu rejettes ce que nous sommes, lui dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Toi. Moi. Au fond tu me rejettes.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne te rejette pas voyons, s'insurgea la jeune femme qui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je veux simplement que ma sœur n'ait aucun lien avec….

_ Termine ta phrase Hanabi. N'aie pas peur des mots, s'énerva son ami, et va jusqu'au bout de tes idées. Avec quoi ou plutôt avec qui ne veux tu pas que ta sœur soit en contact ? Avec des gens de mon espèce qui n'ont aucune estime d'eux-mêmes et qui se vendent au premier venu ? C'est de ce genre de personnes que tu parles ? Laisse moi tout de même te rafraichir la mémoire et te rappeler que toi aussi tu en fais partie. TU voudrais l'en préserver alors que tu es plus proche d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre. Ne rêve pas ma chérie. Ta sœur y finira comme toi.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Hanabi lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Quand Itachi se retourna vers elle, la jeune femme put voir les traces rougeoyantes de ses doigts brulants sur sa joue blanche. Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Surpris plus qu'il ne le voudrait, il porta lentement la main à hauteur de sa joue douloureuse. Face à lui Hanabi, sous le coup de la colère, respirait rapidement.

_ Tu n'as rien compris de ce que j'ai dit, cria-t-elle oubliant totalement où ils se trouvaient. Je refuse que cela se produise, tu m'entends ?! Jamais. Je sais parfaitement qui je suis et ce que je fais. La seule chose que je veuille c'est que la route de ma sœur ne croise jamais celle d'Orochimaru. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'ait jamais lieu. Je ne prétends pas non plus être meilleure que toi ou que les autres mais Hinata elle, oui. C'est la personne la plus douce, gentille, altruiste, aimante que je connaisse. Elle a tant d'autres qualités qui font d'elle un être incroyable qui ne mérite que le bonheur. Et c'est ce que je veux pour elle ! Hinata ne** doit** pas suivre le même chemin que moi. Alors si tu comptes tout dire à Orochimaru à son sujet sache que je t'en empêcherai.

De ses petits poings serrés en passant par son menton fièrement levé, son ton ferme à ses yeux brillants de rage, tout indiquait à Itachi que la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Ainsi donc voilà qu'elle était la facette cachée de Hanabi Hyuuga.

Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres. Itachi était content. Oui, content. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'empêche qu'il était content d'être en compagnie de cette petite peste si attachante.

_Décidément, elle ressemble bien trop à Sasuke_, se dit-il désemparé.

_ Bon, je suppose que ta sœur ne sait pas que tu travailles pour Orochimaru, n'est ce pas ?

_ A vrai dire, je ne lui ai pas dit vraiment ce que je fais mais elle sait que je travaille pour lui, lui répondit automatiquement Hanabi prise de court par sa question. En fait Hinata pense que je suis serveuse.

_ Serveuse ?!! Ben dis donc.

_ Oui je sais mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et jusqu'à présent, ma situation ne posait pas de réels inconvénients alors je m'en sortais.

_ Très bien… Alors, je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de ta sœur à quiconque, ni même lui dire la vérité sur tes « activités nocturnes » mais puisque cela semble te causer du souci je te fais la promesse de garder ton secret. Cela te suffit comme engagement où te faut-il également une preuve écrite ?

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand elle lui tira la langue. Un lointain « _CHUUT_ » leur parvint soudainement et tels deux enfants pris en faute, ils baissèrent les yeux en guise d'excuse avant de retourner dans la chambre devenue silencieuse de Hinata. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils se rendirent compte de deux choses ; tout d'abord que la patiente dormait profondément mais aussi que les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient leur apparition. A cette réflexion, Hanabi se souvint qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait amené son ami à venir chez elle si tardivement et le lui demanda.

_ A vrai dire je voulais te demander une faveur. Sincèrement en venant chez toi, je ne voyais aucune raison pour que tu refuses mais j'imagine que la présence de ta sœur dont j'ignorais l'existence risque de contrarier mes plans, rigola-t-il discrètement.

_ Oh Itachi je te l'ai déjà dit si je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre je le ferais. N'hésite pas !

Encouragé par sa main réconfortante posée sur son avant-bras, Itachi se lança :

_ Eh bien j'étais venu te demander l'hospitalité. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant de ton…

_ Aucun souci. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous, lui assura Hanabi avec autorité. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ma sœur, elle ne sera pas contre, le lui réaffirma-t-elle en suivant son regard posé sur Hinata endormie. Elle serait d'ailleurs offensée que tu nous refuses l'occasion de nous acquitter de notre dette envers toi. Je t'en prie !

Ses doigts pressants son bras le firent frissonner et Itachi détacha ses yeux de cette image où la couleur de leurs peaux se mélangeait l'une à l'autre pour rencontrer ses yeux rieurs malgré son visage fatigué par toutes ces émotions. Touché par cette gentillesse, il accepta son offre avec joie.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que cela vous donne envie de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ^^ ! A bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toi ami lecteur !**

**Te souviens-tu de moi ??? En faisant un petit effort, si tu cherches bien au fond de ta mémoire, je pense que tu me trouveras dans le tiroir "auteur de fan-fiction" (je l'espère en tout cas ^^'). Tout ça pour dire que je prends sur moi le retard de ce nouveau chapitre -que tu attendais sûrement vu que tu es là, lol- et que je m'en excuse sincèrement. Un chapitre difficile à écrire et qui m'a demandé une bonne dose d'inspiration. Ainsi c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je le laisse à ton jugement en croisant les doigts pour qu'il te plaise. Sur ce je te souhaite une "bonne lecture". On se retrouve en bas.**

**DISC : **Naruto est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. **  
**

* * *

D'un geste encore lourd de sommeil, Hanabi Hyuuga éteignit brusquement son réveil en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Cela faisait deux jours que sa sœur était à l'hôpital et qu'elle se chargeait, avec l'aide non négligeable de son ami Itachi, de la maison. Deux jours et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Elle avait dû prendre un congé au boulot mais Orochimaru lui avait expressément fait comprendre qu'à son retour, elle ferait double service. Il abusait vraiment. Bon, il était temps de se lever… encore quelques minutes de flemmardise au lit et elle se lèverait. Trop heureuse de profiter de la douceur de son lit moelleux, elle se tourna, se retourna entre ses draps et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle tomba du lit dans un gros bruit sourd.

_ Aïïïïïe !!!

Au rez-de-chaussée, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; elle venait de tomber de son lit, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Hanabi était pour lui une véritable source d'étonnements. Elle l'intriguait souvent, l'agaçait parfois, lui rappelait toujours Sasuke et il aimait vraiment sa compagnie. D'avoir découvert qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle avait renforcé leurs liens et il sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples amis désormais. Elle lui faisait à présent une confiance aveugle et Itachi en était fier. D'une manière ou d'une autre il voulait, il avait besoin d'être important pour Hanabi. En entendant des gémissements suivit d'autres bruits indistincts, il comprit qu'il devait se lever lui aussi. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en lissant ses cheveux du plat de la main, alluma la télé calée sur la chaîne musicale et en s'étirant une dernière fois se mit debout. L'heure du petit-déjeuner ayant sonnée, il se mit au travail. D'un commun accord Itachi avait pris la cuisine en main –ce qui avait été logique vu que la pauvre Hanabi ne cuisinait pas le moins du monde. Sa notion de la cuisine consistait à faire bouillir de l'eau pour se faire des nouilles. Même s'il était d'un naturel peu exigeant, Itachi n'aurait pas survécu à une alimentation si sommaire. Il ouvrit le frigo bien garni, en sortit les aliments dont il avait besoin et se mit à la tache.

De son côté, Hanabi se perdait dans la salle de bains : elle s'était brossée les dents et entreprit de faire une lessive avant de prendre une douche. Passant devant la chambre de sa sœur, elle s'arrêta une minute et frissonna en repensant à leur mésaventure. Elle secoua fermement la tête : c'était le passé. Tout cela était fini maintenant ! Aujourd'hui, elle attendait avec impatience que sa sœur ne rentre car elle en avait assez de s'occuper du linge sale.

_Et du propre aussi_, se dit-elle en voyant la panière de linge à repasser qui l'attendait sagement dans la buanderie.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la machine en marche Hanabi s'enfuit de la buanderie en se promettant distraitement d'y repasser tout à l'heure. Pour le moment une odeur alléchante l'attirait à la cuisine. Elle s'élança joyeusement vers cette bonne odeur. En se rapprochant, Hanabi entendit les accords d'une musique qu'elle aimait bien et se mit à fredonner les paroles de la chanson.

_ Bonjour, lança-t-elle gaiement en entrant dans la cuisine et en se servant une bonne tasse de café chaud.

Machinalement, elle déposa une légère bise sur la joue de son ami et alla s'asseoir à table.

_ Alors pas trop de bobo ?

_ Hein, lui demanda-t-elle perdue.

_ J'ai entendu un gros bruit ce matin et j'en ai déduit que tu étais tombée de ton lit. Je me suis trompé ?

_ Ah ça ! Non je suis effectivement tombée de mon lit et je n'ai pas trop de bobo, bougonna-t-elle entre sa barbe. Permets-moi quand même de te signaler qu'un gentleman n'aurait pas fait de remarques à ce propos.

_ Qui te dit que j'en suis un ? En tout cas, je n'ai jamais prétendu en être ! Tiens voilà ton assiette, dit-il pour couper court à cette conversation. Quel est le programme de la journée ?

_ Je vais consacrer ma matinée aux tâches ménagères de cette maison. Ça va être gai, je le sens, persifla la jeune femme en avalant une bouchée de son œuf au plat. Par contre cet après-midi, je vais rendre visite à Hinata comme tu t'en doutes. Hier le médecin m'a dit que ce serait peut-être son dernier jour car elle avait vite récupéré. J'aimerais qu'elle rentre pour se reposer et non pas pour s'attaquer à toute la vaisselle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'aider.

_ Merci. Mais tu n'as rien à faire de ton côté ? Tu devrais aller voir ton frère. Il risque de s'inquiéter s'il n'a pas de tes nouvelles pendant si longtemps.

_ Sasuke ?! S'inquiéter ?! Tu parles d'une bonne blague, s'emporta Itachi en se levant d'un bond. Il s'en fiche crois-moi. Je lui avais dit que je voulais qu'on parle mais monsieur n'a pas voulu m'écouter et… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je risquerais de m'énerver, cria-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

_ Tu veux dire que ça t'énerverait encore plus, se fit entendre une timide petite voix.

Il lui fit face et en la voyant, une cuillère dans la bouche et ses grands yeux blancs à demi cachés sous ses cheveux défaits, Itachi sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir. Il ne parvint qu'à lui dire pitoyablement :

_ Oui, je risque de m'énerver plus.

.

.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée de sa pâtisserie tinta gaiement pour avertir Choji qu'il avait un client. En levant les yeux, celui-ci constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une cliente. Et quelle cliente ! Une vraie beauté…

De longs cheveux d'or qui ondulaient autour d'un visage couleur crème rehaussé par de magnifiques yeux couleur océan. Une silhouette gracile et frêle qui appelait à la protection et un air inquiet, ou plutôt perdu rectifia-t-il _in petto,_ qui la rendait si vulnérable que Choji en eut mal au cœur. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il eut plus mal encore car il venait de découvrir au fond de ses prunelles azurées toute la tristesse du monde. La jeune femme détourna les yeux vers les vitrines garnies de pâtisseries en s'avançant calmement. Son choix fut vite fait et elle ne tarda pas à lui demander quelques gâteaux. En son for intérieur, Choji éclatait de rire ; il était bon de voir une si belle femme qui ne souciait pas de garder la ligne comme toutes les autres et qui mangeait de bon cœur. Il la servit avec un grand sourire satisfait mais fut déçu de ne pas la voir sourire en retour. Certes elle ne donnait pas l'impression de profiter de la vie à pleine dents mais elle pourrait faire un effort pour se montrer agréable. Mais il ne s'était jamais mêlé de la vie de personne et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

_ Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrais manger au calme et me reposer un peu s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle soudainement interrompant ainsi sans le savoir le fil des pensées de Choji. Un parc serait l'endroit idéal.

_ Il y a bien un parc mais il est assez loin d'ici, répondit le jeune homme en se grattant le menton pour réfléchir, le mieux serait que vous vous installiez plutôt près du petit étang qui se trouve à quelques rues plus à l'est. Quelques aménagements ont été prévus pour ce genre de choses, ne vous en faîtes-pas. Je vais vous expliquer comment vous y rendre, continuait-il en prenant le chemin de la porte, il vous suffit de prendre la rue par là et de marcher tout droit jusqu'au pont. Ensuite de prendre à gauche et vous trouverez une pancarte qui vous indiquera le reste de la route.

Apparemment sceptique, Ino ne put s'empêcher de dire en grimaçant :

_ Vous êtes certain que le parc n'est pas plus près ?!

_ Oh non croyez-moi, rigola-t-il franchement. Je ne suis pas un adepte de la marche en général et malgré les apparences, l'endroit dont je vous parle n'est pas très loin. Vous y serez d'ici une demie heure tout au plus. Et vous ne regretterez pas d'y être allée. Suivez mon conseil et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi passez donc me voir avant de rentrer chez vous, je vous offrirais la même boite de pâtisseries pour me faire pardonner. Ça vous va ?

Afin de sceller son offre stupide, il tendit la main vers elle en souriant comme un gros benêt. Grimaçant toujours, Ino fit quelques pas en arrière : elle ne tenait pas à se lier avec un étrange pâtissier en ce moment. Surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé… Elle devait pourtant reconnaître que son offre était alléchante, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'elle était partie de l'auberge la veille et ses produits semblaient être excellents. Ses tarifs l'étaient un peu moins. Ne disait-on pas que l'excellence avait un prix ? Prenant conscience qu'il attendait toujours qu'elle lui serre la main, elle céda en soupirant :

_ J'aurais peut-être envie de manger autre chose tout à l'heure.

Il eut un nouvel éclat de rire qui la poursuivit jusqu'au coin de la rue déserte.

.

.

Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment même. Depuis que Karin avait repris contact avec lui, la semaine précédente, il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander ce qui découlerait de leur entrevue. Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu plus de renseignements et la curiosité aidant, il s'était résolu à venir la rejoindre dans ce restaurant à moitié vide. Il fallait dire que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis belle lurette et qu'il l'attendait depuis tout autant. Sa patience s'effritait de plus en plus ; ses doigts tambourinant sur la table avec force et ses sourcils froncés marquaient son agacement. Avec près d'une heure et demie de retard, Karin battait son propre record. Jetant une énième fois un regard à sa montre, le blond vida son verre d'une traite et se leva. Il fourragea dans ses poches à la recherche d'argent pour régler sa note et s'apprêtait à héler le serveur quand elle apparut devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nullement gênée d'être en retard -c'était sans doute trop lui demander- la rousse lui fit la bise en prenant soin d'appuyer ostensiblement ses lèvres charnues sur ses joues et s'installa sur la chaise faisant face à la sienne. Le plus naturellement du monde, Karin s'empara de la carte et entreprit de se commander de quoi manger. Plus agacé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par son manège, Naruto jugea bon de rester debout car il pressentait que leur rendez-vous allait tourner court. Au fond, il priait pour que cela soit effectivement le cas. Il s'accorda un moment pour la contempler -c'était plus fort que lui- et lui concéda qu'elle restait l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il eut connu. Son orgueil de mâle en fut flatté mais il se tança intérieurement d'être un pareil imbécile. Ayant momentanément repris le contrôle de lui-même, le blond se décida à agir :

_ Que me vaut donc le _plaisir_ de notre rendez-vous, demanda-t-il avec une impatience qu'il ne dissimula pas.

_ Tu me manquais, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux du menu qu'elle continuait de lire.

_ Bien sûr, se moqua Naruto. Si tel est le cas, sois certaine que tu n'en laisses rien paraître.

_ Et tu voudrais donc que je prouve mon attachement à ton égard ?

Elle avait levé vers lui un regard si parlant que Naruto vit défiler devant ses yeux les nombreuses _preuves_ d'attachement qu'ils avaient eu en commun et sentit, malgré lui, son pouls s'accélérer. Il grimaça de colère contenue. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Toujours. Il pesta contre lui-même ; lui qui croyait que son désir d'elle avait pris fin, voilà qu'au contraire, il le retrouvait encore intact. Et de le recevoir ainsi en pleine face n'était pas gai !

Il tenta de faire bonne figure et riposta le plus normalement qu'il put :

_ Je ne pense pas que ce genre de pratiques soient nécessaires. Et puis soyons francs : rien ne dit que je veuille en faire autant avec toi. Tu ne m'as pas manqué à moi.

Il souligna sa pique d'un sourire mauvais et attendit qu'elle morde à l'hameçon. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

_ Alors je ne t'ai pas manqué ?! Du tout ?! Même pas un petit peu ?! Non pas la peine de répondre, le coupa-t-elle d'un geste autoritaire de la main, tu ne sais pas mentir. Epargnons-nous donc cette épreuve commune et viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement d'un sujet vraiment très important.

Elle l'invita poliment à prendre place en face d'elle et comme une poupée sans âme, il lui obéit de suite se réinstallant sur le siège qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. A peine fut-il assis qu'un serveur, surgi de nulle part, apparut à leurs côtés et prit la commande de la jeune femme. Son compagnon n'aurait pas été en mesure de dire ce qu'elle s'était choisie : il était si troublé par la présence de Karin et de ce qu'il ressentait à cause d'elle que peu de choses lui importaient réellement. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : celle de quitter ce restaurant pour fuir cette rousse au charme dévastateur.

_Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui te prend Uzumaki ! Tu perds la tête comme un adolescent lors de son premier flirt. Ressaisis-toi un peu idiot !_

_ Bien excuse-moi de cette interruption, lui dit Karin qui arrachait Naruto à ses récriminations solitaires, je propose que nous continuions notre conversation…

_ Avant que tu n'ajoutes quoique ce soit, j'ai moi aussi quelques petites choses à te dire ; certaines choses qui risquent de ne pas te faire plaisir et dont il est préférable que tu sois au courant dès maintenant. Qui sait cela nous fera peut-être gagner du temps.

_ Tu penses que je risque d'être si …, minauda-t-elle en faisant la maligne un doigt sous le menton pour réfléchir, comment dire… ? Déçue ? Oui, s'amusa Karin en battant des mains comme une enfant. Déçue c'est le mot qu'il convient. Donc tu crois que je serais tellement déçue en apprenant ce que tu veux me dire que je partirais sans demander mon reste ? C'est ce que tu aimerais qu'il se passe, lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui ostensiblement.

Pris de court, le jeune homme répondit spontanément à sa question :

_ Non, bien sûr que non !

A peine vit-il apparaître sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme un éclatant sourire victorieux qu'il comprit avoir commis une grossière erreur.

_ A la bonne heure, s'exclama Karin joyeusement. Et afin de pallier à tout malentendu sache je ne partirais pas malgré tout ce que tu as à m'annoncer.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant du coin de l'œil le serveur venir vers eux. Néanmoins elle posait sur lui un regard si expressif que Naruto n'eut pas le moindre doute sur ses intentions. Au train où allaient les choses, cette histoire risquait de se finir dans un lit. Naruto déglutit péniblement : dans quel pétrin avait-il mis les pieds ?

Et dire qu'il venait de clarifier sa relation avec Sakura et qu'il se croyait l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Il était conscient de la complexité de la situation et mesurait pleinement les risques qu'il encourrait mais Karin restait pour le blond -malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait par le passé- une tentation à laquelle un homme tel que lui ne pouvait résister.

_ Karin, se décida-t-il à dire après le départ du serveur, je vois que tu vas bien et j'en suis content. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas le but de ta démarche quand tu as souhaité cette rencontre. Certes tu voulais m'entretenir de quelque chose d'important cependant, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai moi aussi à te parler de choses qui me tiennent à cœur…

_ De quel ordre, le questionna-t-elle avant de porter à sa bouche un morceau du poisson qu'elle avait commandé.

_ Justement j'allais y venir, reprit Naruto agacé par son impolitesse. Le fait est que je ne peux plus me permettre de t'accorder un intérêt trop… intime dirons-nous.

Karin n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui racontait et le dévisageait avec de gros yeux ronds.

_ Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

_ J'essaie de t'expliquer quelque chose de simple; si tu m'as fait venir ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Et je préfère te prévenir immédiatement car je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées: je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

_ Ah ça je m'en doutais figure-toi ! Comme si tu pouvais rester célibataire bien longtemps ?! Naruto si tu penses sincèrement que je suis venue dans ce restaurant sans même avoir envisagé cette possibilité, c'est que tu me prends pour une débile finie, rigola la jeune femme en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire…

_ Eh bien non, désolé de te décevoir mais il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir sur cette relation, la coupa-t-il sans ménagements. Cette fois c'est du sérieux. Il s'agit de Sakura.

Le jeune homme marqua à dessein une pause pour lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Il lui avait parlé de Sakura au début de leur liaison pour couper court aux espoirs qu'elle aurait pu susciter envers lui et il savait donc que Karin était au courant de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son amie d'enfance. S'exhortant au calme, la rousse posa sa fourchette, but une gorgée d'eau et s'essuya la commissure des lèvres avec sa serviette blanche. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'invita à continuer d'un signe de la tête. Ce qu'il fit :

_ Comme je le disais avec Sakura, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple aventure. Je l'aime sincèrement et il n'est pas question que tu t'immisces entre nous. Pas maintenant qu'elle m'a donné une chance.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Distraitement murmurée, la réponse de son interlocutrice ne le rassura pas. Naruto la connaissait bien. Il la regarda silencieusement en tentant de décrypter son expression tendue. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le menton posé au creux de la main, elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Sakura ! De toutes les femmes du monde, il a fallu que tu sois avec elle. Et juste au moment où je reviens vers toi. Quelle plaie_, se lamentait-elle intérieurement.

Karin accusait le coup ; cette révélation n'était après tout qu'une information de plus à ajouter à celles qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession. Elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour ce petit contre temps et il convenait donc qu'elle change légèrement ses plans. La sonnerie du téléphone du blond se fit entendre. Il s'agissait d'un mail de son ami Neji qui lui rappelait qu'ils avaient prévu de sortir entre potes le soir même. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto en profita pour s'organiser une fuite digne de ce nom. Prétextant un message important du bureau, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et courut presque vers la sortie de peur qu'elle ne le retienne. Contre toute attente, Karin ne réagit pas et se contenta de le saluer avec une indifférence insultante. En le regardant s'éloigner à travers les vitres teintées du restaurant, elle n'en finissait pas de réfléchir. Elle tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête tentant d'y trouver une solution. Il y avait bien une idée qui se dégageait de la foule de propositions qu'elle envisageait mais pour parvenir à ses fins, elle devrait se montrer prudente et ne pas commettre d'impairs. Elle se gratta le bout du nez de son ongle coloré de violet et vida son verre d'eau gazeuse en grimaçant ; elle détestait l'eau gazeuse lui préférant largement au vin blanc. Mais il lui faudrait s'en contenter durant un bout de temps. Se levant lentement, elle dégagea sa nuque de la masse rousse qui l'étouffait dans un geste savamment étudié pour attirer l'attention. Rajustant ses lunettes noires sur son nez, elle constata avec satisfaction que son petit manège n'avait laissé aucun des hommes présents dans cette salle indifférent. Sortant du restaurant, elle continua son jeu en se déhanchant sensuellement sous les regards appuyés de la gente masculine. Eclatant de rire en s'installant au volant de sa voiture de location, elle se dit que si elle parvenait à tourner la tête de tous ces imbéciles enguirlandés dans leurs costumes étriqués, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir : Naruto serait à elle plus vite qu'il ne le croyait !

.

.

Sasuke Uchiwa était furieux ! Et pour un homme de sa trempe, c'était un euphémisme. Son voyage d'affaires s'était parfaitement déroulé et malgré son avis défavorable sur cette transaction, il avait fini par remporter la mise. Il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-là. En fait ce qui l'énervait était bien plus terre à terre. Cela faisait quelques heures que l'avion qui les ramenait Shizune et lui avait atterri et en rentrant ce soir-là, il espérait avoir réglé le différend qui l'opposait à son frère. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas puisque son personnel de maison venait de l'informer du départ de son _cher_ aîné qui avait déserté la demeure familiale et qui pour couronner le tout avait décrété qu'il n'y remettrait plus les pieds.

En clair, Itachi l'abandonnait. C'était un comble ! Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé ; toutes les épreuves surmontées ensemble et l'amour qu'il se portait mutuellement, Itachi ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il devrait garder à l'esprit qu'il était sa seule famille. En y réfléchissant bien, Sasuke avait des envies de meurtres.

Soit si tel était le souhait de son frère, le cadet des Uchiwa n'avait qu'à l'accepter.

_Une fois de plus,_ se dit-il amèrement.

Au final Itachi était parfaitement libre de ses choix. Ou du moins c'était ce que Sasuke aurait aimé se dire en cet instant précis sans avoir au milieu de la gorge cette boule qui lui faisait mal. Il hésitait entre l'envie irrationnelle de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver son frère et le ramener de force s'il le fallait et celle, bien plus raisonnable de le laisser agir à sa guise car il savait mieux que quiconque ce qui était bon pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke se dit que le seul remède contre sa colère résidait dans la bonne bouteille de vieux whisky qu'il utilisait comme remontant après une longue journée de travail stressant. Il y a peu il se serait rabattu sur l'un des nombreux numéros qu'il collectionnait dans son téléphone et dont la correspondante se serait fait un plaisir de l'aider à aller mieux mais grâce à Hinata, il ne pouvait même pas se consoler de cette manière. Il choisit donc sa première option ; la bouteille dans une main, un verre dans l'autre, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre vide de son aîné et claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui en y entrant. Il jura copieusement contre la photo démesurément grande que Itachi -toujours fidèle à lui même- avait commandé, les représentant lors de son entrée dans l'école d'avocats où il avait étudié des années auparavant et qui ornait le mur face à la porte. En se voyant bras croisés, l'air blasé figé à jamais sur le papier glacé, complètement indifférent à l'expression mi-heureuse, mi- fière de son frère, qui ému le prenait entre ses bras, Sasuke se souvint qu'il lui reprochait en cet instant d'en faire trop. Itachi n'avait eu qu'un regard en coin en lui rappelant que cela ne changeait rien à ses habitudes et qu'au final ils devaient garder à l'esprit que Sasuke n'entrait pas dans une école si prestigieuse toutes les semaines.

_ Ça vaut bien une petite photo hein, avait-il conclu en lui tirant malicieusement la langue avant de prendre la pause.

Sasuke avait entendu ses amis pouffer dans leur dos mais il s'en foutait royalement : Itachi rayonnait de bonheur et il avait raison, cela valait bien une photo.

Exaspéré de sentir qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de la situation, il vida sans sourciller le contenu de son verre, et accessoirement celui de la bouteille, dans le vase trônant solennellement sur la table basse avant de se lever. Il fallait qu'il parle à Itachi et il ne pouvait le trouver qu'à un seul endroit.

.

.

Alors qu'elle dégustait ses délicieux gâteaux avec un plaisir non feint, Ino, pensait encore à ce petit pâtissier au rire franc si contagieux. Elle sentit avec une pointe d'agacement ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite pour se ressaisir : après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était bien le moment de sourire. Le plus naturellement du monde sa main se posa sur le petit renflement de son ventre ; malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur à chacun de ses battements, elle se refusait de pleurer Shikamaru. Elle avait, dans un premier temps, voulu l'effacer de sa vie, de sa mémoire et de son cœur mais tout cela lui paraissait à la fois impossible et peu responsable. En s'accordant le temps de la réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle ne mentirait pas à son enfant ; elle lui devait la vérité même si elle lui était insupportable. Après tout, ils ne seraient pas les seuls à traverser ce genre d'épreuve : bon nombre d'hommes abandonnent femme et enfant pour tant de raisons plus ou moins valables. Shikamaru ayant agi par lâcheté avait pris les mesures qu'il jugeait adaptées aux circonstances et ils seraient trois à en subir les conséquences. Un fort coup de vent balaya le petit étang et de fines gouttelettes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur elle. Le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres se fit entendre tel un mugissement sourd. Ino se protégea les yeux d'une main retenant la petite boite de gâteaux posée sur ses genoux de l'autre. Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, elle attendit patiemment que la rafale ne cesse avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à l'amoncellement de nuages noirs qui se profilaient dans le ciel. Une grosse pluie la menaçait. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'écouter le bulletin météo qui commençait lorsqu'elle était à la pâtisserie plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle était partie précipitamment à cause de cet homme. La blonde se rappela aussitôt l'étincelle qui illumina son regard clair quand il l'avait vue. Elle avait immédiatement compris qu'elle lui plaisait. Ne pouvant nier le fait que son égo de femme en avait été flatté, Ino gardait tout de même à l'esprit que la possibilité d'une quelconque relation la rebutait totalement. Pour le moment, son désir le plus cher consistait à trouver un endroit paisible où son enfant et elle pourraient repartir de zéro et mener une existence paisible. Elle l'avait voulu seule ce bébé, il était donc logique qu'elle l'élève seule. Et elle n'en démordrait pas ! Ce petit être innocent qui grandissait au plus profond d'elle serait choyé, heureux et en bonne santé. Il aurait tout l'amour du monde et elle ferait de son mieux pour l'élever dans les meilleures conditions. Il n'avait pas demander à naître et n'avait pas à subir les caprices de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents si égoïstes tous les deux. Lasse de ressasser les mêmes pensées depuis son départ de la ville, elle poussa un lourd soupir. La boîte vide de gâteaux reposait maintenant à ses côtés. Elle fit la moue en se disant qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir quelques uns pour la route. S'étirant paresseusement de tout son long, elle bailla ; il semblerait que l'insomnie, qui la tenait depuis son départ de chez Shikamaru, atteignait ses limites. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver un endroit où dormir. Ino se leva en se débarrassant des miettes qui la couvraient et se mit en quête d'une poubelle. Son téléphone vibra soudainement dans sa poche ; elle s'immobilisa tant les pulsations de son cœur lui faisaient mal. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru, elle ferma les yeux oscillant entre le bonheur et la rancœur. La blonde ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements désordonnés qui se succédaient frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis son départ forcé deux jours auparavant : qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Il était bien tard pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle émit un bruit de bouche en serrant ses petits poings. Il osait l'appeler maintenant alors qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il ne manquait pas d'audace ce brun !! La jeune femme se dit que c'était d'ailleurs l'un des traits de son caractère qui l'avait attirée chez lui. Ino trépigna de rage contre lui mais aussi contre elle. Dégoutée d'avoir à reconnaître que son amour pour lui n'avait pas de limites, la blonde aurait voulu se donner des gifles. Finalement, si son cœur battait si vite c'était bel et bien de joie. Elle se sentait si désemparée sans lui qu'elle lui pardonnerait sans doute tout ce qui s'était passé au premier mot d'excuse qu'il prononcerait. Car bien sûr s'il lui téléphonait aujourd'hui, c'était évidemment pour s'excuser. De quoi d'autre s'agissait-il ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas l'appeler pour lui demander comment elle allait. Elle pouffa malgré elle à ce trait d'humour noir. Elle se décida finalement à répondre quand une nouvelle vibration se fit ressentir. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en oubliait le plus essentiel. Excitée à l'idée de réentendre le son de cette voix grave qui lui manquait tant Ino expira lentement pour retrouver un semblant de calme et s'empara de son téléphone. Sa joie retomba comme un soufflé quand elle découvrit le nom qu'affichait le téléphone : Sakura. Elle en aurait pleuré tellement elle se sentait idiote ! Dans sa naïveté infinie, l'idée qu'il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'agir de Shikamaru ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui reconnaissent leurs tords. Il ne l'appellerait pas. Autant se faire une raison dès aujourd'hui : il ne l'appellerait jamais ! Quand il l'avait chassé de son appartement, il l'avait également chassé de sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle se le rentre dans le crâne à présent. Enragée comme pas, Ino lança son téléphone dans l'étang qui lui faisait face ; elle n'en aurait plus besoin maintenant. C'était une page de sa vie qui se tournait et elle ne souhaitait pas en garder de souvenirs douloureux. Pour que tout aille mieux pour elle, il s'imposait que ce qui la retenait à sa vie d'avant n'existe plus. Elle couperait tous les liens qui la retenaient à ce passé qu'elle souhaitait oublier. De gré ou de force !

.

.

Emergeant du sommeil, Hinata s'inquiéta aussitôt de l'heure qu'il pouvait être : 13H58. Elle se frotta les yeux pendant un instant et s'accommodant lentement de la lumière qui inondait sa chambre, elle recouvra ses esprits. Profitant du silence bienfaisant qu'on lui offrait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées quelques peu embrumées, la jeune convalescente se souvint du dernier examen du médecin de garde qui lui avait assuré que son état s'améliorait un peu plus à chacune de ses visites.

_ Si ça continue comme ça, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain, lui avait-il assuré en souriant.

Elle avait été soulagée bien sûr ; elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit aseptisé dont l'odeur la gênait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Il y avait comme une odeur de douleur qui se faisait sentir et elle avait hâte de pouvoir la fuir en rentrant chez elle. Hinata se dit en même temps que le retour à la maison signifiait également la visite de ses proches qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle frissonna à l'évocation de cette idée. De revoir certaines personnes lui causait une sorte d'appréhension inexplicable. Elle faisait notamment allusion à Sakura. Cette dernière était venue à son chevet dès qu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle de son hospitalisation et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Hinata n'avait fait qu'endurer sa présence mais surtout celle de Naruto. Oscillant entre la gêne et la joie, la rose ne sut pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de Hinata et au bout du compte, elles n'eurent d'autre choix que de se résoudre à repousser la discussion dont elles avaient besoin pour clarifier la situation. Une fois rentrée, elle ne pourrait plus repousser leur fameuse conversation et une question la hantait : qu'allait-elle dire à Sakura ? Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle était amoureuse de son petit ami ? Jamais elle ne serait capable de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Hinata elle-même se perdait dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'emportait. Alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre relevait du tour de force ! Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre cela était certain mais l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour la rose, bien qu'entachée, restait toujours là présente dans son cœur. Evidemment, cette belle amitié se mêlait à une jalousie qui risquait de ternir leurs rapports ne provoquant que gêne, envie ou pire haine. La peur d'en arriver là inquiétait Hinata ; elle ne supporterait pas de faire du mal à Sakura.

Hinata bougea lentement le cou, se massa la nuque en gémissant de plaisir. Prenant appui sur ses mains, elle se souleva pour s'asseoir sur le lit le dos bien calé contre les oreillers. Fouillant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet attenante au lit, elle trouva le livre que sa sœur et Itachi lui avaient ramené la veille. Souriant avec bienveillance, Hinata était soulagée de voir que sa jumelle pouvait compter sur de si bons amis. Elle était obligée d'avouer qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui travaille dans un club de strip-tease.

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine paraît-il_, en se disant que c'était le dicton qui convenait le mieux à Itachi.

Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle avait déjà envers lui une énorme dette. Dont elle ne pourrait certainement jamais s'acquitter ! Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Sasuke, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule idée fixe : faire en sorte que sa sœur quitte cet endroit de débauche où Hanabi s'exposait à tant d'indécence. Et l'expérience qu'elle avait subi la confortait dans cette idée. S'il lui arrivait malheur, Hanabi serait seule pour subvenir à ses propres besoins mais également à ceux de leur père. Comment ferait-elle alors pour se trouver un emploi convenable en jonglant entre toutes ces responsabilités ? Ainsi elle avait pris une décision importante : dès sa sortie de cet hôpital, Hinata règlerait ce problème en personne. Pas question de laisser sa jumelle dans un tel pétrin plus longtemps. Hinata s'en chargerait elle-même ; elle demanderait à voir son patron et lui expliquerait la situation de vive voix. De cette façon, il sera plus à même de comprendre. Dans le cas contraire, elle demanderait à Shizune et à Sasuke de la conseiller sur les démarches à effectuer. Hanabi était trop gentille et cet homme de mauvaise foi devait grandement en jouer. Il était de son devoir d'aîné de veiller aux intérêts de sa sœur et pas question qu'elle la laisse se faire manipuler plus longtemps. Sa décision était prise. Elle attendrait de rentrer à la maison pour en parler avec Hanabi et, certaine de trouver en Itachi un allié convenable pour convaincre sa jumelle du bien-fondé de son idée, Hinata n'eut aucun doute sur la suite des évènements.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui n'attend que vos impressions. **

**Nina, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review qui loin de me décourager m'a redonné la pêche ^^. Je pense que tu parles un peu au nom de tous en ce qui concerne notre couple central mais saches qu'il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre: ils vont être bien plus présents très bientôt ! Sur ce je n'ai plus qu'un mot à vous dire "**enjoy**"**. **On se retrouve en bas.**

**DISC: Naruto est de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_ Je pense vraiment que tu en fais trop ! Tu as entendu comme moi le diagnostic du docteur : je vais bien. Alors pas le peine de me traiter…

_ Tss, tss ! Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que t'a dit ton médecin mais je te connais aussi et tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu as besoin de repos !

Vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, Hinata se laissa faire à contrecœur. Sa sœur s'évertuait à lui éviter le moindre effort superflu ; ce qui était le cas des deux malheureuses marches menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison d'où les attendait un Itachi hilare. Malgré les supplications de Hanabi pour qu'il vienne à l'hôpital chercher Hinata, le jeune homme avait gentiment mais fermement décliné son offre. Prétextant que les jumelles avaient besoin de se _retrouver _dans une relative intimité après ce qu'elles avaient subies, il s'était ainsi proposé de terminer les préparatifs pour le retour à la maison de l'aîné des Hyuuga. Après avoir soupesé le pour et le contre, Hanabi lui concéda qu'il n'avait pas tort et fila en vitesse car elle était déjà très en retard. Pourtant il était heureux d'être présent pour cette étape importante dans leurs vies et de prendre conscience qu'il était content même sans son petit frère le mit mal à l'aise. Ouvrant la porte en grand afin de laisser entrer la jeune convalescente, Itachi se dit que ce genre de remise en question pourrait attendre car ce n'était manifestement pas le bon moment.

_ Mon Dieu comme il est bon de rentrer chez soi, s'exclama Hinata en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air.

Immédiatement, le parfum de la maison lui mit du baume au cœur; elle aurait fini par dépérir si elle était restée plus longtemps loin de chez elle. En jetant discrètement un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune fille fut secrètement surprise de voir l'ordre quasi-militaire qui régnait dans les pièces. Elle s'attendait bien évidemment à trouver un semblant de propreté mais le résultat dépassait de loin ses attentes; il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière nulle part, pas de vêtements qui traînaient le long des murs ni d'objets non-identifiés qui agrémentaient le sol de leur présence dérangeante. La maison sentait le bon, le frais. Une fraction de seconde, elle eut le désagréable reflet de la vérité : même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne parvenait pas à un aussi bon résultat. En hôte prévenant, Itachi l'invita aussitôt à passer au salon où un rafraichissement et une petite collation l'attendaient pendant que sa jumelle se chargeait de porter ses affaires à l'étage.

_ Tu dois mourir de faim, lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé, la cuisine des hôpitaux est infecte. Il est grand temps que tu retrouves l'usage du goût, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui présenter une magnifique assiette de petits fours qui avaient tous l'air succulent.

Réellement impressionnée par ces multiples talents d'homme d'intérieur, Hinata lui en fit la remarque.

_ Oh ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de tenir une maison, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que nous étions plus jeunes mon frère et moi et depuis cet incident, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre sans eux. A l'époque de l'accident mon frère n'avait que seize ans et je ne tenais pas à ce que ce traumatisme ne le brise plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, il m'a donc fallu apprendre à assumer le rôle de parent en quelque sorte. Depuis, cela ne me pose plus de problèmes de faire ce genre de choses.

_ Eh bien je pense que nous avons bien plus de points communs que je ne le pensais tous les deux, lui sourit Hinata. Ma sœur est moi n'avons jamais connu notre mère ; elle est morte à notre naissance des suites d'une complication. Bien sûr notre père a tenté, à sa façon, de combler ce vide que nous ressentions mais malgré tous ces efforts, il ne restait que notre père. Il ne comprenait parfois pas nos états d'âme et nos rêves de petite fille. Mais nous avions la chance, dans notre malheur d'être jumelles et de ce fait l'une soutenait l'autre mieux que l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

_ Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avec mon frère, on avait établi un lien très fort. Dans l'adversité les liens du sang sont souvent les plus forts.

_ J'espère pourtant que ton frère était moins soupe au lait que Hanabi, rigola Hinata.

_ Pour être franc, je t'avouerais qu'elle lui ressemble énormément ; ils ont tous les deux le même caractère. Impulsif, autoritaire et borné.

_ Oh je compatis !

_ Moi aussi, pouffa Itachi. Je dois dire que l'éducation d'une tête brulée n'est pas de tout repos.

_ De mon côté, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec elle, chuchota la jeune fille en désignant le plafond du doigt avant de rire gaiement.

_ Tu sais mon frère m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs lui aussi, renchérit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où avec ses amis, ils avaient tous décidé de se faire un peu d'argent de poche pendant les vacances d'été. Alors que tous les autres vendaient du jus d'orange frais au coin de la rue ou lavaient les voitures, cet idiot a décidé de jouer à la baby-sitter. Il a juste omis de préciser aux parents du bébé qu'il comptait assister à un concert le soir même et au final, c'est moi qui me suis coltiné le gamin qui n'a pas cessé de pleurer toute la nuit. Il est revenu de sa soirée à peine dix minutes avant l'arrivée des parents. J'ai eu envie de l'étriper quand il a exhibé ses billets sous mon nez sans même me remercier de l'avoir couvert. Il a toujours été si prétentieux : c'est dans sa nature je pense.

_ Et où est-il aujourd'hui, se renseigna la jeune fille.

_ A la maison.

_ Ah !

Le brun la regarda un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de poursuivre :

_ On s'est disputés et au lieu de rester me battre avec lui à la maison, j'ai préféré partir. D'où mon intrusion dans vos petites vies tranquilles.

_ Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, se hasarda Hinata un sourire d'indulgence sur le visage.

_ Dans notre famille, nous avons une fierté à toute épreuve. Je pense qu'il ne fera jamais le premier pas et je ne le ferai pas non plus.

_ Tu reconnais que votre fierté vous étouffe, tu devrais alors en faire abstraction et lui pardonner, non ?

_ J'ai déjà assez donné ! Revenir me traîner à ses pieds maintenant serait lui accorder trop d'importance. Tu ne le connais pas, il en abuserait.

_ Je ne le connais pas, c'est vrai. Néanmoins je pense que si vous vous aimez autant que tu le dis, je suis persuadée que ton frère reviendra vers toi. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes aussi proches que Hanabi et moi et il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que nous ne pourrions pas nous passer l'une de l'autre. Je m'imagine être à ta place, tu dois souffrir atrocement. Pourquoi te faire subir cela alors que tu as la solution à ton problème ?

_ Parfois admettre ses torts fait plus de mal que de les fuir. N'as-tu jamais été dans une situation telle que le simple fait d'avoir à parler à un proche te rongeait de l'intérieur ? La peur de le décevoir, d'entendre les mots que tu redoutes le plus sortir de sa bouche te paralyse tant et tant que tu préfères te bercer d'illusions.

A peine Itachi avait-il achevé sa phrase que l'image de Sakura s'imposa à Hinata. La jeune fille frissonna ostensiblement et se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles de son vis-à-vis inconscient de son trouble.

_ C'est idiot de se laisser aller à de telles méthodes mais l'obsession du bonheur nous prive parfois de l'essentiel. En ce qui me concerne, il s'agit de mon frère. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toi et ta sœur, non ?

Devinant qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, Hinata garda le silence. Itachi poursuivit :

_ Comment réagirais-tu si Hanabi te trahissait ? Lui pardonnerais-tu ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ En es-tu certaine ? Qu'importe la trahison ? Imaginons qu'elle se montre méprisante envers toi ? Ou qu'elle t'ait trompé ? Ta réponse serait-elle similaire si ta sœur avait commis un crime ?

_ Je pense que oui, lui répondit Hinata mal à l'aise se trémoussant sur son siège. Mais la question ne se pose pas puisque ce n'est pas son genre ! Hanabi ne me trahirait jamais.

_ Il arrive parfois que dans la vie les choses ne se passent pas comme on le souhaite.

_ Tu ne m'apprends rien figure-toi. Tu penses que j'aurai souhaité n'avoir jamais connu ma mère ? De voir mon père souffrir ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais malgré toutes les épreuves de la vie, il faut savoir faire confiance à ceux qu'on aime et ne pas leur tourner le dos quand l'envie nous en prend. C'est être ensemble qui nous rend plus forts. Je sais que rien ne pourra briser l'amour que je porte à ma sœur, elle pourra toujours compter sur moi quelles que soient les circonstances.

Le regard sombre qui la sondait l'impressionnait mais Hinata le soutint du mieux qu'elle pût afin de lui prouver la véracité de ce qu'elle affirmait avec tant de fougue. Quand Hanabi entra dans la pièce, elle prit immédiatement conscience de la tension qui y régnait. Elle se racla la gorge à dessein afin de signaler sa présence mais comme figés, aucun d'eux ne lui prêta attention. Levant bêtement la main telle une enfant qui voulait prendre la parole en classe, Hanabi tenta timidement de briser la glace :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement pesant avant que le jeune homme ne se lève brusquement en déclarant joyeusement :

_ Je vous envie toutes les deux ; toi Hinata parce que tu es quelqu'un de profondément bon et que de nos jours, c'est rare et toi Hanabi pour avoir une sœur qui t'aime autant. Tu devrais être heureuse ma chérie, dit-il en lui tapotant la joue. Bon je vais me doucher, je travaille ce soir. Toi aussi si je ne me trompe pas, non ?

Complètement larguée, Hanabi opina du chef en le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

_ Au fait ma chérie je voulais justement t'en parler, dit Hinata après le départ de leur ami, je voudrais que tu quittes ton travail.

_ On en a déjà parlé il me semble, se défendit sa jumelle en s'installant près d'elle à la place qu'occupait Itachi moins de cinq minutes auparavant.

_ Nous en avons déjà parlé certes mais depuis le temps je te vois toujours travailler là bas. Te savoir dans ce genre d'endroit me déplaît, tu sais.

_ Oui je le sais. Et pour info, moi aussi je n'aime pas travailler dans cet endroit mais j'y travaille et je n'y peux rien. Du moins pour le moment.

_ Soit ! Peux-tu alors me dire jusqu'à quand tu comptes y rester ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, expliqua Hanabi en changeant de fesse sur son siège. J'en ai parlé avec mon patron mais il m'a demandé de lui accorder un peu de temps pour me remplacer. Quand j'en avais besoin, il m'a aidé. Je peux bien lui rendre ce petit service non ? Surtout qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que je suis la première à vouloir aider les gens quand ils en ont besoin mais dans cette histoire je pense sincèrement que ton patron te tourne en bourrique. Il profite de ta gentillesse et il est hors de question que je le laisse te manipuler plus longtemps, s'emporta l'aînée des Hyuuga. J'ai décidé d'aller le voir en personne pour lui dire ma façon de penser !

Hanabi s'étouffa avec le petit four qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle se frappa la poitrine avec force et recracha le dit four dans une serviette en papier avant de boire une longue rasade d'eau pour calmer l'irritation de sa gorge. Posant sur sa jumelle un regard qui en disait long sur les capacités mentales qu'elle lui conférait, Hanabi avait envie de pleurer.

_ Tu veux le voir en personne, répéta-t-elle bêtement en battant des paupières à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

_ Oui. Ce petit jeu n'a que trop duré, il est temps que tu passe à autre chose désormais, confirma Hinata détruisant par la même occasion les derniers espoirs de sa sœur.

_ Oui. J'avais bien compris, se lamenta Hanabi l'air hagard. Bon je vais me préparer pour ce soir.

Elle se leva comme un automate mais fut soudain retenue par sa jumelle qui décréta :

_ Je viens avec toi.

_ Où, intervint nonchalamment Itachi déjà prêt à partir.

_ Au club, l'informa une Hanabi livide qui lui lançait un regard désespéré.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je veux que son patron permette à Hanabi de partir. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se trouve un autre métier…

_ Pourquoi, répéta Itachi avec un flegme que la cadette des Hyuuga lui enviait.

_ Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Parce que je pense qu'elle mérite mieux que de travailler là-bas ! C'est évident non ?!

Itachi ne répondit pas ; il soupira avec une lassitude non feinte, lui jeta un regard dégouté et ignorant Hinata dit à Hanabi :

_ Je t'attends ou tu es prête ?

_ Je suis prête, s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant sa chance. On en parlera demain à mon retour. Bisous. Je t'aime. Bye !

Soufflée à la fois par le soudain dédain manifeste de Itachi et par l'étrange attitude de sa sœur, Hinata se dit qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ces deux là et de mauvaise humeur se jeta sur les derniers petits fours restants en confirmant qu'ils étaient rudement bons.

.

.

La pile de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur le bureau de son ami ne plut pas à Naruto Uzumaki, président d'une des multinationales les plus influentes de son époque. Il savait que son ami n'était pas un expert dans l'art de la ponctualité mais il exigeait néanmoins un minimum de sérieux quand il s'agissait de travail. Du coin de l'œil, il l'avait aperçu l'air songeur qui fixait le plafond comme s'il y trouverait une réponse existentielle cachée entre les lattes. Il se résolut donc à aller le voir.

_ Alors Nara on ne travaille pas beaucoup à ce que je vois ici.

_ Comme tu dis.

_ C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait d'avoir une remontrance de ton patron, soupira le blond en déboutonnant sa veste pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans le confortable fauteuil en face du bureau de son ami.

_ On ne peut pas dire que j'en sois affecté, effectivement.

_ Et voilà où ça mène d'engager ses amis dans son entreprise, plaisanta Naruto en levant théâtralement les deux mains au ciel dans une pause ridicule.

_ Si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis doué, lui dit alors Shikamaru d'un ton cassant en croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau, pas parce que nous étions amis.

_ Etions ? Parce que nous ne le sommes plus ?

_ Ah ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, s'emporta le brun en se levant brusquement de son siège pour se diriger vers le mini bar du fond. Je parlais du temps où tu nous a tous engagés. A cette époque le fait que nous soyons amis n'est pas entré un seul instant en ligne de compte. Tu nous l'a dit toi-même : tu voulais les meilleurs. J'en faisais parti et aujourd'hui je suis là.

_ Cela ne veux pourtant pas dire que tu ne risques pas de nous quitter si tu ne fous rien. En tant qu'ami tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi.

_ Je te connais assez pour savoir que si je glande au lieu de bosser, tu me jetteras dehors en personne, lui confirma Shikamaru en lui tendant un petit verre de sherry rempli à moitié. Pas besoin de me menacer. En plus en tant que Directeur du service des Ressources Humaines je suis au courant des risques encourus.

_ Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de bosser ? Tu peux me le dire ?

_ Rien, j'ai juste la flemme de me concentrer sur toutes les clauses de ces fichus contrats, expliqua-t-il en prenant place sur le rebord du bureau. J'en ai marre !

_ Dans ce cas prends des vacances ! Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu et en y repensant, je ne t'ai pas vu prendre de congés depuis des lustres. Si tu es si blasé de ton boulot, tu te prends quelques jours et tu n'as qu'à aller glander ailleurs que dans ce bureau. En plus je suis certain que ta chère Ino serait ravie de partir avec toi. Bon sur ce coup en tant que PDG _et _ami, je peux bien te filer un petit coup de pouce pour que vous preniez vos congés en même temps, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

La proposition de Naruto était tentante. Shikamaru y réfléchissait de plus en plus. Ses yeux, étrécis par la réflexion qui le tenait, fixaient Naruto comme s'ils lisaient en lui. Au bout de longues minutes de tergiversation, le brun laissa tomber :

_ Je crois que tu as raison. C'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire, annonça-t-il en se levant. Et d'ailleurs vu que tu es dans ton bon jour, je vais la chercher de ce pas et nous allons nous prendre quelques semaines de repos bien mérités, elle et moi.

Pendant qu'il débitait placidement son petit discours, il se chargeait de toutes ses affaires tandis que Naruto le suivait tranquillement des yeux. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller, son ami qui lui tournait le dos lui dit en souriant :

_ T'es qu'un enfoiré Shikamaru. Tu le sais ça, hein ?! Allez dégage de là avant que je ne change d'avis. Et t'as intérêt de bien profiter de tes vacances !!!

_ T'inquiète pas pour moi va ! Je m'en sortirais.

Le bruit de la porte qui se referme apprit à Naruto que son DRH était officiellement en congé.

.

.

_ Depuis quand vous arrivez ensemble tous les deux ?

Malgré le bruit assourdissant qu'il y avait dans le club, Hanabi entendit clairement cette voix d'entre les morts qui lui parlait en ce moment. Elle grimaça malgré elle en sentant le contact froid de ses mains sur le plat de son ventre; elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir les repousser et fuir très loin de l'homme à qui elles appartenaient. Le souffle qu'elle sentait sur son coup la faisait frissonner. Il avait la sale manie de toujours la surprendre, se faufilant derrière elle comme un chasseur qui pistait sa proie. Il l'amena à lui pour lui baiser la nuque tout en lui caressant les hanches de ses mains osseuses. Malheureusement, consciente de ce qu'elle risquait elle ne se dégagea pas et lui dit froidement :

_ Je travaille pour toi Orochimaru mais ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi ! Tu es donc prié de ne pas t'en mêler.

_ Tu as raison: tu travailles pour moi. Et tu me dois cinq nuits. Je te donne dix minutes pour te préparer; tu as beaucoup de clients ce soir, ma belle.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que je ne couche pas plusieurs fois dans la même nuit, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Je suis ton patron, ce sont tes mots ! Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, point barre.

N'y tenant plus, elle se dégagea avec brusquerie et lui fit face. Découvrant son sourire provocant, elle comprit que cela faisait partie de ses petites manigances pour la punir de ne pas être venue pendant si longtemps. Au bout du compte, elle aurait beau protesté non seulement elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause mais en plus cela lui procurerait un plaisir fou de la voir se rebeller inutilement contre l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Serrant ses petits poings jusqu'au sang, Hanabi se mordit la langue dans le but de retenir toutes les insultes qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Elle avala sa salive qui avait un gout de bile et détournant le regard vers la masse des pauvres diables qui hantaient la salle, elle s'obligea à dire :

_ Par qui est-ce que je commence ?

_ Figure-toi que ton plus fidèle client est là ce soir, lui apprit Orochimaru en éclatant d'un gros rire suffisant, il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh non, se lamenta Hanabi. Pas ce gros porc de Danzou ! Il me demande toujours des choses bizarres.

_ J'ai su que ça te ferait plaisir, déclara son patron en caressant la joue pâle de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Ne t'en fais pas va, je lui ai dit que tu avais énormément de clients ce soir et il m'a promis qu'il serait rapide.

_ En plus, il vient me voir à chaque fois que sa femme le fout à la porte : il pue l'alcool et la sueur comme s'il ne se lavait jamais.

_ Bon je dois admettre que cette fois, j'ai ordonné qu'il se lave avant que tu le vois, grimaça-t-il en secouant sa longue chevelure d'ébène.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Evidemment. Si tu avais couché avec lui dans l'état où il était, dans le meilleur des cas, il te refilait l'herpès. Il faut bien que je protège mon investissement ! Alors je lui ai demandé de choisir ; soit il se lavait, soit il allait se faire foutre ailleurs ! Au moment où je te parle, il est rasé de près, propre et sent aussi bon qu'un nouveau né.

Levant les yeux au ciel de soulagement, Hanabi sentit un lourd poids tomber de ses épaules.

_ Ne t'attends tout de même pas à prendre du bon temps en sa compagnie car quand je l'ai quitté, il était plus saoul que tous les cons qui sont là, ajouta Orochimaru une moue de dégout sur ses lèvres fines.

_ Ce ne sera pas pire que d'habitude. Bon j'y vais. Au fait, combien de clients pour ce soir, l'interrogea-t-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

_ Autant que ça ?!

_ Bien plus que tu ne le crois ma toute belle.

Malgré les cris des habitués et la musique qui résonnaient Orochimaru l'entendit soupirer. Il rit aux éclats; elle n'avait vraiment pas idée de ce qui l'attendait. Un client, ivre mort qui tentait de s'enfuir en courant -le terme pour qualifier ce qu'il faisait de ses pieds aurait été traîné mais il y mettait du sien pour faire vite- pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait bu, le bouscula en se levant. Le rire cessa de suite et Orochimaru le suivit des yeux, un air de profond dégoût dessiné sur le visage. Il s'épousseta là où le type l'avait touché dans l'intention de ne pas ressembler à ceux qui l'enrichissaient à leurs dépends. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil un autre client salement éméché renverser le contenu de son verre plein sur son voisin de gauche, moins saoul mais à l'évidence hargneux et sans pitié. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'une bagarre éclate. Prenant les choses en main, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le grand gaillard qui levait déjà son poing fermé. L'attrapant au vol, Orochimaru lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui conseilla d'oublier ce malheureux incident. Dans le cas contraire, il risquerait de finir la soirée dehors, seul et dans un état qui n'aurait rien à envier à l'inconscient qu'il comptait frapper. Sachant lire entre les lignes, l'autre eut un geste de recul pour juger celui qui l'avait blessé dans son orgueil tout en gardant un œil sur Orochimaru et finit par se consoler dans les bras d'une serveuse qui passait par là. Plus exaspéré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par ce petit contretemps, le brun traversa la foule de voyeurs qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux comme attirés par la vue du sang et finit par trouver la porte de l'arrière salle. En s'y engouffrant le bruit, les odeurs nauséabondes de sueur, d'alcool et d'autres qu'il n'osaient pas définir, tout disparut comme par enchantement. La grosse moquette rouge étouffait le bruit de ses pas et il fut soulagé de voir que les quelques clients présents savaient jouir de leur tranquillité sans en priver leurs voisins. Orochimaru s'étira la nuque; il avait de plus en plus mal ces derniers temps. Il devrait aller voir un spécialiste en massage : Deidara serait ravi.

_ Ah Shadow j'ai besoin de te parler, dit-il soudain en voyant passer Itachi.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur en le découvrant les bras pendants de chaque côté de son corps longiligne, tête penchée de côté se fichant royalement des brefs coups d'œil que lui lançaient quelques clients. Orochimaru fit mine de s'approcher de lui.

_ Ne penses même pas à me parler dans cette posture !

_ Franchement t'es d'un chiant, lui reprocha son patron en retrouvant une allure normale, je veux juste savoir pourquoi Lady et toi vous êtes venu ensemble ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi tu le lui demandes pas à elle ?

_ Je l'ai déjà fait.

_ Et ?

_ Elle m'a rien dit. Tu la connais comme moi; dès qu'il s'agit d'autres choses que du boulot, elle se referme comme une huitre.

_ Et tu penses que je vais t'en parler alors que Lady ne t'as rien dit ? En quel honneur, demanda Itachi bras croisés sur la poitrine affichant l'air supérieur que son patron détestait voir sur le visage de ceux à qui il parlait.

_ Mais vous baisez ensemble ou quoi ?

_ Tu as toujours été d'un naturel si galant, c'est plaisant.

L'ironie qui dégoulinait de sa réplique se lisait également sur son visage mais Orochimaru n'en prit pas ombrage et continua tranquillement :

_ Ben y a rien de mal à la baiser tu sais. Moi du moment qu'elle loupe pas son service, tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux. Ce qui se passe entre vous à l'extérieur du club, ça ne regarde que vous…

_ Tu as entièrement raison sur ce point et c'est exactement pourquoi je ne répondrais pas à ta question initiale, ni aux suivantes d'ailleurs, le coupa Itachi d'un ton cinglant.

_ Mais bordel est-ce qu'on pourrait pour une fois me dire ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir se renseigner ?! Tu aurais préféré que je dise que _vous couchez ensemble_ c'est ça ?!

_ Il est vrai que ce type de phrases sonne bien mieux à l'oreille mais rassure-toi je ne t'aurais rien dit même si tu t'étais montré plus diplomate. Tu sais que je ne suis pas plus loquace que Lady en ce qui concerne ma vie privée. D'autant plus qu'une question me chiffonne; ne me dis pas que tu te renseignes simplement pour assouvir ta curiosité malsaine, s'étonna faussement le plus jeune des deux hommes en jouant effrontément avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu poses toutes ces questions car tu n'apprécies pas l'idée que je te prenne ta petite favorite. Tu manques tellement de confiance en toi que tu crèves de jalousie en pensant qu'elle me préfère à toi. Je suis si doué pour le sexe n'est ce pas ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un petit salopard, Itachi, susurra Orochimaru en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune homme. Tu crois, à tort, que tu es devenu intouchable dans cette boîte. Tout ça parce que tes clients sont très influents mais n'oublie jamais une chose. Un fait qui a toute son importance dans notre monde à nous. _Je_ t'ai fait de mes mains, il me serait si simple de te briser désormais, le menaça-t-il en claquant des doigts sur le mot _briser_. Tu reviendrais alors la petite merde insignifiante que j'ai sortie de ce resto pourri. Et pour vivre tu devras vendre ton joli petit cul aux premiers pervers qui croiseront ta route. Ça te changera des riches clients d'ici. On verra alors à ce moment là qui rira le dernier, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ils se défièrent du regard longtemps et aucun des deux ne voulait perdre cette bataille devenue muette. Ils étaient conscients que celui qui s'inclinerait ici offrirait à son opposant un avantage psychologique indéniable. Orochimaru avait le devoir de gagner: c'était _son_ club, _son_ employé et _son_ honneur qui étaient en jeu. Itachi, quant à lui n'avait rien de tout cela mais l'envie de lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toutes, le tentait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de perdre désormais. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leur nez se frôlaient. Leur petit manège avait attirés certains regards indiscrets et des murmures indistincts se firent entendre. Non loin de là un blond, la tête perdue entre les jambes d'un homme sans âge, se redressa vivement quand une petite gamine affublée d'une perruque rousse vint raconter en sautillant à son amie que le _superbe Shadow_ et le Boss se disputaient à l'entrée même de la salle VIP. Malgré les reproches de son client d'un soir, Deidara s'en alla rapidement et sans crier gare offrit une gifle magistrale qui projeta contre le mur celle qui avait eu le malheur de s'extasier sur Shadow. Que l'on puisse faire un scandale devant leurs clients les plus prestigieux l'effrayait -le club se devait de garder un certain standing pour ceux qui en avaient les moyens- mais qu'il s'agisse de son cher Orochimaru lui était insupportable. Comme il s'y attendait, il les retrouva debout se faisant face semblables à deux chiens de faïence. En passant devant une large porte de bois fermée, il frappa brièvement deux fois, compta intérieurement jusqu'à cinq et recommença l'opération. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Hanabi apparut en demandant :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Viens rentrer ton chien de garde, lui cracha Deidara pour toute réponse avant de s'éloigner.

Surprise, elle le suivit et comprit rapidement de quoi il parlait. Orochimaru et Itachi ne s'adressaient presque jamais la parole à moins d'y être contraints et forcés ! Et en les voyant, Hanabi se dit qu'ils ne parlaient certainement pas du beau temps de ce matin. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit; ils n'avaient pas bougé. Elle se décida à agir au moment où Deidara s'approchait de leur patron.

_ Shadow ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde vous regarde tu sais ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne prêta attention à eux. Deidara chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Orochimaru tandis que la jeune femme posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami. Inutile de le nier; Hanabi était inquiète. Son angoisse croissante dût se faire sentir puisqu'au bout de secondes qui lui parurent aussi longues que des minutes, Itachi battit des paupières et la regarda avec un sourire. Toute la tension qui émanait d'Orochimaru s'évanouit brusquement et il éclata d'un rire gras qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Deidara darda sur Itachi un regard lourd de reproches avant de se joindre au rire de son maître adoré. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, Hanabi murmura à l'oreille du brun d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre. Il l'embrassa affectueusement en la serrant entre ses bras, lança sournoisement un clin d'œil à Orochimaru dont le rire mourut dans sa gorge et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Dans un élan de possessivité maladive Deidara posa une main sur l'avant bras de l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. Ce dernier se dégagea avec brusquerie pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Que lui as-tu dit ?

_ Je lui demandé de m'attendre dans sa chambre et que je l'y rejoindrais dans un instant, lui dit-elle, blasée.

_ Et ton client ? Il est au courant de cette initiative ?

_ Dans son état Danzou ne pourrait même pas reconnaître sa mère. Il dort. D'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état dès que je suis entrée dans la chambre, expliqua-t-elle en laissant tomber ses bras dans un geste de lassitude. J'ai essayé de le réveiller mais il était tellement saoul qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

_ Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à prendre de l'avance sur tes autres clients, lui dit Orochimaru dont la voix tremblait de rage contenue.

Rongé par la curiosité, Deidara s'approcha d'un pas pour entendre leur conversation.

_ Deidara va dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

Dans un sursaut le blond s'exécuta et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

_ Quant à toi jeune fille que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduise plus jamais. Si tu crois que…

_ TOI ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

Interrompu dans sa tirade, Orochimaru leva les yeux vers la voix grave qu'il venait d'entendre et découvrit un jeune homme dont le visage lui était familier. De son côté Hanabi, trop heureuse de se tirer d'un si mauvais pas, sauta sur la perche qu'on lui tendait et dit au nouveau venu -qu'elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas :

_ Si je m'attendais à te voir ici !

De sa vie, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait jamais été si surpris. Et le mot était faible ! En venant dans ce maudit endroit ce soir-là, il comptait s'entretenir avec son frère au sujet de leur altercation et d'un éventuel retour de sa part à la maison. Mais en poussant les portes de ce sordide club, il était à des années lumières de penser qu'il rencontrerait la femme qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour. Il la croyait si _pure_ et voilà qu'il la retrouvait là où jamais il n'aurait songé. Et à en juger par sa tenue, elle n'était pas en visite: une courte robe noire à volants dont le lacet rouge qui nouait sa taille fine constituait un furieux contraste de couleur. Elle avait négligemment attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon dont les mèches folles qui s'en échappaient, produisaient un effet _saut-de-lit _érotisant qui donnait à Sasuke l'envie de l'y ramener, dans son lit. Il voyait bien à son regard perdu qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir mais elle ne semblait pas plus gênée que cela. Il avait même cru voir une étincelle de soulagement traverser son regard clair quand il était arrivé. Il se dit qu'elle était sans doute heureuse qu'il ait découvert son secret. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui annoncer pareille nouvelle ? Ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas le genre de confidences que l'on fait à son patron dès son premier jour. Soudain, comme plusieurs pièces d'un même puzzle il comprit pourquoi les appels de Shizune étaient restés sans réponse la veille de leur départ. Comme Hinata travaillait ici le soir, elle ne devait pas garder son téléphone du bureau avec elle…

_ On peut vous aider ?

Tiré de ses rêveries, Sasuke mit un moment pour comprendre que l'homme qui le jaugeait du regard lui avait également parlé. Il se tourna vers Hinata puis vers l'homme et à nouveau vers Hinata avant de déclarer :

_ Je suis venu voir quelqu'un.

_ Vous l'avez vue maintenant vous pouvez partir, ordonna Orochimaru se méprenant sur le sens de sa phrase.

_ Hein ?!

_ Tu m'as bien compris, répéta Orochimaru agacé. Tu l'as vue maintenant tu te tires !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa-t-il, tu voulais la voir, c'est fait. Tu dégages un point, c'est tout ! Si tu veux te la faire, il faut payer.

Sasuke retint sa respiration. Il déplaça lentement ses yeux vers Hinata qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant cet échange tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film. Quand il la vit, il mesura pleinement ce que signifiait la proposition de cet homme antipathique. Il pouvait assouvir son désir d'elle sans le moindre remords et avec son consentement ! Le cœur du jeune homme repartit de plus belle, cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser.

_ Combien ?

_ Pardon, dirent-en chœur Orochimaru et Hanabi surpris.

_ Combien pour… pour coucher avec elle ?

Il déglutit péniblement. Ses mains moites le gênaient et il les essuya sur son pantalon en attendant anxieusement la réponse de l'homme. Celui-ci le fixait étrangement une main jouant avec son menton pendant qu'il réfléchissait :

_ Pour une séance d'une heure…

_ Non je la veux pour la nuit, décréta Sasuke.

_ Pour la nuit ?! Mais t'es fou mon p'tit, se moqua Orochimaru. Saches que la demoiselle est déjà prise et qu'en te trouvant un petit créneau entre deux clients, je te fais une fleur.

_ Je suis prêt à y mettre le prix qu'il faudra mais je la veux pour la nuit entière.

_ Rentre chez toi gamin ! Tu nous fais perdre du temps, s'impatientait Orochimaru.

_ Combien d'argent tu te fais en une nuit, la questionna Sasuke ignorant délibérément Orochimaru.

_ Euh … Je ne sais pas trop. En fait ça dépend des soirs, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un effort de concentration.

_ En moyenne alors, s'énerva Sasuke en sentant sa chance s'envoler de plus en plus.

_ Je dirais entre deux milles et deux milles cinq, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Pour une nuit avec elle, je vous donne le double, annonça Sasuke à Orochimaru.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un type sorti de je-ne-sais-où était prêt à cracher cinq milles pour **une** nuit et pour **une** fille ?!

_Le monde était de plus en plus taré de nos jours_, se dit-il les yeux écarquillés sur ce petit et la bouche grande ouverte.

_ On règle d'avance ici, l'informa Orochimaru.

_ Je n'ai pas une telle somme sur moi mais je peux vous laisser ma montre en gage, lui proposa Sasuke en agitant sous son nez sa montre en or blanc. Elle ne vaut certes pas les cinq milles convenus mais cela reste un bel objet et vous pourrez en retirer une belle somme.

_ Ce ne sont pas les règles de la maison petit. Je fais des affaires ici, pas du troc.

_ Je le conçois parfaitement mais je peux payer, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je n'en ai pas sur moi maintenant…

_ C'est ce que tu dis ! Moi aussi je suis un riche homme d'affaires mais mon entreprise se trouve à l'autre bout du pays, se moqua Orochimaru. Pas de bol hein ?!

_ Ne soyez pas cynique, ça ne vous va pas.

Sasuke était à deux doigts d'étrangler cet enfoiré de ces mains. Il s'exhorta au calme et fit une nouvelle tentative :

_ Soit je peux aller chercher l'argent chez mo… Quel idiot ! Accordez-moi un instant. Je dois parler à Itachi Uchiwa. Où puis-je le trouver ?

_ Itachi ? Et tu lui veux quoi maintenant à Itachi, demanda Orochimaru désarçonné.

_ C'est mon frère, il pourra m'avancer l'argent dont j'ai besoin, s'exclama Sasuke ravi.

Il vit le visage de l'homme se fermer, s'obscurcir et un frisson de déplaisir lui parcourut l'échine. Sans en connaître les raisons, il sut qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur.

_ Retournes en chambre je t'envoie ton prochain client, entendit-il l'homme dire à Hinata.

Celle-ci lui jeta un dernier regard triste et s'éloigna doucement la mort dans l'âme. En passant près de lui, elle le frôla du bout des doigts, chuchota un _merci_ embarrassé et s'en alla.

_ Attends ! Attendez ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas attendre que j'en parle avec mon frère ? Il n'y aura pas de problèmes…

_ Ecoute moi bien petit car je ne le répèterais pas. La prochaine fois où tu voudras prendre ton pied, ramènes ton fric et il n'y aura pas de malaise. Tu feras tes petites affaires et tout le monde sera content. Par contre si l'envie te reprend de me faire un autre coup foireux, je te jetterais dehors en personne en te tirant par la peau du cul car la règle du milieu est simple. Tellement simple qu'un gamin comme toi pourra la comprendre : les bons comptes font les bons coups au lit.

_ Plein de spiritualité tout ça, ironisa le Uchiwa dégoûté.

_ Tu es bien comme ton frère: arrogant, fier et grande gueule. Il ne faudrait pas que tu traînes trop souvent dans mes pattes.

_ Alors autant vous faire à l'idée que vous me reverrez souvent ici mon vieux.

_ Tant que t'auras les poches pleines…

Il ne se donna pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, s'éloignant en haussant les épaules dans un geste de suffisance. Sasuke se retint à grand peine de lui sauter au cou une fois encore et trop à cran, décida de s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas la force de rester sous le même toit que Hinata en sachant pertinemment qu'elle offrait au même moment son corps à un de ces obsédés fortunés. Il s'en alla sans jeter un regard en arrière et s'éloigna rageusement. En refermant la porte derrière son nouveau client, Hanabi ne put s'empêcher de fixer le dos large qui s'éloignait. Il était mignon et elle aurait préféré être en sa compagnie plutôt que de subir les assauts de celui qui l'attendait déjà nu comme un ver sur le lit.

* * *

**Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? A suivre ... ou pas ? A vous de me le dire. **


End file.
